Save Myself
by MLorelei88
Summary: Eren Jaeger es un exitoso psicólogo de New York que, tras haber conocido a su nuevo paciente, descubre que no son tan distintos entre sí. Con un pasado marcado por la pérdida, el abandono, el rechazo y quizá algo más, Eren deja a un lado cualquier profesionalismo y se arriesga en desentrañar los misterios de su nuevo paciente. [RiRen & EruHan]
1. CAPITULO I Un soldado sin esperanza

**[** Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a _Hajime Isayama_ y su respectiva obra: _Shingeki No Kyojin_. **]**

Advertencias: la presente historia se ambienta en un _Alternative_ _Universe_ —acreditado o popular por sus siglas **AU** — moderno en el que se mencionan o destacan temas como: _depresión grave, pensamientos suicidas,_ _autolesiones,_ _discapacidad, familias disfuncionales, humor negro, lenguaje inapropiado, temática ligeramente militar y mercenaria, temática_ _Sugar_ _Daddy_ y _menciones que se vinculan con la prostitución._

Una vez dicho esto, cabe aclarar que la pareja protagonista es Levi Ackerman x Eren Jaeger —donde la relación se puede denominar a sí misma _RiRen_ considerando los papeles sexuales que desenvolverán en un _futuro_ de ser _necesario_ —. Como pareja secundaria se tiene a Erwin Smith x Hanji Zoe y con menos relevancia, Erwin Smith x Eren Jaeger. Asimismo, se mencionan parejas poco comunes como Armin Arlert x Mikasa Ackerman.

Finalmente, aclaro y manifiesto que las actualizaciones serán semanales y, como dato importante, la diferencia de edad entre Levi y Eren es de quince años, apegándose un poco más al _canon_ de la historia original.

Del mismo modo, menciono que la historia se inspiró tenuemente en la canción _Save_ _Myself_ de _Ed Sheeran_ y la película japonesa " _My_ _Rainy_ _Days_ ".

 **Días de actualización:** _miércoles._

* * *

 **Save** **Myself**

 _"Podrías darme un arma y sabría cuál era mi trabajo. Empero, cuando en mis manos hubo un corazón, no supe qué hacer"_

 **CAPITULO I.** _Un soldado sin esperanza_

Estados Unidos, New York.

"Lo había conocido cuando la beldad de los coloridos matizados de la primavera habían desaparecido casi por completo, la ilusoria belleza del invierno recubriéndolos como diamantes y espejos. Él, tal y como una rosa, seguía siendo tan hermoso, pareciendo ignorar el inhóspito invierno de aquel año." —L.A

* * *

Las pesadillas, más allá de ser miedos glorificados, eran recuerdos. Violentos recuerdos manchados de sangre, de dolor y de tragedia. Era la retrospectiva de su desdicha, de su desesperanza y su patético pesimismo. Eso era, sin lugar a dudas, su peor enemigo. Su propia mente, su propio resentimiento, su propio deseo de desaparecer en la nada absoluta.

Si había algo que deseaba con todo el corazón, eso sería retornar a la nada. Retrotraerse a un vacío insurgente, uno en el que la austera sensación diluirse en la oscuridad resultase reconfortante. No sentir más, no sentir ni felicidad ni tristeza. Ese, _ese_ era su auténtico deseo. Para él, esa vida ya no tenía brillo ni motivo y, lejos de seguir despertando odiándose y culpándose, prefería estar muerto porque, ¿de qué valía la vida si había perdido aquello que le hacía sentir presente?

Maldita sea.

En él la esperanza vacilaba y pendía de un hilo. En ocasiones, anhelaba que todo mejorase y, otras veces, su mano se tentaba en sostener el arma que guardaba en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche y, como acto consiguiente, sopesaba la idea de jalar el gatillo y que una bala rápida y violenta acabase con su vida de una buena vez.

Esa noche, Levi Ackerman debatía sobre si seguir su miserable existencia entre sueños. De tal manera, se removió con aspereza sobre el mullido colchón que ocupaba la cama de su sencilla habitación. La endeble cordura se desvaneció ante el recuerdo del particular sonido de los disparos, de los pasos inquietos sobre un terreno árido y los gritos de los soldados caídos que eran protagonistas de sus sueños. Ese era el infierno mismo siendo reencarnado una y otra vez.

Gruñó por lo bajo, resintiendo la desagradable sensación del sudor frío perlar su rostro y cómo este mismo creaba manchas oscuras en la zona de sus axilas y espalda, propiciando asco en él. No obstante, estaba acostumbrado siendo que cada día y cada vez que cerraba sus ojos, él veía su pasado; uno que era trágico, pero en el que podía saltar, caminar, correr y vivir.

Naturalmente, recordar era tan doloroso y difícil como el habitual hecho de despertar cada mañana deseando morir. Aquello era tan doloroso que le dificultaba respirar, que le oprimía el pecho y deshacía cualquier optimismo sembrándose en su consciencia. Era un sentimiento que le dejaba un desagradable sabor amargoso en la boca, que le robaba la respiración hasta asfixiarle y que le recordaba a cada instante que, para un hombre como él, la vida tras la guerra era tan difícil como caminar.

Finalmente, atormentado y exhausto, abrió sus ojos. Los irises de color plomo reconocieron su alrededor, donde la luz etérea y plateada de la luna derramaba su albor al interior de la habitación y, en consecuencia, permitía que entre la negrura se pudiese distinguir la forma de los objetos y muebles que allí se acomodaban límpidamente. Fue entonces cuando decidió tomar asiento. Un terrible error.

—Mierda—masculló, al concebir que algo le faltaba y, efectivamente, aquello que le hacía falta era su pierna derecha—. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. ¡Mierda! —repitió hasta el cansancio, con odio y veneno. Tensó la mandíbula y deseó morir, lo deseó con toda su maldita y podrida alma. Se preguntó por qué, por qué tuvo que sucederle tal desgracia. ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo? Y recordó, instantáneamente, que no había a quién culpar. No había nadie, ni siquiera Dios.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con anegar y cristalizar su rasgada mirada, humedeciendo sus rizadas pestañas y vacilando al borde de sus párpados inferiores, queriendo deslizarse y surcar su rostro pálido. El consuelo de sus lágrimas era el mismo consuelo de la soledad, pensó.

Sin querer deliberar en su desdicha, se giró suavemente sobre su cama y divisó entre la oscuridad otro recordatorio: la maldita prótesis. Era sencilla, de un costo accesible. Sin embargo, obsoleta. No servía, solo le permitía caminar y, aun así, requería un gran esfuerzo. A lo mejor estaba oxidada, quizá eran ideas suyas pero, si se lo preguntan, para él esa cosa solo era una mentira bien elaborada de que, aunque le faltase alguna extremidad, seguiría siendo él mismo.

Quiso escupirla y tirarla por la ventana, pero entonces tuvo una mejor idea. Con ello en mente, alargó uno de sus brazos y haló del pequeño cajón de su mesita de noche. Rebuscó casi desesperado, sus dedos bailando de aquí allá hasta dar con un material de metal frío y pesado. Sonrió para sus adentros, su mirada brillando cuando encontró el arma y, acto seguido, se dispuso a quitarle el seguro.

Se acomodó como pudo y ubicó el cañón de la pistola por debajo de su cincelada mandíbula, el gélido tacto del metal provocando que su piel se erizara al instante y que su ritmo cardíaco vertiginoso le aplacara la susurrante vocecilla de su subconsciente que suplicaba que no lo hiciera, que no terminase con su vida pero, ¿realmente lo haría? ¿Realmente jalaría el gatillo? ¿Permitiría que la bala perforase su cráneo y saliese disparada conjunto sus sesos? ¿Lo haría?

Fue allí cuando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil se encendió por sí sola, el artefacto retorciéndose insistente sobre la madera barnizada de su mesita. Chasqueando la lengua, dejó el arma a un lado y extendió su diestra hacia él, verificando quién podría llamarle en Año Nuevo.

— ¿Qué? —soltó con brusquedad, una vez haber atendido la llamada de Hanji Zoe.

— _Oi, no tienes porqué ladrarme, eh_ —al otro lado de la línea, se burló una jovial voz que conservaba cierto cariz de tristeza. En épocas tan coloridas como aquella, esa mujer que se auto-proclamaba con todo el derecho como su mejor amiga, recordaba con melancolía que había enviudado hacía algunos años.

—Es poco más de medianoche, Cuatro Ojos—mencionó, casi con obviedad—. Claro que tengo el derecho de contestarte como se me dé la gana. Estaba durmiendo—añadió, siendo consciente de su mentira.

Tanto él como ella sabían lo que iba a suceder. De alguna manera, Hanji era lo suficiente capaz para intuirlo y siempre encontraba el momento adecuado para detenerlo. Después de todo, ya había perdido a su esposo y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo a él, quien era como su hermano.

— _Mentiroso_ —acusó, la voz quebrándosele de solo imaginar un escenario de vívidos colores escarlata—. _No te queda el rojo, Levi_ —quiso agregar, riendo suavemente y como si de un chiste de mal gusto se tratase—. _Erwin y yo estuvimos esperándote, ¿por qué no viniste?_ —quiso saber, exhalando un exhaustivo suspiro con sabor a decepción y esperanzas rotas.

—No tenía intenciones de celebrar otro año más de vida—dilucidó, en forma de broma y, acto seguido, se encogió de hombros con aparente desinterés. Para ser honesto consigo mismo, consideraba el Año Nuevo y el cumpleaños una auténtica pérdida de tiempo, una optimista celebración de que tienes un año más de vida, omitiendo que es un año menos también.

— _Deberías ir a terapia. Erwin conoce un psicólogo muy bueno_ —sugirió, incauta.

 _«Terapia»_

Siempre odió la palabra. Se le antojaba insípida, nauseabunda, sencillamente asquerosa. Se preguntó, en ese momento, ¿cuántas veces había escuchado lo mismo? _«Deberías ir a terapia», «conozco un buen psicólogo», «seguramente un psicólogo te ayuda a salir de esa depresión, hombre»._ Había escuchado ya muchas veces sobre ese tema, terapia y sus versados, ¿de qué servían? Al fin y al cabo, ninguno pudo ayudarlo.

Súbitamente, un rancio aroma llenó sus fosas nasales, extrañándolo y sonsacándolo de su ensoñación y como resultado siendo devuelto al presente, donde ya las agujas del reloj marcaban las siete y media de la mañana de un primero de enero. Subsiguientemente, inclinó el rostro y su mirada se vio atrapada por cuatro tostadas que descansaban solitarias sobre una vieja sartén, cada una expidiendo finos filamentos de humo.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó, componiendo una mueca y dando un bandazo hacia un lado para alcanzar un añejo paño y, de esa forma, levantar la sartén y llevarla al fregadero. Una vez más se convencía de que la cocina no era lo suyo, sustentando el amor que le tenía a la comida instantánea.

 **[…]**

Sus preciosos irises color plomo parecían muy interesados en el suelo laminado, observándolo con escepticismo e indiferencia, como si estuviese discutiendo con la pequeña mota de polvo que allí bailaba a sus pies. No obstante, lo que realmente le disgustaba y era motivo suficiente de una mala respuesta por su parte era, sin lugar a dudas, las confesiones estúpidas del resto de personas que asistían al grupo de apoyo.

—… _Entonces, él me dejó. Él me usó y me engañó, de eso estoy segura. Pero a pesar de todo lo que me ha hecho, yo lo sigo amando. Me cuesta dejar ir nuestro amor_ —escuchó con atención el relato de Ana Lee, una joven estudiante de economía que recientemente había ingresado al grupo de apoyo—. _No sé qué he hecho mal_ —continuó, Levi casi colocando sus ojos en blanco al haber memorizado cada jodida palabra del relato sobre la _traumática_ relación de la chica.

—Jesucristo, ¿y pretendes quitarte la vida por ello?—escupió, aun observando el suelo, la jovencita callando casi de inmediato al escuchar la profunda voz del ojiplata—. Mierda. Todos hablan de querer quitarse la vida, ¿pero están escuchando sus razones para ello? Son estúpidas, inútiles como mi pierna derecha—dicho esto, levantó la mirada y se irguió de espalda, dejando caer su peso sobre el respaldar de su asiento conforme se cruzaba de brazos sobre su pecho.

—Si somos tan mediocres como usted dice, ¿por qué está aquí? ¿Cuál es su razón de estar deprimido? —le preguntó Ana, sus grandes ojos avellana mirándole con desprecio e indignación, Levi riendo para sus adentros con amargura.

— ¿Mi razón para dejar de vivir?—cuestionó, devolviéndole la mirada con escepticismo—. A diferencia de ustedes, yo no sé prepararme un café, planchar una camiseta, ni mucho menos salir a caminar y comentarle sobre el clima a un extraño. No sé lo que es cotidiano, porque toda mi vida se trató de tomar un arma y disparar por dinero—comenzó, percibiendo cómo el ambiente se volvía denso unánime relataba su única realidad.

En la sala, cada par de ojos le instaban a que continuase con ligeros atisbos de curiosidad. Levi, evidentemente, decidió ignorarlos y continuar sin cohibirse, tomándose su tiempo en terminar su relato y en escoger las palabras adecuadas para poder comunicarse.

En realidad, no era muy bueno siendo sociable y, siendo sincero, no quería que pensaran que su mensaje era egoísta y que su propósito era desacreditar los problemas de los demás. Lo que realmente pretendía era comunicar a través de su propia miseria un apoyo y una ayuda, que aquellas personas con problemas comunes asumieran tales situaciones y aprendieran a apreciar lo que tenían.

—Podría matarte a ti—señaló a Ana Lee, quien desvió su mirada de la de él al empatizar con su situación, pero el Ackerman sintió asco de esta simple acción; porque estaba seguro de que ella no estaba siendo empática con él, sino que le estaba teniendo lástima—. A ti o a ti—continuó señalando, los aludidos tensándose como la cuerda de un violín ante sus duras palabras—. Yo podría acabar con sus _miserables_ vidas si tanto lo desean.

Seguidamente, guardó silencio y observó las reacciones del resto. Maldita sea, lo miraban con vergüenza, seguramente sintiendo lástima por su condición. Empero, eso no le impediría continuar. Al fin y al cabo, fue su decisión el tomar el turno de palabra y, claramente, no iba a retroceder como un niño asustado. Si tenía algo que decir, lo iba a decir fuerte y claro.

—En pocas palabras, sin un arma no soy nada—suspiró frustrado, peinando su cabello negro como la noche con sus largos y pálidos dedos, los hilos azabaches y rebeldes cayendo sobre su frente tras haber sido acomodados en un intento fallido—. Como habrán notado, me falta una pierna y, por ende, no puedo continuar mis labores mercenarias o militares. Es entonces cuando me pregunto, qué soy ahora. No sé cocinar, olvido quitar la ropa del tendedero y ya no soy bueno limpiando.

Ante esto último, quiso reír con amargura una vez más. Él se consideraba un maniático de la limpieza, pero ahora no podía mantener su propio hogar completamente limpio por su condición. A menos que quisiera tener un accidente que empeorara su situación, debía limitarse a limpiar lo necesario y básico.

—Ana, tú puedes buscarte otro novio—aconsejó, finalmente. Acto secundo, se giró hacia la persona a su lado y continuó—. Tú adopta un gato o un perro, supera la muerte de tu tía. Así es la vida. De un día a otro pierdes algo importante para ti—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y ahuyentando la imagen mental de Hanji cuando esta habría enviudado—. Y tú, joder, toma clases de defensa personal y cuando te llamen enclenque, _nerd_ o marica tendrás la excusa perfecta para darles una cirugía plástica completamente gratis—se dirigió, en conclusión, a un chico junto a Ana.

Una vez que hubo concluido su disertación, procedió a colocarse en pie con un poco de dificultad. Masculló un par de obscenidades y casi maldijo en voz alta su obsoleta prótesis, costándole reanudar su camino hacia la salida del lugar, no sin antes despedirse con un malhumorado:

— ¡A tomar por culo sus problemas, me largo!—espetó, con un poco de rudeza y aspereza—. Fue una desgracia haberlos conocido. Adiós—agregó, a un paso de la entrada. Sin embargo, advirtió junto a la misma una pequeña mesita en la que se acomodaban elegantemente los bocadillos, escogiendo un paquete de galletitas como su cena—. ¡Me llevo esto! Lo siento, pero hoy no quiero discutir con la estufa—advirtió, alzando su diestra y mostrando el envase de galletas, inmediatamente abandonando el lugar.

Definitivamente, no volvería a asistir a ningún grupo de apoyo en lo que le restaba de vida. Era una absoluta y deprimente pérdida de tiempo.

Así, pues, cuando Levi se encontró en las concurridas calles de New York, observó con melancolía los altos edificios y los árboles que allí se ubicaban y condecoraban el pavimento. Asimismo, los vehículos amarillos se desplazaban de un lugar a otro, pregonando en ellos pequeños carteles en los que se vislumbraba su función como medio de transporte.

A continuación, dio miramiento a cómo las personas le dejaban atrás y pasaban junto a él perdidos en sus propios mundos, y tuvo la convicción de que el mundo no dejaría de girar si desaparecía de un momento a otro.

Discerniendo esta idea, continuó su camino hacia su departamento. _«Dulce, solitario y deprimente hogar»,_ quiso burlar. Del mismo modo, decidió que no era una mala idea disponerse a su hogar sin pedir un taxi o algo semejante. Creyó que cinco cuadras no le agotarían, y quiso convencerse férreamente de ello porque aquello significaría que algo de autonomía quedaba en él.

Aun así, el ojiplata era consciente de que, posteriormente haber serpenteado entre un montón de personas sudorosas, le resultaría extenuante el camino tras haber cruzado la primera cuadra. Ciertamente, tampoco ayudaba el caos que suponían las calles de la ciudad más poblada de Estados Unidos y, una vez haber corroborado esta hipótesis al desplazarse hasta a la segunda cuadra, optó por llamar a Hanji.

De tal modo, se detuvo a un lado del pavimento, de forma tal de evitar obstaculizar el paso al resto de personas. Acto seguido, enfundó una de sus manos en uno de sus bolsillos, logrando asir con agilidad el artefacto de último modelo que, si bien no era de su gusto, se había obligado a aceptarlo como regalo de cumpleaños por parte de Erwin — _Fucking_ _Eyebrows_ — Smith. En cuestión, sabía que el tipo no dejaría de insistirle hasta que lo aceptara o se comprara uno nuevo porque, si en algo debía conferirle la razón, era en que su antiguo móvil ya era basura.

Así que, deslizando la yema de uno sus dedos sobre la pantalla táctil, encontró en su lista de contactos a _«Cuatro Ojos»_ y, una vez haberla ubicado, presionó su nombre. La rectangular pantalla cambió casi de inmediato, mostrándole el nombre de la mujer en su parte superior y, en la inferior, las opciones de llamada que le brindaba la aplicación.

Consecutivamente, habiendo confirmado que la llamada se habría realizado con éxito, ubicó el móvil junto a una de sus orejas, esperando pacientemente que la mujer al otro lado de la línea le atendiera.

— _¡Enano!_ —saludó ella, luego del segundo tono. La jovial voz le recibió estruendosa, por lo que frunció ligeramente el ceño y chasqueó la lengua, su malhumor incrementando cada vez más.

—Ya corta el rollo, Cuatro Ojos—interrumpió, colocando sus ojos en blanco—. ¿Puedes pasar recogiéndome? La fiesta de niños ha acabado—consultó, la fémina soltando una risotada al otro lado de la línea, recordándole lo escalofriante que a veces puede resultar su maniática risa.

— _Hombre, no tienes porqué ser así. ¿Acaso no alcanzaste a golpear la piñata? ¿O no te dieron un poco de pastel?_ —Levi resopló, escuchando cómo su lunática y mejor amiga continuaba riendo como si su vida dependiera de ello—. _No te preocupes, mi pequeño niño. Mamá Hanji irá al rescate y te comprará un poco de he_ —

—Vete al carajo, Hanji—gruñó, dando por finalizada su llamada. Una vez haber concluido la misma, sus irises vagaron sobre la pantalla cuando esta le regresó a la lista de contactos. Se preguntó al instante cómo una trastornada como Hanji Zoe podía ser tan fundamental en su vida como lo era Erwin incluso, muy a pesar de que este último se dispusiese en la tarea de avergonzarlo cada vez que se le presentase la oportunidad.

 **[…]**

Una delgada mujer de rasgos angulosos le sonrió con amplitud, resoplando satisfecha conforme bebía de su gaseosa a través de una pajilla y le dedicaba una mirada emocionada, sus almendrados ojos castaños enmarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas siendo opacados ligeramente por un par de cristales. El hombre enfrentado a ella suspiró resignado, colocando sus ojos en blanco antes de poder responder.

—No te daré mis patatas, Hanji—advirtió, con voz grave y profunda, aun sosteniendo su hamburguesa entre sus largos y pálidos dedos.

— _Mo,_ Levi, no seas así. ¡Tan solo dame una! —insistió, su rostro componiéndose en una mueca suplicante. Dejó su bebida a un lado y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, su barbilla apoyándose sobre la lisa y probablemente grasosa superficie.

—No seas infantil y levántate, ¿tienes idea de lo asquerosa que puede estar la mesa? ¿Eh, Cuatro Ojos? —amonestó, endureciendo sus facciones en una mueca de asco al observar cómo su compañera restregaba sus mejillas sobre la mesita.

— _Hey,_ Levi—instó, luego de haber sucedido un par de segundos de silencio—. ¿No volverás a ir a ese grupo de apoyo? —inquirió de repente, cruzándose de brazos y acomodando su rostro entre ellos al haberlos ubicado sobre la plana superficie.

—No—respondió, casi sin pensarlo—. La única razón por la que me presentaba era porque, carajo, no quería _visitas_ inesperadas de una lunática y el Capitán América en mi departamento a las cinco de la mañana insistiendo en que debería buscar ayuda—explicó, dejando su almuerzo a un lado y cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, recargado su peso sobre el espaldar de su asiento.

—Ya ha pasado un año desde que te amputaron la pierna, tienes que asumir que no volverás a ser lo de antes. Tienes que superar esa depresión severa, o al menos a sobrellevarla—murmuró, inquieta.

—Hanji, creo que no lo comprendes. Tú y Erwin tuvieron sus razones para dejar el ejército, pero yo no las tenía. Yo era un jodido mercenario antes de unirme a la milicia. Me entrenaron para matar, para estar en la guerra y para morir en ella—se aproximó con cautela, acortando la distancia entre ambos con el propósito de conferir privacidad a su pequeña discusión—. Esto es nuevo para mí, siempre lo será y dudo que pueda adaptarme a esto—puntualizó, la mujer enderezándose y devolviéndole la mirada de escepticismo al ojiplata.

—Esta es una nueva oportunidad. ¿Por qué no intentas conocer este mundo que dices desconocer? Quién sabe, incluso podrías enamorarte—se encogió de hombros, alargando una de sus manos y robando una patata de su amigo, quien aseveró su mirada ante esto último—. Yo me enamoré.

— ¿Y dónde está él ahora, eh? —cuestionó, la mujer observándole con desdén, su mirada café expresando el dolor que le suponía aquello.

—Eso fue rudo. Yo también pude seguir en la milicia y continuar con las misiones, pero me enamoré y esa fue la única razón por la que me retiré—replicó, suspirando suavemente, sus carnosos labios frunciéndose al recordar a su difunto esposo y se reprochó silenciosamente el no haber detectado el cáncer a tiempo, el no haber sido más atenta a la condición de Moblit.

—Pero tenías una razón—aseguró—. Yo no la tenía hasta que ocurrió el accidente y a los pocos días desperté sin una pierna. Pueden decir lo que quieran, pero el hecho de no sentir una de tus extremidades y depender de esta cosa que se hace llamar prótesis es muy deprimente. Pero creo que lo sobrellevo bien, así que no deberías preocuparte tan—

— ¿Sobrellevarlo bien? —cuestionó, riendo por lo bajo. Una risa venenosa y sarcástica, incluso el ojiplata comprendía que aquello había sido una _muy_ mala broma—. Has tenido dos intentos de suicidio. Creo que eso _no_ es sobrellevarlo bien—determinó—. Hablé con Erwin esta mañana. Me dijo que conoce a un buen psicólogo, me ha dado su dirección y número telefónico—intentó persuadir, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa.

—No. No iré a ningún puto—

—Entonces comienza a salir, acepta el trabajo que te ofrece Erwin y ábrete a una relación. Llevas un año metido en tu departamento, viviendo a costa de la indemnización y deprimiéndote cada vez más—interrumpió, apresurándose en conversar.

—Puedo aceptar el trabajo que me ofrece Erwin en su _maravillosa_ empresa—afirmó, colocando sus ojos en blanco y nuevamente enderezándose, esta vez alcanzando su bebida—. Pero, ¿una relación? Ni en tus sueños, Cuatro Ojos. Ninguna mujer podría estar conmigo, y yo tampoco podría estar con una. Las relaciones interpersonales definitivamente _no_ son lo mío.

—No necesariamente tiene que ser una mujer, Levi—se rio, discreta.

— ¿Insinúas que soy gay?—chasqueó la lengua, recordando por un instante sus años como mercenario. La única relación homosexual que tuvo fue con su compañero de habitación, era algo así como su amigo con derecho y, francamente, no estaba _tan_ mal.

—No he dicho nada—se encogió de hombros, en una mueca burlona—. Solo intento decir que puedes encontrar el amor a la vuelta de la esquina y tus sentimientos negativos probablemente te alejen de esa felicidad—alegó, esbozando una sincera sonrisa conciliadora.

—Corta el rollo—bufó, terminando su bebida y ofreciéndole sus patatas fritas a su amiga—. Ya tengo cuarenta años. Mi vida está acabada y si alguna vez pude toparme con el amor, eso debió ser hace años—concluyó, la amargura entreviéndose en la forma en la que escupía cada palabra.

 _«Amor»_

Otra palabra que se le antojaba nauseabunda e inverosímil. Ciertamente, había días en los que hacer el esfuerzo por caminar le dolía física y psicológicamente, y eso no lo iba a cambiar una terapia de porquería o un repugnante amor. La vida, en sí, le era insípida.


	2. CAPITULO II Sugar Daddy

**CAPITULO II.** _Sugar Daddy_

Era un hombre adulto, se recordó. Era un hombre adulto y solitario, hundiéndose en los dedos del placer y la lujuria para saciar aquel vacío en su pecho que desesperado rogaba por atención, por un poco de amor. Era un hombre adulto que, en el silencio de aquella habitación, mezclaba sus labios con los de su fiel amante en un beso insípido, carente de cualquier sentimiento del corazón. Pero aun así, le era suficiente para entregarse.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sucio?

Quiso moverse impaciente, una vigorosa erección penetrándolo y embistiéndolo suavemente. De tal modo, gimió entre besos y movió rítmicamente sus caderas contra las de su pareja. Las manos de aquel hombre recorrían cada centímetro de su piel besada por el sol, los dedos largos, gruesos y un poco ásperos provocándole deliciosos escalofríos. Él, por su parte, se limitaba a aferrarse al cuello del otro, mordiendo con suavidad sus carnosos labios.

Besos sin sabor que eran suficientes para llenarlo. Maldita sea, ¿desde cuándo se volvió tan jodidamente sucio y simple?

A continuación, las manos del conocido se aferraron a su cintura, moviéndolo con cierta rudeza al embestirlo. Sin embargo, esto no le sugería problema alguno y, de esta misma forma, ayudó en la tarea al dar pequeños saltos sobre el otro cuerpo, alcanzando con la punta de sus dedos el orgasmo una vez que el pene hinchado y caliente de su amante habría tocado su próstata.

Qué obsceno, dejándose caer en un océano de vívidas sensaciones a manos de un conocido que seguía antojándosele un extraño.

Gimió cuanto pudo, importándole menos el soltar groserías o maldiciones. Lo único que podía hacer era expresar cuánto placer recibía de las manos ágiles y experimentadas del otro, quien atendía cada parte de su cuerpo con acertadas caricias. No iba a mentir. Si había una razón por la que se seguía acostando con el hombre mayor, esa era su experiencia en el sexo.

Afortunadamente, el sentimiento e interés entre ambos era mutuo. Su relación no excedía de sexo siendo recompensado con dinero. Era sexo, dinero y besos sin sabor. Qué sucio.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —la profunda y varonil voz del mayor se escuchó, su mirada celeste y generosa devolviéndolo al presente. Estaba agotado, aún con la respiración entrecortada y jadeando violentamente. Sentía cada parte de su cuerpo temblar en consecuencia al intenso orgasmo que lo habría invadido momentos previos a haber concluido su acto netamente carnal.

—Algo—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y desordenando su cabello color chocolate—. Pero creo que primero me daré una ducha—añadió, inclinándose hacia adelante hasta quedar sentado sobre el mullido colchón, balanceando sus piernas fuera de este. Sus irises encantadores, en cuestión, se vieron cautivados y deleitados por el panorama urbano que ofrecían los altos ventanales de la habitación. En el acto, sopesó la idea de quedarse un momento allí para contemplar aquello.

—Bien—accedió, su tono de voz atisbándose neutro y ligeramente ronco, el menor deduciendo porqué—. Recuerda que si necesitas algo, solo tienes que—

—Solo tengo que llamarte—completó, interrumpiéndolo y colocando sus ojos en blanco, consciente de que el otro no podría verlo, púes le daba la espalda—. No te preocupes, Erwin. _Ese_ es nuestro trato—aclaró, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa que le fue devuelta cuando le dedicó una mirada sobre el hombro.

Era un poco decepcionante, siendo honesto. Todo lo que él era se lo debía a su amante. Sus estudios universitarios, su posgrado, su lujoso departamento, su vehículo súper-deportivo e incluso su consultorio fueron costeados por aquel hombre, Erwin Smith. No recordaba muy bien cómo habían establecido aquel acuerdo, pero de lo que estaba seguro era que, desde entonces, todo lo que tenía y era se lo debía al mayor.

—Te ves decaído. ¿Sucede algo, Eren? —consultó, abandonando su comodidad para aproximarse hacia al aludido, abrazando su cuello y hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre este y su hombro.

—No. Es solo que…—vaciló por un momento—. Estoy un poco cansado y, en realidad, me da un poco de pereza ducharme—concluyó, meditando la idea de que, seguramente, jamás podría comentarle o siquiera mencionarle sus aflicciones a Erwin.

Ciertamente, él no era quien para negar su admiración hacia el ojiazul como hombre, como tampoco negaría lo jodidamente bueno que era en la cama pero, de cualquier forma, no podía amarlo o siquiera confiar en él algo tan personal como el hecho de que se sentía vacío, monótono y perdido.

De hecho, Eren Jaeger se consideraba una persona que no podía confiar plenamente en nadie porque, ¿para qué abrir su corazón si algún día esa otra persona se marcharía? Quizá, para evitarse heridas que jamás sanarían, prefería callar su dolor y su alegría del resto porque, de esa manera, no sufriría tanto cuando estos lo abandonaran tal y como sus padres lo hicieron en su momento.

— _Oh,_ ¿acaso quieres que te ayude? —sugirió en un ronroneo, riendo suavemente. Eren le imitó, admitiendo silenciosamente que el Smith era jodidamente sensual y erótico cuando se lo proponía.

—Podría considerarlo—respondió, riendo en lo que parecía un suspiro coqueto. Era una risa floja, su retintineo asemejándose al susurro del viento por la noche. Para aquel que lo supiera apreciar, parecía una melodía efímera que resultaba relajante y excitante.

De este modo, el de piel morena contempló atento a través de los ventanales los techos de los edificios que rodeaban el _pent-house_ en el que vivía Erwin, el cielo oscuro que los coronaba siendo tenuemente iluminado por las estrellas que allí alumbraban y bailaban alrededor de la inmensa luna llena. El albor que derramaba era frío, plateado y etéreo, el más joven de aquella pareja de amantes sintiéndose comprendido por esa soledad.

—Me gusta el cielo estrellado—susurró para sí mismo.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —inquirió el Smith, curioso e intrigado del estado de ánimo de su pareja.

—Nada—sonrió con nostalgia, queriendo alcanzar la libertad de aquellas estrellas y acompañar a la inmensa y refulgente luna llena.

 _«Felicidad»_

Reflexionó que aquello era una fantasía inalcanzable. No obstante, se preguntó si la felicidad —tal y como el amor— existía realmente y, de hacerlo, ¿por qué no podía obtener un poco de ambos? ¿Qué le impedía enamorarse o siquiera ser feliz?

 **[…]**

Erwin era alto, incluso más que él. Era fuerte, de complexión atlética y semi-delgada. Su rostro de facciones angulosas resultaba atractivo, de cincelada mandíbula y nariz aguileña. El simple hecho de admirarlo te hacía perderte en sus impresionantes ojos azules, su cabello rubio opaco y sus cejas tan tupidas como las suyas. Tenía un aspecto que le daba la sensación de serenidad y tranquilidad, pero también de peligrosidad.

Ese era el hombre que admiraba desde sus dieciocho años, quien además se movía con elegancia al interior de la cocina de estilo americana, preparando una cena que expedía un delicioso aroma. Él, como admirador que era, permanecía en la sala de estar embelesando cada movimiento a la distancia.

Erwin jamás le permitía entrar a la cocina para ayudarlo, púes alegaba que suficiente había hecho y que era un invitado. Por supuesto, todo esto de una forma amable que te imposibilitaba la tarea de enfurecerte con él. Ineludiblemente, su amante —por no decir « _Sugar_ _Daddy_ »— era un galante con hombres y mujeres, un caballero del siglo veintiuno.

—Déjame ayudarte—le insistió, pero el hombre tan solo le dedicó un par de burlones océanos y una sonrisa traviesa.

—Ya has hecho suficiente. Solo relájate—dijo, y Eren resopló unísono se cruzaba de brazos.

—Si con suficiente te refieres a tener sexo contigo, ¡púes bien! —bufó, colocando sus ojos en blanco conforme se hundía en el sofá de cuero negro.

—Vamos Eren, no te pongas así. Eres un invitado, como tal te debo tratar—disertó, y el de cabello castaño volvió a bufar, bisbiseando un par de insultos que no fueron alcanzados a escuchar.

A continuación, el rubicundo abandonó la cocina por un instante, desplazándose hacia el mesón que se hacía lugar en la sala de estar y comedor. Tomó una delgada carpeta que el menor advirtió y dedujo que era un expediente, frunciendo el ceño ante ello y observando con precaución el lenguaje corporal del más alto, quien parecía consternado al entregarle aquello.

Inmediatamente, se preguntó qué podría contener una simple carpeta como aquella.

—Bien—accedió, tras un breve momento de mutismo—. Lee esto, si quieres tanto hacer algo. Quiero que él sea tu paciente—murmuró, entregándole aquello que traía entre sus grandes y fuertes manos. Acto seguido, Eren vaciló ligeramente al asir lo que Erwin le ofrecía, llegando a observar con desconfianza la carpeta y queriendo decir algo al respecto, sus palabras quedando atascadas en su garganta al entrever cómo su amante se volvía a internar en la cocina.

Pocas eran las veces en las que el Smith se mostraba tan fuera de sí, con su mirada celestina vagando y su voz apreciándose anodina. Sin duda alguna, la curiosidad había despertado en él, interesándose por lo que se le había sido entregado. Y, dispuesto en hacer algo más que observar al inalcanzable hombre cocinar, deslizó sus dedos sobre la superficie de la carpeta para aventurarse en indagar qué era aquello que escondía.

Entonces, sus ojos se encontraron con algo que le cautivó por un momento.

—Una fotografía—aseguró para sí mismo, deslizando la yema de sus dedos sobre el material. Se sintió intimidado por una mirada rasgada de orbes olivas o quizá grises, no lo sabía con exactitud. Sin embargo, aquel par de enigmáticos ojos eran impasibles y penetrantes como ningún otro. Incluso más que los de Erwin o Mikasa.

Parecía que, aquel hombre que se figuraba en la fotografía, era capaz de leer su alma misma.

Se atrevía a mencionar que el aspecto de aquel desconocido era clásico y perfecto. Su piel nívea era contrastada por un sedoso cabello negro, sus sienes y nuca atisbándose rapadas. Notablemente, era un hombre de carácter recto con un hambre de muerte en sus ojos, estos últimos siendo enmarcados por un par de finas cejas y unas oscuras manchas que destacaban en la cuenca inferior de la mirada de aquel hombre.

Insomnio, juzgó de inmediato al examinar el color y profundidad de las manchas.

Se deleitó, púes, al recorrer con sus almendrados ojos esmeraldas el rostro de aquel desconocido de mirada mortífera, deslizando su verdor sobre una cincelada mandíbula, unos finos labios y una nariz recta, volviendo a ser atrapado y hechizado por los orbes de color abstracto.

¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan repentinamente atraído por esa persona?

—Luce amenazante—comentó, sinceramente impresionado. Erwin, desde su lugar, soltó una suave risa entre dientes al escucharle.

—Lo es—aseguró, aun así.

Sediento de más información, Eren dejó la fotografía a un lado y comenzó a leer el expediente, viéndose completamente sorprendido y horrorizado al leer quién era aquel sujeto. « _Mercenario_ », « _asesino a sueldo_ », « _soldado retirado de la Fuerzas Armadas_ » probablemente fueron las palabras que se tallaron en su memoria con fuego, retrotrayéndolo a _esos_ años y a esa ira e impotencia de aquel entonces.

¿Erwin pretendía que ayudara a un _asesino_? Estaba loco, ¡completamente ido de la olla!

—No voy a meterme con un asesino de mierda, Erwin. Puede irse a la reverenda—

— ¡Eren! —escuchó, y calló enseguida. La voz de comando del mayor siempre le inspiraba temor, admiración e intimidación. Al fin y al cabo, el Smith también perteneció a las Fuerzas Armadas—. Escúchame bien. Ese hombre es _mi_ mejor amigo, no es su culpa haber sido entrenado desde su infancia para ser una máquina asesina—alegó, girándose hacia él y abandonando una vez más la cocina para poder enfrentarlo.

Había sido un cambio de actitud rápido y rotundo, descubriendo que tal vez se había sobrepasado un poco.

—Solo quiero que le ayudes a salir del hoyo negro en el que se abandonó a sí mismo. Ya ha tenido dos intentos de suicido y no voy a permitirme perderlo—añadió, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, un halo amenazante y peligroso rodeándolo. Eren sabía que, a partir de ese momento, debía ser más cuidadoso si no quería que Erwin explotase. Aparentemente, el desconocido era un tema delicado para él.

— ¿Estás ocultándome la verdadera razón por la que no quieres perderlo? —indagó, los ojos celestes dejando de lucir peligrosos para expresarse un poco desconcertados e impresionados. Había dado en el clavo.

—Solo es mi amigo—afirmó—. Es casi un hermano, y también lo es para Hanji. Ella enviudó hace no mucho, en realidad—

—Ya veo. Si lo pierden a él, temes perderla a ella también, ¿cierto?—se adelantó, interrumpiéndolo inevitablemente y no necesitando más palabras para afirmar su hipótesis—. Así que finalmente has superado a Marie y te gusta Hanji, ¿no? Sería una alegría si este tipo no estuviera involucrado con un estado mental tan delicado—

— _Eren._

—Pero se escucha tan perdido como yo—susurró, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa, ignorando la voz malhumorada de su amante, quien al escuchar esto se sintió intrigado al respecto.

¿Qué significaba aquello exactamente?

 **[…]**

Petra Ral era una joven mujer de veintitrés años. Era excelente en su trabajo, caracterizándose por ser responsable, puntual y comprometida. Ella lucía como un ángel de tez pálida, de cabello pelirrojo e impresionantes ojos color caramelo. Sus facciones eran tan dulces como las de Historia Reiss o las de Marco Bodt, ambos sus amigos. Siempre le pareció una mujer simpática, pero desde hacía algún tiempo le notaba distante, un poco decaída y, no lo iba a negar, le preocupaba.

¿Quién sería él sin su excepcional secretaria?

—Petra—saludó, la aludida levantando sus expresivos ojos hacia él unísono esbozaba una amable sonrisa—. No te ves muy bien, deberías visitar al médico—aconsejó, sintiéndose preocupado.

—En realidad…—titubeó, sus gruesos labios curvándose en una sonrisa aún más amplia y avergonzada—. Se lo iba a comentar en nuestro descanso, pero ahora que usted lo pregunta—

— ¡No!—se exaltó, adivinando emocionado lo que escondía la menor—. Maldición, Petra. Dime que es mentira—añadió, el retintineo de su risa causándole gracia.

—En sus sueños, doctor Jaeger—respondió, su tono de voz denotándose burlón y notablemente divertido—. Mi esposo me ha obligado a realizarme tres _test_ de diferentes marcas y, por si no fuera suficiente, exámenes de orina y sangre. Pero todo apunta hacia el mismo resultado, ¡estoy en cinta! —explicó, Eren advirtiendo cómo sus ojos ámbar le miraban felices, recordándole por un instante a su madre.

— ¡Felicitaciones!—congratuló, disponiéndose a envolver a la pequeña mujer en un abrazo, la sorpresa desplazando por completo su preocupación—. Auruo debe estar muy feliz, ¿cierto?—agregó, separándose de la fémina para encarar sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y un inevitable _sí_ brillando de sus ojos—. _Ugh,_ supongo que tendremos que buscar tu reemplazo lo más pronto posible. No puedes estar sentada en esa incómoda silla durante tus meses de embarazo—

— ¡Eren! —regañó, riendo amistosamente—. No dejaré mi puesto hasta que sea estrictamente necesario, ¿quiere que me quede en mi departamento durante nueve meses sin hacer nada más que comer y dormir? Está muy equivocado. ¿Quién sería usted si no me tiene a mí recordándole cada cinco minutos sus responsabilidades, eh? —increpó, frunciendo finamente sus perfiladas cejas, sus labios componiéndose en una línea recta.

—Lo siento, mamá—se encogió de hombros—. Solo intento evitarte un estrés adicional. Ahora serás madre, y no exactamente de un malcriado adulto como yo.

—Como sea. Ve a tu oficina, pronto llegarán tus próximos pacientes—dijo, colocándose a las espaldas del más alto para empujarle con una fuerza que Eren no reconoció.

—Jesucristo, Petra. ¿El bebé te ha hecho más fuerte?—mencionó, dejándose guiar hasta su consultorio por su secretaria, quien dejaba escapar una grácil risotada en respuesta a su comentario.

—Vamos, vamos—insistió, suspirando exhausta cuando el ojiverde se encontró encarando a la puerta de madera de roble que correspondía a su despacho—. Por cierto, el señor Smith ha acomodado una cita con usted luego del mediodía—informó, cuando ambos se hubieron detenido y enfrentado entre sí. Petra le observó con implacable mirada, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho y resistiéndose a sermonearle su probable falta de ética de ser necesario.

—No te preocupes, es para un amigo de él y, no, no estoy emparentado de ninguna manera con ese amigo suyo. Erwin solo quiere que lo atienda y, ya sabes, lo usual—dilucidó, encogiéndose de hombros, la pequeña fémina mirándole satisfecha y asintiendo conforme.

—Eso espero, jovencito—advirtió, señalándole peligrosamente con su dedo índice, su afilada uña amenazando con enterrarse en su pecho.

— ¡No te preocupes, mamá! ¡Me esforzaré por ser un buen chico! —alegó, en forma de broma unísono giraba con delicadeza el pomo de la puerta, empujándola suavemente para ingresar a través de ella y desaparecer en su amplia oficina.

Fue recibido por el aroma vetusto de los libros que se acomodaban y atiborraban en altas estanterías que rodeaban los muros laterales de su despacho. En cada mueble era capaz de encontrar libros que comprendían desde la psicología social hasta la psicología criminal o psicología Freudiana. Inclusive conservaba ejemplares sobre la filosofía griega, exponiéndose sabias palabras de Aristóteles, Platón, Sócrates, Demócrito y quién sabe qué otro sabio hombre predecesor de tal ciencia subjetiva.

Eren admitía tener un sincero amor a la filosofía griega. Ciertamente, la psicología nació en la Antigua Grecia y fue integrada al concepto de la filosofía como el estudio del alma. Con los años, su concepto fue evolucionando hasta el punto en el que, ambas ciencias se vieron separadas la una de la otra, puesto a que se comenzó a relacionar la psicología con la biología como ciencia que estudia la mente y no un concepto tan abstracto como lo era el alma.

Sus abuelos estarían encantados de saber que se había convertido en un exitoso psicólogo de la ciudad de New York. Si omitía el hecho de que su « _Sugar_ _Daddy_ » le había pagado sus estudios y su consultorio, se escucharía impresionante.

Al reflexionar esto último, optó por sacudir sus ideas con respecto a su vida personal, deslizándose a través del juego de muebles que se situaban al centro de su despacho. Eran un conjunto de sofás individuales de un tono azulado índigo — que, en realidad, le parecían un poco anticuados y simples—, que rodeaban una alargada mesita de centro de café y, al otro lado de esta, un diván cubierto por almohadones y sábanas europeas que iban a juego con un perfecto alfombrado de mismo precedente.

—Maldito Erwin y sus regalos pomposos—masculló, ignorando el contraste entre lo que él mismo habría costeado con los regalos de su amante.

Finalmente, cuando se incorporó en su escritorio, acomodó los documentos que sobre él se desperdigaban en un acomodado ordenador de papeles, encontrándose con el expediente que unas noches atrás le habría ofrecido Erwin. Lo miró detenidamente, como si este le invitase a que volviese a leer sobre ese desconocido de mirada amenazante, sintiéndose enfermo y ansioso del simple hecho de predisponerse a conocer a su nuevo paciente.

Pensó que aún era muy temprano así que, aprovechando el claro albor que se reflejaba a través de la amplia ventana que se ubicaba a sus espaldas, se atrevió en alargar una de sus manos para alcanzar el documento que tanto había llamado su atención. Se dedicó, púes, a leer un poco más de él en provecho a que ningún paciente se había presentado en su consulta aún.

Su nombre era Levi Ackerman.

No había información personal —al menos no más que su edad y su obsesión por la limpieza—, pero concluyó que era completamente predecible la carencia de este tipo de información siendo que su nuevo paciente no era más que un ex mercenario. Por ende, tampoco se sorprendió cuando se encontró con una amplitud extraordinaria de información que respectaba a su labor militar, donde Levi se destacaba en el uso de artes marciales, con una habilidad casi natural con las armas de fuego y una agilidad espectacular con el uso de armas blancas.

Asesino por antonomasia. Sugirió que debió ser un hombre nómada, y que debió recorrer cada rincón del globo terráqueo para cumplir sus desagradables misiones y, pese a su resentimiento por la labor de aquel hombre, no pudo evitar imaginarse cuántas aventuras amorosas pudo haber tenido, ni las maravillas que pudo haber visto.

Pero bien sabía que ese definitivamente _no_ era el asunto. El asunto trataba que, aquel hombre que fue entrenado para matar, por obvias razones desconocía lo que la mayoría de personas no. Esto, probablemente, le hacía sentir solo y extraviado en un insano mundo.

Francamente, conocía muy bien esa sensación.

El informe, de la misma manera, mencionaba llamativamente que la pierna derecha del ojiplata había sido amputada en circunstancias críticas y que, de hecho, no había terminado su rehabilitación. Un día simplemente se marchó del hospital militar para jamás volver, por lo que quiso atribuir esto a la vergüenza que pudo haber sentido al despertar sin una de sus extremidades.

Asimismo, leyó incauto que el retirado no trabajaba y se las arreglaba con su indemnización en consecuencia a haber sufrido su accidente durante su periodo activo como soldado y que, desde entonces, habría tenido dos intentos de suicidio.

Evidentemente, el caso le resultaba interesante, no negando su anhelo por conocer más de Levi Ackerman por alguna desconocida razón. Tal vez porque quería saber qué pensamientos cruzaban la mente de un ex asesino a sueldo, o tal vez la curiosidad de conocer a alguien que se parecía un poco a él. Perdido, solitario y vacío.

Sinceramente, Eren quería saber quién era ese hombre de mirada profunda. Quería saber qué clase de persona era: si acaso era serio, rudo, amargado o un poco de todo. Sentía la irreverente hambre de saber más, más y mucho más.

 **[…]**

Cuando las puertas del elevador se deslizaron y le abrieron paso a un estrecho y solitario pasillo, suspiró resignada. Caminó a través de este con cierta incertidumbre, el hueco sonido de sus altos tacones aturdiéndola a cada paso que daba sobre la madera barnizada del suelo. Se movió con cautela, ignorando sus estruendosos pasos y, acto seguido, asió su teléfono móvil.

El pequeño artefacto la envolvió en un dinámico tono, en la pantalla táctil figurándose el nombre de Erwin Smith y sus ojos irradiaron en reconocimiento.

— ¿Hola? —atendió, sin detenerse en su camino hacia el departamento de Levi.

— _¿Ya le has recogido?_ —consultó la profunda voz al otro lado de la línea. El barítono resultaba aterciopelado, ronco y masculino. Pudo incluso sentir el perfume asfixiante del hombre sobre ella, abrasándola y causándole escalofríos en la parte baja de su nuca, los cuales se expandían hacia su espina dorsal.

Hanji Zoe no comprendía porqué era víctima de aquellas sensaciones propias de una adolescente enamoradiza. No lo entendía, y realmente quería hacerlo. Jamás había tenido aquel tipo de reacciones con ninguno de sus más íntimos amigos, y eso le asustaba. Podría decirse que estaba aterrada de sentir, de sentir con el alma y perder; porque Moblit fue, posiblemente, el amor más grande de su vida. El hombre perfecto y que se marchó llevándose una parte de su corazón.

Cuando su esposo falleció, sintió que la vida poco a poco perdía su color. Sintió que se moría en vida, que no tenía motivos para vivir y supo que, a partir de ese momento, dejaría de sentir. Tomó la decisión de no volver a enamorarse y de continuar viviendo, manteniendo vivo a su esposo en sus recuerdos, soñando con un final feliz para ambos y cumpliendo los sueños de él, los suyos y los de ambos.

Se había cerrado a la posibilidad de volver a enamorarse por miedo, pero sabía que aquellas sensaciones que le provocaba el simple hecho de conversar con Erwin no eran de buen augurio. Definitivamente, no lo eran.

—No, estoy en ello—respondió, dejando a un lado la hecatombe que se formaba en su pecho y mente, obnubilándole el juicio por un instante—. No me ha devuelto ninguna llamada, así que tendré que utilizar la llave de repuesto y arrastrarlo a la consulta—agregó, la comisura de sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa inconsciente al escuchar la sonrisa de su amigo al otro lado de la línea.

— _Seguramente se ha quedado dormido. Ya sabes cómo es_ —determinó el otro, en un tono de voz conciliador y amable, uno completamente distinto del que empleaba para conversar con Eren. Se podía distinguir notablemente la diferencia entre su corazón enamorado y el deseo carnal.

—Solo espero que no lleguemos tarde a la consulta. Sería terrible si perdemos la cita solo porque él se quedó dormido y, si eso pasa, le obligaré a que vea _Sex and the City_ conmigo—bromeó, inclinando su rostro de forma tal de sostener su móvil con la ayuda de su hombro derecho, simultáneamente maniobrando ágilmente con ambas de sus manos para rebuscar al interior de su bolso una pequeña y brillante llave plateada.

—Además, no podemos arriesgarnos a perder esta oportunidad. Es posiblemente la primera y última vez que Levi accederá a asistir a un psicólogo—continuó, volviendo a sostener con su diestra su teléfono móvil, relajando sus hombros y disponiéndose a insertar la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal posteriormente haber acomodado su bolso en su hombro izquierdo.

Ser mujer era complicado.

—Voy a despertar a Blancanieves—informó, seguidamente—. Debo dejarte, ¿te parece si nos tomamos un café o—?

— ¿Qué tal una cena esta noche? Solo nosotros dos—se adelantó el rubio, pinceladas de indecisión tintando su invitación. Joder, ¿por qué debía ponerse tan nervioso por invitar a _Hanji_ a salir? Aún era su amiga, después de todo.

La castaña, al entrever aquella fluctuación en la voz firme de Erwin, se detuvo un momento a sopesar lo anteriormente dicho. Se miró a sí misma extrañada y confundida, preguntándose porqué Erwin Smith actuaba tan nervioso al tratarse de una simple, sencilla y casi anodina invitación a una cena. No obstante, se limitó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño un tanto incomprendida.

Definitivamente, el hecho de haber cumplido dos años de haber enviudado —y, por ende, de estar soltera— le había vuelto inocente en el tema de las relaciones interpersonales, o a lo mejor se le imposibilitaba ver más allá de las palabras de Erwin porque era su amigo. En vista de esto, quiso pensar que la única que se hacía ideas extrañas era ella y su aparente necesidad de atender su vida amorosa.

—Claro—accedió, dubitativa.

Subsiguientemente, se despidió brevemente de su amigo y finalizó la llamada. Una vez hecho esto, se aventuró en ingresar al departamento de Levi, desafiando la calma exorbitante del amplio espacio ulteriormente haberse asegurado de haber cerrado la puerta tras de sí.

Todo lucía ordenado, limpio y, en cierto aspecto, frío.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió intriga sobre cómo sería aquel departamento si la calidez de una relación acompañara a su amigo. Mujer, hombre o un extraterrestre estaría bien si Levi se sentía atendido y amado, si la vida monótona de ese gran amigo tuviera un poco más de color por la presencia de un nuevo corazón. Eso no estaría mal, pensó.

Suspirando resignada por décima vez en la mañana, cruzó el recibidor y la sala de estar. De tal manera, se asomó un nuevo pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones y el baño para visitantes, entreviendo al fondo del mismo una puerta entreabierta que correspondía a la habitación principal, pudiendo escuchar los ronquidos y murmullos inentendibles que bisbiseaba su propietario.

De este modo, se rio para sus adentros, acercándose incauta y no viéndose sorprendida al no escuchar chirrido alguno al empujar la puerta sobre las bisagras que la sostenían.

Acto seguido y, cuando se encontró al interior de la acomodada habitación, sus orbes chocolate cayeron sobre el bulto sobre la cama que allí en su centro se situaba. Una respiración acompasada se hizo lugar, deduciendo con obviedad que se trataba de Levi. La expresión del hombre se mostraba relajada, como escasas veces podía lucir; y sus finos labios se hallaban entreabiertos, ronquidos entremezclados con palabras siendo murmurados.

Su cuerpo, aun así, estaba prácticamente desnudo. El Ackerman, a pesar de su discapacidad, se esforzaba por mantener su físico, y esto era algo que Hanji podía ver muy presente en la musculatura que su cuerpo presumía y aún conservaba. Observó, púes, con nostalgia las cicatrices que obstruían la piel pálida y bien cuidada del ojiplata, siendo esto el vestigio de su turbio pasado.

Consecutivamente, sus ojos café se movieron hacia el lugar que debía corresponder a la pierna derecha del hombre, descubriendo un pequeño muñón que estaba perfectamente vendado. De esta forma, sonrió con melancolía al meditar que Levi _jamás_ mostraría eso que era motivo de su frustración.

—Bien—asintió para sí misma, decidiendo que ya era momento de despertar a su amigo y dejar a un lado el divagar lo que no iba al caso—. ¡ _Enano_! ¡Es hora de despertar, mi preciosa Bella Durmiente! —canturreó en un tono juguetón, el pelinegro alertándose enseguida al escuchar una voz y presencia ajena a la suya.

Sus ojos se abrieron con absoluta sorpresa y sin rastro alguno de sueño, su cuerpo reaccionando casi de inmediato al maniobrar con su única pierna un movimiento capaz de desestabilizar a la intrusa desde la parte trasera de sus rodillas. Tal y como advirtió, al haber realizado este movimiento, el cuerpo cayó sobre el colchón. De tal modo, se colocó rápidamente a horcajadas de la intrusa, sus manos abrazando el cuello de la misma e inmovilizándole al instante.

Sus movimientos, naturalmente, habían sido tan rápidos que apenas y pudieron ser procesados para ambos. La ojicafé se halló sorprendida a sí misma mientras que, Levi, habiendo actuado por reflejo e instinto, le miró con desdén hasta haberla reconocido por completo y, una vez hecho esto, bufó un par de insultos y se movió hacia un lado, colocando sus ojos en blanco y permitiéndose relajar su pulso acelerado.

El que sus amigos tuviesen una llave de repuesto era una _gran_ desventaja.

—Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿cierto?—susurró ella, una almohada estampándose contra su rostro unánime soltaba una risotada estrepitosa.

—Maldición, Cuatro Ojos. Quiero morir, pero no de un infarto—espetó el otro, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho y luciendo malhumorado.

* * *

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ muchísimas gracias. Me alegra muchísimo que la historia te haya enganchado aunque, aquí entre nos, estaba muy nerviosa de que la historia pudiera tomarse como aburrida por la temática; realmente me hace muy feliz saber que te resulte interesante 3

JAJAJA Tus habilidades ninja son excepcionales (¬u¬)r

Te entiendo completamente. Han sido muchas las veces que ingreso a un _fanfiction_ con la esperanza de sufrir un poquito con mi _otepé_ o alguna de las _ships_ que sigo y, _bam,_ pueden suceder dos cosas: la historia deja de interesarme o entra en _hiatus._ La mayoría de veces, es la segunda :c

Así que, espero no decepcionarte; muy a pesar de que no soy la mejor autora ni mucho menos 3

JAJAJA Púes yo también te amo (9*u*)9 Y agradezco muchísimo que te hayas tomado tu lindo tiempo en dejar un comentario, me pone muy feliz 3

Jaja, te entiendo y me contenta saber que te identificas con Levi, me alegra mucho haber logrado eso 3

Muchísimas gracias, linda. ¡Nos leemos, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Cinnamon Smell:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Jaja, sí. Supongo que es un poco sorpresivo, pero me alegra muchísimo que te sea interesante.

¡Exactamente! Es bastante difícil convivir con una persona depresiva y con pensamientos suicidas, pero para quien padece de esto también lo es. Es doloroso para ambas partes y, como bien dices, cuando la otra persona no quiere ser ayudada o no asume que necesita ayuda, entonces no hay nada por hacer.

 _¡Yay!_ El anti-depresivo de Levi será nuestro sensual y precioso Eren 3

 _Oh,_ el _pasado_ de Eren. Aquí entre nos, me apegué mucho al _canon_ de _Shingeki No Kyojin,_ así que probablemente el pasado de Eren sea un poco doloroso :c

Jaja, apuesto que ambos se quedarán prendados el uno del otro sin siquiera saberlo 3

JAJAJA C mamó. Muchísimas gracias, linda. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado y enganchado 3

Actualizaré todos los miércoles, solo debemos tener un poquito de paciencia, eh ;-;

¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3

 **EstragonYu:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Oh,_ muchísimas gracias, linda 3 Aquí estoy, siempre en disposición; aunque era claro que no podía desaparecerme por mucho tiempo, eh. La _otepé_ me atormenta a cada instante y no puedo simplemente ignorarlos, ¿no?

Me alegra muchísimo que te haya atrapado la historia y, _hey,_ claro que aprecio tu lindo corazoncito. Todo corazoncito de flan es bienvenido y tiene su espacio en mi corazón 3

Muchísimas gracias 3 _Ah,_ sí. Levi perdió su camino, y no ha sido en lo absoluto culpa suya :c No me duele. ¡Me quema, me lastima! Sí, es una tarea _muy_ difícil y pienso que no todos saben sobrellevarlo. Jaja, ese Eren se nos viene con todo (¬u¬)r

JAJAJA Levi siendo Levi, no teniendo filtro alguno entre su cerebro y boca. Si tiene que decir algo, lo dirá sin titubear. JAJAJA Me reí feo con eso último y es que, si lo dices de esa forma, es imposible no reírme XD

Jaja, te entiendo. Yo también soy _multishipper_ —no me importa nada —, pero no puedo ver a Hanji con Levi, y lo mismo me sucede con Eren y Mikasa. A ambos tríos —veteranos y Shiganshina— los veo como una familia, ya sabes: Erwin y Hanji como los padres de Levi, y Mikasa y Armin como los padres de Eren. Aunque, debo confesarlo, si tengo un gusto culposo… ese sería el EruRen.

Ya mejor mátenme.

Sin embargo, es un gusto culposo muy ligero siendo que mis _otepé_ más respetadas son el YumiKuri y el RiRen/EreRi 3

 _Oh._ Ha llegado mi momento de brillar —coloca en su _playlist_ " _Killing Me Softly"_ de Roberta Flack—. ¡Sí! Me encanta y, qué puedo decirte al respecto. Creo que mis pensamientos se pueden expresar en un momo. Así es, en un solo momo: ¡ _se prendió esta mierda_! No sé cómo lo hace Koogi, pero en cada capítulo me deja al borde de un ataque de ansiedad tal y como Isayama.

¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Jupiter501:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Oh,_ muchísimas gracias 3 Jaja, púes te doy la bienvenida al desmadre porque, eso es el _fandom,_ un desmadre. ¡¿Quién dijo miedo?! ¡Véngase todo el flan y el chocolate para celebrar! ¡ _Party_!

¿Amas el flan? Déjeme estrechar su mano de poeta a poeta 3

Agradezco tus lindas palabras y, de hecho, tengo muy buenas noticias al respecto :D ¡ _Yay_! Podré actualizar cada capítulo sin problema alguno 3

¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Guest:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Púes ya sabes, linda. ¿Qué tal te ha ido a ti? ;D

Sí, Levi padece de estrés post-traumático y depresión severa que condujeron ineludiblemente a pensamientos suicidas. Él siempre fue un hombre de armas, vivía de ello y, de un día a otro, se volvió una persona promedio; sin necesidad de ganarse la vida a costa del asesinato.

No has podido decirlo mejor. Él sencillamente ha perdido su objetivo, ese con el que creció y pensó que llevaría consigo hasta el último de sus respiros.

Sí, es un tema bastante delicado y fuerte, pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa por ello. Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, linda y, sobretodo, por tomarte tu lindo tiempo en dejar tu comentario y en seguir esta historia. ¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3

 **PD** Entendí esa referencia :c

 **Yaritza9:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA ¡Entiendo el sentimiento! XD No puedes estar más en lo correcto: " _si algo puede salir mal, probablemente saldrá mal"._

Muchísimas gracias por dejar tu lindo comentario, ¡nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! ¡Ya te extrañaba! :D

Púes aquí estoy, lindo. Lamento muchísimo el preocuparte tanto, pero lo importante es tener la esperanza en alto y pensar en que todo se resolverá rápido 3 Así que, mientras tanto, estoy aquí y seguiré aquí tanto como pueda.

JAJAJA Púes sí wey, no XD

Muchísimas gracias, cariño. ¡Es nuestro momento de brillar! XD Púes sí, es un sentimiento terrible el no desear seguir viviendo. Sin embargo, están esas personitas que aún siguen allí y son de apoyo, y sabes que no puedes irte y herirlas así no más. Pero, qué podemos hacer, es un sentimiento que va y viene. Como Hamlet: _"¿ser, o no ser?"._

¡Exacto! Esa es la razón por la que no puedo verles juntos románticamente. _Ugh,_ pero sin duda alguna les amo un montón. Son todo un desmadre 3

Muchísimas gracias, querido. Realmente me pone muy feliz tenerte de vuelta con tu mame y, sobre todo, aprecio muchísimo tu apoyo y preocupación 3 ¡Nos leemos, cuídate mucho! 3


	3. CAPITULO III Primera entrevista

**CAPITULO III.** _Primera Entrevista_

Fifth Avenue, New York.

Petra Ral alargó uno de sus brazos hacia una pequeña libreta de bordes desgastados, en la disposición de verificar los nombres de los pacientes cuyas citas se habrían acomodado en el turno de la tarde. De este modo, la afilada uña de su dedo índice repasó cada nombre y hora acordada para aludida entrevista o cita, sus orbes ambarinos deteniéndose sobre un nombre en particular. En cuestión, el recuerdo de una llamada vespertina acechó su consciencia tal y como un vendaval.

Levi Ackerman. Ese era el nombre que tanto le intrigaba y cuya cita había sido arreglada y predispuesta por Erwin Smith. Curiosamente, Eren también parecía muy interesado con respecto al nuevo paciente y, en este punto, Petra se cuestionó qué podría tener de especial aquel hombre. Aun así, tampoco podía dejar de tener un presentimiento en consecuencia a este hecho que, si bien fuera bueno o malo, le disgustaba tanto como las recientes náuseas a causa de su embarazo.

La joven pelirroja se preguntó por qué el señor Erwin Smith mostraría tanto apuro en concertar una cita con Eren, mas a lo mejor le estaba dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto. Un asunto que en primer lugar no le concernía pero, de alguna u otra forma, le dejaba un amargo sabor en el paladar.

—Petra, iré a la cafetería, ¿necesitas algo? —le sorprendió la grave voz de Eren Jaeger, surgiendo inesperadamente de la puerta de su respectivo despacho, ubicándose a un costado de su lugar de trabajo. Probablemente, uno o dos pasos serían suficientes para cruzar desde su escritorio hasta la oficina del afamado psicólogo.

—Un té de manzanilla me vendría bien—respondió, esbozando una amable sonrisa que le fue devuelta.

—Por cierto, hoy has venido guapa. Me gusta tu atuendo—mencionó, sus almendradas esmeraldas detallando lo que la joven pelirroja traía puesto.

Primeramente, el redondo rostro de la fémina se veía adornado por cortos y rebeldes mechones que caían de su peinado alto. Un maquillaje natural exaltaba sus ojos y labios, el color yendo a juego con un par de zapatos ligeramente altos y un _cardigan_ de color salmón. De la misma forma, vestía un pantalón color crema que acentuaba sus delgadas piernas y una camiseta abotonada de color negro con lunares blancos. Se veía adorable, pensó.

—Gracias—asintió, la comisura de sus labios ensanchándose en una sonrisa más amplia y viva—. Usted también se ve bien, aunque un poco más formal de lo usual—agregó, dedicándole una mueca sugestiva.

—Púes, la situación lo amerita—explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y confundiendo sutilmente a su secretaria. Acto seguido, se encaminó hacia la salida del lugar, disponiéndose a su tarea de conseguir algo de café y un té para su amiga y empleada. De tal modo, se aventuró hacia los anchos pasillos del edificio _«Stohess»,_ lugar en el que se situaba su consultorio.

El edificio _«Stohess»_ cumplía características puntuales tales como ser una estructura moderna y minimalista que comprendía cuatro pisos. En él, se situaban distintos consultorios u oficinas para aquellos versados de la medicina y la psicología graduados en universidades de alto prestigio. La construcción, de la misma manera, rodeaba un pequeño jardín privado que era utilizado como un área de recreación en el que se impartían clases de yoga y pequeñas sesiones de rehabilitación.

No obstante y, a pesar de que fuera un complejo exclusivo para personas especializadas en la medicina o la psicología, en la primera planta se predisponía una amplia biblioteca que era eventualmente asistida por personas internas o externas de _«Stohess»._ Asimismo, se situaba un gimnasio en el que los pacientes que estuviesen en proceso de rehabilitación podían frecuentar para cumplir sus terapias y, en último lugar, se localizaban una serie de locales de gran variedad gastronómica.

Su consultorio se ubicaba en la última planta, en un lugar bastante apartado y que era identificable por una puerta de cristal laminado con estampados en la que se disponía una fina placa bañada en oro, la cual fue tallada muy finamente en letra cursiva para que rezara un simple _«Dr. Eren Jaeger»._

La sala de espera, a diferencia de su austero despacho, se veía comprometida con una decoración lujosa, moderna y en cierto aspecto fría. El suelo se destacaba por ser de madera laminada de un opaco color gris plomo, contrastando con altas paredes de mármol de una tonalidad más clara. Cumplía con una adecuada iluminación y ambientación, y era destacable la comodidad que transmitía a pesar de su reducido espacio.

A un lado de la entrada se disponía un sofá de cuero negro, perpendicularmente a él ubicándose otro. Igualmente, en su lado opuesto, se situaban tres muebles individuales que iban a juego y que contrastaban muy bien con un par de espesas cortinas de terciopelo blanco, las cuales cubrían lo que era aparentemente una pared de cristal. Cabe destacar que, a un lado de cada sofá individual, se acomodaba una pequeña mesita de madera color ébano, el mismo material del que estaba hecho el escritorio de su secretaria.

Paralelamente a este lado opuesto, se atisbaba una de las paredes de mármol en la que se colgaba un televisor pantalla plana de última generación y, ubicado un par de centímetros por debajo del mismo, se acomodaba un escritorio con forma de medialuna o redonda que tenía como único propósito servir como puesto de trabajo para Petra Ral.

Personalmente, al castaño ojiverde le había costado un poco adaptarse a su lugar de trabajo. En un comienzo se sentía inseguro e intimidado por _casi_ todo. El tan solo dar el primer paso a _«Stohess»_ le significaba un gran esfuerzo el no acojonarse entre personas que, claramente, eran mucho más que él y, sobre todo, que habían conseguido sus puestos de trabajo allí por mérito propio y no por sexo sucio.

En realidad, seguía sintiéndose de esa forma. Inseguro, intimidado e inconforme entre la pomposidad de aquel lugar. Pero se había acostumbrado un poco al verse acompañado por Petra, e inclusive con otras personas que allí trabajaban y con las que había desarrollado una amistad sincera como tal era el caso de Reiner, el entrenador del gimnasio o Bertholdt, el chico encargado de las sesiones de yoga y rehabilitación. Incluso Historia, encargada de la biblioteca. O Ymir, dependiente de una de las cafeterías.

—Eh, Historia—saludó, cuando habría atisbado a la pequeña mujer en su puesto de trabajo al interior de la biblioteca, pudiéndosele distinguir a través de las vitrinas que sitiaban el considerablemente amplio espacio.

— ¡Eren! —una joven rubia de inmensos ojos azules que le recordaban a su mejor amigo habría dado un respingo sobre su asiento, girándose hacia el cristal en el que contempló la alta figura de su amigo de piel bronceada—. Me has dado un susto—añadió sobresaltada, frunciendo sus finas cejas hacia el centro, intentando lucir molesta e irritada.

— ¡Jaeger, cuidado con tus coqueteos! —escuchó una intrépida voz, la misma proviniendo del local que era aledaño a la biblioteca, de este asomándose una mujer de piel tan oscura como la suya y de afilado rostro empolvorado por diminutas pecas.

—Ymir, que a mí me gusta comer pollas y no coños—bromeó, despidiéndose brevemente de la pequeña rubicunda para aproximarse hacia el local a un lado que correspondía a la cafetería, saludando a una alta fémina de orbes café ambarinos y cabello tan castaño como el suyo.

—Anda, que puedes confundir a mi novia con tu mejor amigo—devolvió, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona, muy propia de ella.

— _Ugh,_ jamás me acostaría con Armin. Es como mi hermano—replicó, componiendo una mueca asqueada, sus espesas cejas frunciéndose hacia al centro de su entrecejo unísono arrugaba su nariz con palpable desagrado.

—Ya, ya. Solo escupe la sopa y dime qué es lo que quieres—espetó, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho.

—Un café y una infusión de manzanilla—ordenó, casi sin pensarlo.

—Chaval, que puedes decir té. Así te ahorras saliva y a mí nanosegundos que podría estar utilizando para quitarme un moco o algo—se burló, moviéndose desde detrás del mostrador en disposición a la preparación del pedido de su amigo, quien nuevamente compuso una mueca de asco y rio suavemente, una vez más el retintineo que se desplazaba mediante una risa floja llenando el lugar.

—Solo calla y dame el _"té"_ —resopló, dedicándole a la ojicafé un par de ojos en blanco unísono ensanchaba su sonrisa.

Sí, trabajar allí no era _tan_ malo, después de todo.

 **[…]**

Levi Ackerman tuvo el presentimiento de que _algo_ no andaba bien. De hecho, realmente no se trataba de _algo_ , puesto a que _todo_ parecía ir _mal_. El hecho de que el edificio _«Stohess»_ se ubicase en la Quinta Avenida, donde se disponían tiendas de marcas de gran demanda como Prada, Gucci o Zara le daban un pésimo augurio. La zona, evidentemente, era una de las más acaudaladas en New York.

Su convicción al respecto era simple. Si quien le atendería era adinerado o provenía de una familia de una alta estatus social y económica, debía ser además una persona prepotente, narcisista y egoísta. Para ser franco, le disgustaba el hecho de que le pudiese atender una persona apática que se limpiaba el trasero con euros o libras esterlinas. Incluso dedujo que tal persona debió haber invertido en su consultorio el mismo dinero que él cobraba como asesino a sueldo en retrospectiva.

Intentó seguir el rápido paso de Hanji, pero esto le parecía una tarea inverosímil al tomar en cuenta su condición. Cada paso que daba, dolía y le agotaba. Recordar el pasado, sentir el vacío en su pierna derecha y el esfuerzo que le significaba dar un paso hacia adelante… le parecían una tarea extenuante e insoportable. A lo mejor eran ideas suyas, quizá estaba desechando sus inseguridades y su remordimiento en la prótesis oxidada que respondía como su pierna derecha.

Eso esperaba, para ser honesto.

— _Oi,_ espera Cuatro Ojos—masculló, observando cómo la delgada espalda de la mujer se alejaba y se perdía entre los límpidos pasillos del edificio.

—Me adelantaré. Si tan solo no te hubieras quedado dormido, no habría porqué apresurarse, eh—mencionó, alzando sutilmente su voz lo suficiente para que llegase a su amigo. A continuación, la mujer se apresuró sobre sus pasos para alcanzar el elevador, adentrándose en él y desapareciendo una vez que las puertas metálicas del mismo se habrían cerrado.

Levi chasqueó la lengua, frunciendo el ceño un poco más de lo que acostumbraba y barbulló un par de insultos a su mejor amiga. En primer lugar, él ni siquiera quería ir a terapia. Tan solo había aceptado la _"ayuda"_ de sus amigos porque, joder, eran un dolor en el trasero. Estaba bien que quisieran ayudarlo pero, ¿en qué ayudaría un psicólogo? Nadie podía salvarlo. Nadie. Entonces, ¿por qué no le dejaban en su hoyo negro? ¿Por qué no dejaban que desapareciese de ese mundo?

 _«Amor»_

Otra vez esa palabra le atormentaba. Amor. ¿Qué era el amor? ¿Era altruista o egoísta? El amor tenía muchas formas, como tal era el caso del amor que Erwin y Hanji le profesaban a él. Ellos insistían en que debía darse una segunda oportunidad, aseguraban que le querían y que por ello se habían dado la determinante tarea de llevarlo a un especialista pero, si él realmente quería acabar con su vida, ¿por qué no lo dejaban? ¿Acaso era porque pensaban en su bienestar, o a lo mejor era porque se veían beneficiados con su existencia?

Fue en ese instante cuando se preguntó qué beneficio podrían obtener Erwin y Hanji de él. Ambos eran exitosos y, aunque se escuchase malditamente optimista, estaban destinados a grandes cosas. Sus futuros eran más brillantes que el suyo, incluso más resplandecientes que la calva del instructor Keith Shadis, quien que les impartió entrenamiento durante sus días en las Fuerzas Armadas.

Así que, ¿qué ganancia obtenían de que él siguiese viviendo? ¿Compañía? _Bah,_ si fallecía en algún momento alguien más lo reemplazaría. Tal vez lo que verdaderamente les dolería sería el recuerdo de su corazón latiente y nada más. Y si fuera así, ellos podrían superar su muerte y aprender a vivir con su recuerdo. Al fin y al cabo, a toda persona le llega su punto y final.

Pensando en ello, el pelinegro se halló a sí mismo cruzando una pesada puerta de cristal laminado, encontrándose con la delgada y extravagante figura de Hanji Zoe conversando animadamente con una silueta más pequeña, de estatura incluso más baja que la suya. Ambas mujeres se sonreían entre sí y eventualmente reían de algún comentario mencionado. Aquello le hizo extrañar los días en los que, si bien seguía siendo tan impasible como siempre, se podía permitir disfrutar un poco de las mismas bromas entre amigos.

Ahora, sin embargo, se había encerrado en su propio mundo, ahogándose en la amargura y el desdén hacia sí mismo.

— _Oh_ , aquí está mi querido _Sunshine_ —dijo la de piel trigueña, reparando en su presencia y la efusividad atisbándose en su elevada voz—. Se ha vuelto un niño muy malcriado, así que espero que puedan ayudarlo a dejar de ser tan mala conducta—dilucidó, dirigiéndose a la más pequeña, quien le recibió con una gentil sonrisa y alegre mirada de un refulgente tono ámbar.

— _Cuatro Ojos_ —rezongó, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia la castaña.

— ¿Lo ves, querida Petra? —inquirió, pareciendo ignorarlo—. Levi, cuidado que la espuma ensucia tu camiseta. ¿Será mejor si te llevo al veterinario? —finalmente, se dirigió hacia él con una mueca sardónica, el hombre dirigiéndole un par de irises grises que resultaron tan fríos como un glaciar.

—Siéntanse libres de tomar asiento, el doctor Jaeger les atenderá enseguida—invitó Petra, riendo discretamente de aquel distinguido par de amigos.

—Muchísimas gracias, linda—agradeció, alejándose del escritorio medialuna para acompañar a Levi hacia uno de los sofás, dejándose caer y hundir en la comodidad del mismo—. ¿No crees que sea una decoración bien parecida? Es bastante moderna y—

— ¿Así como el departamento de Cejotas? Sí—bufó, desdeñoso. Notablemente, no se molestaba en ocultar su desagrado e irritabilidad de verse asistido por una persona que creía comprender la subjetiva mente humana por haber comido libros de cómo entenderla durante cinco largos y monótonos años—. Espero que pueda apresurar su gran e hinchado ego porque, si algo me falta además de la pierna, eso es la paciencia—añadió, en un murmullo altanero que no alcanzó a ser escuchado por la secretaria.

—Jesucristo. Te escuchas como un viejo de ochenta años—espetó la ojicafé, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho, dedicándole una mirada entre severa y burlona—. Anímate. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Lo peor que puede sucederte por entrar allí es que te receten pastillas anti-depresivas—arengó, la disertación pareciéndole coherente a su acompañante.

—Lo que sea, Hanji—chasqueó una vez más su lengua, en síntoma de fastidio y hastío—. Pareces muy animada hoy—agregó, observando de soslayo el rostro suavemente desencajado de su amiga ante la declaración—. _Oh_ —musitó, sugerente—. Ha pasado algo.

—No es que haya pasado _algo_ —alegó, en su defensa—. Es solo que, no lo sé. Solo me levanté de buen humor y—

—Corta el rollo. Algo pasó y soy jodidamente curioso, así que suelta la sopa—espetó, alzando la barbilla con autoridad y en cierto aspecto con orgullo. Meditó que, después de tanto tiempo, aún se le daba muy bien la tarea de leer a las personas; incluso si se trataba de Hanji "Cuatro Ojos" Zoe.

—Vamos Levi, que no es nada serio—se quejó—. Es solo que Erwin me invitó a salir esta noche. Tal vez quiere que hablemos de negocios o—

—O te quiere follar—cortó, un par de ojos castaños mirándole incomprendidos y tenuemente indignados—, pero con amor. Tal vez. No lo sé—adicionó, encogiéndose de hombros en un intento por parecer inocente.

—Somos amigos de toda la vida, ¿enserio crees que a estas alturas de la vida Erwin se va a interesar en mí, la viuda e infértil?—cuestionó, riendo con amargura—. No puedo tener una relación con él, sería como si tú y yo fuéramos pareja o como si Erwin y tú lo fueran. Simplemente no puede pasar, sería extraño—explicó, el barítono de su grave voz apreciándose apagado y pesimista, sorprendiéndole un poco.

—Vaya, y tú me decías a _mí_ que buscase pareja—se atrevió en bromear—. Si quieres que te sea honesto como la mierda, me parece que son solo excusas. Mike y Nanaba eran como ustedes dos, y ahora viven en quién sabe dónde, casados y follando como conejos.

—Insisto, el único interés romántico que tiene Erwin es el trabajo. En serio, nunca le he visto saliendo con nadie y—

Las palabras que diría Hanji habrían quedado flotando en el aire, sin ser pronunciadas. La puerta que pertenecía a Eren se había abierto inesperadamente, de ella surgiendo dos siluetas. La primera sonreía mientras que, de la otra, se apreciaba una afable despedida. La voz resultaba animada, aterciopelada y joven. De este modo, Levi sintió la apremiante e inusitada curiosidad que le hizo girarse hacia la puerta, encontrándose con la esbelta figura de quien sería su _jodido_ psicólogo.

Francamente, la impresión que le causó fue tal que le pudo haber quitado el aliento si no fuese porque, en su pecho, su corazón latía desenfrenado como consecuencia de la ansiedad que le provocaba meditar la idea de que su turno era el siguiente.

Empero, tuvo la sensación de que el tiempo se había detenido sobre las agujas del reloj, convirtiéndose en miel el contenido de un reloj de arena o desapareciendo la luz de un reloj de sol. Su corazón, al igual que las agujas de aludido reloj, se detuvo por un instante. La sangre dejó de bombear y circular en su cuerpo, el oxígeno abandonando su pobre organismo y siendo tal la sensación que se le antojó semejante a un dolor en el estómago.

Por otra parte, la garganta se le secó inmediatamente, y su cráneo y ojos comenzaron a doler como si los dedos de alguien presionasen tales zonas.

Era una mierda, si se lo preguntaban a él.

No sabía exactamente a qué se debía su reacción ante esa persona. Desconocía por completo si debía atribuir su impresión al hecho de que el _«Ego Hinchado»_ resultase ser un niñato de papá y mamá, o al temor de hablar y ser juzgado por los profundos sentimientos que lo empujaban a sentirse mal. Porque, a pesar de su máscara indiferente y escéptica, el terror de que alguien más supiese de él y tuviese lástima por su situación le hería en el orgullo.

Aquel mercenario con un corazón de hielo había muerto en las tierras dejadas por Dios como un honorable soldado. Qué hipócrita y falso se sentía al respecto, púes anteriormente solía ser un acreditado asesino a sueldo que jugaba con las vidas de las personas por dinero que iba directo a su bolsillo. Ahora y, como si del karma se tratase, no era más que una andrajosa alma en desagracia que causaba lástima en las mismas personas que asesinaba a sangre fría.

Su _«yo»_ del pasado, seguramente, le mataría sin siquiera parpadear por esto último.

—Siguiente—mencionó Eren, su rostro girándose hacia el sofá aledaño a su puerta, encontrándose con su brillante objetivo.

Sus preciosos irises viridián resplandecieron cuan cristales cuando su mirada recayó sobre Levi Ackerman, el hombre de baja estatura que le devolvía la mirada sin sentimiento alguno, completamente estoico e inclusive hasta desdeñoso o despectivo. Era inconfundible. Cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo, orbes de un color abstracto que lucían severas, piel pálida como la porcelana, y un semblante que encendía alertas rojas de su SNC. Era él, de ello no cabía duda.

— _¡Dios santo!_ —chilló la acompañante de su nuevo paciente, quien colocándose rápidamente en pie se acercó hacia él, deduciendo que compartían la misma estatura y, a continuación, resintió cómo las manos de la mujer pellizcaron sus mejillas trigueñas—. Anda, que eres una ternurita. ¿Por qué Erwin jamás nos mencionó que conocía a alguien tan lindo? No puede ser, tienes una piel tan suave y—

—Joder, Hanji. Parece que la que necesita ayuda eres tú y no yo—increpó Levi desde su asiento, un exhausto suspiro escapando de entre sus finos y tensos labios. En ese instante, Eren cayó en cuenta de dos particularidades: la primera, era que Levi era incluso más intimidante en persona. La segunda, era—

— ¿Hanji? ¿Hanji Zoe? —sí, esa era la segunda particularidad. El castaño, en cuestión, se preguntó mentalmente si esa era la mujer que robaba los suspiros de un hombre como su _«_ _Sugar_ _Daddy_ _»_ —. ¿Es usted amiga de Erwin Smith? —se golpeó mentalmente por ello, púes era tangible su relación con el rubicundo al meditar el que acompañase a su nuevo paciente en su primera entrevista.

—Sí, ¿por qué lo pregunta?—inquirió la mujer, el más joven percibiendo un par de castañas joviales y una sonrisa gentil adornando el rostro de la mayor, quien era tan extravagante como la palabra misma. Definitivamente, Hanji Zoe era una ofensa para la bochornosa alta clase social que se regía en ridículas normativas, y que recurrían constantemente a utilizar una aburrida y ególatra máscara para observar despectivamente a quien estuviese por debajo de ellos.

El poder transforma y trastorna a las personas, supuso al meditarlo bien. Pero existían excepciones a tal convicción, como era el caso de Erwin o Hanji; esta última siendo la mujer que recién conocía y a la cual ya le había tomado cariño.

Le agradaba, concluyó.

—Erwin me mencionó un poco de usted y de—

—Otra razón para aceptar salir en una cita, ¿no lo crees, Cuatro Ojos?—la profunda voz de Levi le interrumpió, y esto volvió a centrar su atención sobre el aludido. Detalló su conjunto, el cual estaba siendo compuesto de un pantalón negro ceñido a su figura, una camiseta holgada con temática de _«Marvel»_ y sobre esta una elegante y casual chaqueta color crema. Finalmente y, por si no fuera suficiente, un par de botas con un poco de tacón que alargaban la silueta de su pie.

Se veía jodidamente bien.

— _Oh_ —musitó ella, separándose de él para encarar a su amigo considerablemente más bajo—, ¿mi pequeño y lindo _Sunshine_ estará celoso y preocupado de perder a Mamá Hanji? —bromeó, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho y componiendo una mueca enternecida, el pelinegro dedicándole una mirada en blanco y un par de brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Le pareció entretenida tal escena, recordándole un poco a su relación con Ymir.

—Bueno, no perdamos más el tiempo—sonrió, llamando la atención de ambos—. ¿Van a ingresar juntos o—?—quiso continuar su pregunta, pero prefirió dejarla al aire al no saber qué palabras emplear para dirigirse al ojiplata sin recibir una mirada avasalladora. No iba a mentir, se sentía jodidamente acojonado e intimidado por la presencia del otro.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo peligroso que pudiese lucir su paciente, no había nada que pudiese detener o aplastar su objetivo por saber más de él. Tal y como había dicho su padre un día, nada puede detener la curiosidad del ser humano.

—Que me libre de tal tortura lo que sea que esté holgazaneando allá arriba—respondió el Ackerman, su respuesta denotándose cortante, pero acertada. De tal modo, el hombre se colocó en pie con algo de dificultad y se encaminó hacia su lugar, el ojiverde pudiendo analizar rápidamente el lenguaje corporal del mayor.

Las profundas ojeras condecorando la cuenca inferior de los ojos del ex mercenario le indicaron un alarmante insomnio, una tonalidad tenuemente amarillenta asentándose en sus párpados corroborando esta idea. La comisura de sus labios se mantenía en una fina línea, descubriendo que era una persona que no cedía fácilmente a las emociones y que siempre se mantenía neutro ante las situaciones.

No obstante, llamó su atención cómo el hombre mantenía la barbilla en lo alto y cómo sus hombros se predisponían en una línea recta, la posición no indicándole algo verdaderamente negativo. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Más aun así, dedujo que se trataba de una costumbre. Al fin y al cabo, había sido militar.

Aunque, ciertamente, no descartaba la idea de que Levi fuera un hombre orgulloso y dominante que, como tal, no tuviese en contemplación el involucrar ambas características en una situación en la que pudiesen verse comprometidas. En pocas palabras, era un hombre orgulloso que temía que le hirieran. Tal vez.

Simultáneamente su examinación, una mirada de reojo por parte del más bajo le causó un frío estremecimiento que recorrió desde su nuca hasta su espalda baja. Corroboró, en ese momento, que su paciente no era como cualquier otro. Aquel paciente asistía contra su voluntad, y aunque se haya enfrentado a ese tipo de casos desde hacía bastante tiempo, esta vez tenía el presentimiento que se desenvolvería una guerra intangible con esta nueva persona.

 _«Determinación»_

No recordaba cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que se auto-impuso una meta u objetivo. Probablemente fue hace mucho tiempo, a lo mejor a la par de cuando dejó su hogar. En ese momento tenía mucha ira e impotencia, y el hecho de ser tan inestable y volátil le hizo acordar un objetivo que aseguraba el orgullo de sus abuelos y el arrepentimiento de los mismos al rechazarlo por el mero hecho de ser un hijo bastardo de su padre.

Sin embargo, cuando logró sus objetivos, esos que eran capaces de llevar orgullo y reconocimiento a su antiguo hogar, no pudo simplemente continuar con la idea de reencontrarse con sus abuelos y hermano mayor para así poder enfrentarlos. Porque sentía vergüenza de cómo había logrado sus caprichos y de haber recapacitado con respecto a su actitud egoísta en el pasado. Desde entonces, se mantenía alejado de su familia porque en él se asentó el temor de enfrentarse a ellos.

Ahora y, gracias a la aparición súbita de Levi, volvía a tener una meta. Quería conocerlo, porque así comprendería el pensamiento de una persona semejante a la que desencadenó desgracias en su vida y porque, aunque le costara un poco admitirlo, se sentía igual de perdido que esa persona.

Según las palabras de Erwin, aquel hombre había perdido sus motivos para vivir y percibía la vida como monótona y carente de sentido. Eren, al igual que el ojiplata, se sentía exactamente igual. En conclusión, el ojiverde realizó una hipótesis en la que, si comprendía al ex asesino a sueldo, también se comprendería a sí mismo.

Ciertamente, esto sería una completa desventaja para el retirado de las armas. Porque si bien era cierto que Eren Jaeger carecía de talento, se veía complementado por una admirable determinación. Así que, si aquel chico se lo proponía, obtendría de él lo que requería.

* * *

 **Yaritza9:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Jaja, sí. Eren ha quedado completamente prendado, ¿y quién no? 3 _¡Yay!_ Pronto tendremos un poco más de ambos, juntos 3 Estoy muy emocionada por ello, he de admitirlo XD

 _Otepé_ hermosa, _otepé_ perfecta 3 _Ow,_ ¿te gusta el EreMin? Me parece una _ship_ muy tierna. No sé si has visto " _Everything, everything",_ pero definitivamente de solo ver el tráiler, me hizo pensar en esa _ship_ sin siquiera ser una _shipper_ propiamente de ambos.

JAJAJA El JeanEren es un desmadre, y fue una de mis primeras _ships_ en el _fandom;_ me recuerdan un montón a Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez e Ichigo Kurosaki. Son como el agua y el aceite, pero pueden complementarse —huye—.

 _Uh,_ el EruRi. Debo confesarlo, me gustaba la pareja en un principio. Desafortunadamente, tuve uno que otro encuentro con las _shippers_ de esta pareja y me dejó de gustar :c Pero es una buena pareja, creo.

JAJAJA Tú vives al… ¡extremo! XD Ok no. _Ah,_ yo creo que tengo un desmadre con las _ships._ Emparejo a todos con todos —exceptuando mis _otepé,_ por muy extraño que parezca—. Por ejemplo, a Mikasa la emparejo con Armin —preciosa _otepé_ hetero—, Jean, Annie, Sasha e incluso Hanji. ¡Awantaaa! XD

¡Nos leemos, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA Te entiendo completamente. Por supuesto, a veces depende del contexto. Si el chico tiene entre unos quince a dieciocho años, es normal que sea virgen; pero cuando hablamos de un hombre de veinte años en adelante, no me pueden venir con esas pendejadas de: " _soy virgen."_ A menos que sea heterosexual y haya descubierto su homosexualidad de manera tardía.

No has podido explicarlo con mejores palabras, linda. Eren se refugia en el sexo para llenar el vacío y las faltas que pudo haber tenido en el pasado, llegando a pensar incluso que el sexo le haría sentir querido o deseado. Sin embargo, un acto carnal no puede tener comparación con uno que implique sentimientos /3 No me duele. ¡Me quema, me lastima! (9TnT)9

No te preocupes, más adelante conoceremos un poquito más del pasado de Eren. Por supuesto, nadie tiene el derecho a juzgar a Eren sin conocerlo y, como bien dices, nadie puede llamarle _puto_ por tener una vida. Al fin y al cabo, Levi tampoco es un santo :D

Mamá Hanji es un amor. ¿Quién no puede amarla? 3

 _Oh,_ no. Odio muchísimo que hagan eso. Ya sabes, interponer a un personaje en una relación y le pinten como lo peor de lo peor. Esto me sucede sobre todo con Petra o Mikasa, a ambas las amo por igual y se me hace imposible verlas en ese plan D:

Pero no negaré que nuestra linda Petra será _muy_ importante para la historia. Ella compartirá la misma labor que Mikasa, lo que quiere decir que tomará un papel semejante al de Hanji con Levi. Así es: ¡mamá Petra! 3

Por supuesto. Erwin y Eren tiene una relación netamente sexual, lo que no debe sugerir un conflicto real puesto a que no hay sentimientos de por medio y, claramente, ambos se verán obligados a dejarse el uno del otro porque, como bien dices, tendrán que dedicarse a esas personitas que robaron sus corazones respectivamente 3 No obstante, la situación se presta al salseo y, si Erwin o Eren no manejan bien el asunto, ese salseo puede convertirse en un verdadero desastre amoroso.

¡Larga vida al conflicto! :D

¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3

 **AegisVi:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ muchísimas gracias. Realmente me siento muy halagada por tus lindas palabras y me alegra muchísimo que te guste la historia 3 Lo siento, es que cuando Inseguridad-chan ataca; lo hace sin piedad :c

Efectivamente, linda. Enfrentar la depresión es una tarea _muy_ difícil y, ciertamente, horrible. Por ello es muy bueno saber que nunca te has sentido de esa forma y que, más allá de ello, de tener un problema hayas podido tener a tu familia allí para apoyarte —enfadada o no contigo—. Ha de ser muy bonito y, por supuesto, así deberían ser las familias, ¿no? 3

JAJAJA ¡Eren, ha llegado tu momento! XD Pero, tienes razón. En este punto, Levi quizá necesita a alguien que lo ame, que le haga sentir necesario y amado, que lo comprenda y le haga saber que la vida puede brillar a pesar de la oscuridad constante en la que ha vivido /3

 _Ugh,_ ya estoy sentimental. ¡Awantaaa! XD

Nuevamente, tienes razón, cariño 3 Erwin y Hanji son importantes para Levi —muchísimo— pero, de alguna u otra manera, siente que no es tan necesario para ellos porque, de marcharse, ellos podrán superarle, reemplazarle u olvidarle ;-; Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo, jaja.

 _¡Yay!_ Eso me alegra muchísimo 3 ¡Arriba el _EruHan_ y el _AruMika_!

Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, linda. Me alegra enormemente que te interese tanto la historia. ¡Espero no decepcionarte! Así que, sin más, ¡espero leernos pronto, cuídate mucho! ¡Muchos besos y abrazos telepáticos! 3

 **Guest:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA Tú en plan de: _eso no lo veía venir._ jpg XD

No te preocupes, linda. Te entiendo :c _Ah,_ la idea de Erwin como _Sugar Daddy_ se me apeteció irresistible (9TnT)9 ¡ _Yay_! Nuestro bebé Eren es muy bueno en su trabajo 3

 _Oh,_ el pasado de Eren será desvelado poco a poco. Así que… ¡eres libre de disparar todas las teorías que tengas! :D

 _Ow,_ los amo un montón y, ciertamente, en el _fandom_ en español no hay mucho material entre la fanaticada. Tal vez porque las parejas más famosas —hablando objetivamente— son el RiRen/EreRi —le duela a quien le duela—, el EruRi y el EreMika. Pero, a nivel canónico, sí hay. Sea por declaraciones de Isayama o hechos en el manga, tienen material para emparejarlos y, debo admitir, son una pareja muy hermosa 3

 _Oh,_ bueno. El que a Mikasa le guste Eren lo pongo un poco en duda —sobre todo al tomar en cuenta las declaraciones de Isayama—.

Sinceramente, en el anime se nos muestra un desarrollo de personaje muy distinto del manga, donde a Mikasa se le representa como una mujer que, sí, se preocupa por Eren, pero también por Armin y sus demás compañeros. En el anime, en cambio, se nos muestra un personaje obsesivo y al que se le exagera muchísimo su trauma. Por ende, es más susceptible a que la enamoren de Eren y— ¡AHH! Así no se pinches puede. Así no.

 _Ugh,_ amo el JeanKasa. Es tan hermoso como el EruMin 3 Debo confesarlo, me costó un poco amar el EruMin, pero son simplemente _adorables._

 _Oh,_ a eso le llamo parejas trágicas. JeanMarco y ReiBerth (9TnT)9 No me duele. ¡Me quema, me lastima! /3 Jaja, el Springer es tu patrón 3 Son una pareja muy tierna y, claramente, graciosa. No creo que haya alguien en al _fandom_ que no les guste, sería como odiar el YumiKuri XD

¡Muchísimas gracias, cariño! ¡Nos leemos, cuídate mucho! 3

 **IngridAstrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ lindo. A mí también me encorazonas 3 —Lore e Ingrid en plan gay. ¡Vengan vecinos, despójennos del demonio homo! — XD

JAJAJA ¡Te entiendo! Diosa Ymir, ¿por qué debe ser tan difícil encontrar un _Sugar Daddy_ como el Cejas o el hermano de Eren? ¡¿Por qué nos dejas viviendo entre narcotraficantes?!

Jaja, púes sí wey, no mames — ¿sabes? En mi respuesta a tu comentario anterior se cortó el " _no mames_ ". ¿Fanfiction, me estás censurando? —. Si Eren pudo haber tenido dudas sobre su orientación sexual antes de ver esa foto de Levi, púes ahora no debe tener ninguna —aunque, lo dudo. De cualquier modo, tiene un _Sugar Daddy_ como Erwin—.

Erwin siendo un rollito de canela tímido —es mi _headcanon,_ lo siento— con Hanji. Ah, pero con Eren es todo un Iason Mink, ¿no? (¬u¬)r Así no se puede, Cejas. Así no XD

¡Tú también tienes todo mi _lof_! ¡Arriba las _otepé_ supremas! 3 El Riren es mi dios, el AruMika mi religión y el EruHan mi patrón :v

 _Ahora sí se viene lo chido._ jpg XD

¡Nos leemos, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Jupiter501:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Un _muy_ sensual _Sugar Daddy_ (¬u¬)r Ese Eren tiene mucha suerte. Esa fantástica fábrica está en Erdia y en la mente de Isayama. Demonios D:

Jaja, muchísimas gracias 3 Me alegra muchísimo que te haya encantado y, púes, esas son preguntas que no me dejan dormir por las noches — _Jesucristo,_ debo dejar de ser tan pendeja— XD

 _Ow,_ es todo un placer, cariño. Muchísimas gracias por tus lindas palabras 3

 _Ugh,_ realmente _amo_ todo lo que sea dulce. ¿Diabetes? Pfft, ¡¿quién dijo miedo!? ¡Larga vida el azúcar! XD

¡Nos leemos, cuídate mucho! 3


	4. CAPITULO IV ¿Qué le parece el clima?

**CAPITULO IV.** _¿Qué le parece el clima?_

Levi optó por tomar asiento en el _diván_ que ocupaba la oficina de Eren Jaeger. Se vio rodeado de almohadones que le recordaron a Marruecos y la India, lo que le pareció un poco discordante al haber tomado en cuenta el resto de la decoración del lugar. No obstante, decidió ignorar el detalle y se concentró en observar con minuciosidad los movimientos del psicólogo que se sentó en un sofá individual enfrentado al suyo.

El rostro del más joven se caracterizaba por tener una figura afilada y un poco angulosa. Es decir que, aquel precioso rostro de belleza común, se veía destacado por altos pómulos, una cincelada mandíbula y una fina barbilla. Su piel lucía radiante y trigueña, recordándole a la canela. Del mismo modo, era poseedor de unos inmensos ojos verdes que se asemejaban un poco a la malaquita y a la esmeralda con inquietantes atisbos o destellos de determinación.

Ciertamente, la belleza del muchacho no excedía lo común, pero aun así lucía exótico con aquellos irises siendo matizados por espesas cejas tan castañas como su desordenado y voluminoso cabello color chocolate, o las proporciones perfectas destacadas en su nariz o labios.

Aunque no era para malentenderle, Levi reconocía que aquel hombre joven que se sentaba delante de él entraba en los estándares de belleza que incluso lo podrían llevar a ser un cotizado modelo. Pero, por supuesto, eso no quitaba que aquel desconocido tuviese un título en psicología y su función allí era sacar a flote los sentimientos negativos que lo desesperaban, y lo movían al inminente y recurrente deseo de suicidarse.

—Así que usted es el señor Levi Ackerman, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —comenzó, la voz no dejando de escucharse aterciopelada. Más aun así, el pelinegro frunció ligeramente el ceño al percibir una intención oculta en su voz. Era sugerente, pero atribuyó esto a que, joder, era un psicólogo que, como tal, tenía el trabajo de sacarle información.

—Sí, lo soy—asintió, una tenue pincelada de sarcasmo tintando su respuesta.

—Bueno—suspiró, resignado y encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Qué opina del clima? —preguntó, finalmente. El rostro de su paciente, en cuestión, se deformó con ligera impresión. Después de todo, esa es una pregunta que no prevendrías de una entrevista con un versado de la psicología.

— ¿Qué? —cuestionó, en un murmullo apenas audible—. ¿No va a preguntarme cómo me siento o alguna de esas mierdas? ¿Siquiera recolectará mis datos? —continuó, perplejo.

—No creo que sea de mucha ayuda si un paciente como usted que, aparentemente no tiene intenciones de hablar sobre sus problemas y ha venido hasta aquí por obligación, sea sometido hacerlo—disertó, con tranquilidad—. Así que, cuando usted esté preparado para contarme sus problemas, aquí estaré yo para ayudarlo—concluyó, esbozando una sonrisa que se le apeteció un poco forzada.

—En cuanto a sus datos, tal vez sí necesite un poco de su ayuda. Como comprenderá, los datos que se me ofrecieron son los que manejan sus amigos sobre usted—no obstante, se atrevió en agregar, sintiéndose un poco dubitativo ante ello.

¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar delante de Levi, quien parecía querer asesinarlo con la mirada?

—Es usted un psicólogo muy interesante, entonces—contestó, su garganta dejando escapar un pequeño sonido que se asemejó a una risa floja y discreta, casi inexistente y que se perdió en su pecho.

—No, qué va—soltó, riendo casi con ironía—. Se supone que una persona asiste al psicólogo para comentar sus problemas y recibir ayuda, pero indagar mucho en ello hiere y, en la mayoría de ocasiones, una cita con el psicólogo se convierte en un interrogatorio. Esto es algo que naturalmente no quiero, ya que mi motivo no es agobiarle.

Al mencionar esto último, Eren empleó un sutil tono insinuante y burlón en disposición a retar a su paciente, quien en ningún momento se mostró ofendido, sino indiferente. Era un hueso duro de roer, hasta donde tenía entendido.

—Supongo que tampoco me diagnosticará algún trastorno o depresión por el momento, ¿cierto? —inquirió, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia él y, acto seguido, el castaño sintió el oxígeno desaparecer de sus pulmones cuando aquellos fríos y asesinos ojos se posaron sobre él.

—Le tengo malas noticias, siempre estamos deprimidos—disertó, aplaudiéndose mentalmente el abstenerse lo suficiente para no demostrar sus emociones desbordantes al estar junto a esa persona, completamente solos—. La verdad es que no somos conscientes de ello hasta que nos vemos inmersos en un gran abismo y nos damos cuenta de cuán perdidos estamos.

— ¿Acaso habla por experiencia propia? —cuestionó, enarcando una de sus finas cejas unísono recargaba su espalda sobre el respaldar del mueble, cruzando sus piernas la una sobre la otra.

El castaño, consecuentemente, se preguntó la razón por la que su paciente se sentaba de esa forma. Tal postura implicaba confianza en sí mismo, pero también sensibilidad. En ese sentido, la pregunta a formular sería qué intentaba comunicar el lenguaje corporal del pelinegro.

—Como profesional no puedo responderle esa pregunta, tal vez viole mis principios éticos—contestó, no cediendo al dominio que el otro demandaba desde su asiento, sus palabras elocuentes y su mordaz mirada.

— _Oh_ —inclinó el rostro, antojándose su exclamación como sardónica—, ¿y qué tal como el amigo de mi mejor amigo?—consultó, y el más alto rio entre dientes ante esto último, desviando la mirada al reconocer que, una conversación que usualmente era simple entre sus pacientes, se habría tornado interesante con el ojiplata.

—Verá, yo solo quiero ayudar a las personas y darles la esperanza que merecen—dilucidó, sin intenciones de dar mucho detalle al respecto.

— ¿Aunque eso signifique darles una falsa esperanza de que todo está y estará bien? —quiso saber, provocándole en el acto.

—No pero, ¿quién es el graduado en psicología aquí? ¿Usted o yo? —soltó, tajante. Simultáneamente a su respuesta, reparó en que _eso_ era lo que buscaba el Ackerman. Intimidarlo y acorralarlo, estaba siendo manipulado para que la conversación se centrara en él y no en quien verdaderamente debía ser tratado. No supo si esto fue una estrategia inconsciente por parte del otro, pero estaba decidido en que no iba a someterse a sus juegos mentales.

—Supongo que usted—se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

—Le diré algo, señor Ackerman—suspiró el ojiverde, inclinándose hacia adelante y retomando su posición como interrogante y no como interrogado—. Sé que es difícil, créame. Yo no le diré que todo está bien porque no lo está, y lo digo con bases.

— ¿Con qué bases, doctor Jaeger? —devolvió, el brillo de su mirada irradiando en reconocimiento e interés que le hubo satisfecho al otro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere saber? ¿Algo de dominio público? —preguntó retóricamente, burlón—. Soy el hijo bastardo de un importante médico, quien abandonó a su esposa e hijo mayor en Alemania para mudarse aquí, a Estados Unidos. Se estableció con su amante y me tuvo a mí. A la edad de diez años, mis padres fallecieron y mis abuelos me acogieron.

El castaño sabía que no tenía _por qué_ relatarle algo de tanta relevancia en su vida a un completo desconocido, pero no negaría que el tipo le había tocado los cojones y no estaba dispuesto a satisfacerle y proclamarlo victorioso. Esa era una de las principales desventajas de ser impulsivo e impaciente.

—Todo se escucha muy bien, hasta que mi hermano mayor decidió mudarse a Estados Unidos y me convertí en el blanco de comparaciones y tratos despectivos por parte de mis abuelos, quienes parecían insatisfechos con la clase de hijo que habían criado y odiaban con toda su podrida alma a mi madre. En este punto, deberá suponer que me escapé de casa a una temprana edad y, sí, lo hice—concluyó, logrando esconder de su lengua lo que continuaba de aquel relato que, por el momento, no se escuchaba tan mal en comparación con la realidad.

—Eso es interesante—mencionó el otro, una vez que el castaño hubo finiquitado su pequeña historia.

—Pero no es más interesante que la manera en la que usted me evade a mí—devolvió, la comisura de sus labios esbozando una sonrisa triunfadora en su trigueño rostro.

— _Douché_ —reconoció, encogiéndose una vez más de los hombros. En vista de esto, Eren anotó mentalmente que tal y como el ceño fruncido, aquel era un gesto común en él.

—Ahora, si quiere confiar en mí, está bien. Yo no le voy a mentir. Si está jodido, está jodido—dicho esto, nuevamente se irguió de espalda y dio por concluida su sesión.

 **[…]**

Cuando las afiladas agujas del reloj marcaron las cuatro en punto de aquella tarde, sobre el nirvana vespertino pregonaban espesas y perezosas nubes grises que chocaban entre sí y liberaban una agradable sinfonía de truenos. El aroma a tierra húmeda llenó sus pulmones, y una gentil oleada de ventisca húmeda y fría sacudió su cuerpo entero, abrasando su rostro y recordándole cuánta devoción le tenía a la lluvia.

Esperó, entonces, que el clima perdurase así por un poco más de tiempo.

Hallándose a sí mismo fuera del edificio _«Stohess»,_ contempló el clima que le recibió y rememoró con brevedad los acontecimientos de su entrevista con el psicólogo Eren Jaeger. Para ser completamente honesto consigo mismo, aceptaba la idea de que el menor le había agradado a su modo, principalmente porque era un chico desafiante, terco y con un carácter irascible.

En realidad, no consideraba que le hubiera ido _tan_ mal con su nuevo psicólogo. Mas era un hecho innegable que se había dado la tarea de hacerle enfadar, demostrándose a sí mismo cuán joven e inexperto era el menor.

Inequívocamente, seguía pensando en que, si bien Eren no le ayudaría a solucionar su depresión, razonó en que le sería entretenido ponerle de malgenio en futuras entrevistas o citas. De esta manera, encontraría entretenimiento para sí mismo y dejaría de escuchar las torpes e irritantes voces de Erwin o Hanji insistiéndole en que debía aceptar ayuda profesional.

— ¿Y bien? —inquirió su mejor amiga, a un lado y exudando un halo de picante curiosidad—. ¿Qué te pareció?

—Como esperaba—exhaló, encogiéndose de hombros—. Es solo un mocoso malhumorado, uno que parece estar molesto con el mundo—respondió, sus labios tensándose en una fina línea que más bien se asemejó a una discreta sonrisa. Hanji, en cuestión, le observó aún más intrigada pero, de la misma forma, se sintió aliviada.

— ¿Volverías a asistir a una entrevista con él? —indagó esta vez e, inclinando su rostro hacia el más bajo, le dedicó un par de castañas expectantes.

—Quién sabe—musitó, disponiéndose a continuar su camino fuera del edificio hacia el vehículo de Hanji, reconociendo el chillido de la mujer y los pasos apresurados que esta dio sobre sus tacones Alexander McQueen.

— ¡ _Yoo-hoo_! —entonó, sus brazos canela rodeándolo desde la espalda y sintió cómo el oxígeno huía de sus pulmones unísono la respiración de su maniática amiga le incomodaba en el oído derecho. En vista de esto, se esforzó por zafarse de su agarre, gruñendo e insultándola por lo bajo—. Eso es un _sí,_ mi precioso Querubín—aseguró, ignorando sus intentos sobre-humanos por separarse de ella.

 **[…]**

Hanji Zoe acostumbraba a vestir conjuntos de ropa de marcas reconocidas y de diseñador, por lo que era casi imposible adivinar cuántas horas estuvo sentada al borde de su cama observando su armario y meditando qué colocarse para su cita _(no)_ esperada con el mismísimo Erwin Smith. La mujer, de este modo, optó por vestir un _crop_ _top_ color vinotinto a juego con una _pencil_ _skirt_ del mismo color que se ceñía a su definida figura.

Asimismo, la fémina se colocó un par de zapatos de _Louboutin_ color negro que decidió combinar con un abrigo _cardigan_. En último lugar, acomodó su cabello en un alto peinado y maquilló su rostro suavemente, lo único destacando del mismo siendo sus carnosos labios con un precioso y matizado color rojo cereza que pareció exaltar su joyería en la que predominaba el oro.

Era una mujer con una ferviente pasión a la moda, púes en sus años como soldado no pudo disfrutar de su sensualidad como le hubiera apetecido. Ahora, siendo una mujer viuda y retirada de las Fuerzas Armadas, se podía permitir pequeños gustillos como aquel en consuelo a todo lo anteriormente vivido.

Finalmente, cuando se encontró en el _restaurant_ que había acordado su amigo, fue guiada por uno de los empleados del local hacia su reserva en la que encontró a un seductor rubicundo jugueteando con la pantalla táctil de su teléfono móvil de última generación. El bálsamo de un perfume _Giorgio Armani_ oprimió sus fosas nasales una vez haber acortado lo suficiente la distancia, recordándole cuánto le encantaba ese perfume y que era, además, el favorito del magnate que sentado allí le esperaba.

Acto seguido, examinó el conjunto que vestía su acompañante, este consistiendo en una sencilla camiseta blanca sobre un pantalón de pinza color negro que iba a juego con un par de zapatos a la medida y un _blazer_ del mismo color. Más aun así, lucía increíblemente bien. Podía culpar al halo seductor que siempre parecía emanar el ojiazul o el reloj de oro marca _Rolex_ , pero el más alto no dejaba de lucir elegante, casi tanto como ella que incluso traía consigo un bolso _Givenchy_.

— _Whoa_ —exhaló él, luciendo impresionado al reparar en la presencia de la excelsa mujer—. Luces preciosa—halagó, colocándose en pie y disponiéndose a cederle su asiento, empleando un pequeño ademán de manos para comunicarle al mesero que, de ahora en más, él se encargaría personalmente de atender a la dama.

—Tú tampoco luces mal—devolvió, sonriendo suavemente unánime el otro tomaba asiento delante de ella.

Erwin Smith. Ese era el nombre del hombre que últimamente era protagonista de sus pensamientos. Era el nombre de un hombre intachable, destacado en su labor y atractivo sin lugar a dudas. Era el nombre del hombre que desde siempre había sido su amigo, y ahora se veía en la encrucijada sobre qué sentir por él.

A menudo se preguntaba si sentía amistad o amor, y de ser esta última, se cuestionaba si no era solo una confusión y necesidad de volver a sentir el romance en su vida tras la muerte de su esposo. Sin embargo, jamás obtenía respuesta porque, evidentemente, no era hechicera o vidente para saberlo. De tal manera, sacudió aludidas ideas y se concentró en conversar con Erwin conforme esperaban a que tomasen su pedido.

Si algo cautivaba completamente a la castaña, eso era definitivamente el saber sobrellevar una conversación. Ella se consideraba _sapiosexual_ en cierto aspecto, púes creía que el verdadero erotismo en una persona radicaba en sus dotes de la conversación e inteligencia. Fuera para enamorar u obtener placer, las palabras eran esenciales para manipular a la otra persona. Erwin, ciertamente, no se veía desprovisto de esto. Era un hombre culto e inteligente, con quien podrías sentarte a conversar sobre casi cualquier tema.

Por ende, conversar con él no sugería problema alguno. Se sentía cómoda incluso conversando de nimiedades tales como la fuerza de una hormiga o, por el contrario, del universo mismo. Inclusive se atrevía en asegurar que, hablar de su esposo, no resultaba tan doloroso si era con el ojiazul. Erwin jamás le interrumpía. Incluso si difería en opinión, él sencillamente callaba y esperaba pacientemente su turno de palabra.

Para ser franca consigo misma, esto era algo que admiraba profundamente del Smith siendo que, en ocasiones, ella solía perderse en sus propios diálogos que involucraban temas que le verdaderamente le apasionaban. El rubio, cuando sucedía esto, le dejaba parlotear hasta que concluyese y le cediese el turno de palabra.

—A propósito, ¿qué tal le ha ido hoy a Levi? —consultó él, entre sus dedos asiéndose una delgada copa de vino que, posteriormente, ubicó sobre sus labios y empinó de ella para beber del frío líquido que le resultó refrescante.

—Supongo que le fue bien. No me dejó acompañarlo—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que Eren le agradó—añadió, levantando su mirada chocolate hacia el rubio y estudiando su reacción. Después de todo, aún le resultaba extraño que un psicólogo como el Jaeger tuviese relación alguna con el ojiazul. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que, a lo mejor, eran ideas suyas.

Dicho esto, un silencio que sugirió suspenso se instaló entre ambos, tan solo dejando más preguntas en la castaña. Erwin siempre tuvo la suficiente confianza con Levi y con ella para mencionarles sobre sus amigos, socios o simples conocidos. No obstante, a Eren Jaeger sencillamente lo borró de su mapa y no sacó a relucir su existencia hasta ahora. Mas no se trataba de solo aquel hecho que resultaba trivial, sino que la otra parte parecía conocerlos a ellos muy bien.

¿Quién era Eren Jaeger para Erwin Smith? ¿Un simple conocido? ¿Un amigo?

—Como sea—espetó, desviando su escrutinio hacia el mantel de la mesa, luciendo pensativa. Estaba siendo un poco paranoica, supuso—. Parece que va a volver, púes se veía bastante satisfecho. Es la primera vez que luce así en años—concluyó, los ojos celestinos del hombre cayendo sobre ella, un deje de perspicacia centellando cuan cristal en ellos.

—Hanji, ¿te sientes atraída por Levi?—preguntó, la aludida abriendo sus ojos de par en par, bastante sorprendida al respecto. ¿A qué venía aquello?

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—exclamó, componiendo una mueca ante la sola idea—. ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? Levi es como mi hijo. Él es como el hijo enano que nunca tuve ni tendré—aseguró, una sutil risilla entre dientes colándose por parte de su acompañante, quien le observó con genuino alivio—. Tú fuiste quien quiso saber qué tal le había ido, y yo te respondí.

—Lo sé. Ha sido mi error—consintió—. Llamé a Eren al salir del trabajo. Me dijo que pensaba que, probablemente, Levi no regresase a su consulta. No sé qué pudieron haber conversado, pero parece que tuvieron una riña—disertó, afable y satisfecho.

—Espero que pueda ayudarle—murmuró, muy bajito y apenas siendo audibles sus palabras—. He perdido a muchas personas en esta vida, Erwin. Familia, amigos, soldados e incluso al amor de mi vida—explicaba, asegurándose de que el otro no volviese a hacerse ideas al respecto de su relación con Levi, o de sus expectativas con el romance en sí—. No estoy dispuesta a perder a un hermano, y esto también va contigo—indicó, sus almendrados ojos perdiéndose en un cielo despejado.

—No te preocupes. Eren es un excelente psicólogo y—

—Por cierto—interrumpió, más emocionada de lo que le hubiera gustado—, ¿por qué nunca nos hablaste de él? Es un chico adorable—mencionó, no perdiendo la oportunidad de responder las nuevas incógnitas en su cerebro.

—Mi error—reconoció, nuevamente bebiendo de su copa—. Lo conocí gracias a un socio de la empresa. Eren es excelente en su trabajo, pero no comparto una relación tan íntima con él como para habérselos presentado o siquiera mencionado—mintió, pero fue suficiente para satisfacer las dudas de su compañera, quien asintió conforme.

 **[…]**

La mirada color cielo de Erwin vagó hacia el extremo opuesto del _restaurant,_ su atención viéndose atrapada por las felicitaciones eufóricas de un grupo de personas en una de las mesas que allí se situaban. La felicidad de aquellos desconocidos era sincera y completamente desinteresada. Sin embargo, esto les resultaba en cierta medida un tanto nostálgico al verse envueltos en los recuerdos de su juventud, cuando todo parecía ser más simple.

—Mira eso—señaló, en un suspiro melancólico—. ¿Acaso no te trae recuerdos? —inquirió, curioso.

— ¿De la boda? —cuestionó, enarcando una de sus perfectas cejas castañas, sus irises café entornándose hacia el punto indicado por su amigo—. ¿La boda en la que nos colamos durante nuestros días en las Fuerzas Armadas? —consultó esta vez, especificando aún más lo que en realidad recordaba. Es decir, era imposible olvidar esa noche. Fue sencillamente una locura.

—Exactamente—afirmó, en reconocimiento.

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo? —rio suavemente, el retintineo de la misma burbujeando deliciosamente en su pecho y deleitando a su acompañante cuan melodía—. Levi se llevó el jodido pastel de bodas y no nos quiso dar ni una porción. Quién diría que era amante del azúcar—agregó, ambos acompañándose el uno al otro con una sincera risotada al dar una mirada a ese añejo recuerdo, a esa noche, a esa locura y felicidad de la que fueron profundamente ignorantes y ahora eran conscientes.

—Pienso que buscó evitarse la comida de la cafetería o discutir con la estufa. Ya sabes cómo es—

—Pésimo en la cocina—completó, entre delicadas risas—. Recuerdo que Moblit y Nanaba estaban un tanto alejados de nosotros, grabando cada instante. Creo que Nanaba es quien tiene los vídeos de cómo logramos que Levi compartiera un poco del pastel—acordó, la comisura de sus labios sosteniendo una sonrisa entre emocionada y tan melancólica como los suspiros de su amigo.

—La idea fue tuya, de cualquier modo—mencionó, riendo—. Recuerdo que, luego de la medianoche, Levi se escapó con el pastel y nos tocó huir junto a él.

—Sí, sí. Luego le preguntamos por nuestras porciones y él se echó a correr—complementó, nuevamente de sus labios brotando una carcajada que le robaba el oxígeno y rebotaba en su pecho—. Mike fue quien le alcanzó y le amenazó con productos de limpieza—concluyó, sin dejar de reír ante el agradable recuerdo.

—Ha pasado el tiempo, ¿no es así?—murmuró él, ocultando la mitad de su rostro al empinar de su copa y beber del líquido que en su interior aún se vertía. Más aun así, en sus zafiros podía denotarse o percibirse la atemorizante y enfermiza nostalgia.

—Sí…—suspiró, su semblante ensombreciéndose—. Al parecer los únicos que no han cambiado en lo absoluto y aún parecen extraviados en ese pasado somos nosotros dos. Mike y Nanaba se casaron y ahora viven en Europa, Moblit murió a causa del cáncer y Levi se ha abandonado en una terrible depresión que casi nos lo arrebata de las manos en dos oportunidades—razonó, su voz vibrando entre las paredes adoloridas de su garganta.

Aquellos momentos no regresarían nunca, pensó.

—Incluso nosotros hemos cambiado, Hanji—deliberó, el barítono profundo de su voz atisbándose sombrío y lúgubre—. Tú te has enterrado en el mismo ataúd que tu esposo y yo… me he vuelto alguien repugnante—concluyó, la fémina sintiéndose confundida y preguntándose qué demonios significaba aquello.

Desafortunadamente, la gran mayoría de personas glorificaba a Erwin e ignoraba por completo que él también era un humano que, como tal, cometía errores y era imperfecto.

 **[…]**

Se aventuraron en salir del _restaurant_ luego de una inolvidable cena que, desearon silenciosamente, que nunca acabara. La necesidad de amar y ser amados les llenaba de una soledad inhóspita, púes el sentimiento de vacío los embriagaba al sopesar la idea de devolverse a sus hogares, donde únicamente les esperaría una amplia y desolada cama.

Eran dos personas adultas, cuyos corazones solitarios lideraban con esmero una disputa entre la cobardía que sugería dar el primer paso en una relación que buscaba exceder los límites de la amistad, el miedo a volver a enamorarse, y el valor para arriesgarse a encontrar un refugio y sentimientos cálidos en los brazos del otro.

En Hanji persistía un extraordinario temor por volver a sentir amor por otra persona que no fuese Moblit, y que una vez más perdiese esa parte importante de su vida. Se sentía miserable, púes de volver a enamorarse temía cometer los mismos errores que en antaño. Pese a que intentaba convencerse de que había superado todo aquello que se relacionase con su matrimonio, su corazón le recordaba que era una ilusión, una mentira que ella quería creer verdad para, de esa forma, ahorrarse más dolor.

—Ha sido una noche estupenda—comentó ella, cuando se encontró fuera del establecimiento junto a Erwin.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que accederías a volver a salir conmigo? —consultó el más alto, dedicándole una mirada ligeramente tímida.

Aquel era un escenario perfecto, digno de una película o de una fotografía. La imagen de una preciosa mujer y un atractivo hombre tras una cita de la que eran y no muy conscientes, en sus rostros derramándose las luces doradas que reflectaban cada edificio que los rodeaba y envolvía en el aura pomposa y utópica de New York, de la parte hermosa de la ciudad más problemática de Estados Unidos.

Era la _«Bella_ _Notte_ _»_ de sus propias películas.

—Por supuesto—asintió, esbozando una amplia y gentil sonrisa. Las castañas de la fémina se perdieron en el océano atlántico del rubio, encontrando su reflejo en los preciosos zafiros que le miraban como si ella fuese la joya más hermosa de todo el universo—. Dime, Erwin—vaciló, en su corazón habiendo un cambio que significó la aceleración de su pulso, y su piel ardiendo al simple acto de reflexionar lo que a continuación diría—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones?

Con un murmullo apenas audible, el escenario perfecto para una confesión y un romance se vio quebrado por la realidad cuan cristal que es roto por el impacto de una pelota de baseball; púes, en ese instante, en la burbuja que ambos habían construido para sí mismos se había extinguido el oxígeno y el nerviosismo flotaba en el ambiente, secando sus garganta y escondiendo las palabras idóneas de sus lenguas.

Erwin era consciente y estaba seguro de lo que debía responder, pero las palabras con las que Hanji aún describía a su difunto esposo le recordaban que en ese corazón no había espacio para él y su amor, ni tampoco para sus intenciones de sanar sus heridas. Un hombre seguro como él se había dejado caer en las redes de un amor imposible una vez más, y realmente no sabía qué debía hacer ni responder por temor a perder el vínculo que aún conservaba con su amiga.

—Es momento de que te permitas ser feliz—se limitó en responder, con voz neutra y mirada perdida. No era una respuesta acertada, pero creyó que sería suficiente para distraer a la ojicafé. Francamente, su situación era hilarante. Jesucristo, eran dos adultos de cuarenta años, ¿qué tan difícil era comunicar sus sentimientos el uno por el otro?

—Ya veo—suspiró, un deje de desilusión vislumbrando en su voz—. Buenas noches, Erwin—optó por despedirse, dispuesta a girarse sobre sus altos tacones y marcharse hacia su vehículo.

—Buenas noches, Hanji—devolvió, esbozando una diminuta y discreta sonrisa. Acto seguido, observó cómo la aludida le correspondía el gesto y se marchaba, contemplando en el acto su delgada espalda siendo cubierta por su abrigo. La miró tanto como pudo, y admiró cada acción que realizó hasta desaparecer en su auto.

Fue entonces cuando en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón resintió cómo su teléfono móvil habría vibrado con brevedad, sin lugar a dudas notificándole de un mensaje de texto que habría llamado su atención casi de inmediato. Definitivamente era un hombre repugnante, pensó unísono acataba las palabras del emisor de lo que iba a ser su desahogo e iba a llenar el vacío sustancial que se asentaba en su pecho.

 _«_ ** _Sugar_** ** _Baby_**

 _Ven a mi departamento.»_

* * *

 **Yaritza9:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA ¡Te entiendo! Suele suceder bastante a menudo. Pero sí, fue de nuestras queridas, amadas, perfectas e intocables _otepé_ y _ships_ 3

¡ _Awantaaa_! Púes sí, cariño; en algún punto de la trama es necesario que, tanto Hanji como Levi, sepan de la relación que hubo/hay entre Erwin y Eren. Huele a salseo, caray XD

¡Nos leemos, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **AegisVi:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Jaja, no pude evitar imaginarme este momo de: no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho XD Te entiendo. Ser una persona tan insegura me nubla constantemente el juicio, así que la mayoría de cosas que hago —por no decir, en su totalidad—, las veo mal porque las hice _yo._ Así que agradezco muchísimo tus lindas palabritas, tu comprensión y tu paciencia. Espero no molestarte 3

¡Te entiendo completamente! :O Siempre evito las historias en las que interpongan a un personaje en una relación, porque honestamente a mí también me disgusta ese sentimiento de odio —sobre todo cuando se trata del universo de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ siendo que no odio a ningún personaje—. Aunque no negaré que hay historias muy buenas con estos terceros o rivales de una dada pareja.

 _Ugh,_ muchísimas gracias 3 Es que, siendo honesta, _amo_ a Erwin y _amo_ su amistad con Levi. Realmente veo al trío de veteranos y al trío Shiganshina como una familia. Erwin y Hanji como los padres adoptivos de Levi; y Armin y Mikasa como los propios de Eren. ¡Suéltenme, no estoy loca! D:

JAJAJA Comparto el sentimiento. Las únicas _otepé_ a las que le soy completamente fiel y cuyos personajes no puedo verlos con otros personajes que no sean entre ellos mismos son el _YumiKuri_ y el _RiRen/EreRi_. Sin embargo, tengo este gusto culposo que _ama_ ver a Eren y Erwin en ese plan sexual. ¡Es que son muy sexys! :c Así no se puede. Así no.

Sí, la relación de Erwin y Eren continuará porque, de alguna manera, dependen el uno del otro. Por ende, si sus relaciones no las sienten estables, se seguirán aferrando el uno al otro para escaparse de la soledad que tanto les aterra. El problema de esto radica en que, si ninguno de los dos sabe manejar la situación, esto puede afectar sus relaciones gravemente ;-;

En este sentido, se puede decir que todo dependerá de cómo manejen su relación Erwin y Eren (9UnU)9 ¡ _Awantaaa_!

¡Muchísimas gracias, linda! Me alegra muchísimo que te interese saber cómo avanzarán nuestros preciosos bebés 3 Pero, sí. Tienes razón. Levi se sintió impactado, sobre todo, por la belleza de Eren —punto débil: atracción a primera vista—, y Eren se interesó de un modo menos superficial por Levi. Es decir, al leer su expediente despertó la curiosidad y el interés por saber más del ojiplata, porque se siente identificado con él y por otra cosilla por allí 3

¡Has acertado! Grisha tiene dinero, y esta es una pista fundamental para desentrañar el pasado de Eren. El pasado de Eren no es traumático —o eso creo yo—, pero es _muy_ triste y será desvelado muy lentamente. En el caso de Levi y, debo concederte la razón una vez más, lo conoceremos más rápido a causa de las terapias 3

 _Ah,_ muchísimas gracias 3 Es que, ¡los amo! Petra siempre me ha parecido muy dulce, y la veo muy maternal —incluso en el _canon,_ que a lo mejor sí tenía un _crush_ con Levi (quiero decir, ¿quién no lo tiene? Canónicamente hasta Eren lo tiene), se mostraba muy maternal con todo el escuadrón—. Así que me alegra muchísimo que compartamos esa idea y que te agrade que le haya dado un papel más importante a nuestra linda avellana —Lore " _apodos locos_ " —.

Jaja, es que nuestros guerreros también merecen amor :c Isayama nos los ha maltratado muchísimo /3 _#IsayamaPáraleATuMame_.

No te preocupes, cariño. ¡Tan solo no te sobre-esfuerces! ¡Mucha suerte, eh! 3

¡Nos leemos, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA No te preocupes, lo importante es que igualmente has aparecido en tu modo _ninja_ 3 Muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te guste el rumbo que toma la historia :D

Jaja, ¡sí! Podría decirse que nuestros bebés tuvieron algo así como una atracción a primera vista (¿) Levi se sintió impresionado por Eren —y no podemos negar que nuestro sensual moreno de ojos verdes es irresistible—, y Eren se había sentido atraído por nuestro enano gruñón desde haber visto su fotografía —aunque, por supuesto, su interés radica verdaderamente en conocer más de Levi a causa de haber leído previamente su expediente—.

¡A huevo, triunfó el mal! :D

JAJAJA Tienes razón. Se vale soñar ;-; Algún día tendremos nuestros propios Sugar Daddy —o Sugar Mommy—. Jaja, sí. Erwin ha invertido muchísimo dinero en las necesidades y caprichos de Eren, pero esto se debe a que ambos se conocen desde hace años y Erwin, como hombre que entra en los estándares de un Sugar Daddy, tiene la disposición de darle todo lo que el menor le pida.

Has acertado, linda. Eren no se siente cómodo en su relación con Erwin —principalmente porque es consciente de que no está enamorado de Erwin, solo está con él por su dinero y porque, mediante el sexo, obtiene un poco de afecto—, pero dependen el uno del otro en proporciones iguales. _Ow,_ ¡muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te guste y, púes, el pasado de Eren se irá desvelando muy poco a poco. ¡Solo necesitamos un poco de paciencia! 3

JAJAJA Armin best trapito 3 Pero sí, te entiendo. Petra es un amor, y es tan linda que es imposible odiarla — ¿recuerdas cómo se ocupaba de todo el escuadrón? ¿Recuerdas _cómo_ se ocupaba de Auruo? Bebés preciosos y adorables 3—. Lo mismo sucede con MiHogarcito —un clásico del _fandom_ , ¿eh? —, siempre la pintan de obsesiva :c

No te preocupes, cariño. ¡Cuídate mucho, nos leemos! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA Las aventuras de Ingrid y sus vecinos: Ingrid vs las fuerzas benditas (¬u¬)r

 _¡Yay!_ Se nos viene el desmadre —inserte marcianito bailando cumbia— 3

JAJAJA Me hiciste reír feo. Nosotras _be like:_ mira el tamaño de esos XD Ella evadiendo su realidad —en la que un hombre fornido, rubio, de preciosos ojos azules, millonario y de un metro ochenta y ocho (+ centímetros extra) está detrás de ella—, y nosotras aquí, leyendo su desmadre :c

Es aquí cuando te preguntas por qué la vida es tan perra con una ;-; # _PrayForUs._

JAJAJA C mamó. _Ah,_ leer eso me recuerda esos miércoles de Red Carpet y Yuri On Ice… No me duele. ¡Me quema, me lastima! /3

¡Nos leemos, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3


	5. CAPITULO V Peligro Identificado

**CAPITULO V.** _Peligro_ _Identificado_

— ¿Nombre completo? —preguntó, y sus preciosas _Alejandrita_ abandonaron la inmaculada hoja de papel sobre la que escribía y asía su pluma. De esta manera, encaró un par de misteriosos y sombríos irises color mercurio, los cuales le devolvieron una feroz e intimidante mirada.

—Levi Ackerman—respondió, la respuesta pareciéndole tan obvia que quiso colocar sus ojos en blanco y, aun así, se limitó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

En realidad, gran parte de su vida había vivido y se había identificado a sí mismo simplemente como «Levi», puesto a que desconocía su apellido. A diferencia del resto de personas, el ojiplata había sabido quiénes eran sus antecesores cuando su tío había muerto durante sus años veinteañeros. Su nombre, por otra parte, derivaba de un vago recuerdo en el que solía escuchar la voz de su madre llamarle como tal.

— ¿Tiene alguna historia que quiera contar al respecto? —quiso saber, su voz apreciándose suave y melódica, persuasiva si debía ser específico.

—No—optó por responder. Ciertamente y, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, vacilaba al meditar la idea de hablar sobre su pasado con Eren, su psicólogo. En algún momento debía conversar sobre su infancia y adolescencia, pero en él palpitaba el temor de ser juzgado o señalado.

—Bien—asintió, regresando su atención hacia la hoja que se sostenía del porta-notas que descansaba sobre su regazo. Unísono a ello, Levi tensó sus puños y mandíbula, odiándose por un instante al dudar sobre si debía o no hablar de su vida. El Jaeger era un especialista, de cualquier modo. Como tal, el ojiverde no tenía el derecho a juzgarlo si decidía incluso conversar sobre cómo se limpiaba el trasero—. ¿Fecha de nacimiento?

—Navidad—soltó, sin pensarlo mucho. De este modo, sacudió las pequeñas vocecillas molestas de su inseguridad, aseverando para sí mismo que únicamente debía responder las preguntas que el de piel morena le hiciese. No tenía por qué perderse en un hilo infinito de reflexiones para entender eso, ni tampoco para comprender que estaba bien hablar con su psicólogo sobre aquello que le afligía.

— ¿Cuál es su religión? —volvió a preguntar el menor, siendo ajeno por completo del hecatombe que deliberaba su paciente, púes aún mantenía su atención sobre la hoja que, poco a poco, comenzaba a mancharse con letras negras y en cursiva que le significaban un avance en su investigación por comprender a Levi Ackerman.

—Irreligión—contestó, rápidamente. A su vez, Eren se vio disconforme con la respuesta que le resultó escueta, por lo que le instó con un ademán de manos a que fuese un poco más específico, advirtiendo del mismo modo cómo su paciente suspiraba exhaustivamente—. Ateo—acató, tajante y colocando sus ojos en blanco.

— ¿Inclinación sexual? —dicho esto, el interés del castaño pareció cambiar por completo, el par de orbes verdosas cayendo sobre él y, en respuesta a ello, le devolvió una mirada cargada de desdén y se preguntó qué significaba aquella repentina atención.

—Heterosexual, supongo—se encogió de hombros con naturalidad, sus labios frunciéndose y sus ojos mostrándose un poco confundidos. Otra respuesta obvia, pensó.

— ¿Supones? —se rio entre dientes, el efímero retintineo brotando y burbujeando en su pecho, en el acto disipando la tensión que conservaba el ambiente en el que se acomodaban—. ¿Ha tenido experiencias homosexuales? —cuestionó, en un tono juguetón y enarcando una de sus espesas cejas chocolate.

—Sí, las tuve—respondió conforme se removía sobre su asiento, carraspeando discretamente por lo bajo—. No fue nada serio—quiso aclarar.

El lenguaje corporal de Levi indicaba que este se sentía incómodo con la pregunta, y Eren naturalmente dedujo que el mayor probablemente no acostumbraba a conversar sobre el tema. Sin duda alguna esto le pareció curioso siendo que Erwin, quien era el mejor amigo de su paciente, era bastante abierto en lo que a la sexualidad respectaba. De tal manera, se preguntó si acaso era un tema tabú para el ojiplata.

No obstante, consideró que bien podían ser ideas suyas. Al fin y al cabo, Levi parecía ser un hombre bastante reservado y, como tal, sería predecible el que no hablase de su vida sexual o romántica con nadie que estuviese fuera de su círculo social.

— ¿Sus amigos son conscientes sobre esta etapa de su vida? ¿Les ha comentado algo al respecto? —preguntó esta vez, dejándose absorber por su curiosidad.

—Si quiere colocar que soy bisexual, púes adelante. No hay problema—atajó evasivo, nuevamente encogiéndose de hombros y extrañando al menor, quien se vio desentendido con su cambio repentino de actitud.

—Lo hubiera dicho en primer lugar—no se contuvo en bisbisear acompañado de un matiz irónico, devolviendo su atención a la hoja y evadiendo un par de fulminantes ojos grises—. ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿Sus padres son casados, divorciados, o—?

 _«Familia»_

Quiso reírse amargamente, púes desconocía el sentido de una palabra cuyo peso radicaba verdaderamente en vínculos sanguíneos y no en el significado que le había dado la sociedad. Apoyo, amor, comprensión. ¿Qué eran esas mierdas?

La única familia que tuvo era su tío, Kenny Ackerman. Él era un hombre intrépido, misterioso y que expedía un aura peligrosa y lúgubre. Él fue lo más cercano que tuvo a una figura paterna y mentor. Además de ser el responsable de su entrenamiento como mercenario, siempre estaba acompañándolo a pesar de jamás haberle dirigido una palabra de cariño o reconocimiento pese a su esfuerzo por enorgullecerlo.

Con los años comprendió que Kenny siempre huyó de la tarea de ser padre porque temía no ser bueno en ello, y realmente no lo culpaba. Creyó que tal vez esa era la principal razón por la que jamás le mencionó qué tipo de vínculo compartía con su madre, ni mucho menos el por qué le había acogido hasta su lecho de muerte. Su tío no quería que se apegara a él, pero inevitablemente lo iba hacer.

Era gracioso si lo pensaba bien. Tras la muerte de su madre, un hombre del que las malas lenguas decían que era un asesino a sueldo había aparecido repentinamente en su casa, y no habían intercambiado nada más que algunas palabras cuando aquel desconocido le había tomado de la mano y lo había llevado hasta una gran mansión, brindándole entonces la estabilidad económica que jamás tuvo con Kuchel, su madre.

Sin embargo, no olvidaba que su tío desde un principio le había hecho aceptar un trato en el que ambos se beneficiaran: él aceptaba entrenar como futuro asesino a sueldo a cambio de un hogar y estabilidad. Más aun así, con los años concibió la idea de que su tío tan solo le estaba protegiendo dándole tales herramientas para desafiar el mundo cruel al que se enfrentaban, uno en el que solo el más fuerte y el más poderoso de todos los hombres sobrevivía.

Sabiendo esto, quiso pensar que su tío le entrenó como a ningún otro de sus subordinados porque deseaba que no dependiera de nadie más que de él mismo, que fuera un hombre al que siguieran y admiraran, no uno que se forzara a seguir a otros por su grandeza como había sido su caso. A lo mejor, Kenny aspiraba que él, como su sobrino y más allá de ello como un hijo, fuera mucho mejor. Eso es lo que desea todo padre, ¿no?

Como resultado, las enseñanzas de Kenny le habían hecho lo que era actualmente y, probablemente, eso influía muchísimo en su _psique._ Lo que su tío le había enseñado le había servido para vivir como soldado, como máquina asesina… pero no como una persona promedio. Creyó, fervientemente, que su objetivo en la vida era asesinar por dinero; y ahora que había perdido su misión, objetivo o cómo quieran llamarle, se sentía profundamente vacío.

Solo el más fuerte sobrevive. Si él ya no se le podría considerar fuerte, ¿por qué seguía con vida? ¿Por qué lo forzaban a seguir viviendo?

—No tengo—murmuró y, habiendo evocado los recuerdos de su juventud, su voz se apreció átona ante el solo hecho de rememorar incluso fragmentos de la muerte de su tío y su madre—. Mi madre era prostituta. Murió cuando cumplí los cinco años—disertó, esta vez en un tono seguro e impostado, sin ofrecer mucho detalle.

Inevitablemente, tales remembranzas le causaban melancolía y nostalgia, recordándole de alguna manera que no era inmune a la tristeza por mucho que así lo desease y que, aunque se esforzara por esconder estas emociones con una máscara de hierro que él mismo había forjado en la soledad y el dolor, no podía ocultar tales sentimientos de sí mismo, de su mente y corazón.

— ¿No tuvo a nadie que le acogiera?—cuestionó, forzándose a evadir cualquier tipo de contacto visual con el mayor.

—Mi tío—soltó, anodino—. Él me encontró días más tarde de la muerte de mi madre, me acogió y me dio alimento a cambio de que yo accediera a entrenar y trabajar para él como sicario—relató, sus palabras percibiéndose casuales, completamente ignorantes de los oídos atentos que le escuchaban en silencio—. Comencé a trabajar como sicario a mis doce años, y fue así hasta que él falleció y simultáneamente me uní al ejército. Yo solo tenía que servirle al Estado y ellos olvidarían mis crímenes.

—Una máquina asesina de la que todos sacan provecho—acordó el menor, fascinado en cierto aspecto. Seguidamente, anotó lo más relevante y devolvió su atención al poseedor de una mirada que parecía alerta a cualquier movimiento o respuesta que diera.

Al sopesar este hecho, Eren pensó que Levi le recordaba vagamente a un cocodrilo, los cuales eran animales que se caracterizaban por ser cautelosos y por ostentar un par de ojos intimidantes y asesinos. Se trataban de reptiles rápidos, mordaces, circunspectos, agresivos y protectores. Creyó, deliberadamente, que esta era una comparación curiosa, interesante y un tanto acertada.

Pero, si su nuevo paciente era algo semejante a un cocodrilo, entonces él como psicólogo y hombre tendría dos opciones: 1) ser la presa, o 2) ser el cazador de tal bestia.

Sinceramente, le atraía la idea.

— ¿Estado civil? —una vez expuesta su última incógnita, marcaría el punto y final de su entrevista, dando como resultado un incremento a pasos agigantados en su interés por saber más de su nuevo paciente. Ahora, tras conocer una mínima parte de aquel hombre, deseaba saber más de él. Quería conocerlo y comprenderlo, era una tarea que se había auto-impuesto y, más allá de ello, era un capricho que quería cumplir.

—Soltero.

No obstante y, de la misma forma, Eren era inconsciente del peligro que implicaría acercarse tanto a Levi. Evidentemente, no debía tentar su suerte, pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo por un tonto capricho. Era ignorante a que, si bien podía ser el cazador de un indomable cocodrilo, también podía ser la presa de un hombre soltero, atractivo y, más importante aún, bisexual.

Tratar con el Ackerman era como intentar caminar sobre una cuerda floja, peligrando su vida ante la posibilidad de caer a un profundo y embravecido océano, o tal vez de caer sobre una red y enredarse entre sus filamentos.

 **[…]**

 _«En el trayecto de nuestras vidas, como individuos defectuosos que somos naturalmente, cometemos errores de los cuales tenemos la obligación de aprender. Thorndike lo dijo una vez: los animales como el hombre aprenden por el ensayo y error. Es decir que, como seres humanos que somos y seremos, cometemos faltas que nadie puede reprocharnos o juzgarnos puesto a que absolutamente todos somos defectuosos por naturaleza._

 _Eren Jaeger, tal y como el ser humano que era también, había cometido innumerables errores en el pasado que le habían hecho en el presente lo que era y sería. Más aun así, se arrepentía profundamente de dichas faltas e intentaba con todo su corazón esconderlas del ojo público, púes temía al rechazo y la pérdida de todo lo que había construido. Aunque esto último hubiese sido a costa de la fortuna de su amante._

 _Ciertamente, la mayoría de estos errores estaban vinculados con la necesidad de sentir afecto y reconocimiento. El haber huido de casa con la promesa de volver con riquezas e incluso el haberse inmiscuido en una relación por conveniencia con Erwin Smith eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Todo resultaba recaer en un mismo punto, en una misma problemática o nudo. La carencia de afecto en su vida era bastante grande como para haberle transformado en una persona egoísta, caprichosa, ambiciosa y conformista._

 _Conoció a Erwin Smith cuando tenía dieciocho años, y había quedado fascinado con el aura que el rubio desprendía. Parecía un hombre seguro y con claros objetivos en la vida. Sin embargo, cuando en ellos surgió la oportunidad de un acercamiento, descubrió que compartían ciertas similitudes. Y quizá su mayor error era compararse constantemente con otras personas, pero esa vez aquel defecto suyo le había funcionado para encontrar a alguien con quien desahogarse._

 _En pocas palabras, se habían convertido en dos personas solitarias en busca de un algo. Probablemente, eso fue lo que les conllevó a establecer un trato tan sucio en el que sus lamentos serían conciliados con el acto sexual. Jamás se interesaron el uno por el otro en lo que al ámbito romántico respecta, tan solo se conformaban con tener sexo a cambio de dinero o favores._

 _Erwin había quedado huérfano a la edad de doce años, cuando su padre le habría abandonado en un orfanato tras haber enviudado. Tiempo después, cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se enlistó en el ejército junto a su mejor amiga. Luego conoció a Marie, con quien desarrolló una relación que se prolongaría tres años y no sabría de aquella encantadora mujer hasta un considerable tiempo después de su ruptura, enterándose que ella se casaría con un íntimo amigo suyo: Nile Dock._

 _Posterior a ello, el ojiazul habría centrado su completa atención en sus labores militares y, en ocasiones, ahogaría sus penas en el alcohol y el sexo hasta, muchos años más tarde, conocerle a él._

 _Desde entonces, habían establecido un acuerdo en el que estipulaban que ambos tendrían sexo a cambio de dinero o favores. Esto, claramente, sin involucrar ningún tipo de sentimiento romántico con la otra persona y, en caso de formar una relación íntegra con un tercero, su acuerdo se pausaría hasta que dicha relación llegase a su fin._

 _Así fue durante ocho años._

 _Ahora, luego de tanto tiempo, su relación parecía llegar a un final definitivo. No más encuentros fortuitos, no más dinero fácil. Sus vidas estaban cambiando y, en el caso de Erwin, era para bien mientras que, para él… todo seguía siendo igual, tan solo habiendo cambiado su posición social y económica._

 _En realidad, Eren no estaba molesto, tampoco triste. Tan solo estaba. Se sentía un poco feliz de saber que finalmente el hombre que tanto admiraba tendría la felicidad que tanto merecía en su vida, pero también se sentía un poco celoso de Hanji al ser amada con tanta devoción por un hombre tan bueno._

 _El ojiverde, siendo honesto consigo mismo, tenía la sensación de que el mundo quisiese pasar de él, dejándole atrás y demostrándole cómo todos pudieron superarse a sí mismos a excepción suya, siendo que parecía atascado. Sentía como si no pudiese bailar al son del astro mayor, y esto era una idea que sabía bien que no tenía razón de ser; púes no era creyente como para conferirle la culpa de sus pecados a un ser extraordinario siendo consciente de que todo lo que en su vida acontecía era culpa suya y de nadie más._

 _En conclusión, su vida era una completa mierda a su propia causa y, siendo un reputado psicólogo, era incapaz de resolver sus malditos problemas. No lo iba a negar. Dependía del magnate y, cuando se comunicaba con este ocasionalmente, era siempre bajo la influencia de su necesidad por verse amado carnalmente y, en cierto aspecto, acompañado._

 _—_ _Conocí a Hanji—comentó, aquella noche en la que, enredado entre las sábanas, contorneaba con sus delgados y largos dedos trigueños los abdominales de su amante en un pequeño y trivial abrazo—. Me ha sorprendido un poco que te interese una mujer tan extrovertida como ella, pero creo que tienes oportunidad para conquistarla—arengó, su mirada vagando._

 _—_ _Vamos Eren, acabo de salir en una cita con ella—espetó, dando un amago para separar el cuerpo del aludido del suyo—. Ella sigue amando a su esposo, de cualquier modo. Es como si nunca lo fuese a superar—alegó, incorporándose en su lugar._

 _—_ _Estás siendo pesimista—gruñó, frunciendo sus tupidas cejas y entornando sus preciosos orbes hacia el hombre que tomaba asiento a su lado—. No te dejes cegar por tu falta de optimismo, Erwin. Si fueras más atento, sabrías lo que sus ojos y cuerpo expresan cuando está contigo. Solo tienes que ser sincero y—_

 _—_ _Jesucristo, Eren. No soy tu paciente—se quejó, una risa floja escapando de sus labios, apreciándose burbujeante y gutural—. Acabo de acostarme contigo—añadió, dedicándole una transparente mirada sobre sus hombros, enfrentando los observadores irises esmeralda._

 _—_ _Erwin, te debo demasiado. Jamás podría pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, y por eso tengo la necesidad de ayudarte a que seas feliz. Eres demasiado bueno para alguien como yo, ¿entiendes?—explicó, en su defensa—. Siento una profunda admiración hacia ti, y jamás me perdonaría que el hombre que tanto admiro pierda su felicidad por falta de iniciativa—concretó, sincerándose. Su aterciopelado timbre se apreció quebradizo y anodino, no concordando con la sonrisa que habría esbozado al haber concluido._

 _—_ _Te lo agradezco, pero no merezco la admiración de nadie—asintió, endureciendo sus facciones—. Como sea. También me preocupo por ti, ¿qué va a pasar si Hanji y yo nos aventuramos en una relación? ¿Qué piensas hacer—?»_

—Eren—la melódica voz de una mujer le devolvió a la realidad, donde profundos pozos grises le observaban preocupados—, ¿estás bien? —consultó, sentada al otro lado de la pequeña mesita en la que se situaban, aledaños a las amplias vitrinas que sitiaban el local y que permitían observar lo que allí afuera, en la ciudad, acontecía.

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes, Mikasa—quiso tranquilizar, forzando una sonrisa hacia la joven mujer.

Honestamente, la fémina de cabello tan oscuro como la noche y piel pálida como la nieve le observó con desconfianza y, sin verse convencida por su escueta respuesta, no se demoró en responder:

—Si tienes algún problema, puedes confiar en mí y yo—

— _Mikasa_ —advirtió, en un timbre peligroso. Era consciente de lo sobre-protectora que podía llegar a ser su mejor amiga, por lo que no estaba en la disposición de preocuparla más de lo que ya le preocupaba con solo su forma de caminar—. Estoy bien—insistió, su mirada enfrentándose a la otra, cuya le escudriñó aún desconfiada y sin más alternativa que asumir sus palabras como verídicas.

— ¡Bien! Aquí tenemos dos café latte, una taza de té y un cinnamon roll—la vocecilla jovial y que aún conservaba reminiscencias de la adolescencia se hizo a escuchar junto a ellos, sus miradas entornándose hacia la figura de Armin Arlert, quien les sonrió con amplitud.

—Gracias, Armin—agradeció Eren. Silenciosamente, gratificó la intervención de su mejor amigo de la infancia al haberle salvado de una conversación incómoda con la azabache.

De este modo, el nuevo integrante descansó sobre la pequeña mesita una bandeja de plástico en la que se disponían sus pedidos, no demorándose demasiado en situarse en su asiento junto a Mikasa, su esposa. Y aunque pareciese ser una mala broma, en realidad _no_ lo era en lo absoluto. Él, como mejor amigo de ambos, era testigo de la relación de sus dos amigos desde su juventud y posteriormente su matrimonio al haber sido padrino de la boda.

Armin era de una baja estatura, no excediendo el metro sesenta y tres. Su rostro redondo era enmarcado finamente por un flequillo y mechones de cabello rubio, siempre acomodado en una coleta baja. Ostentaba como rasgos más característicos una pequeña y respingada nariz, y una mirada conocedora y celeste como el cielo despejado de un día de verano. Ambos rasgos habían sido heredados por su madre y padre respectivamente, concediéndole un aura infantil e inocente que parecía no desvanecerse con los años.

Definitivamente, no era el prototipo de hombre que pudieses imaginar para una mujer como Mikasa, pero era todo lo que ella necesitaba para ser feliz. Armin era su confidente, el amigo que siempre le prestaría su apoyo y hombro, y también era su amante más apasionado y atento.

Eren, para ser franco consigo mismo una vez más, aspiraba algún día establecer una relación como aquella. Una relación basada en la comunicación, la confianza y el amor, cuyos vínculos fueran tan profundos e indestructibles como los inexorables anillos que se acomodaban en los dedos anulares de sus dos mejores amigos, brillando con fuerza y armonía.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Ha sucedido algo importante? —quiso saber el pequeño rubio, curioso por antonomasia. Su pequeña y delicada diestra se movió sobre la mesa, la pálida de su esposa no titubeando al entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos en un gesto inconsciente y formado por la confianza entre ambos, un gesto que solo podía darse entre las parejas como una demostración de cuánto se amaban y necesitaban. Al menos así siempre lo vio el Jaeger.

—Nada realmente interesante—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros y reflejando toda su honestidad en la suavidad de su voz.

Su vida personal y laboral era una rutina exhaustiva, y por ende era un tema insostenible para una conversación. Se atrevía en mencionar que lo único verdaderamente relevante que en su vida había acontecido recientemente era tener como paciente a Levi Ackerman y, por otra parte, su pronta ruptura con Erwin.

Evidentemente, Eren no iba a sobrellevar una conversación con tópicos que resultaban tan triviales como hablar del clima.

No obstante, algo comenzó a fastidiarle tal y como el zumbido de una abeja que merodea ambos de sus oídos. En ese instante, meditó que Levi y Mikasa —considerada una hermana para él— compartían el mismo apellido y, a pesar de que pudiese atribuir esto a que probablemente el apellido de ambos era tan común como el apellido Smith, era imposible pasar por alto los rasgos físicos que ambos compartían además.

Pero, aunque le preguntase a la ojiplata sobre esta extraña coincidencia, no obtendría respuesta. Después de todo, la recientemente Arlert había explicado con anterioridad que sus padres se habían desligado completamente de sus familias, residiendo en Estados Unidos y teniendo una vida modesta, resignándose a comentarle la razón de este cambio.

—Hace algunos días tuve que hacer una sesión fotográfica en el Central Park y me encontré con tu hermano y su esposa—informó el pequeño rubio, los finos y delicados dedos de su mano izquierda enredándose en el asa de su taza de café—. Me sorprendió un poco que me haya reconocido después de tantos años—continuó.

Acto seguido, empinó el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos hasta sus finos y carmines labios, bebiendo la humeante y deliciosa bebida conforme examinaba de soslayo cómo el rostro de su amigo se ensombrecía ante la sola mención de una pieza de su pasado.

— ¿Te dijo algo? —indagó, sus esmeraldas recayendo sobre la fútil superficie de la mesita, como si esta fuese más interesante que enfrentar el par de miradas que le observaban atentas. Su actitud, de tal manera, se vio denotada por un repentino cambio de ánimo, resultando monótona y sin algún otro precedente que el de tratar nuevamente con viejas cicatrices.

—Me dijo que, de verte, te dijera que tus abuelos te extrañan sin importar el tiempo que ya haya sucedido—explicó—. ¿Sabes? Ya eres todo un hombre, Eren. Tienes que responsabilizarte por tus errores, asumirlos y enfrentarlos. ¿Crees que puedes estar toda tu vida huyendo de volver a encontrarte con tus abuelos o hermano? Es cuestión de tiempo para que él se aparezca en tu consulta o se comunique directamente contigo—

— ¡Ya lo sé!—se exaltó, interrumpiendo el sermón que, más allá de parecer el de un amigo preocupado, parecía al de un autoritario padre—. Les prometí que el día en el que mi vida fuese decente y digna de su orgullo, yo volvería. Pero, mírame Armin, no soy nada de lo que prometí. No puedo volver y verlos a la cara sin recordar todo lo que he hecho para estar aquí—razonó, sintiéndose avergonzado.

—Huir no te hará mejor persona, ni tampoco borrará los errores que cometiste en el pasado—intervino Mikasa—. Lo importante, aun así, es que has logrado triunfar en lo que tanto soñabas. Eres un excelente psicólogo, con un consultorio en una zona de gran demanda y—

—Me gané todo eso gracias a un millonario que me dobla la edad—increpó, sus trigueñas manos formando puños, sus nudillos cediendo ante la presión que ejercía.

— ¿Acaso él ha comprado a tus pacientes?—cuestionó ella, serena—. Él pudo haber costeado tu consultorio, tu departamento, tu auto e incluso tus estudios, pero jamás tu esfuerzo y talento en la psicología. Quienes atiendes están agradecidos de tu ayuda profesional, y en las paredes de tu departamento se cuelgan títulos con honores de la universidad. Dime, Eren, ¿eso también lo costeó Erwin? —rebatió, procediendo a beber de su propia tacita de café.

Al escuchar las concisas y claras palabras de la pelinegra, el Jaeger tragó saliva y cedió la razón a su amiga. Seguidamente, destensó su cuerpo por completo, sorprendiéndose ligeramente al ser consciente de la reacción de su cuerpo ante una inevitable verdad.

—Quizá tengas razón—reconoció, en un murmullo y aún sin enfrentar el par de pozos grises que le observaba satisfechos.

— _Siempre_ tengo la razón—aclaró, riendo suavemente.

— _Jesucristo,_ ya comienzas a parecerte a Armin—se quejó, finalmente enfrentando ambos rostros, quienes le dedicaban miradas entrañables. A continuación, las risas flojas comenzaron a escucharse, fundiéndose en una sola cálida y que les envolvía en la afabilidad de su preciosa e inquebrantable amistad.

La mirada de Eren, poco después, se vio atrapada y cautivada por lo que sucedía fuera del establecimiento. Allí, entre la densa marea de personas, observó por un par de segundos cómo se desplazaba y hacía lugar un hombre que reconoció al instante. Aquella rasgada y peligrosa mirada se le hizo inconfundible, inconscientemente atrapando su labio inferior entre la hilera superior de sus dientes al tomarse su tiempo en admirarlo.

Sus irises verdes fueron maravillados por la presencia de aquel hombre perdido en un insano mundo en cuestión de segundos o tal vez minutos, y tal hecho fue notable para quienes lo acompañaban y rodeaban.

— ¿Eren? —nuevamente, Mikasa buscó llamar su atención, esta vez extrañada del repentino comportamiento.

—L-Lo siento—se disculpó, titubeando—. Debo irme, los llamo luego—dijo, impostado. De esta forma, se colocó torpemente en pie, sus orbes dando un minucioso miramiento y seguimiento al hombre que allí fuera se movía con dificultad, ayudándose en sus pasos con un elegante y fino bastón.

Solitario, pensó unísono se apresuraba en dejar el local, precipitándose hacia su objetivo.

— ¡Levi!—levantó su voz, cuando se hallaba a sí mismo a unos pasos del aludido, quien se giró y le observó con atisbos de sorpresa—. Soy—

— ¿Mi jodido psicólogo? Sí, ya veo—se adelantó, malicioso y siendo acompañado por tintes burlones en su grave timbre, manteniendo su compostura ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con el muchacho en una ciudad tan vasta como lo era New York. Una coincidencia amena, meditó.

Eren, por otra parte, no se inmutó por la manera en la que se dirigió el hombre gruñón hacia él. Ese era el sentido de humor de su paciente, y en realidad no le molestaba. Por ende, se limitó a esbozar una amplia y brillante sonrisa, sincera como ninguna otra.

En cierto aspecto, le emocionaba haberse encontrado con Levi fuera de su consultorio, lejos de sus papeles como paciente y psicólogo respectivamente, permitiéndole conocerlo a un nivel más personal. Empero, el hecho de no comprender de dónde provenía su interés, le intrigaba e inquietaba siendo que, el haberse acercado al ojiplata de esa forma irrespetaba, de alguna manera, su código de ética profesional.

* * *

 _ **Respuestas a los comentarios:**_

 **Daniella Wollkat:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

¡Cuánto tiempo, linda! Es una alegría tenerte de vuelta, eh 3 Agradezco muchísimo tus lindas palabritas, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero, sobre todas las cosas, no decepcionarte (9TuT)9

JAJAJA Debo admitir que yo me sentía tensa escribiendo esa escena, fue como: _holy_ _crap_ _, estos dos finalmente se conocieron._ Así que me emociona muchísimo saber que te haya producido esa sensación 3

JAJAJA ¡Es que lo es! D: Pero, sí, tienes razón. Muy probablemente el que Eren y Erwin mantengan este tipo de relación pueda traer problemas en el futuro. #Awantaaa :c

Levi se pasó de verga, y se molesta si lo amenazas con los productos de limpieza. Es como: tú te llevas y no te XD Pero, hay que admitirlo, es una buena idea. Si tengo la oportunidad, también lo haré (¬u¬)r

Te entiendo, cariño :c ¿Por qué, Eren? ¿Por qué destruyes nuestro amado EruHan? ;-;

Puedo decir lo mismo, linda. Es un placer volver a tenerte aquí, ¡espero leernos pronto! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Excelente trabajo, soldado (ºuº7)

Jaja, ¡sí! Opino exactamente lo mismo 3 ¡Viva el salseo! (¬u¬)r Oh, sí. Esa es la parte bonita de la historia de nuestro precioso Eren ;-; Aún falta mucho más por descubrir, pero no deberemos esperar mucho para ello. ¡ _Yay_! :D

Eso es cierto. Eren tiene suerte de que Levi no es un hombre agresivo pero, de serlo, estaría metido en un gran aprieto :c

JAJAJA Levi es mi espíritu animal XD Es imposible no quererle, incluso si escapa con tu pastel de bodas y no te da porción alguna ;-;

Púes sí, cariño. La relación entre Eren y Erwin es un arma de doble filo. Ellos encuentran cierta calidez el uno al otro, pero esto puede provocar conflicto con las personas que ellos realmente aman — _coff, coff._ Mamá Hanji y el Enano. _Coff, coff_ —. #Awantaaa.

Te entiendo. Es difícil, pero hay que aceptarlo; el tipo disfruta nuestro dolor, y nosotras amamos su historia. ¿Qué podemos hacerle? (9TnT)9 [Cries in gay]

Muchísimas gracias, preciosa. Realmente me he atrasado —normalmente me adelanto cuatro capítulos, de esta forma tengo actualizaciones para un mes—, pero estoy dando mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerme al día (ºuº)9 Agradezco tu apoyo 3

¡Nos leemos pronto, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Guest (1):**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Oh. ¿Te parece que _arruiné_ la historia porque Eren y Erwin tienen una " _relación"_? Disculpa, pero pienso que _eso_ es lo menos relevante en la historia.

Mira, me disculpo enormemente por haberte decepcionado, pero desde el principio advertí sobre la relación que compartían Erwin y Eren —véase las primeras notas del **primer** capítulo—. Mencioné y aclaré cuáles serían las parejas protagonistas, las cuales son **Levi** y **Eren, Erwin** y **Hanji;** y, muy secundariamente, **Erwin** y **Eren** conjunto Armin y Mikasa.

Asimismo, la pareja se nos introduce por primera vez en el **segundo** capítulo —ni siquiera esperé más capítulos para introducirlos— y, en el mismo, se aclara que Eren y Erwin tienen una relación _Sugar_ —la cual se basa en sexo a cambio de dinero, sin _sentimientos_ de por medio—. Incluso Eren aclara que no siente _nada_ por Erwin, tan solo está con él por los beneficios que obtiene a cambio.

En conclusión, es una relación carente de sentimientos que está destinada a acabar sí o sí.

Sin embargo y, si podían existir dudas respecto a la naturaleza de esta relación, en las notas finales de ese mismo capítulo expliqué qué podíamos esperar del _EruRen_.

" _Sino hacen Levi con Erwin arruinan con Eren."_ No te he entendido en lo absoluto. " _Un bajón."_ Tampoco te he entendido. ¿Qué es esto, un examen?

 **Guest (2):**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Muchísimas gracias, me alegra un montón que te encante la historia 3

Tenemos un problema, _Houston._ Tenemos un problema :c Es cierto, cariño. La relación de Erwin y Eren es un arma de doble filo, dependerá completamente de ellos cómo manejarán la situación y cómo esto afectará sus relaciones de ser correspondidas /3

¡Nos leemos, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Lo siento, pero tenía que decirlo porque así de pendeja soy XD

JAJAJA Es que nuestro niño es bastante impulsivo, por lo que al verse intimidado y acorralado por Levi, dijo lo que no debía decir. Sin embargo, creo que manejó bien la situación 3

Así son las cosas, linda :c Me es muy difícil encontrar material de estos dos, pero definitivamente son adorables juntos y, _¡agh!,_ ¿has leído el arco de la insurrección? —la tercera temporada abarcará este arco primordialmente—. Allí es donde más tiene interacción este par, al igual que Eren y Levi, como también Mikasa y Armin 3

Cuando pienso en eso, me digo a mí misma que no es momento aún para suicidarme XD

JAJAJA Ese momento en el que vas a fiestas por la comida ;) Un clásico, eh (¬u¬)r

Púes no lo sé, cariño ;-; Me tiene hasta la puta madre su visita, ¿quién la quiere en la casa? ¡Nadie! Pero la perra seguía y seguía. ¡Por un mundo sin Inseguridad-chan, carajo! D:

Ay ;-; Muchísimas gracias, linda. Tus palabritas me han llegado al corazón y… yo no estoy llorando, ¡tú estás llorando! /3 Mientras tú eres Ingrid vs. Las fuerzas benditas, yo soy Lore vs. Las fuerzas de Inseguridad-chan XD

¡Nos leemos, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3


	6. CAPITULO VI Los juegos del destino

**CAPITULO VI.** _Los juegos del destino_

El sol pregonaba el nirvana, donde se coronaban la cúspide de los edificios más altos de la ciudad de New York. Las personas, ciudadanos y turistas se movían de un lugar a otro causando revuelo. Eren, integrándose a ese montón de personas, serpenteaba entre ellas con desesperación simultáneamente era acompañado de una incógnita que nublaba su pensamiento y era aquella que, ciertamente, le había impulsado en primer lugar a perseguir a una persona que, en ese punto, era casi inalcanzable.

Sus inmensos ojos verdes observaban a la distancia cómo una espalda ancha y más pequeña que la suya se escondía de su mirada anhelante, y se preguntó qué era exactamente lo que estaba pensando.

Una parte de Eren no lo comprendía muy bien, no entendía la situación a la que se enfrentaba. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de sus acciones, las cuales le habían motivado a dejar a sus amigos en la cafetería puesto a que tomó como prioridad seguir a un hombre que, hasta cierto punto, era un desconocido.

Había sido tan simple como el haberse colocado torpe e inesperadamente en pie, corriendo a las espaldas de su objetivo sin tener una razón que justificase tales actos. No había un motivo para seguir a su propio paciente fuera de su consulta, mas su corazón le contradecía en afinidad a ello siendo que incluso podía sentir cómo este mismo se detenía por un efímero instante en su pecho al imaginar la posibilidad de un encuentro.

Simplemente, una parte de él se había enfocado y encaprichado en buscar a un hombre sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer luego de interceptarlo. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Inventar una excusa? Mentir no cambiaría el hecho de que la idea de seguirlo había sido suya en primer lugar o, más exactamente, no podía mentirse a sí mismo sobre ello.

En realidad y, si lo repasaba cuidadosamente, los auténticos motivos por los cuales había accedido a que Levi Ackerman fuese su paciente eran egoístas y para su propio beneficio, aunque esto significase resquebrajar su ética profesional. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había preferido seguir a Levi por encima de sus mejores amigos, a quienes habría dejado descolocados a su causa? ¿Qué era exactamente lo que provocaba esa extraña atracción? ¿Qué tenía de especial el ex sicario?

El ojiverde sentía como si fuese una diminuta estrella que admiraba y buscaba desesperadamente la atención de una majestuosa luna, deseando tener la oportunidad de bailar a su son pero, esto de forma ineludible e inmediata, le conllevó a sacudir aludidas ideas de su mente al considerar el hecho irrefutable en el que aquel hombre era un semejante de quien habría sembrado en su vida la desgracia y el odio.

En conclusión, en su naturaleza _no_ cabía la posibilidad de admirar a Levi y, aun así, allí estaba a un paso de comenzar el juego del gato y el ratón. Pero, ¿quién era verdaderamente el gato y el ratón?

— ¡Levi! —llamó su atención, la distancia entre ambos acortándose conforme avanzaba y serpenteaba entre la marea asfixiante de personas. Asimismo, el mencionado se hubo detenido sobre sus propios pasos, girándose hacia él con curiosidad vislumbrando de sus orbes plata—. Soy—

¿Por qué, de entre todas las personas, tuvo que encontrarse con Eren?

— ¿Mi jodido psicólogo? Sí, ya veo—se adelantó, perspicaz y manteniendo la compostura ante la sorpresa de un encuentro que, aunque se esforzara por hacerle parecer desafortunado, lo cierto era que no le generaba molestia alguna.

A continuación, las afiladas comisuras de los labios del menor se curvaron en una preciosa y brillante sonrisa, luciendo con orgullo y sin prejuicio sus alineadas perlitas. Esa era, definitivamente, una sonrisa honesta como ninguna otra que deslumbraría a todo aquel que la presenciase. Sin lugar a dudas, esto le incomodaba y en cierto modo le enfadaba, preguntándose casi en una protesta el por qué una persona como Eren le sonreiría a él, un desahuciado.

Pero esta respuesta, honestamente, ni el mismísimo Eren Jaeger la sabía. El señalado solo podía pensar en una única palabra como explicación a sus acciones e incluso a la casualidad de su encuentro:

 _«Destino»_

Frecuentemente, culpamos al destino de todo aquello que no llegamos a comprender, y definimos desinteresadamente dado término como una fuerza incorpórea y omnipotente, manejada por algo que va más allá de nuestra comprensión mediocre y aún en evolución. Evidentemente, se le antojaba una palabra curiosa, de significado extraordinario, abstracto y trascendente. Un precioso y esperanzador misterio.

Incluso recordaba que, hacía mucho tiempo atrás —cuando era joven y solía involucrarse en conversaciones profundas que no tenían otro fin que el de alimentar su intriga sobre quién era y a qué estaba destinado—, Armin le había mencionado sus creencias en relación a ello. Como William Shakespeare, el pequeño rubicundo creía que el etéreo y esperanzador destino no era más que quien barajeaba las cartas con las que nosotros jugábamos su propio juego.

De este modo y, evocando a su presente las sabias palabras de su mejor amigo, optó por tomar una decisión definitiva, necesaria e inconsciente que, además y siendo ajeno a ello, cambiaría su vida por _completo_. Su decisión, púes, era tomar las cartas que sobre la mesa habría dejado el infame destino y con ellas seguir el juego que le habían impuesto, como un acto consecuente obligándose a sí mismo a abstenerse a las probables consecuencias.

— ¿Qué hace usted por aquí? —consultó, abstrayéndose de sus propios pensamientos que seguramente deliberó en cuestión de minutos, quizá segundos.

—Primero, tutéame. Es molesta tanta formalidad, me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy—expresó, arisco—. Segundo: _vivo_ en New York. Tan solo iba hacia algún lugar de la gran ciudad y, _boom,_ un mocoso me intercepta y aquí estoy, hablando con él—respondió, en cuestión y en modo de broma.

Eren se había limitado a colocar sus ojos en blanco, dejando escapar una agradable y genuina risa entre sus dientes que se le antojó divertida y que burbujeaba incesante en su pecho, en el ambiente flotando su retintineo como si de la suave caricia del otoño se tratase.

Cálida, sincera y jovial. Así había sido el gesto que había causado el misterioso cosquilleo —parecido al que engendraría una pluma— en la boca del estómago de su único espectador, quien le observó atento unísono el ojiverde concluía en que, por el momento, se dejaría llevar; porque, aunque así lo desease, no podía retroceder sobre sus pasos como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si nada _le_ ocurriese al enfrentar la presencia enigmática de Levi.

De tal manera, sus preciosas _Alejandrita_ se distrajeron al reparar en el conjunto que vestía el hombre gruñón y de baja estatura. En consecuencia y, sin tomarse mucho tiempo, examinó riguroso lo que el mayor vestía. Posteriormente admitió, en la calma repentina de sus pensamientos, que realmente lucía muy bien a pesar de la simpleza de aquello que lucía.

Un pantalón _jean_ ligeramente roto o rasgado, una sencilla camiseta blanca, un par de botas negras y un abrigo color caqui. Eso era. Únicamente eso.

— _Jesucristo_ —exhaló, reteniendo una burlona risilla—, ¿te has peleado con tu armario? —preguntó burlón, sus viridián aun examinando en silencio lo que el ojiplata vestía.

— ¿Qué soy, una mujer?—replicó, frunciendo el ceño en desdén, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia el más alto—. La cosa es así: desperté con hambre, tomé lo primero que encontré en mi armario y aquí me tienes, luciendo como un gamberro—relató, sin dar mucho detalle.

— ¿Y no tienes frío? —inquirió, siendo vencido por la curiosidad y, en el acto, enseriándose al respecto. Después de todo, aún seguía siendo invierno y su paciente, desinteresadamente, utilizaba un pantalón que dejaba una considerable parte de su piel expuesta.

—Solo puedo tener frío en una pierna, Jaeger—aseguró, siendo su turno de colocar su par de ojos en blanco instantáneamente relajaba suavemente su semblante.

Acto seguido, su puño se encerró alrededor de la elegante empuñadura de su bastón con fuerza, recargando su peso sobre este y apoyándose además de su prótesis, descansando por un breve instante su pierna izquierda. A pesar de lo indiferente que pudiese mostrarse, comenzaba a sentirse cansado y esto era motivo suficiente para sentirse frustrado, no queriendo que Eren notase esto último.

Mierda.

—Tener frío en una o ambas piernas no te exenta de sentir frío en el trasero o que tus bolas se congelen a causa de ello—revindicó el ojiverde riendo, sonsacándolo de su cansancio.

En ese instante, la mirada de Levi cayó con fuerza sobre el castaño, observando cómo este se habría encogido sobre sí mismo y habría enfundado ambas de sus manos en los bolsillos de su respectivo pantalón. De algún u otro modo, se sintió impresionado y agradeció, internamente, que no hubiese caído en cuenta de lo exhausto y exasperado que comenzaba a sentirse.

—Supermercado—dijo, de momento—. Iré al supermercado, ¿tú—?

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —se precipitó, golpeándose internamente por ello.

— ¿Crees que necesito ayuda? ¿Eh, mocoso? —espetó, altanero. El venenoso mercurio de sus orbes se encontraron y entremezclaron con las malaquitas del otro, quien le sostuvo la mirada, valeroso y persistente—. Bien—suspiró resignado, dándose por vencido tras breves segundos de absoluto mutismo—. Sí, necesito _algo_ de ayuda—admitió, refunfuñando por lo bajo.

—Genial—asintió animado, esbozando una amigable sonrisa y disponiéndose a reanudar su camino, siendo acompañado por el Ackerman—. Te llevaría en mi auto, pero he decidido tomar el metro hoy y—

—Déjalo ya—bufó—. El supermercado más cercano está a un par de cuadras—añadió, encogiéndose de hombros.

De tal manera y, sumergiéndose una vez más en la marea de personas, los dos hombres se encaminaron hacia su siguiente punto de llegada. Ambos se habían abstraído en la armonía del silencio, no viéndose completamente incomodados con la compañía del otro. Eren se limitaba a seguir el ritmo de Levi, y este último a disipar el cansancio de sus piernas y el odio que comenzaba a desencadenarse en forma de pensamientos hacia su discapacidad.

Naturalmente, no había _algo_ de lo que pudiesen conversar. No eran amigos, ni tampoco desconocidos. Solo se trataba de un psicólogo y su paciente que, casualmente, se habían encontrado. Pero la situación resultaba tan extraña e hilarante como lo podría resultar el encontrarte con tu urólogo o ginecólogo y que este te invitase a una copa.

—Eren—aludió el ojiplata, su barítono apreciándose grave y profundo, cautivando su atención de inmediato y sin réplicas—, ¿crees que necesito anti-depresivos? —quiso saber, tan repentinamente que el más alto tan solo pudo observarle por un instante, discerniendo la información recientemente dada y meditando qué respuesta debía dar.

—No soy psiquiatra—murmuró, vacilando—. Yo no tengo la autorización de recetar fármacos, puedo comunicarte con un colega que trabaja en psiquiatría y él te atender—

—Estoy bien como estoy—tajó, áspero—. Te estoy preguntando si tú crees que estoy lo suficientemente mal como para ameritar anti-depresivos—aclaró, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No lo sé, ni tampoco lo sabré si nunca me permites conocerte—respondió sincero, y el hombre considerablemente mayor asintió pensativo—. Creo que es mi turno de preguntarte algo, ¿no? —se atrevió en comentar, el otro dedicándole una mirada de soslayo, intrigado y curioso.

—Parece ser que nos hemos convertido en dos niñitas que juegan a las veinte preguntas—disertó, sus palabras tomando tintes burlones y sin ánimos de ofenderle al respecto—. Púes bien. Dispara—se encogió sobre sí mismo, ciertamente desinteresado.

— ¿Cómo es posible que tú, un sicario, acabó enlistándose en el ejército sin recibir pena alguna por sus delitos? —averiguó, sus espesas cejas frunciéndose y su brillante mirada esmeralda oscureciéndose. En su voz había impotencia y rabia contenida, pero también interés que el Ackerman supo leer y, en vista de ello, suspiró sereno antes de poder responder:

—El gobierno tiene muchos secretos—dijo—. Yo era uno de los mejores asesinos a sueldo, y en múltiples ocasiones el gobierno me había contratado para eliminar peligros en potencia para el Estado. Evidentemente, el menor de sus problemas era tener a un ex mercenario en el ejército—concluyó, levantando su fina barbilla conforme sentía el orgullo inyectarse en su sistema.

Dicho esto, Eren sintió repulsión hacia las palabras de Levi, preguntándose cómo este último habría sido capaz de acabar con tantas vidas a cambio de dinero. No le parecía justo en lo absoluto, pero aquello no iba a cambiar la veracidad de los hechos. Además, no era como si él fuese distinto de su paciente. Él también había cometido errores, no tan graves y repugnantes, pero los había cometido al fin y al cabo.

—El mundo es injusto—exhaló, ligeramente exhausto y en continuación—. Aprendí eso a los golpes. Me aferré a la idea de que merecía vivir para poder conocer el mundo, y entonces comencé a sobrevivir en un mundo que es oscuro, indolente, solitario y… desesperanzador. Este mundo está podrido, Eren. Yo no quiero vivir más en él—concretó exhausto, esbozando un pequeño amago ante ello.

Finalmente y, en este punto, el castaño reparó —más bien, reafirmó— en que el ojiplata y él no eran tan distintos entre sí después de todo. La vida les había dado golpes, les había tachado como inadaptados o incompatibles del resto de personas y ellos, como un instinto o, a lo mejor por mera terquedad que podía distinguirlos, habían elegido sobrevivir para conocer un mundo distinto del que se habían visto expuestos al momento de su nacimiento.

No obstante, sus caminos habían sido _muy_ distintos entre sí. A juzgar por las palabras de Levi durante su entrevista, él se había visto desprovisto del afecto y, en cambio, sirvió para un hombre que si bien consideraba su padre, jamás supo su verdadera identidad hasta el final de los días de aludido hombre. Eren, por otra parte, había sido acogido por sus abuelos y estos, a pesar de los errores que cometieron en su crianza, le habían dado entre riñas un poco de afecto.

Levi no tuvo opción alguna, y para asegurar su supervivencia había aceptado la tarea de convertirse en un asesino. Él, a diferencia del hombre mayor, sí tuvo opciones y había escogido la más desesperada y ruin.

 **[…]**

Las pequeñas ruedas del carrito de compras se deslizaron silenciosamente sobre el suelo del establecimiento, su conductor y acompañante desplazándose a través de los amplios pasillos del modesto supermercado acompañados de un silencio que poco era interrumpido y, en el acto, dejándose envolver por una inusual armonía entre los altos y límpidos anaqueles, los cuales se hallaban atiborrados de productos que destacaban por sus extravagantes nombres o coloridas etiquetas.

En este sentido, un par de preciosos y almendrados orbes aguamarina observaron con detenimiento y un cariz de gracia lo que Levi Ackerman depositaba y acomodaba al interior del carrito. Dejó escapar una discreta y agraciada risilla, ésta reverberando genuinamente en su pecho siendo que lo único que el hombre de menor estatura depositaba al interior del pequeño vehículo se podía sintetizar bajo el término de comida rápida o instantánea.

Determinó que, en mayor abundancia, se encontraban sopas para microondas, enlatados, bocadillos —o botanas—, macarrones, pan y algunos platos congelados como pizza o pasta.

— ¿Levi? —instó, en un murmullo apenas audible.

— _¿Mhm?_ —articuló, su par de mercurios vagando sobre las estanterías de los anaqueles, frunciendo suavemente el ceño al leer las especificaciones de todo aquello que llamase su atención.

— ¿En qué se basa tu dieta?—preguntó, dando un fugaz miramiento al interior del carrito—. Pareces un chaval al llevar tanta basura—continuó, nuevamente riendo por lo bajo.

—Puedo ser excepcional en _casi_ todo, pero en ese « _casi todo_ » no entra la cocina—se encogió de hombros, su atención conservándose aún sobre los productos que examinaba muy rigurosamente—. Suelo ser muy distraído en ello y quemo hasta el agua. ¿Cómo? No tengo ni la menor idea—dijo, retóricamente.

— _Vaya_ —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa ladina que se apreciaba taimada—. ¿Te consideras bueno en casi _todo_? —cuestionó, en modo de broma. Su aterciopelada y varonil voz se escuchó gutural e incitante, un sentido insinuante escondiéndose en sus palabras.

A continuación, Levi se giró sobre sus talones, enfrentando al más alto como consecuencia. Frunció el ceño tanto como pudo y, seguidamente, tensó su labios y mandíbula; formándose una fina línea y remarcándose aún más su cincelada quijada respectivamente. Con desdén se preguntó en qué demonios estaba pensando su maldito psicólogo porque, _sorpresa,_ él seguía siendo el paciente de ese chico impertinente.

— ¿Qué ideas te estás haciendo de un viejo inválido de cuarenta años, mocoso? —espetó, la severidad denotándose en su profundo y rudo barítono.

—Vamos Levi, tú no estás viejo—rebatió, componiendo una mueca al respecto.

—Para un chico como tú, soy un viejo—razonó, reanudando su camino hacia al frente, el menor no tardando en seguirle el paso—. A mis quince años me consideraba huérfano sin dolor alguno y sobre mis hombros cargaba veinte o tal vez más muertes que fueron causadas bajo mi propia mano. Durante este tiempo, además, perdí mi virginidad con una puta que contrató Kenny para mí, y también probé el amargo sabor del licor. Pero tú, en ese momento, apenas comenzabas a respirar.

Eren guardó silencio, púes el mayor tenía razón sobre ello. Él solo era un niño que jugaba a ser un adulto al situarse junto a Levi o el mismísimo Erwin Smith. Solo era un jodido niño caprichoso y egoísta que no tenía un verdadero propósito en la vida, que desesperadamente buscaba el cariño de un hombre muchísimo mayor que él para saciar su sed de afecto, y que se aprovechaba de su propia miseria para obtener dinero.

Su vida no había sido tan traumática y descarriada como la de Erwin o Levi. Cuando ellos tenían treinta años, él cumplía sus quince años y, con esta edad, enfrentaba cobardemente sus propios demonios y los que liberaban sus abuelos al discutir con él, al intentar degradarlo y menospreciarlo porque, de entre su hermano y él, Zeke era el estudiante honorífico y él… solo era el hijo bastardo.

Aun así, era ridículo el comparar sus propias experiencias con las de dos hombres que resultaban ser mayores que él quince años.

—Pregúntate si te acostarías con un hombre de mi edad, y luego rebate eso al preguntarte si estarías dispuesto a tener una relación afectiva con esta misma persona—prosiguió el ojiplata, regresando a la realidad a su acompañante—. Personalmente, yo jamás me involucraría con una persona de tu edad. Crecimos en distintas sociedades, después de todo.

Era cierto. Sí, se acostaba con un hombre con el que compartía una considerable diferencia de edad, mas _jamás_ se dispondría a establecer una relación con esta misma persona que, en este caso, resultaba ser Erwin. Era consciente de que ambos eran _muy_ distintos entre sí, difiriendo en aficiones y aspiraciones. Por ello, en ningún momento sintió la necesidad de ser amado o amar al ojiazul, considerando por igual que una relación romántica sería una idea absurda.

—Eso es relativo—debatió, golpeándose mentalmente al saber que estaba hablando sin fundamento alguno en lo que respectaba al ámbito subjetivo—. Pienso que, de haber amor y una marcada diferencia de edades en una relación, ambas personas deberían esforzarse para que esto no resulte un impedimento—alegó, dubitativo.

— _Oh,_ ¿alguna vez te has enamorado? —se interesó el otro, observándole de soslayo.

—No—renegó, contundente.

De alguna manera, se sentía como un chico enmascarado que soñaba y fantaseaba con enamorarse algún día. A lo mejor su propósito en la vida era aprender a amar y perdonar, pero este pensamiento resultaba tan mediocre que quiso reír ante ello. Ciertamente, un amor como el que compartían Mikasa y Armin, cuyo brillaba en sus anillos de boda casi tanto como los ojos celestinos de Erwin al mirar a Hanji, era un amor que jamás conocería porque, por alguna razón, no nació con ese destino por mucho que quisiese creer que así fuera.

— ¿Y tú? —se atrevió en averiguar, en su mente formulándose la incógnita de cómo sería la persona de la cual Levi podría sentirse cautivado.

—Tampoco—respondió vagamente, sin pensárselo mucho y deteniéndose de repente sobre sus pasos, su mirada iluminándose al encontrar la sección de los _té_ —. ¿Sabes, Eren? En realidad, lo único que sé preparar en la cocina es un buen té—dijo, en un endeble suspiro.

—Amo el té.

Tan solo eran dos rezagados que se paseaban entre los anaqueles de un anodino supermercado, sus caminos siempre tan distantes entre sí encontrándose por alguna aleatoria razón.

 **[…]**

Cuando las afiladas agujas del reloj marcaron las cinco y media de la tarde, en el amplio cielo podían vislumbrarse las perezosas y esponjosas nubes tintadas de un tenue color semejante al azafrán que le resultaba agridulce y melancólico. Naturalmente, aquel taciturno panorama marcaba la despedida del astro mayor y la bienvenida de la reina de plata a que coronase e imperara el empíreo que les abrigaba y envolvía.

De la misma forma, de los finos labios de Levi comenzaron a brotar circunspectos jadeos, su mandíbula tensándose casi de inmediato e incluso pudo sentir cómo sus dientes comenzaban a rechinar de la impotencia que le producía la debilidad de su cuerpo. Acto seguido, su nívea diestra se aferró con la misma fuerza a la elegante y refinada empuñadura de su bastón, sus nudillos cediendo su color a la tensión que él mismo ejercía.

Estaba exhausto, pensó.

— _Oi,_ Eren. No vayas tan rápido—dijo, a regañadientes y deteniéndose sobre sus pasos.

El ojiverde le dedicó una mirada extrañada, no demorando mucho en reparar en el problema que enfrentaba el Ackerman. En sus ojos grises podía percibir la ira, el asco y un profundo odio hacia sí mismo. Seguramente, se reprochaba por qué era tan débil y se comparaba con la persona que fue en el pasado y que, aunque le doliese, esa era la misma persona que habría muerto en el accidente previo a su discapacidad.

Esa era la inhóspita realidad, la cual Levi se negaba a aceptar por motivos que aún desconocía y estaba dispuesto a desentrañar.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor tomemos un taxi, yo pago—invitó, comprensivo y esbozando una humilde sonrisa que deslumbró al ser reflectada por la apesadumbrada iluminación del excelso atardecer.

—No—negó, sin pensárselo—. Yo puedo. Son solo unas pocas cuadras hasta mi departamento—alegó, y en su voz se escuchó la recóndita desesperación.

—Tomaremos un taxi—afirmó entonces, demandante. Una negativa a su oferta le parecía inadmisible—. No tienes por qué sobre-esforzarte—añadió, esta vez en un tono conciliador.

De tal modo, el mayor de entre los dos hombres fue consciente de que el testarudo castaño no aceptaría un «no» como respuesta a su propuesta. En sus esmeraldas brillaba la determinación, y eso había sido suficiente para callar sus réplicas. Sin embargo, esto no implicaba que no se sintiese una vez más como un inútil o una carga; lo que era un sentimiento producto de las secuelas que hubo dejado el vivir gran parte de su vida como un ermitaño de las armas.

A continuación, ambos se dispusieron hacia el borde del pavimento, no demorándose mucho en llamar la atención de uno de los vehículos de un llamativo color amarillo. Uno de los medio de transporte se apresuró en aproximarse hasta ellos, desacelerando conforme se acercaba y estacionándose rápidamente al encontrarse junto a sus nuevos pasajeros. Una vez dicho esto, el par de conocidos ingresó con cuidado al coche, acomodando las compras entre ellos y dando una breve explicación al conductor de la dirección a la que se dirigían.

Seguidamente y, cuando el auto se puso en marcha, Eren apreció la melodía que reverberaba al interior del mismo y que, en consecuencia, remecía las esquinas de su corazón. Allí, en la gran ciudad de New York, junto a un hombre que había perdido la esperanza y su propósito en la vida, se escuchaba la voz de _David_ _Sylvian_. Una afición extravagante para un simple taxista que, de la misma forma, era una amena casualidad.

— ¿Lo ves, Levi? Esto es mucho mejor a caminar entre un centenar de personas—indicó, hundiéndose en el tapizado de su asiento—. Tienes que aprender a ser perezoso. ¿Imaginas ir en metro y que no haya asientos? Simplemente vas y dices—

—Básicamente, eso es disfrutar de dar lástima y aprovecharte de tu miseria—interrumpió el otro, encarando al menor y entrecerrando sus afilados ojos hacia él—. Eso es deshonesto y repulsivo, Jaeger—masculló cada palabra, endureciendo su semblante.

—Vamos amigo—se quejó, restándole importancia—. ¿Sabes en dónde conocí a Erwin? —preguntó, retóricamente. Esto le había recordado al ojiplata que Erwin y Eren se conocían desde hacía algún tiempo, lo que ciertamente despertaba su intriga y curiosidad. Es decir, ¿por qué su mejor amigo se habría de relacionar con un mocoso como Eren? Era extraño.

No obstante, sabía que Eren estaba bromeando sobre su primer encuentro con el rubio. No había manera en la que pudiese estar hablando en serio al tomar en cuenta su contexto pero, bajo la influencia de su naturaleza curiosa, decidió obedecer a su instinto y guardar silencio, expectante de la respuesta del castaño.

—En un metro—completó, y en su trigueño rostro se dibujó una amplia, burlona e incluso descarada sonrisa, su mirada traviesa atravesando al otro.

—Jódete, Eren—bufó, chasqueando la lengua y colocando sus ojos en blanco, sin sorprenderse de la respuesta infantil del muchacho—. Erwin tiene tres autos. Buen intento, idiota—recordó, perspicaz. El menor reconoció discretamente su error, púes él más que nadie sabía de los bienes del ojiazul.

—Bien. Mentí sobre ello—aceptó, aún sonriente y mostrando ambas de sus palmas como un tácito símbolo de rendición—. No te enojes—bromeó, riéndose.

—Mocoso raro—siseó—. ¿En serio eres Eren Jaeger?—cuestionó, ligeramente incrédulo—. Pareces ser todo lo opuesto a lo que conocí en tu consultorio—arguyó, la mirada _Alejandrita_ encontrándose con la suya y provocando que pudiese contemplar su reflejo sobre el armonioso y mentalizado bosque que amparaban el par de orbes.

—Mi consultorio, mi territorio y mis reglas—sentenció—. En realidad, soy lo que ves. Soy solo un chico que ama _Lucky_ _Charms_ —agregó en aclaratoria, encogiéndose de hombros.

Unísono a este acto, señaló en un vago amago una caja del afamado cereal que se escondía en una de las bolsas de compras, el par de abstractos irises escudriñándole y recriminándole el haberle insistido —y, en teoría, haberle obligado— a comprar aludido cereal que él, personalmente, consideraba una cuestión para niños.

—Además, tú también eres muy distinto a lo que vi en mi consulta la primera vez. Quiero decir, no estás intentando manipularme, ni intentas asesinarme con la mirada y ni mucho menos me evades—optó por sincerarse, una vez más riendo por lo bajo, el nerviosismo titilando en su suave voz.

—Sí, supongo que yo soy un ogro y tú un niñato—acordó, concediéndole la razón de manera indisputable—. A propósito, el que haya accedido a comprar ese maldito cereal no va a implicar que me lo coma—manifestó, escuchando un gruñido gutural provenir del otro que, honestamente, le causó gracia.

—Algún día iré a tu departamento, y te enseñaré a cocinar por las malas—amenazó, señalándole y apuntándole con su dedo índice.

— ¿Y compartir el oxígeno de _mi_ cómodo departamento contigo? En tus sueños, señorito Jaeger—ironizó, cruzándose de brazos sobre su fornido pecho.

 **[…]**

Ulteriormente, cuando habrían arribado su destino, el castaño de fascinante mirada ayudó en la tarea de subir las compras unánime platicaba con su aún paciente sobre algún tema que resultase trivial pero que, incluso así, fuese entretenido para ambos. No podía negarlo, conversar con Levi le había sido tan ameno que, en el acto, había ignorado por completo el teléfono que persistente vibraba en uno de los bolsillos de su ajustado pantalón.

Pensó en que, seguramente, se trataba de Erwin. Así que sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió enfocar su incondicional atención en la tarea que ejecutaba en ese momento y le era más entretenida.

Así, continuó su camino sobre la madera barnizada del estrecho pasillo, siguiendo la ancha espalda del Ackerman hasta que este se hubo detenido delante de una de las puertas que daban lugar a los departamentos de aquel piso. De este modo, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón la llave de su hogar y, en este punto, optó por dejar las bolsas de las compras sobre el suelo, esperando silenciosa y pacientemente que el mayor abriese la puerta del lugar.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude a—?

—No, gracias—murmuró, interrumpiéndolo una vez más y cada vez más afirmando su convicción sobre que, definitivamente, Levi no respetaba las normas tácitas del buen hablante y el buen oyente—. Has sido de suficiente ayuda, mocoso enclenque. Pero recuerda que soy tu paciente, así que será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí—concretó, ignorándole casi por completo.

—Tienes razón—asintió, observando cómo el hombre lograba asir entre sus pálidos dedos la llave que correspondía a la puerta de su departamento, no demorándose mucho en introducir la misma en la cerradura. Acto seguido y, con un mecánico movimiento, la puerta escupió un apenas audible « _click_ »—. Entonces me marcho. Nos vemos en la consulta.

—Sí, sí—farfulló, acompañado de un gesto desdeñoso que le causó gracia. E interpretando esto como una despedida, se giró sobre sus propios pasos para encaminarse hacia el elevador, siendo inconsciente de la mirada que a escondidas hacía vigía de cada uno de sus movimientos simultáneamente reflexionaba la idea de que Levi Ackerman, su paciente, no era tan mal tipo pese a su historial criminal.

Una vez haber ingresado al elevador y, dedicándole una mirada de despedida al ojiplata que parecía cautivar cada vez más su interés y atención, se dispuso en la tarea de devolver las llamadas que, había confirmado, se trataban de Erwin. De esta manera, ubicó su teléfono móvil junto a una de sus orejas y esperó a que el ojiazul atendiese su llamada al segundo tono, siendo recibido por su parsimoniosa respiración entremezclada con la electroestática que le causó escalofríos en su espalda baja.

— _¿En dónde demonios estabas, Eren?_ —preguntó, esforzándose por parecer enojado pero, claramente, no lográndolo.

—Estaba…—vaciló, y esbozó una sonrisa involuntaria que incluso el magnate fue capaz de escuchar al otro lado de la línea—. Estaba ocupado con el papeleo—mintió.

En cuestión, se preguntó por qué demonios le mentía a Erwin sobre su encuentro con Levi. Al fin y al cabo, no era como si hubiese hecho algo indebido al ser que tan solo le acompañó a hacer las compras.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los comentarios.**

 **Daniella Wollkat:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Oh,_ sí. Ese Eren se nos pasa de verga (¬u¬)r Aunque su curiosidad llegó hasta él conforme realizaba la entrevista a Levi. Como psicólogo, era necesario saber datos puntuales como su nombre completo, edad, género, orientación sexual, dirección, número telefónico, estado civil, cómo está compuesta su familia, trabajo y entre otros.

¡Muchísimas gracias, linda! Me alegra que te haya gustado 3

Siento eso, cariño ;-; La verdad es que yo soy _multishipper_ —a pesar de que no lo soy con mis dos otepé en este _fandom._ Es decir, con el YumiKuri y el RiRen/EreRi (aunque respeto a las demás parejas que los involucren, he de aclarar) —, y por ende emparejo a Mikasa y a Armin con un montón de personajes. Así que el MikAnnie también entra en mi lista de _ships_ adoradas 3

Su Tatakae jamás morirá (UwU) Podrá haber madurado, podrá haberse convertido en una bomba sexual, podrá ser una mezcla de sus antecesores, pero su espíritu Tatakae es inquebrantable 3

Te entiendo. Es chistoso, porque muchos en el _fandom_ ya les veías quejarse del arco de Mare pero, con este capítulo, todos nos fuimos a la verga. Creo que es la primera vez que le atinamos a una teoría, y me pregunto lo mismo que tú. A lo mejor Eren ha logrado tener absoluto control sobre sus habilidades, quizá aprendió determinadas técnicas de Kruger para ello —recordemos que él también fue un infiltrado—.

Falco es un rollito de canela 3 Me encanta ese niño, y siento que él debe y tiene que ser el sucesor de Reiner. Pienso que Falco es capaz de ayudar a cambiar la situación actual entre ambas naciones, puesto a que opino que es un chico justo.

Realmente tengo mis esperanzas en Eren, Reiner, Zeke y Falco. Ellos son las piezas claves sobre el tablero. Los hermanos Jaeger comparten el pensamiento de que la guerra debe acabar, a Reiner lo mueve el remordimiento y la realidad como soldado y guerrero —él se estampó contra la verdad sobre los Erdianos y he de suponer que, tal y como Magath, está en desacuerdo con el sistema de los Mare—, y finalmente Falco es un chico muy bondadoso. Awantaaa. Yo no necesito dormir, ¡necesito respuestas! ;-;

Oh, me has recordado este momo en el que la carta llega a manos de Zeke y dice: " _leamos esta misteriosa carta",_ y aparece el rostro de Levi advirtiendo un segundo _round;_ a lo que Zeke huye gritando: _"¡OH DIOS MÍO!"_ Lo juro, no puedo con ese momo. Siento que jamás superaré el _Bullying_ a Zeke :c

 _Ow,_ nos leeremos entonces, cariño. ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Se comienza a sentir el salseo (¬u¬)r Tienes razón. Levi merece una ovación por haber asistido por cuenta propia al consultorio de Eren ;u; Crecen tan rápido 3

Muchas gracias, linda. Me alegra saber que no te molesta :D Debo de admitir que siempre he tenido mis _ships_ heterosexuales —aunque, evidentemente, enfoqué mi amor a las homo—, pero _Shingeki No Kyojin_ me ha hecho _shippear_ a todos por igual. De hecho, mis primeras _ships_ en la serie fueron hetero XD ¡ _Awantaaa_! D:

 _Ow,_ me encanta Moblit x Hanji. La manera en la que Moblit se preocupaba por Hanji y cómo se sacrificó por ella me encorazona a niveles extraordinarios 3 Por supuesto, también me encanta el EruHan e incluso Mike x Hanji. Pero, aquí entre nos, también emparejo a Hanji con Mikasa y Armin. Sí, estoy ida de la olla… ¡pero no me arrepiento de nada! XD

¡Te entiendo completamente! Siempre he dicho que el mejor final que podría tener la historia es que todos mueran —por muy doloroso que sea para nosotros como lectores, es justo y necesario para los personajes— y que ninguna pareja sea _canon._ Eso es lo justo. Es muy bonito pensar en que nuestros personajes favoritos tengan un final feliz, pero objetivamente eso es imposible.

Los estragos de la guerra tocan la puerta de todos, he de decir. Eso es algo que pudimos confirmar en el capítulo de hace poco con Reiner al borde del suicidio o el mismísimo Eren admitiendo que la guerra te agota física y emocionalmente. Dando hincapié en esto, se puede decir que ninguno de ellos podría tener una relación romántica aunque mágicamente lograsen sobrevivir a la maldición de Ymir.

O eso pienso yo, ya que muchos han comenzado a deliberar que si Eren ya se independizó de Mikasa —recordemos que, según Isayama, él la ve como una madre y ella como a un hijo—, podrá desarrollarse una relación romántica entre ambos. Sin embargo, la historia no nos habla sobre un romance, nos habla sobre un conflicto entre naciones. La historia es un drama militar sin espacios para romances, y eso es algo que parece ser que algunos no comprenden.

Pero, ciertamente, qué podemos hacerle. Tan solo podemos disfrutar de la arena y el _fandom_ ardiendo por sus _ships._

 _Oh,_ siento eso ;-; Espero que pronto puedas tener _internet_ porque, carajo, Isayama ha regresado con sus planes maquiavélicos para hacernos sufrir /3 Yo no lo :c Él parece alimentarse de nuestro sufrimiento y desesperación XD

JAJAJA Púes sí, ese par estaba destinado 3 Me enjotecen (9*n*)9 JAJAJA Irala traviesa (¬u¬)r

¡Nos leeremos entonces, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Dios santo, cómo me has hecho reír con tu comentario XD

Púes sí, a este paso crearé un súper traje —inserte voz de Frozono— para combatir a mi archienemiga en plan Barbie —qué pendeja soy :v Disculpa a esta pobre alma en desgracia— :c

JAJAJA Te me pasas de verga XD Te imaginé en plan de: " _bien. Es momento de leer las actualizaciones"_ cuando, de momento, la tierra comienza a temblar. O, peor, lamentándote por ya no poder leer las actualizaciones y los vecinos—: " _sé que es difícil, pero esto nos pasa porque existen personas como tú que dejan que el demonio de la homosexualidad los lleve a la verga"_ y tú—: " _¿qué demonios están hablando? ¡No podré leer mis pinches actualizaciones!"_

Lo siento, pero me fue inevitable y, no, jamás superaré a este grupo de cristianos que dijo que la comunidad LGBT tenía la culpa de los desastres naturales :v De ser así, esperaré pacientemente mi carta para ser la siguiente Avatar o de plano ser una Winx :c —inserte momo de Homero: " _¿por qué nadie me dijo? Debí verme como un estúpido"_ —.

Oh, muchísimas gracias, linda 3 Me alegra haberte podido ser de ayuda de alguna u otra manera. Me enfloreces 3 ¡Muerte a Inseguridad-chan y Ansiedad-kun! D:

Nuestros preciosos bebés finalmente tienen su acercamiento 3 ¿Podríamos ser más felices? ;-;

JAJAJA Púes sí wey, no XD Ese Eren es todo un profesional. Satisface a su _Sugar Daddy_ y, en el acto, le da una consulta gratis. ¿Quién no querría tener un _Sugar Baby_ así? :v

Oh, no, no. Muchísimas gracias a ti, cariño. ¡Nos leemos! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Jupiter501:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

No te preocupes, recuerda que no es una obligación. Así que no te sobre-esfuerces, ¿sí? 3

JAJAJA No te preocupes, a muchas personas no se les ha cruzado por la mente que existiese esa _ship_ —de hecho, yo comencé a emparejarlos hace no mucho en realidad. O, más exactamente, descubrí que los emparejaba desde hace muchísimo tiempo tras leer el capítulo en el que conocen el mar—. ¡ _Ow_! Me alegra que te parezcan lindos, y sobre todo que no te sugieran molestias 3

 _¡Yay!_ Eren ha caído sin saberlo 3

JAJAJA Es curioso, no me gusta el EruRi —más por el hecho de haberme enfrentado o encontrado con _shippers_ de esta pareja que resultaban tan tóxicas que me hicieron perderle el poco afecto que le tenía a esta pareja—, pero si me sirven en bandeja de oro un trío entre Erwin, Levi y Eren; me tendrás allí exigiendo por más XD #GustosCulposos #ConfesionesNocturnas :v

¡No pueden culparnos! Erwin y Eren son muy sensuales D:


	7. CAPITULO VII Blue Nightmare

**CAPITULO VII.** _A Blue Nightmare from the_ _Childhood_

 _«El astro mayor pregonaba con orgullo el nirvana del verano de mil novecientos noventa y nueve, sentenciando del mismo modo el austro de un día como cualquier otro. El dorado albor se derramaba sobre el incandescente césped del jardín, refugio de los insectos que entonaban una sinfonía que recibía el acompañamiento del canto de las aves que merodeaban en el modesto vecindario en el que solía vivir._

 _Observé atento el exterior a través de una amplia ventana, contemplando el inmenso y frondoso árbol que se situaba allí en el jardín, meciéndose suavemente por el húmedo y caluroso viento de verano que nos abrasaba a ambos y recordé, por alguna razón, que mamá siempre se esforzaba por cuidar de él. Siempre creí que ella era una ferviente amante de la naturaleza, cuidando tanto de la misma que tan solo con una sonrisa las tímidas flores despertaban de su letargo para presumir su belleza junto a ella._

 _Mamá era, probablemente, el sol que iluminaba la vida de papá y la mía. Nosotros simplemente orbitábamos a su alrededor sin réplica alguna. Ahora, el simple hecho de recordarla me encoge el corazón y hunde mi estómago, pudiendo comparar la sensación con la formación de un agujero negro —el cual, seguramente, amenazaba con transportarme a un lugar oscuro y desconocido—, provocándome náuseas y una profunda angustia._

 _Ser consciente de su ausencia en el presente me hace añorar cada mínimo detalle de su persona: su cabello castaño que expedía siempre una deliciosa y dulce fragancia a frutilla, como su par de ojos ambarinos idénticos a los míos, su piel besada por el sol o su sonrisa encantadora. La verdad es que desearía tanto tenerla de vuelta, así pues, me envolvería en sus brazos y me dedicaría sus palabras conciliadoras, o tal vez me sirviese un poco de su comida que ni siquiera en el Valhalla podrías degustar._

 _—_ _¡Eren!—reconocí su inconfundible voz, y deduje que procedía de la cocina—. Hijo, ¿puedes venir un momento? —agregó, y me dispuse en acudir a su llamado._

 _—_ _¡Ya voy, mamá!—respondí, levantando un poco mi voz siendo que nuestra casa era vasta y lujosa, púes vivíamos en un vecindario acaudalado puesto a que papá era un reputado médico de familia adinerada. De esta manera, mamá y yo no éramos exentos de los caprichos evidentes de papá al querer brindarnos una calidad de vida próspera._

 _En cuestión, nuestro acogedor hogar era lo suficientemente espacioso como para resultar fácil la tarea de perderse entre sus pasillos e incontables habitaciones._

 _—_ _Aquí estoy—murmuré cuando habría arribado la cocina, y mamá me recibió con una entrañable sonrisa que lucía sus alineadas perlitas blancas conforme bailaba de aquí allá con elegancia y pulcritud, muy ocupada en la preparación de algo de lo que no estaba muy seguro._

 _—_ _Ah, hijo. ¿Querrías ayudarme?—consultó, dedicándome un par de irises que parecían contener la más dulce y dorada miel._

 _—_ _C-Claro—asentí, tímido y sintiendo mis mejillas arder._

 _La auténtica razón por la que conozco y se me da bien las dotes culinarias es porque, durante mis tardes de verano, mamá y yo nos disponíamos en la preparación de platillos dulces. Nos dejábamos llevar y nos vestíamos en harina, nuestras narices pintándose de chocolate y nuestras manos inquietas buscaban cualquier oportunidad para degustar algo de lo que salía del horno a escondidas el uno del otro._

 _Carla, como se llamaba mi madre, era una mujer hermosa y joven con un carácter tan impertinente como el mío. Por ende, una mujer como ella no encajaba en el estándar de la alta sociedad siendo que, además, era la amante y segunda esposa de mi padre; algo que naturalmente no era bien visto. Sin embargo, a ella jamás le interesó la opinión del resto puesto a que su vida era de ella y nadie más. Esta era la principal razón por la que siempre la admiré._

 _—_ _Bien. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer: lava tus manos, colócate el delantal y—_

 _—_ _Ya lo sé, mamá—interrumpí, colocando mis ojos en blanco unísono ella dejaba escapar una risa floja y agraciada._

 _—_ _Entonces, ve—contestó, una de sus suaves y finas manos despeinando mi cabello en un amago efímero cuya sensación me causó cosquilleo._

 _En ese sentido, dedicamos nuestra tarde en la preparación de pasteles y galletas, el tiempo resbalándose o escurriéndose entre las contundentes agujas del reloj que marcó la inminente llegada de papá. El motor rimbombante de su auto se escuchaba desde la cochera, y mamá se apresuró en deshacerse de su mandil y el mío, la comisura de sus carmines labios afilándose en una juguetona y ladina sonrisa._

 _—_ _Escondámonos—dijo, sin dar mucho detalle. Acto secundo, encerró una de sus delgadas manos alrededor de mi diestra y nos encaminamos fuera de la cocina, cruzando silenciosamente la gran sala de estar y un pasillo en el que se hacían lugar el baño y las habitaciones para invitados. Una vez haber detenido nuestros pasos al extremo del mismo, nos giramos hacia las escaleras que conducían al segundo piso._

 _Los orbes ambarinos me observaron divertidas, motivándome a subir rápidamente cada peldaño con una inusual emoción que ocasionaba que mi corazón sufriese taquicardia. De tal manera, abordamos la segunda planta, siendo recibidos por un nuevo pasillo en el que se entreveían nuestras habitaciones y, en vista de ello, nos precipitamos a la más cercana —la cual era la mía— y nos escondimos en mi armario, trastabillando con algunas de mis pertenencias allí ocultas._

 _Si me preguntasen la razón por la que el verano hubo sido mi estación favorita del año, entonces yo respondería con la seguridad necesaria que se debía a los buenos recuerdos que dejaron mis padres en días como ese._

 _Una vez habernos escondido detrás de las puertas del armario, escuchamos la puerta de mi pieza chirriar sobre sus bisagras y los pausados pasos de papá provocando eco en el lugar. Mamá me miró de soslayo entretenida, y yo le devolví el gesto al intuir lo que maquinaba en sus propios pensamientos. Posteriormente, empujamos las puertas del armario y sorprendimos a papá, quien reaccionó al instante y nos abrazó posesivamente._

 _—_ _¡Ajá, par de rufianes!—exclamó, empujándonos y estampándonos contra el colchón de mi cama mientras llenábamos e irrumpíamos la silenciosa estancia en carcajadas sinceras—. ¿Creyeron que caería en su trampa? —nos preguntó retóricamente, los dedos de sus manos provocando cosquillas en nuestros cuerpos sin misericordia alguna._

 _—_ _¡Basta, papá! —me había carcajeado, y me retorcí adolorido unánime mamá se quejaba en afinidad. El mayor de nosotros obedeció en silencio, sin borrar de su rostro una sonrisa y mirada escondida tras los cristales de sus anteojos que lucían verdaderamente felices._

 _Yo siempre lo había sabido. Mis padres no habían sido las mejores personas del mundo, tenían defectos y virtudes, y habían cometido innumerables errores en el pasado. No obstante, para mí fueron los mejores padres que pude haber recibido… y aquellos días veraniegos eran la prueba fehaciente de ello. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede convencerme de lo contrario._

 _Incluso sabiendo esto, tres años más tarde —cuando ya habría cumplido los diez años de edad—, la realidad tocó a mi puerta una noche y me recordó que, si bien Carla y Grisha Jaeger eran buenos padres para mí, no eran exentos de sus pecados como personas. Esto sucedió una noche del año dos mil dos, cuando el horario de las luces de casa fue irrespetado y el silencio trepidante de mi habitación se habría visto interrumpido por los gritos de mamá procedente de su propia habitación._

 _Lo recuerdo aún muy claramente, púes esa fue la última noche que vería a mis padres._

 _Me había abrazado a mí mismo, ocultándome entre las espesas cobijas mientras observaba frenético la puerta entreabierta, la discusión ajena a mí inmiscuyéndose a hurtadillas en mi pieza tal y como lo haría un ladrón. Su motivo de disputa no era de mi total comprensión, pero fui lo suficientemente audaz para intuir lo grave que era. Estaba asustado, aterrorizado incluso. Solo esperaba, temblando del terror, a que algo ocurriese._

 _—_ _¡Grisha Jaeger! ¡¿Puedes siquiera darme una explicación?! —ella gritó, y a pesar de la distancia me estremecí por la fuerza que su voz demandaba—. ¡Maldición, ¿qué está ocurriendo?! —quiso saber, iracunda._

 _¿Qué ocurría? ¿Por qué mamá discutía con papá? Ellos jamás peleaban. Jamás. Sus diferencias las solucionaban pacíficamente, exponiendo sus inquietudes y estableciendo soluciones a sus problemas en conjunto sin necesidad de gritar e imponer. ¿Por qué ahora era distinto? ¿Qué tan crítica podría ser la situación?_

 _—_ _Por el momento no puedo explicarte. No tenemos tiempo—respondió papá, en un tono sereno y aun así autoritario, pero que conservaba del mismo modo un ápice de impaciencia y desesperación._

 _—_ _¡Maldita sea, Grisha! —injurió, colérica e incomprendida tanto como yo de la situación. Deduje que mamá, probablemente, se sentía insegura y amenazada al verse involucrada la integridad de nuestra familia en la situación._

 _—_ _¡Joder, Carla!—reprendió papá, con la misma fuerza—. Nosotros estamos hundidos en la mierda, pero Eren no—dijo—. Te lo preguntaré ahora y será la última vez que lo haga, ¿quieres salvar a nuestro hijo? —preguntó, el agrio matiz de la desesperación desafinando su voz siempre segura, siempre tranquila._

 _A continuación, escuché los pasos apresurados de mamá al precipitarse hasta mi habitación, encendiendo la luz rápidamente conforme farfullaba que todo estaría bien, que me quedaría un par de días en casa de mis abuelos paternos y que no debía preocuparme si no regresaban pronto. Siseó cuánto odiaba la decisión, pero que era necesario el que partiésemos en ese momento hacia la casa de mis abuelos._

 _Supe, inmediatamente, que las palabras que tanto repetía solo tenían un propósito y ese, definitivamente, no era tranquilizarme a mí… sino a ella misma y su espíritu inquietado que, condenado, había optado por salvarme la vida. Esa era otra de mis razones para haberla admirado tanto. Era una mujer entregada y sacrificada por su familia y, de tomar una decisión, siempre meditaba muy bien los pros y contras para nosotros siendo que éramos lo único importante para ella._

 _—_ _Mamá—_

 _—_ _Está bien, hijo. Todo estará bien. Aún estoy aquí para—»_

—…ti—completó en un susurro, y sus almendrados ojos verdes se abrieron por completo, recobrando la consciencia y el concepto de realidad. Nuevamente había soñado con _esa_ noche.

Era difícil de olvidar, reflexionó. En esa distante noche de verano sus padres le hubieron dejado al cuidado de sus abuelos entre palabras quebradizas, en sus rostros rodando las brillantes lágrimas que desbordaban de sus tristes miradas unísono le abrazaban como si sus vidas dependiesen de ello. En ese momento, no era completamente consciente de lo que ocurría pero, de haberlo sido, seguramente les hubiera dicho cuánto los amaba y lo mucho que los enorgullecería en el futuro.

— _Bah._ Enorgullecerlos—bufó, para sí mismo. No había nada de lo que pudiesen enorgullecerse sus padres en el presente.

Acto seguido, el joven muchacho de tez trigueña se recompuso en su lugar, reparando en su piel recubierta por una fina capa de sudor y en cómo su pecho se movía angustiado al compás de un acelerado corazón que, ansioso, martilleaba contra sus costillas. Asimismo, enfrentó las blancas paredes de una habitación que, evidentemente, no era la suya. Encaró, pues, la habitación del hombre que le salvó y le hundió de su desesperación.

En eso se había convertido, ¿no? En un tipo menos que nada que se aferraba hipócritamente al afecto de un hombre cuyo corazón no le pertenecía y, aunque lo hiciese, tampoco lo quería.

Sopesando esto y, rememorando el pasado, dejó que calientes y pesadas lágrimas resbalaran de sus párpados inferiores y cayeran sobre sus mejillas, marcando sus caminos ermitaños. Odiaba el verano, ese que se acercaba sigiloso y lo retrotraía a una época que consideró de oro, induciéndole el deseo de dar marcha atrás y refugiarse en ese recuerdo, siendo ignorante del sufrimiento y el dolor que ahora encarnaba. Así, tensó sus labios en una fina línea y con ambas de sus manos formó puños, amortiguando los sollozos que lograban ser exteriorizados.

No importaba cuánto lo desease, nada cambiaría. Absolutamente nada.

Tras la muerte de sus progenitores, Eren había aprendido que la vida no era generosa. Sonreía falsamente y vestía de blanco, pero había sido capaz de arrebatarle aquello que más amaba en el mundo, sumiéndolo en el infortunio y oscuridad cruel e inclemente de la que jamás pudo escapar. Era tonto, de ser franco consigo mismo. Era sencillamente ridículo el culpar a una fuerza incorpórea de lo acontecido, pero era en la misma magnitud tranquilizador, púes esto evitaba que pensase en la verdad tras el fallecimiento del matrimonio Jaeger.

La policía había atestiguado y dado por verídico que la causa de muerte había sido un accidente automovilístico que tuvo lugar en una carretera solitaria. Desafortunadamente, sin tener testigo alguno para contradecir lo evidente y superficial del caso, la información había sido suficiente para cerrar el caso. Indisputablemente, esto levantó las sospechas en sus abuelos y en él, pero al ser desentrañada la verdad se decidió que aquello se mantendría como un secreto.

Nadie sabía sobre ello, solo los señores Jaeger y él —quien lo había descubierto por sus propios métodos y, aun así, mantenía mencionado conocimiento como un secreto más—. Ni siquiera el favorito de la familia, Zeke, era conocedor de este hecho. Lo cierto era que, de ser expuesta aludida información, el resto de su familia pudiese verse profundamente avergonzada por los delitos que había cometido su padre. Uno de muchísimos más, claro está.

Seguidamente y, ahuyentando estos pensamientos de su consciencia, se giró hacia un lado y atisbó una pequeña nota sobre la plana superficie de la mesita de noche aledaña. Sus irises menta cesaron sus circunspectas lágrimas, su atención viéndose atrapada por las letras que en la inmaculada nota se dibujaban. Claramente, se trataba de la letra cursiva y elegante de Erwin, quien le habría dejado un austero:

 _«Me he ido a trabajar primero. Te he dejado el desayuno en el microondas. Llámame cuando estés en tu oficina._

 _—_ _Erwin»._

Sonrió amargamente al leer el mensaje, odiándose por un ínfimo instante. Ese día no iría a trabajar, definitivamente _no_ podía presentarse _así_ en su consulta. ¿Qué pensarían las personas que acuden a él al verle en ese estado? Trabajaba como psicólogo, había estudiado psicología porque quería ayudar a las personas y, por ende, no se presentaría en un estado tan deplorable y contradictorio a su posición… y era una lástima, porque esa tarde tenía programada una entrevista con Levi.

Realmente quería verlo, pensó emitiendo un suave suspiro. De tal modo, menospreció grosero el prospecto de su trauma infantil que, aparentemente, acostumbraba a presentársele en sueños con agridulces recuerdos, tomándole desprevenido y debilitándole lo suficiente para que, al despertar, fuese víctima de sus propios trastornos o pensamientos negativos.

No importaba cuánto luchase por sepultar el pasado, este siempre regresaba abruptamente en forma de recuerdos inhóspitos y súbitos que, como era de predecir, le afectaban garrafalmente.

 **[…]**

Sus viridián observaron melancólicamente la ciudad que se dibujaba y quemaba en su retina a través de los amplios ventanales de la habitación, reflexionando el hecho de que, en cierto modo, New York jamás había sido para él. Era excéntrica, agobiante y sobrepoblada. Él, quien se había criado en un ambiente carente de la extravagancia pese a su adinerada procedencia, nunca se vio cómodo caminando en la gran ciudad. Nunca perteneció a ese lugar, en realidad.

Entonces, se preguntó si acaso había un lugar para él, un nuevo y auténtico hogar.

Meditando en ello, se paseó fuera de la habitación de Erwin tan solo vistiendo una toalla que se ataba a su cintura posteriormente haber tomado una ducha. La piel de su torso morena y expuesta se enfrentaba al ambiente álgido del gran departamento, hundiéndolo en el vacío y el destierro al igual que sus pensamientos. No era un buen día, de ello no cabía duda. Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué podía hacer? Realmente, no mucho más que sobrellevar su desánimo.

A continuación, el castaño se dispuso hacia la gran cocina del departamento, percatándose en que su teléfono móvil descansaba sobre la lisa superficie del mesón que aislaba la mencionada zona de la sala de estar. En afinidad a ello, asió el artefacto de última generación entre sus delgados dedos y presionó el único botón que este poseía, activando inmediatamente la aplicación _Siri_ y ordenando un simple—: llama a Petra Ral—que fue acatado al instante, comunicándole con la aludida.

Una vez dicho esto, dejó el móvil a un lado y afinó su sentido de la audición, atento al tono de espera que rebotaba pausado entre las extensas paredes del lugar, causando un apremiante eco. Conforme esto sucedía, se aventuró en moverse sobre las desnudas baldosas hasta llegar al microondas, corroborando las palabras de Erwin en la nota y determinando la cantidad de tiempo en la que su plato de comida estaría girando al interior del electrodoméstico.

— _¿Hola? ¿Doctor Jaeger?_ —contestó de momento y de manera sorpresiva el melódico barítono de su secretaria al otro lado de la línea, a quien percibió extrañada.

—Petra—saludó, arrastrando consigo la pesadumbre—. Lamento tener que ser tan inoportuno, pero hoy me tomaré el día. Lo siento—se disculpó, con voz suficientemente alta y esforzándose por esconder su aflicción.

— _¿Sucedió algo? ¿Estás bien?_ —consultó preocupada, incluso alertada.

No, por supuesto que no estaba del todo bien, mas esto no podía decírselo a Petra ni a nadie. Ninguna persona que conformase su círculo social —incluidos Armin y Mikasa, sus amigos de la infancia— era conocedor de lo que realmente había sucedido con sus progenitores, era un secreto de familia que él protegía con recelo y que, se suponía, no debía saber. Esto, quizá, era la causa por la que sus traumas infantiles solían atormentarlo a cada instante; porque estaba reprimiendo eso que tanto le afligía.

—No—renegó, suavemente—. Estoy bien—mintió, esbozando una taciturna sonrisa para sí mismo.

— _Eren, si algo te preocupa o_ —

— ¿Mikasa, eres tú?—bromeó perezosamente, una grave y burbujeante risa floja reverberando al centro de su pecho—. No debes preocuparte por mí, _mamá_ —continuó burlón, y los bufidos de la joven mujer de mirada ámbar se escucharon indiscutibles al otro lado de la línea.

— _Eren, recuerda que no debes tener vergüenza en decirme si Erwin fue muy rudo contigo. Puedo llevarte una pomada o_ —

— ¡Petra! —se carcajeó, esta vez sincero y en el acto interrumpiéndola—. El único favor que te pido es que re-programes todas mis citas. De ser posible, quiero que hagas un espacio para Levi Ackerman mañana, por favor.

Si se lo preguntan, la respuesta es _sí._

 **[…]**

 _« ¿Sabes? Ya eres todo un hombre, Eren. Tienes que responsabilizarte por tus errores, asumirlos y enfrentarlos. ¿Crees que puedes estar toda tu vida huyendo de volver a encontrarte con tus abuelos o hermano? Es cuestión de tiempo para que él se aparezca en tu consulta o se comunique directamente contigo.»_

Era cierto.

Sus amigos tenían razón, púes no podía pretender huir de sus problemas toda la vida. En algún determinado punto tendría que confrontar a sus abuelos, disculparse por todo el dolor que ha sembrado y las preocupaciones que ha dejado. Pero era un cobarde. Se había marchado de casa, prometiendo que algún día volvería con la victoria sobre sus hombros y creyó, internamente, que entonces los mayores se disculparían por todo el daño causado.

Sin embargo, con el pasar de los años y la madurez que habría ganado teniendo como factor principal lo ya mencionado, habría reconocido que la culpa no era enteramente de sus abuelos. En cambio y, a grandes rasgos, la culpa había sido suya también. Ciertamente, se había refugiado en sí mismo y había olvidado que, si bien perdió a un padre, sus abuelos lamentaban la muerte de un segundo hijo. Ellos, aunque de manera errónea, quisieron protegerlo y prevenir que cometiese los mismos errores que Grisha.

Desdichadamente, hubo aprendido esto mucho después de haberse independizado.

 _«Huir no te hará mejor persona, ni tampoco borrará los errores que cometiste en el pasado.»_

A lo mejor quien debía dar el primer paso para reconciliarse con su familia era él mismo. Quizá no debía comenzar con algo tan delicado como volver a presentarse en casa de sus abuelos con una torpe disculpa, tal vez con volver a comunicarse con su hermano estaría bien por el momento. Y lo haría. Llamaría a su hermano, porque no tenía nada que perder, ¿o sí?

Contactarse con su hermano mayor no debía ser tan complicado. Zeke era un importante arquitecto que había sido partícipe de construcciones en Estados Unidos y en su país natal, Alemania. Por ende, con solo ingresar su nombre en el buscador de _Google_ debía ser suficiente para obtener su correo electrónico o el número telefónico de su oficina y/o asistente. Lo verdaderamente difícil sería—

— _Buenos días. Zeke Jaeger_ —oh, mierda. Lo había hecho, lo había llamado y, al primer tono, fue atendido. ¿Era posible que eso fuese íntegramente legal? Es decir, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de repasar correctamente lo que estaba haciendo y lo que a continuación haría.

Así, Eren guardó silencio, su corazón martilleando furiosamente contra sus costillas y su lengua durmiéndose por completo, incapaz de articular palabra alguna. Su cerebro, en cuestión, había quedado en blanco y no podía hacer más que respirar forzadamente mientras era cada vez más consciente en que, al otro lado de la línea, estaba su hermano esperando una respuesta.

— _¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?_ —volvió a preguntar la profunda, grave y sutilmente áspera voz de su hermano, quien dedujo seguía manteniendo el hábito de fumar. Sucedido esto, el menor de los dos comprendió que era momento de llenarse de valor y finalmente responder. Su decisión había sido llamar a Zeke, entonces debía abstenerse a las consecuencias de ello que, necesariamente, no tenían por qué ser negativas.

— _A-Ah,_ s-soy yo—titubeó, nervioso—. Eren.

— _¡¿Eren?! ¡Hermano!_ —se exaltó raudo, transmitiendo su conmoción a través de la línea telefónica y llenándole de insólita timidez—. _Han pasado muchos años. ¿Cómo estás? Jesucristo. ¿Es este tu número telefónico?_ —farfulló efusivo, y el menor advirtió cómo su hermano seguramente se habría levantado de su asiento, caminando de un lugar a otro realmente feliz y emocionado.

Repentinamente, comenzó a sentirse mal por ello.

Grisha había abandonado en Alemania a Zeke y a su primera esposa, Dina. Les había dejado para volver a Estados Unidos con su amante y segundo hijo en brazos. A causa de esto, Eren siempre creyó que Zeke le odiaría y guardaría rencor por haber sido el predilecto de su padre, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al conocerle, este le demostró cuánto afecto le tenía. En ese momento, sintió alivio puesto a que ninguno de los dos se guardaba rencor al uno al otro.

Podía decir que su relación con su hermano había sido buena desde siempre, y era alentador en cierto aspecto el saber que seguía siendo así incluso luego de los años de distanciamiento e indiferencia que él mismo había impuesto a su familia.

—Sí—murmuró dubitativo y en respuesta a la última pregunta arrojada por el mayor de ambos—. Sé que eres un hombre ocupado, seguramente tienes mucho por hacer pero, ¿podemos vernos? —espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¡No! En definitiva, no. No estaba preparado para reencontrarse con Zeke, al menos no por el momento. Entonces, ¿por qué había dicho eso?

Aquello, sin lugar a dudas ni cuestionamiento alguno, era una desventaja de ser impulsivo.

— _Claro_ —accedió, tras mantener un mínimo instante de mutismo, encontrándose a sí mismo pensativo. Incluso para él era repentino—. _¿Te parece vernos esta misma tarde?_ —se apresuró en consultar, y el ojiverde tragó saliva. Claramente, su hermano no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad o siquiera posponerla.

¿Qué debería responder?

—Está bien— ¿qué? ¿Estaba realmente accediendo a verse con su hermano esa misma tarde? No había manera. Estaba jodido, jodido como nunca antes lo había estado.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los Comentarios.**

 **Joselinanome:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Oh, linda; eres especial 3 Ya sabes cómo soy, siempre sobreviviendo. ¿Qué tal has estado tú? (OuO)

JAJAJA Así no se puede. Así no XD Ojalá el Rey Espíritu perdone lo que voy a decir a continuación, pero Eren podría identificarse con " _Picky"_ de Joey Montana. _Awantaaa._

 _Ugh,_ me encantan tus comentarios, carajo 3 Tienes razón en cuanto a Levi. Su futuro se vio decidido en cuanto Kenny cruzó la puerta de su antiguo hogar, él se obligó a ser asesino a sueldo y se le fue criado como una máquina de matar. Como padre y/o tutor, Kenny cometió muchos errores, entre ellos el solo darle un propósito y objetivo en la vida a su sobrino. Evidentemente, al perder este único motivo, se sintió desorientado y deprimido.

A Levi se le enseñó desde muy pequeño que su misión en este mundo era asesinar a cambio de dinero, que esa sería su vida hasta el final y que, para sobrevivir, debía ser el más fuerte. Ahora que es inválido y vive en un mundo pacífico en contraste con su pasado, siente que no merece vivir y, _exactamente_ , busca inconscientemente un motivo para seguir allí porque, quién demonios quiere morir realmente. Sí, es un suicida, pero un suicida no quiere morir, púes quiere ser salvado.

La situación de Eren es un poco más compleja de lo que parece. Él tuvo una infancia perfecta, sus padres lo adoraban con fervor y él era feliz así, ignorando la verdad detrás de las personas que eran sus progenitores. Él resiente la muerte de ellos y reprime la verdad sobre ello. Asimismo, fue rechazado y marginado por sus abuelos, pero en cierta parte fue una distorsión de su propia mente.

Sí, sus abuelos no fueron las mejores personas con él y tenían una clara preferencia con Zeke, pero igualmente se preocupaban por Eren y él, sumido en su propio resentimiento, malinterpretó muchísimas cosas y no se esforzó por dar una solución a los problemas. Fue culpa de ambos lados, en cuestión.

Del mismo modo, ahora que ha comprendido esto, Eren siente que no puede enfrentar a sus abuelos porque les prometió enorgullecerlos —para ser aceptado, claro está. Como bien dices, está desesperado por encajar—. Sin embargo, todo lo que ha ganado y es razón suficiente para el orgullo de sus abuelos lo ganó a costa del sexo. Por ello, él siente que no merece nada; porque no luchó realmente.

Sí, su relación será lenta. Sinceramente, espero que no tienda aburrir, pero tomando en cuenta el contexto, es necesario que sea una relación que avance poco a poco. La relación de Eren y Levi dependerá en cómo ellos manejen la situación siendo que puede ser tóxica, o bien puede ser sana. Ambos deben sanarse, y pueden hacerlo juntos si dan su mejor esfuerzo, pero eso está por verse ;-;

 _Oh._ Dios, siempre tocas mi venita sentimental ;-; Muchísimas gracias, cariño. Realmente agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo y lamento ser tan insegura /3 ¡Aiuda! ¡Nos leeremos entonces, linda! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

¡Abrázame, hermana! —inserte voz de Josh Nichols ( _Drake & Josh_) —. Es mi punto débil, he de admitirlo (UnU)r Simplemente me encantan ese tipo de escenarios 3 JAJAJA Ya que hemos tocado el tema, debo decir que tengo un gusto culposo por los celos —claro, no en un nivel extremo— 6(¬u¬)9

¡Exactamente! Oh, santa Ymir, eres la Pieck de mi Zeke :v Lo juro. Cuando leí la historia y murió Erwin, comprendí y me aseguré que no había mejor final que ese; que todos murieran y tuvieran su merecido descanso. La guerra, como dijo Eren, se lleva una parte de ti y te transforma completamente. Aunque sobrevivas a ella, no serás el mismo de antes. Por ende, creo que ese es el final justo.

¿Sabes? Tengo un terrible _headcanon,_ y es que Levi muera tras cumplir su promesa a Erwin —asesinar al Titán Bestia— y que lo haga rodeado de su escuadrón; que no muera en soledad, porque él ha estado solo toda su vida. Creo que eso sería bonito, el que muriese en brazos de Hanji o Eren —como dijo mi sis en una de nuestras tantas conversaciones—, quienes son personas importantes para él de algún u otro modo y, aclaro, estoy siendo objetiva.

Ni me lo menciones, cariño. Eso me duele en el alma, no imagino el dolor que debe sobrellevar Mikasa —es mi _waifu,_ y me vale madres si a los Ackerman los consideran sobrevalorados. Por mí, me internaría en el mundo de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ solo para abrazarla y decirle que todo estará bien aunque no lo esté—.

No te preocupes, yo te entiendo completamente. En serio. No negaré que, en un comienzo, emparejaba a Eren y Mikasa —cuando vi el anime, donde el desarrollo de personajes es distinto. Ya sabes, allí Mikasa es obsesiva y eso, eventualmente, me cargaba—. Sin embargo, cuando comencé a leer el manga y leí algunas entrevistas de los personajes e Isayama, comprendí la naturaleza de su relación: una relación de madre e hijo.

 _"Pero Mikasa solo protege y le interesa Eren."_ Error. Mikasa tiende a sobreproteger a Eren y _Armin_ porque son la única familia que tiene, púes las demás han muerto. Además, la chica también protege a sus compañeros —arco de la insurrección af—. _"Pero la persona especial de Mikasa es Eren."_ Sí, es la persona que ella escogió para seguir y admirar, tal y como Levi con Erwin o Kenny con Uri. Son vínculos más instintivos que afectivos.

Esa siempre ha sido mi opinión, pero claramente respeto a quienes los emparejan. Todos tenemos derecho a emparejar personajes con otros personajes, siempre y cuando haya respeto.

En cuanto al LeviHan, he de admitir que la principal razón por la que no puedo emparejarlos, es que los veo como a Eren y Mikasa (padre e hija, o madre e hijo). Además, mi relación con mis amistades más cercanas conserva un poco de paralelismo con la suya. Es decir, emparejarlos sería como emparejarme a mí con alguno de mis amigos. Creo que es más una cuestión personal XD

JAJAJA tuve que aprender algo de Aizen Sosuke _(Bleach)_ 3 _Ah,_ su relación será un desmadre… pero un desmadre bonito 3

JAJAJA Me reí feo con tu comentario XD Erwin en la _friendzone_ e ignorado por su _Sugar Baby._ ¿Qué clase de vida lleva este hombre? :c La reacción de Erwin está por verse —por supuesto, no tendrá celos, pero debemos tomar en cuenta que Levi es su mejor amigo y Eren es como su hermano, por muy incestuoso que esto se escuche—.

Tienes absoluta razón, mi querida Pieck. Fuera de la cama, Erwin ve a Eren como un hermano o un hijo, todo lo que le ha dado no ha sido tanto por su relación _Sugar,_ sino porque quiere y puede cumplir los caprichos de Eren 3 ¡Exijo mi propio Erwin Smith! ;-;

JAJAJA Entiendo el sentimiento. Si Hanji existiera, probablemente cruzaría a ser pansexual. Pero ni modo, no existe. En vista de ello, seguiré disfrutando lo mejor de dos mundos como el unicornio que soy XD

No te preocupes, cariño. Lo importante es que has tomado tu lindo tiempo en dejar tu comentario, el cual he amado completamente 3

¡Nos leemos, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Oh, lamento verdaderamente todo lo que ha ocurrido. Ciertamente, la madre Naturaleza está exhausta de todo el daño causado. Es un alivio saber que estás bien, linda. Aunque no lo parezca, me preocupo un montón y, cuando supe del terremoto, me puse muy nerviosa ;-;

Ow, muchísimas gracias, linda 3 Me siento muy halagada y feliz de saber que te he podido ser de ayuda. JAJAJA ya mejor sí vámonos al Himalaya, hay helado :v —referencia bien vergas de _Monsters Inc._ —. _Ah,_ la _otepé_ es perfecta y maravillosa, sobre todo cuando hacen esos pequeños gestos 3

—Inserte muchos corazones gay— (9TuT)9

Eso me hace muy feliz, cariño. ¡Nos leemos pronto, cuídate mucho! ¡Y mucha fuerza, por supuesto! 3


	8. CAPITULO VIII Primer paso

**CAPITULO VIII.** _Primer paso_

El joven versado de la psicología se desplazaba a través de las congestionadas calles de la problemática ciudad al interior de su coche súper-deportivo que, probablemente, cumplía fácilmente los cinco años consigo. Del mismo modo y, cautivo de sus pensamientos ansiosos por un reencuentro, deslizó suavemente sus dedos sobre el volante, la inquietud asentándose y atascándose en su pecho tal y como su auto al verse atrapado en el tráfico neoyorquino.

Suspiró exhausto y resignado, relajando sus músculos y descansando su espalda sobre su asiento. Pensó en que, a lo mejor, no era una buena idea presentarse en su punto de encuentro conduciendo un _Lamborghini Aventador,_ cuyo costo era simplemente inaccesible incluso para él que, no queriendo pecar de vanidad, podía admitir abiertamente tener un buen salario. Mas se encogió de hombros, reconociendo que no había remedio.

Así, pues, su atención se revindicó hacia la suave melodía que emitía la emisora y flotaba al interior del reducido espacio, armonizándolo y llenando sus oídos de melancólicos versos que adivinó al instante. Entonces, sonrió y se animó en tararear muy bajito un fragmento de la canción que recibía el nombre de _«_ _Save_ _Myself_ _»_ de Ed Sheeran.

—Papá se equivocó, porque yo no soy como mamá—entonó, en un murmullo que se antojó arrullador—. Porque ella sonreía y yo me estoy quejando en una canción, pero ayuda. Antes de salvar a alguien más, tengo que salvarme a mí mismo—continuó, los dedos de ambas de sus manos tamborileando rítmicamente sobre sus rodillas.

 _«Salvarse a sí mismo»_ , eh.

Sus fascinantes y almendradas _Alejandrita_ contemplaron lo que fuera de su auto acontecía. La caterva de personas se movía furiosa aquí y allá al compás de las bocinas de los demás vehículos que iracundos protestaban por avanzar sobre sus ruedas. Si se lo preguntaban, él consideraba aquello como un escenario enteramente caótico y cotidiano, estresante como ningún otro y, ciertamente, desesperante para aquel que apresurado teme a las agujas del reloj.

A grandes rasgos, la ciudad era una completa hecatombe, un desastre que muchos adoraban y algunos morían por conocer.

A continuación, se giró hacia el pequeño espejo retrovisor que allí en el interior se situaba, y prosiguió acercarse a examinar minuciosamente su rostro. Se deshizo por un momento de sus gafas de aviador para inspeccionar el aspecto de sus ojos y denotó que no había rastro alguno de la triste pesadilla deambulando sobre su miramiento, pero aun así detrás de ellos era evidente el mencionado hecho que solo un experto podría ser capaz de corroborar.

 _«Bien»_ , asintió conforme y devolviéndose a su lugar, recargando su peso sobre el espaldar de su acolchado asiento y, esta vez, observó críticamente lo que traía puesto una vez haber acomodado sus gafas por sobre el puente de su perfilada nariz. No era nada ostentoso, púes no excedía de una sencilla camiseta blanca con un simple estampado que, sobre esta, se ajustaba una chaqueta de mezclilla a juego con un par de pantalones del mismo material y unas zapatillas deportivas.

Eren caviló el que su vestimenta, por el momento, no le traería problemas ni sospechas por parte de su hermano con respecto a su poder adquisitivo. Su intención no era parecer paranoico, pero sería extraño que un hombre de veinticinco años que trabajaba como psicólogo tuviera en su posesión bienes materiales que fácilmente sobrepasaban los mil dólares. Él solo era un joven psicólogo con algo de suerte, suerte que tenía nombre y apellido.

—Joder. Ya era hora, ¿no?—masculló, dejando a un lado sus pensamientos para reincorporarse, la infernal columna de vehículos moviéndose al fin y, en el acto, permitiéndole reanudar su camino.

Vivir en New York era un auténtico dolor en el trasero.

 **[…]**

Sintió su corazón martillear dolorosamente contra su pecho y, en afinidad a esto, su pulso se aceleró peligrosamente. Tuvo la repentina sensación de su estómago volcarse al interior de su cuerpo, provocándole arcadas y mareo en cuanto localizó la cafetería en la que Zeke le estaría esperando. De tal modo, e ignorando su malestar, desaceleró paulatinamente y se hizo lugar junto a la orilla del pavimento, disponiéndose en apagar el motor del automóvil una vez haber estacionado.

Aún podía escapar. Podía encender una vez más el coche y marcharse, renunciar a la idea que tanto temor le provocaba y que lo hacía, en efecto, un cobarde. Pero él _no_ era un cobarde. Por ende, _no_ iba a huir. Había huido por suficiente tiempo de su pasado, y finalmente era momento de enfrentarse a ese pasado y superarlo… porque solo así se salvaría a sí mismo, solo así caminaría adelante. Aquel, indisputablemente, era un cambio que necesitaba.

—Solo es tu hermano, Eren—se animó a sí mismo, expulsando el oxígeno de sus pulmones en un exabrupto suspiro.

Acto seguido, apeó rápidamente del _Lamborghini_ e inspiró profundamente, tomando varias bocanadas de valor y alzando su barbilla con confianza. Se convenció, en cuestión, de que no había _nada_ de lo que debería preocuparse. Dicho esto, se enderezó y caminó hasta la entrada del modesto local, empujando la puerta de cristal y cabeceando en aleatorias direcciones hasta haber encontrado al exitoso arquitecto, quien le esperaba sentado en una pequeña mesita al fondo de la amplia estancia.

El menor de los Jaeger se deshizo una vez más de las gafas que protegían su mirada, acomodando dicho objeto en el cuello de su camiseta. Seguidamente, esbozó una nerviosa y diminuta sonrisa, no habiéndole sido muy difícil la tarea de reconocer a Zeke. Después de todo, ambos habían heredado varios rasgos físicos de su difunto padre, tales como: su altura, su complexión delgada, sus suaves facciones y su cincelada mandíbula. Era casi imposible no reconocer a un Jaeger.

Sin embargo, Eren guardaba mayor parecido con su madre mientras que, su hermano, era casi una réplica exacta de Grisha a la joven edad de los veinte años. Era un hecho que el mayor de ambos no aceptaría esto en voz alta siendo que le guardaba especial rencor a su padre, pero a pesar de ello era innegable. Parecía ser que los únicos rasgos que Zeke había heredado de su madre eran, únicamente, sus impresionantes ojos y su cabello rubio cobrizo.

Advirtió, asimismo, cómo el ya señalado levantó su mirada al reparar en su presencia, las comisuras de sus labios siendo contorneados por una fina barba ensanchándose en una amplia sonrisa, y sus celestinos ojos centellando de emoción tras los cristales de sus anteojos. Simultáneamente, se deslizó fuera de su asiento y se irguió de espalda, acortando la distancia y rodeándolo con fornidos brazos, estrechándolo en un fraternal abrazo que evidenció cuánto le extrañó.

— ¡Hermano! —saludó, ejerciendo cada vez más fuerza en su agarre mientras el rostro del menor se hundía, de manera proporcional, en su amplio pecho.

—M-Me estás lastimando, idiota—se quejó en voz baja, asfixiándose en la fragancia _Hugo Boss_ que el otro frecuentemente solía utilizar y este, del mismo modo, dejaba escapar una ávida carcajada en respuesta a sus palabras.

—Es tu castigo por desaparecer tanto tiempo, pequeño renacuajo—se excusó afable, y el castaño logró escabullirse de sus brazos, dedicándole un ceño fruncido y un par de orbes esmeraldas completamente indignadas.

— ¿Pequeño renacuajo? —rezongó—. Púes te diré qué, tú pareces un mono—expresó, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho unánime el rubicundo cesaba sus risas y nuevamente tomaba asiento.

—No seas llorón. Ya tienes veinticinco años—se burló, la sonrisa no desapareciendo ni por un instante de su rostro.

—Tú tienes treinta y cinco años, pero apuesto a que sigues siendo un irremediable fanático de _Barbie_ —devolvió, imitando al otro en tomar lugar en una de las sillas que allí se acomodaban o, más exactamente, se sentó enfrentado a su acompañante, pudiendo ser espectador de cómo este componía una mueca en respuesta a su conjetura.

— ¡Eren!—riñó agudamente y, sin pensárselo mucho, acotó—: Ni siquiera mi esposa sabe sobre ello—

—Oh Dios mío. Yo hablé sin pensar pero, ¿en serio sigues siendo fanático de esas películas? Zeke, por favor, dime que es mentira—el mencionado guardó silencio, tan solo logrando que el más joven estallara en estrepitosas carcajadas al obtener un incuestionable afirmativo—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Hombre, que ya eres todo un viejo! —manifestó, aun entre risas y falto de aliento.

—Oye, ya has tenido tu diversión—medió, contemplando cómo el ojiverde se retorcía sobre su lugar—. No es como si tú fueras muy inocente. Quiero decir, solías cantar todo el tiempo _«Una vez en diciembre»_ —señaló, su hermano finalizando abruptamente su gracia para dedicarle una álgida mirada, jadeando ofendido.

—Con _«Anastasia»_ no, Zeke—advirtió, señalándole afiladamente con su dedo índice—. Al menos a mí no me castigaron por cantar _«Fuego de infierno»_ —añadió, victorioso.

—A ti te castigaron por cantar _«Elefantes rosas»_ —devolvió, encogiéndose de hombros y frunciendo suavemente el ceño—. Eso es peor que _«Fuego de infierno»_ —argumentó, y Eren se cruzó de brazos mientras resoplaba por lo bajo un par de insultos que no alcanzaron a ser escuchados.

—Los abuelos me castigaron porque _tú,_ sabandija traicionera, me delataste—aseveró, dedicando mayor esmero en su señalamiento, como si su dedo índice pudiese enterrarse en el rostro de su hermano hasta hacerle sangrar.

—Te delaté porque tú me delataste primero—sostuvo en su defensa, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia el menor, quien sopesó por un instante sus palabras. Ciertamente, aquellas remembranzas empolvadas pertenecían a un baúl de los recuerdos que él había escondido en un lugar recóndito de su memoria y, por ello, no recordaba muy claramente algunos de aludidos sucesos.

— ¡Vamos hermano! —refunfuñó—. ¿En serio me delataste por eso? ¡Estabas cantando esa maldita canción en la ducha! ¿Qué querías que pensara? —se relajó sobre el respaldar de su lugar, dejando caer sus manos sobre su regazo en derrota.

—Ley de Talión—respondió, con simpleza.

—Jodido bastardo, y pensar que eres mayor que yo unos diez años—se rio, siendo seguido y acompañado por el otro casi al instante.

Eren conoció a Zeke cuando este último comenzaba a encaminarse en el estrecho camino de los veinte años y, pese a su madura edad, siempre se comportaba amigablemente con él. Inclusive, en muchísimas ocasiones y en conjunto, ambos se comportaban como un par de niños pequeños. Su hermano siempre había sido un poco infantil en ese aspecto, sin molestarse en acompañarlo a jugar o seguir sus bromas inmaduras; y eso era maravilloso porque, de alguna manera, no se sentía tan solo.

En ese sentido, acogió y dio por hecho la idea de que su hermano se comportaba de tal manera a causa de una estricta infancia que pudo verse marcada principalmente por el abandono de su padre biológico y, muy seguramente, los prejuicios impuestos por su propia madre o la sociedad en la que se moldeó. A lo mejor era una persona tan dada con los niños por sus propios traumas y, definitivamente, era un hombre y hermano excepcional, ejemplar y muy digno de su admiración.

Recordaba muy bien sus tardes con el mayor, púes parecía un sueño hecho realidad no estar solo en ese mundo. Evocaba las joviales memorias en las que ambos pasaban sus noches viendo maratones de películas o jugando videojuegos y, cuando sus abuelos dormitaban pacíficamente en sus respectivas habitaciones, se escabullían hasta la cocina y preparaban cualquier tontería mientras reían de sus propias bromas.

Aun si comenzaban a conocerse, ellos habían depositado su confianza el uno del otro desde el primer momento y su relación, en cuestión y naturalmente, fue estable desde un principio. Y es que aún recordaba las ocasiones en las que su hermano le había encubierto o las muchas otras en las que él personalmente había cubierto al alemán por sus escapadas taciturnas.

¡Y qué decir de sus peleas! Ambos, a grandes rasgos, solucionaban sus diferencias con golpes o _muy_ malos —por no decir pésimos— insultos que derivaban una discusión cada vez más ridícula e injustificada que la anterior en donde, evidentemente, eran sus abuelos quienes se veían en la obligación de detener.

Eran un dolor de cabeza para los ancianos, y debían reconocerlo. Los señores Jaeger les reñían constantemente en consecuencia a sus travesuras y faltas, pero ellos estaban bien de esa forma. Para Eren, tener a Zeke a su lado le ayudaba a sobrellevar los desafortunados acontecimientos de su vida como lo era la misteriosa muerte de sus padres, el trato despectivo de sus abuelos y su homosexualidad. Siempre fue el primero en escucharlo y apoyarlo.

Actualmente, luego de haber sucedido tantos años y de haberse convertido en dos hombres adultos, sentía que el tiempo jamás transcurrió para ellos. Estaban allí, conversando y discutiendo por nimiedades que, sin lugar a dudas, le dejaban una reconfortante sensación que le conllevaba a preguntarse por qué huyó tanto tiempo de ese hombre que siempre había admirado incluso a la misma escala en la que admiraba a su madre.

—Dime, Eren, ¿por qué has decidido contactarme de nuevo?—quiso saber, tan inusitadamente que le sonsacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos. Así, pues, el más joven sacudió rápidamente su rostro para re-ubicarse en su realidad y se halló a sí mismo expectante de las siguientes palabras del arquitecto—. Es decir, ¿por qué tan de repente?

—Porque quiero cambiar, _tengo_ qué—respondió con franqueza, mostrando un amago que reflejó naturalidad—. Tras haber huido de casa, toqué fondo y supe que en parte había sido mi culpa—

— ¿Es tu culpa ser gay?—escupió, de algún modo sintiéndose ofendido.

—Ese solo fue el detonante, Zeke—reveló—. Mis problemas con mis abuelos van más allá que su preferencia hacia ti o su discriminación hacia mí por mi inclinación. Podría decir que… el ojo del huracán es la muerte de Grisha—sonrió, amargamente.

—Creo que no te comprendo—

— ¿Lo odias? ¿Odias a papá? —interrumpió, ignorándole y sus viridián observando la superficie plana y anodina de la mesita, incapaz de afrontar al mayor

En ese instante, el rubicundo guardó silencio, enseriando su semblante y endureciendo la mirada antes de responder, muy cortantemente, un simple—: No tiene caso odiar a un muerto.

—Pero puedes odiarme a mí—rebatió, riendo sardónica y suavemente, el gesto apreciándose ronco, ligero y burbujeante en su pecho.

—No puedo odiarte. Solo eres una víctima—determinó, resoplando fuertemente por su nariz y cruzándose de brazos sorbe su fornido pecho, en el acto los músculos de sus brazos se acentuaron sobre su ajustada camiseta de botones—. Pero tampoco puedo odiar a papá—prosiguió, cabeceando—. Le guardo rencor, sí. Mi mamá sufrió mucho a su causa, fue burlada e incluso me detesta un poco por parecerme físicamente a él, pero no puedo odiarlo y tampoco tiene caso hacerlo.

El psicólogo guardó silencio, solemne y sin saber qué decir, púes no había respuesta alguna que pudiese dar. Aun así, el otro optó por continuar—: Tú creciste acompañado de su figura y la de Carla, de quien estoy seguro que fue una mujer maravillosa. Fuiste feliz, Eren… hasta que ellos fallecieron. Nuestra vidas son distintas entre sí, es cierto; pero nuestra tormenta de mierda fue comenzada por quien comparte nuestro apellido—concluyó, certero.

 _«Fallecieron»_

¿Realmente sus padres _fallecieron_? De un momento a otro era un huérfano, y luego un adolescente que descubría, que discutía y, finalmente, que se escapaba. De un momento a otro era un imprudente y desesperado muchacho que era salvado por Erwin Smith, y luego rememoraba lo solitario que se encontraba al asistir a la boda de Armin y Mikasa. Siempre estuvo solo y, en esos momentos de aislamiento, esa pregunta le atormentaba tal y como sus frecuentes pesadillas veraniegas.

¿Grisha y Carla Jaeger realmente habían muerto accidentalmente? No, por supuesto que no. Sus padres habían discutido y se habían apresurado en huir, dejándole a él en casa de sus abuelos y despidiéndose torpemente. Horas después fueron encontrados muertos pero, ¿por qué la policía había cerrado el caso asegurando que había sido un incidente automovilístico? ¿Cómo su padre pudo haber perdido el control en una carretera cuya vía era lineal de ser cierto este testimonio?

—Eren—llamó su acompañante—. Hey, Eren, ¿estás bien? —insistió, y un par de orbes celestinas le recibieron preocupadas.

Qué mal hábito, pensó. Últimamente se dejaba llevar por sus conjeturas o reflexiones y dejaba que las personas se preocuparan en el proceso. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso era tan transparente, o era algo así como un libro abierto?

—Sí… siempre estoy bien—mintió, como ya era una costumbre. A ese paso terminaría convirtiéndose en un irrecuperable mitómano, meditó.

 **[…]**

—Eren, ¿qué es todo esto?—preguntó, casi en una exclamación y dando señalamiento al pequeño compartimiento en sí—. Esto es un _Lamborghini_ que cuesta cerca de cuatrocientos mil dólares y, por si esto fuera poco, tienes un jodido reloj que estaba tirado en el alfombrado que tiene un costo de veinticuatro mil dólares. ¿Crees que esto es accesible para—?

La pregunta es: ¿cómo demonios terminó en una incómoda situación con su hermano? Púes…

 _«Se detuvo a un par de pasos fuera del establecimiento y, sucedido esto, dedicó una fugaz mirada al cielo unísono estiraba sus brazos allí a lo alto, como si de alcanzar el empíreo se tratase. Dicho esto, dio un largo y somnoliento bostezo, reconociendo que se hallaba a sí mismo completamente exhausto. Largó, entonces y para sí mismo, que se marcharía hasta su departamento y se echaría a dormir, esperando ansiosamente el siguiente amanecer que marcaría un nuevo día y—_

 _—Hasta luego, hermano. Espero que volvamos a vernos en otra oportunidad—expresó una grave voz a su lado y, dando un pequeño respingo, se giró hacia la silueta que había surgido recientemente de la salida de la cafetería y la cual le miraba inquieta, pudiéndose decir que incluso lucía ansiosa. Él, no pecando de ignorancia, supo de inmediato a qué se debía esto._

 _—Claro—aseguró, esbozando una amplia sonrisa—. A propósito, ¿irás en tu auto o…?_

 _—No, no—se adelantó en un farfullo, dando aspavientos con sus manos—. Mi oficina no está muy lejos—explicó, sin desvelar mucho detalle al respecto._

 _—Podría llevarte hasta allí si no es muy lejos. Ya sabes, aquí en New York el tiempo es oro—propuso, sosteniendo su amigable sonrisa. Acto seguido, se golpeó mentalmente al solo hacer más obvia su posición económica. Es decir, darle un aventón a su hermano implicaba llevarle en su maldito Lamborghini que solo el jodido Batman tenía._

 _En pocas palabras: estaba cavando su propia tumba. Aunque tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramático sobre ello._

 _—No parece mala idea—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros y componiendo una mueca pensativa. »_

Sí, puede que no haya sido _tan_ exagerado.

—Oye, ¿es que acaso eres economista, comerciante o alguna de esas mierdas? —espetó, sujetándose fuertemente al volante de su vehículo, fulminando con sus impresionantes cristales verdes a su hermano y acompañante.

—No, pero soy lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que estás prostituyéndote, estás traficando drogas o estás saliendo con un mafioso italiano—enumeró, un deje de obviedad resbalando de su autoritario barítono.

—Puede que esté involucrado o sea alguna de esas tres… ¿opciones?—vaciló, frunciendo el ceño—. Sin embargo, no hay nada de lo que debas preocuparte, ¿sí? —agregó, relajando su agarre y dejando que sus manos se deslizaran sobre el volante, las ruedas del coche acatando al amago y cediendo a moverse a su dictamen.

—No cometas los mismos errores que papá—advirtió, preocupado.

— ¡¿Tú…?!—balanceó uno de sus pies sobre el pedal que detuvo, muy abrupta y peligrosamente, el auto. Asimismo, giró su rostro hacia su co-piloto, sus esmeraldas abriéndose como dos platos y sus orbes amenazando con caer de las cuencas de sus ojos tal y como dos canicas hechas de jade.

—No—contestó, adivinando su pregunta—. No sé absolutamente nada sobre eso. Lo he sospechado desde siempre, pero jamás me importó tanto como a ti y, opino, ha de haber sido muy grave para tenerles a los abuelos y a ti tan trastornados—dilucidó—. Pero el abuelo siempre te lo decía, así que sentí que—

—Está bien—cortó—. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, Zeke. No estoy involucrado en nada peligroso—atestó, nuevamente regresando al camino siendo seguido de un imponente rugido proveniente del motor, sintiéndose ligeramente decepcionado.

 **[…]**

Petra Ral era la primera en arribar el consultorio, siendo así la encargada de mantener en orden sus respectivos puestos de trabajo y, asimismo, recibir a su jefe. Aquella mañana, siendo distinta del resto, había dado la bienvenida al joven psicólogo con labios entreabiertos de la impresión y la sorpresa siendo reflectada a través de sus inmensos orbes avellana, púes el mayor había traído consigo una caja de cereal _Lucky_ _Charms_ que sostenía con el costado de su propio cuerpo.

— ¿Doctor Jaeger? —titubeó, insegura—. ¿Qué es lo que—? No. Lo que quiero preguntar es, ¿por qué ha traído eso? —rectificó, señalando con uno de sus finos dedos índice la caja de coloridas figuras, la cual además destacaba por su intenso color rojo como fondo.

Eren le miró desentendido, fingiendo descaradamente inocencia y, encogiéndose de hombros, respondió con suavidad—: ¿Acaso no puedo traer a mi oficina un poco de mi cereal favorito, querida Petra? —consultó, riendo por lo bajo conforme la aludida suspiraba resignada, la expresión de esta luciendo como la de una persona que reconoce que no hay remedio alguno para una determinada situación.

—Parece que alguien ha despertado con _muy_ buen humor—comentó, los gestos de su rostro apreciándose irónicos.

— _Uh_ —musitó—, parece que alguien ha despertado de _muy_ mal humor—emuló, riendo—. Dime, mamá, ¿debo culpar a mi futuro hermanito por ello? —se atrevió en bromear, la pelirroja dedicándole una acusadora mirada.

—Muy gracioso—se rio, sin gracia—. Pero, en serio, ¿hay alguna razón en particular por la que hayas decidido—?

—Tengo un peculiar paciente, Petra—se adelantó al adivinar la pregunta de su secretaria y, esta vez, sonrió ampliamente y con una deslumbrante sinceridad siéndole de compañía—. Él jamás ha probado _Lucky_ _Charms_ y yo, como un buen samaritano, debo darle un poco de esto para que deguste un pedacito del Edén—disertó, finalmente.

— ¡Y quién soy yo para detener su humilde labor! —apoyó, afable al haberle entendido a la perfección. Al fin y al cabo, aquel también era su cereal favorito.

Ese día no era más que un día tranquilo y rudimentario en el que se dedicaría a atender a cada paciente que había postergado hasta ese momento y que, aun así, se podía diferenciar del resto de días porque esperaba ansiosamente la llegada de un peculiar paciente, uno que se caracterizaba por ser gruñón, bajito, de profunda y estremecedora mirada, y… por parecer molesto con el mundo mismo.

Sí, era jodidamente ridículo, pero—

—Doctor, el señor Ackerman y la señorita Zoe han llegado—informó su asistente, y sus ojos tan verdes como la menta resplandecieron.

—Dígale que pase.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los comentarios**

 **Joselinanome:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

En pocas palabras: ¡se prendió esta mierda! ¡Se prendió demasiado! XD México-chan es fuerte, linda; así que de ello no hay que preocuparse 3

JAJAJA púes eso me alegra muchísimo :D Aunque me parece una falta de respeto que no compartas tus teorías :c

Ok no. No hagas caso de mis pendejadas 3

Oh, no, no, no. Zeke —tal y como en el canon— no guarda rencor alguno a Eren y, de hecho, le considera una víctima ;-; ¡ _Yas_! Me encanta leer tus comentarios llenos de teorías y reflexiones 3 Me encorazonas, wé. ¡Sí! ¡Exactamente! La relación entre los abuelos de Eren y este es disfuncional en función a la muerte de Grisha y Carla. Por otra parte, ¡así es! El Zeke de esta historia es como el de URHDA 3

Oh, no. Grisha no asesinó a nadie (O.O) Sin embargo, sí anduvo metiendo sus narices donde no debía y en consecuencia a ello se derivó un secreto relacionado con este suceso que, en su momento, pudo haber generado un escándalo y desprestigiar el apellido Jaeger ;-;

Eso me alivia un montón, linda. Muchísimas gracias 3

Exactamente. No obstante, ambos de algún u otro modo desean lo mismo y tampoco son tan distintos entre sí, siendo esto un factor importante al momento de determinar si su relación tomará un camino tóxico o sano y, por supuesto, debemos recordar que Eren es psicólogo. Sí, el chico es desequilibrado emocionalmente —un poco. Lo que realmente le aturde es la muerte de sus padres y su misterio—, pero eso no quita que haya pasado cinco años de su vida en una universidad estudiando mencionada carrera y, sobre todo, que sea exitoso en la actualidad 3

Oh. Yo no sé qué decir, no puedo hacer más que agradecer de corazón tus constantes palabras de aliento. ¡Me encorazonas a niveles inimaginables! ;-; 3 Realmente intentaré dejar a un lado mis inseguridades y aprender a querer lo que escribo 3

¡Nos leeremos pronto, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Querida Pieck, pero cómo puedes pensar tales cosas de _mí_ (¬u¬) — **PD,** no te preocupes, yo tengo sueño y, aquí entre nos, la falta de sueño me vuelve más pendeja de lo normal—.

JAJAJA a nosotras Eren no nos engaña, él solo quería hacerse esperar (¬u¬)r Pero, bueno, ¡que lo mejor siempre se hace esperar! ¿No? XD

JAJAJA cada personita ha sido un granito de arena para que Eren tomase esa decisión 3 Pero quien realmente es culpable de esta decisión es, sin duda alguna, su impulsividad (9¬n¬)9

Eren pudo haberse sentido un poco triste y molesto por la preferencia de sus abuelos hacia su hermano, pero jamás sintió celos hacia este. Ellos tenían una muy buena relación, y Zeke era su compañero y mejor amigo, quien le apoyaba y cuidaba pero, por sobre todas las cosas, ese que no le hacía sentir solo ;-;

Exactamente, Pieck, en ello tienes razón; el principal motivo por el que se refugió en los brazos de Erwin fue ese: la falta de atención y cariño (TnT)

¡Una vez más, tienes toda la razón, mi querida Pieck! 3

JAJAJA esa es una _muy_ interesante teoría, linda. Oh, bueno —aquí un pequeño _spoiler_ —, Carla no estaba involucrada :c Las razones de por qué ella se vio inmiscuida son simples, pero más adelante las veremos 6(n.n)9

Respuesta al pequeño inciso:

Para mí también será doloroso, pero es algo que veo tan necesario como respirar —y, bueno, Isayama debe verlo así porque… no lo sé. A veces pienso que él se alimenta de nuestro sufrimiento y de la vida de sus personajes—. Un minuto de silencio por eso ;-; O menos, cinco :v

Podrán decir mucho de los Ackerman —y puedo darles la razón en ciertos aspectos—, pero son mis _waifus_ y _husbandos_ predilectos. Amén 3

JAJAJA debo confesar que, en un principio, me gustaba el EruRi —creo que es una pareja muy bien fundamentada, atractiva estéticamente y, por supuesto, tienen material oficial—. No obstante, me he topado con tantas _shippers_ de esta pareja tan tóxicas que, en verdad, le he tomado _repelús_ a la pareja —sí, básicamente la arena ha provocado que el EruRi sea mi NOTP—. Pero, bueno, son cosas que pasan XD

JAJAJA el _fandom_ de _Free_ ha sido desplazado por el de _Yuri On Ice_ ;-; —es uno de mis anime favoritos, pero su _fandom_ es muy tóxico, más que el de _Killing Stalking_ —. R.I.P por la corona arrebatada de _Free._ Te extrañaremos, discusiones MakoHaru-RinHaru (U.U)

[Imágenes suculentas R+18 EruRen intensifies] Amén por tus palabras, hermana XD ¡Alguien ayude a ese pobre hombre que ya no puede controlar al Tatakae! JAJAJA Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Me encanta ese _headcanon_! ¿Lo imaginas? Erwin recibiendo a Levi en plan de: " _y dime, ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre? ¿A qué te dedicas?"_ y Levi le responda algo como: " _idiota, soy tu mejor amigo."_ XD

¿Soy pendeja? Bien. Me callo ;-;

Nah, no te preocupes :D No me molestan tus comentarios. En cambio, ¡los amo! 3 Así que, ¡nos leeremos entonces, mi querida Pieck! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Oh. Eso… demonios. Un minuto de silencio por la señora de los elotes ;-; ¡Vuelva señora, vuelva! ¡No me deje a Ingrid sola entre tanta excusa de _Sugar Daddy_ que solo vende droga en la esquina! ¡O peor, no me la deje sola con los vecinos! ¡AIUDA! XD

Entiendo el sentimiento, linda /3 Ya mejor vayámonos a la verga (9TnT)9 ¡Eren! Mikasa… ¡aparece y protégelo, carajo! ;-;

JAJAJA Petra podrá tener una apariencia dulce y digna de una _waifu,_ pero detrás de esa máscara se oculta una persona tan perversa como Armin —ok no. No hagas caso de esta pendeja con sueño :v—. Cómo no amarla, haciéndole _bullying_ a su hijo adoptivo y, sobre todo, cuidándolo de los platos grandes porque le pueden hacer daño 3

Amén por eso, hermana 3 — **PD,** no tengo ni la menor idea de por qué, pero ahora suelo decir " _amén_ " a todo. ¿Será una señal? —.

JAJAJA ¡no nos entienden, wé! :c Una vez que entras, no sales nunca más. De ley te ha pasado ;-; Además, no hay amor más puro que el de nosotras que somos felices con solo ver a nuestros personajes favoritos o queridos estando juntos, felices y en una relación 3

Ste Grisha, se nos pasa de verga. Nosotros aquí con dudas y él: Loh´vimoh´:c

No es por nada, linda. Qué mejor apoyo que material oficial de la _otepé_. Amén a ellos 3 JAJAJA muchísimas gracias, me siento muy halagada por ello pero, ¡qué va!, tengo un pésimo sentido del humor y—espera, ¡entendí esa referencia! —inserte * _tin tin tin se ha detectado una referencia_ *—. Aunque, sí debería, así no saturaría tanto mis notas de autora ;-;

JAJAJA si fuese presidenta de México, decretaría que la señora de los elotes no se me vaya a la verga porque así no se pinches puede, así no D:

¡Nos leeremos entonces, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **PD,** en verdad, debo dejar de utilizar tanto la jerga mexicana… ¡pero es imposible, wey! ¡¿Cómo demonios le hago para utilizar mi jerga?! ¡ _Aiuda_!


	9. CAPITULO IX Lucky Charms

**CAPITULO IX.** _Lucky Charms_

El último paciente de ese día se adentró al interior de su despacho, emanando un delicioso bálsamo almizclado que se propagó y esparció en la habitación cuan neblina etérea, erizándosele el vello corporal al ser consciente de la abrumadora y aplastante presencia de quien se movía sobre el alfombrado, ayudándose de un elegante y delgado bastón que fluía, de algún modo, su andar.

En el acto, se percató que el halo que envolvía al individuo era sublime como la caricia del otoño, inspirándole cordialidad y despreocupación, recordándose a sí mismo que no habían sucedido muchos meses desde su primera sesión. Razonablemente, los recuerdos sobre ese primer día seguían tan frescos como la nieve que comenzaba a extinguirse en el pavimento de las concurridas calles de la ciudad nueva.

Casi a la perfección, podía rememorar el aura que ese paciente había rezumado con ferocidad en aquel momento, antojándose como una advertencia que transmitía profusamente la intimidación y letalidad digna de un felino que se ve amenazado en su hábitat natural. Ahora, no obstante, percibía un cambio drástico en la impresión que ese mismo hombre le dejaba, satisfaciéndole ser consciente de la transformación que había sufrido su relación en cuestión de unos pocos meses.

En realidad, jamás se hizo la idea de que, Levi Ackerman, un viejo amante de las armas, se convertiría en un paciente asiduo como ningún otro, puntual y responsable con cada una de sus sesiones que, además y, desde un punto de vista personal, le consideraría una persona tan interesante y agradable a su manera. Pese a esa actitud áspera y mal temperamento, cuyas características le convertían en alguien inaccesible en primera instancia, no podía negar el que le agradase como persona.

Bueno. A lo mejor esto era debido a que, al fin y al cabo, no eran tan distintos entre sí.

—Buenas tardes, señor Ackerman—le saludó, esbozando una amigable sonrisa que no le fue devuelta. En cambio, recibió un escueto: _«buenas tardes, mocoso.»_

Así, pues, una inusitada curiosidad le invadió, empujándolo y orillándolo ante la duda de cómo sería una sonrisa por parte del más bajo. Comprendía que el ojiplata no fuese expresivo al considerar el ambiente violento y desesperanzado en el que se formó, púes desde una tierna edad se le fue obligado a entrenar como una máquina de guerra, un asesino a sangre fría que acababa con las vidas de las personas como un negocio y forma de supervivencia en ese insano mundo.

El reputado psicólogo deducía el que las emociones estuvieron prohibidas para Levi desde un principio y que probablemente la vida habría reafirmado esta lección, tan indispensable para su carrera como mercenario, con sucesos trágicos e igual de importantes que tuvieron lugar a lo largo de su vida. Francamente, él _quería_ cambiar eso, quería que el ermitaño de irises mercurio aprendiese a sentir y ser dichoso de ello… a que le sonriese, quizá, solo a él.

—Mocoso, recuerdo haberte dicho que me tutees, ¿no es así?—chasqueó, tomando asiento en uno de los sofá que se situaban al centro de su oficina, regresándole a su realidad en afinidad a ello.

—Es cierto. Ha sido mi error—reconoció, asintiendo suavemente—, _Levi_ —pronunció, degustando el sabor del simple nombre en su boca, saboreando cada letra con el ápice de su lengua y encontrando que le dejaba una sensación irrisoria en la boca de su estómago, asemejándose a un cosquilleo genuino y encantador a la altura de su vientre.

—Parece que el cachorro aprende rápido—mencionó, en modo de burla, una discreta risilla naciendo de su abdomen y reverberando grave en su pecho. Fue un gesto inocente, carente de algún mensaje oculto e insinuante. Sin embargo, el ojiverde lo asimiló de otro modo, uno más íntimo y que, de seguro, estaba _muy_ mal.

 _Jesucristo._ ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él?

—C-Como sea—titubeó, nervioso y desviando sus fascinantes _Alejandrita_ de quien le enfrentaba al otro lado de la mesita de centro—. ¿Por qué no damos inicio a la consulta, cita, entrevista, sesión o cómo quieras llamarlo? —consultó, tragando saliva y dudando sobre sus capacidades como psicólogo o, de plano, su profesionalidad.

El otro le observó implacable, enarcando una de sus finas cejas y reparando en el nerviosismo del menor, mas decidió ignorarle y limitarse a murmurar un audible—: Mocoso raro—acto seguido, frunció ligeramente el ceño y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su lugar, relajando notablemente sus músculos.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas—barbulló, recomponiendo su compostura en un carraspeo—. ¿Por qué no me cuentas sobre tu infancia? ¿Recuerdas algo sobre tu madre? ¿Cómo fue tu tío?

—Eren, ¿qué clase de preguntas son esas? Un noventa y cinco por ciento de mi infancia fue una mierda—respondió, queriendo reírse amargamente al respecto—. No recuerdo mucho de mi madre, tan solo que era una mujer verdaderamente hermosa y pequeña con un carácter de los mil demonios—explicó, dando un miramiento vacío al techo una vez haber reposado su nuca en el borde del espaldar, sus orbes vagando de aquí-allá.

—De seguro te pareces a ella—comentó, una benigna y floja risa escapando de entre sus finos labios. Levi se dejó llevar por la ya mencionada gracia, dulce y burbujeante de su acompañante, siendo así cómo dejó caer sus párpados y evocó en la oscuridad de su observar el vago recuerdo de su progenitora.

De repente, sintió las sedosas puntas del longevo cabello de Kuchel picar su rostro, siendo tan oscuro como la noche misma y contrastando excelsamente con su piel de porcelana, esa que siempre era marcada por los cardenales que dejaban sus clientes más arrogantes. Fueran hartas las veces en las que se preguntó quién podía creerse lo suficientemente merecedor para marcar la nívea piel de su madre, esa que era virginal del sentimiento y era embelesada por el aroma a primavera.

—No. Ella era mi madre, pero yo no me le parezco en lo absoluto—aseguró—. Ella era tan hermosa como su suave canto. Incluso si fue una prostituta, era un ángel. Jamás conoció el amor, jamás conoció la felicidad—

—Mientes—cortó—. Ella conoció la felicidad absoluta y el amor como madre. Seguramente tú fuiste su dicha. No, de hecho, lo fuiste. De eso no tengo duda—explicó, finalmente la enigmática mirada del Ackerman descubriéndose y centrando su atención en él.

—Quisiera pensar eso, pero yo fui su desgracia. Me tuvo por testaruda—determinó, reclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando sus codos sobre sus muslos en un amago derrotado—. A causa de esa decisión incorrecta, ella murió. Trabajó el doble y me cedía su plato de comida. Eventualmente, enfermó y murió—concluyó, y Eren atisbó en los irises grises la melancolía bailando al compás del resentimiento y el odio.

Teorizó que el odio del pelinegro hacia sí mismo no surgió o tuvo como precedente su accidente y posterior amputación de una extremidad, sino que databa de la consciencia de su propia existencia y las consecuencias de la misma hacia su entorno que, en este caso, se vio protagonizado por su madre. Asimismo, sugirió internamente que probablemente Kenny le dio un propósito, pero el perderlo le había devuelto al problema inicial y lo empeoró generosamente.

—Nunca dudes de la decisión de una madre, Levi. Tú no has pedido existir. Ella tomó la decisión de traerte a este mundo, dedicó su vida misma en ello, vertió en ti todo el amor que jamás recibió y se sacrificó por tu bienestar solo porque eras lo más importante para ella—disertó, la imagen de Carla Jaeger dibujándose en sus pensamientos—. Sí, es lamentable que haya muerto, pero estaba destinado a suceder hayas o no nacido.

El mayor guardó silencio, inseguro sobre qué hacer o qué decir por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Las palabras del chico habían calado muy hondo en él, haciéndose lugar en su corazón frío como el hielo y propiciándole la sensación de que el menor le conversaba honesto como nadie más lo había hecho en su vida. Era como si Eren Jaeger se hubiese deshecho de su armadura, tan solo conversándole a través de la esencia de su espíritu y la experiencia del mismo.

—Existir no es tan malo—continuó el diplomado—. Dime, Levi, ¿cómo era tu tío? —se interesó en saber, agudizando sus viridián en él.

—Era un buen hombre—dijo, casi sin pensarlo, siendo esto un indicativo de la confianza que comenzaba a depositar en el otro—. Era estricto y sanguinario. Me enseñó todo lo que sé hoy en día: la estructura del cuerpo humano, el manejo de armas blancas y armas de fuego, artes marciales… todo. Era un hombre que admiré y siempre admiraré muy a pesar de su apestoso sentido del humor que era, básicamente, un dolor en el trasero—dilucidó, y en su profunda voz se entrevió cierto cariz de diversión y nostalgia.

A continuación, el ojiverde sonrió muy discretamente, siendo espectador de los matices que reflectaban la mirada grisácea del otro al hablar de su figura paterna, recordándole que quizá él se vería así al hablar sobre sus propios padres. Él comprendía muy bien a su paciente en ese sentido, púes independientemente de los errores o faltas cometidas por sus progenitores, ellos seguían siendo sus héroes.

— ¿Hay algo que te gustaría destacar de sus lecciones? ¿En qué se enfocó al entrenarte? ¿Estrategia, habilidades, armas…? ¿Hubo alguna enseñanza recurrente por su parte? —interrogó inconscientemente, interesando en indagar con mayor profundidad la infancia y juventud del mayor, siendo estos los pilares de su vida y, desafortunadamente, aquellos que influenciaban de alguna manera en la depresión grave a la que este se enfrentaba.

—Dame un respiro—espetó, no distinguiéndose el hastío en su contestación—. Kenny me instruyó con todos sus conocimientos, pero solía repetir hasta el cansancio que solo el más fuerte sobrevive y que por ello era particularmente duro con mi entrenamiento—aclaró, siendo ignorante de las esmeraldas que se afilaban cada vez más en su dirección. Ciertamente, él era completamente inconsciente de la curiosidad que despertaba en su propio psicólogo.

 _Bingo._

—Levi—instó, muy lentamente—, ¿sientes que en estos momentos eres débil? —dicho esto, la mirada del ya mencionado se entornó hacia él, luciendo conocedora de sus intenciones.

—Ya veo—cabeceó, perspicaz—. ¿Sabes, Eren? Cada vez que cierro mis ojos puedo ver los recuerdos de ese día. Pasos apresurados, disparos y cómo se desplomó ese edificio sobre mis compañeros y yo—confesó, el haz que se escurría desde la ventana detrás de su escritorio brillando y enalteciendo la figura del ex sicario, transmitiendo una soledad infinita.

— ¿Quieres saber la verdad?—no obstante, continuó—: Hubiera preferido morir asfixiado entre escombros que vivir todo este drama y sentir la lástima de las personas por mi accidente—suspiró—. Solo el más apto sobrevive, y yo ya no soy el más apto.

— ¿No crees estar siendo un poco duro contigo mismo?—cuestionó, frunciendo sus espesas cejas hacia el centro de su entrecejo—. Comprendo que sea difícil perder una extremidad, pero eso no debería ser motivo de suicidio, sino de superación. ¿Lo entiendes? Tienes una nueva oportunidad para vivir y explorar lo que nunca pudiste como mercenario y militar—dijo, escuchándose cada vez más demandante y desesperado porque su enardecido mensaje llegase al pelinegro.

—No, me temo que no lo entiendo—se resignó, y un incontrolable calor comenzó a nacer en el pecho del otro.

— ¿Acaso no te arrepientes de las vidas que arrebataste solo por dinero? ¿No te causa repulsión recordar cuántas personas asesinaste?—presionó, controlando tanto como podía el tono de su voz—. ¿Te hubiera gustado continuar con—?

—Me entrenaron para eso, Eren—respondió, calmadamente—. No me arrepiento de lo que hice en el pasado. Lo cierto es que, de cualquier modo, todos estamos destinados a la muerte. Yo solo aceleré las muertes de esas personas—admitió, reconociendo las chispas impotentes que refulgían del par de irises verdes. Indudablemente, él no era un hombre tonto, por lo que era consciente del rechazo que recibía por parte del Jaeger en lo que a su pasado convenía.

—Desde niños a ustedes les han enseñado a respetar y valorar la vida de los demás. Eso no está mal pero, ¿sabes algo? Como especie evolucionada que somos y que precede de los primates, en nuestra sangre sigue bullendo el instinto—optó por proseguir, el menor escuchándole atentamente—. Te pondré un ejemplo. ¿Has visto o leído _«Los Juegos del Hambre»_? ¿Sabes de qué trata, Eren? —preguntó, de algún modo queriendo corroborar que tenía la atención del muchacho.

—Sí. Trata sobre unos juegos organizados por la alta clase social por mero entretenimiento, tal vez. En este punto, se escogen al azar individuos de cada uno de los distritos que, hay que destacar, viven en pobreza. Luego son enviados a un espacio controlado y, a grandes rasgos, deben matarse entre sí para sobrevivir y aumentar su estatus en la sociedad en la que conviven—deliberó, solemne y sin dar mucho esmero.

—Exactamente—asintió, satisfecho—. Lo que se presentaba en cada uno de esos juegos era la naturaleza e instinto del ser humano. Nuestro instinto es vivir, y si para ello hay que matar, lo haremos—concretó—. A lo mejor estoy siendo un ignorante o un charlatán, a lo mejor aún sigues sin comprenderme. Pero, independientemente de ello, no se borrarán las atrocidades que cometí. Aunque tampoco es como si fuese un hombre que se arrepiente de sus decisiones—atajó, enderezándose unísono se cruzaba de brazos y daba por terminada su discusión.

—Supongo que, esta vez, debo concederle la razón—aceptó el otro, luego de un breve instante de mutismo—… _señor Ackerman_.

 **[…]**

Hanji Zoe, ensimismada en la pantalla rectangular de su teléfono móvil, movía sus dedos con una rapidez y agilidad digna de admiración conforme el personaje que manejaba a través de la pantalla actuaba a su son, saltando y corriendo de un lugar a otro como a le pareciese conveniente. Sin embargo y, en un momento dado, perdió el control y el pequeño personaje se vio envuelto en una indiscutible derrota.

Así, se le proyectó un pequeño recuadro con llamativas letras blancas de considerable tamaño que, en cuestión, le preguntaba si continuaría o no con el juego. Ella, exhausta y dándose por vencida, indicó por medio de su dedo pulgar que saldría de la aplicación y, acto seguido, dejó el artefacto de última generación a un lado de su lugar y se permitió a sí misma hundirse en el mullido sofá de pulcro cuero negro.

— _Phew_ —exhaló, sus ojos doliendo como si de pequeñas agujas atravesando sus ojos oculares se tratase. Sopesó, entonces, que había tenido suficiente tecnología por ese día—. ¿Quién demonios crea estos juegos? Es imposible poder ganar—resopló, cruzándose de brazos por debajo de sus pechos, componiendo un puchero y llamando la atención de Petra Ral.

— ¿Por qué no ve algo de televisión?—consultó la joven mujer, dedicándole a la castaña un par de avellanas agraciadas y gentiles desde detrás de su escritorio—. Seguramente habrá algo que le entretenga. Después de todo, el doctor Jaeger suele tomarse su tiempo con el señor Ackerman—explicó, asiendo en sus manos el control remoto del ya mencionado aparato.

—Se escucha como una buena idea—meditó, en voz alta—. ¿Te parece si tú escoges una película y yo voy a por unos bocadillos? ¿Qué quieres: galletitas, café, pastel…?—se adelantó, reincorporándose y disponiéndose en buscar su bolso, rebuscando en su interior su billetera y atrapando a un lado su teléfono.

—Oh—musitó, tímida—. No tiene por qué preocuparse. Estoy bien—

—Vamos Petra—insistió—, puedes aprovechar tu embarazo para satisfacer tus pequeños caprichos. Así que, ¿te parece si traigo un poco de todo? —invitó, encaminándose hacia la puerta de la sala de espera sobre sus altos tacones, proclamando autoridad y la imposibilidad de aceptar un _«no»_ como respuesta.

—E-Está bien—vaciló, sus mejillas arrebolándose de la vergüenza que padecía en ese momento—. Pero se lo repondré en c—

—Sí, sí. Ya vuelvo—restó importancia, finalmente desapareciendo tras el cristal laminado, aventurándose entre los límpidos pasillos del edificio cuando, de momento, su móvil comenzó a vibrar bajo la piel de sus palmas, advirtiéndole de una llamada que, identificó, era de Erwin Smith.

La fémina dudó en responder y se detuvo sobre sus pasos, su corazón acelerándose inesperadamente y bullendo violentamente la sangre en su organismo entero, como si de adrenalina se tratase. Asimismo, sintió un calor abrasador envolver su cuerpo, pareciéndole esta la reacción de una adolescente inexperta en el ámbito romántico que, por primera vez, sentía el amor llenar cada uno de los poros de su piel, haciendo de ella un caos y desarmándola por completo.

Y sí, lo había admitido implícitamente: se había enamorado de su _mejor amigo,_ un hombre que en su momento había significado lo mismo que Levi para ella, un hermano. Pero era un hecho innegable y definitivo siendo que, pese a que sus encuentros y conversaciones con el empresario no fueran exactamente infrecuentes, en ella dejaban el sabor de la ansiedad y el nerviosismo en su paladar, recordándole aquellos días en los que había comenzado a salir con Moblit.

A continuación y, posteriormente haber ahuyentado cualquier pensamiento cobarde, inhaló profundamente y se atrevió en atender el llamado, reanudando su camino.

— _Hanji_ —saludó, la voz grave y seductora citando su nombre causándole estremecimiento, el suelo bajo sus pies pareciendo remecer.

—E-Erwin—devolvió, carraspeando por lo bajo en un desesperado intento por recuperar su seguridad y confianza—. ¿Sucede algo?—indagó, entreviendo detenidamente los atisbos de una alegría en la voz del ojiazul desde el otro lado de la línea.

— _De hecho, sí_ —afirmó, y pudo adivinar una sublime sonrisa en el pálido rostro del hombre—. _Quería invitarte a ti y a Levi a salir esta noche en modo de celebración. Se ha concretado que la empresa tendrá otra sede, esta vez en Los Ángeles_ —

— ¡Eso es maravilloso, Erwin! Felicitaciones—interrumpió, siéndole contagiada la emoción—. Estoy en Stohess acompañando a Levi, pero una vez que termine su consulta con Eren, te acompañaremos—prometió, una sonrisa también perpetuándose sobre sus carnosos labios unánime se adentraba en el elevador y se apresuraba en presionar los botones que le dirigirían a la planta baja.

— _Bien. Los recogeré a ambos en tu departamento a las ocho en punto, ¿sí?_

—Está bien—seguidamente, se despidió brevemente del rubio y, dejándose llevar por las emociones, reposó su espalda sobre una de las paredes del elevador, atrapando su labio inferior entre la hilera superior e inferior de sus dientes y presionándolo en tal modo de reprimir una trémula risilla.

Estaba enamorada y… asustada.

En ese instante, sintiéndose desesperada y temerosa del porvenir en relación con el Smith, la mujer de cuarenta años se esforzó por deshacerse de cualquier pensamiento negativo sobre ello y se adecentó, esperando pacientemente a que las puertas metálicas del pequeño compartimiento se abrieran y le permitiese acceder a la planta baja, no demorándose mucho en disponerse hacia uno de los locales que allí se situaban y pedir todo aquello que contuviera azúcar.

De tal modo, sin ser consciente de ello al haberse sumergido una vez más en sus reflexiones, regresó al cuarto piso presentando cierta dificultad al llevar entre sus brazos una cantidad insospechada de bocadillos o botanas y, una vez haber cruzado la pesada puerta de cristal laminado, se re-ubicó en su presente y de sus pensamientos se esfumó todo una vez que enfrentó el rostro anegado de lágrimas de Petra, quien inmediatamente le alertó e inquietó.

— ¡Petra!—exclamó, la joven pelirroja girándose hacia ella entre reiterados sollozos—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien? —se acercó, depositando sus recientes adquisiciones sobre el escritorio media luna cuando la más joven respondió suavemente:

—No se preocupe, señorita Hanji. Es el embarazo—excusó y, acto secundo, señaló la pantalla—. Es que él le envió cartas durante un año y la madre de ella las escondió—añadió, la castaña alzando su rostro hacia el televisor y corroborando lo anteriormente dicho.

—Menudo susto—se carcajeó, comprensible y relajándose notablemente.

—Lo siento—musitó, apesadumbrada—. Nunca creí que fuera tan difícil sobrellevar un embarazo. No tengo mucho tiempo, en realidad—adicionó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en incomprensión a los cambios que su cuerpo comenzaba a padecer a causa del bebé.

—Sí, ha de ser muy difícil—cabeceó, otorgándole la razón—. Pero valdrá la pena si luego puedes tener a un saludable bebé entre tus brazos a los ocho o nueve meses, ¿no es así?

— ¿Usted no tiene hijos? —quiso saber, y se arrepintió casi de inmediato al contemplar cómo los orbes chocolate se opacaron instantáneamente, ensombreciendo esa gran alegría que siempre solía expresar Zoe.

—No puedo—respondió, sin dar mucho detalle y el barítono de su voz denotándose melancólico en gran medida.

—Oh.

Siempre le fue difícil asumir su esterilidad siendo que, desde muy joven, fue su mayor deseo tener un hijo. Moblit le había amado así, pero ella sabía que uno de los deseos abnegados de su difunto esposo fue el tener un hijo biológico de ambos. Sí, podían adoptar o alquilar un vientre, pero definitivamente _no_ era lo mismo. Por supuesto, hubiera accedido a estos métodos si tan solo hubiera tenido más tiempo junto a su esposo.

Ahora, esas inseguridades y remordimientos que había sepultado junto con Berner, volvían atormentarle por una inocente pregunta, conllevándole a pensar que, si bien se había enamorado de Erwin, establecer una relación con él implicaba que este le quisiese como realmente era ella. Es decir, que le amase como la mujer de cuarenta años, viuda y estéril. De ese modo, la pregunta que taladraba su razón en ese momento sería: ¿él estaría dispuesto?

 **[…]**

—Eren Jaeger, ¿qué mierda es eso?—espetó Levi, señalando el pequeño tazón de porcelana que reposaba y se hacía lugar sobre la pequeña mesita de centro, en él acomodándose una abundante cantidad de cereal con _marshmallows_ de distintos colores y formas.

—Es _Lucky_ _Charms_ —se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, disfrutando plácidamente del disgusto de quien, ciertamente, se veía repugnado por su actitud cínica.

— ¿Y en qué me ayudará comer esto, eh?—cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño tanto como podía—. Aún tengo la jodida caja de _esa_ cosa en casa y no he tenido ni la más remota curiosidad por probarle—acotó, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho en una clara y rotunda señal de resignación a lo que pretendía el otro.

—Hombre, _Lucky_ _Charms_ alimenta tu espíritu. _Tienes_ que darle una oportunidad—intentó convencer, inclinándose hacia adelante y alargando uno de sus brazos con el propósito de alcanzar un poco de su cereal favorito, no dudando en engullirlo con ilusión.

—Tú en serio amas esa mierda—no había sido una pregunta, sino una afirmación—, pero no voy a complacerte—se mantuvo firme en su decisión, sin quererlo sintiéndose enternecido por la mueca que compuso el muchacho enfrentado a él, degustando su bocado.

—No saldrás hasta que pruebes un poco—mencionó, apuntándole con su dedo índice, como si esto supusiera mayor peso a sus palabras y, tal, deshizo cualquier pensamiento dulce e inofensivo en el ojiplata.

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?—inquirió, esforzándose por colocarse en pie con ayuda de su bastón sin despegar ni por un instante, como era ya una costumbre, su mirada del menor—. Eren, no. No me vas a obligar a comer esa porquería—renegó, observando cómo las infalibles _Alejandrita_ le sostenían la mirada con seguridad—. Estás loco. Estás más loco que Friedrich Nietzsche en sus últimos años de vida, que Isabel Magnolia y Hanji Zoe juntos—bufó.

— ¡Vamos Levi, no te vas arrepentir!—imitó al mayor en colocarse en pie, evidentemente con mayor fluidez y siendo capaz de obstruir el camino del primero en un intento por persuadirle.

—He dicho que no—contestó, sin pensárselo y logrando evadir al ojiverde en un movimiento hábil pese a su discapacidad—. Si vuelves a insistir, te clavaré _mi_ bastón en _tus_ preciadas bolas, Jaeger—advirtió, acortando cada vez más su distancia con la bendecida salida de ese infierno.

— _Vaya_ —exhaló, extrañado—, siento como si un anciano me hubiese amenazado.

—Sí, mejor considérame un anciano y respétame—dijo, colocando sus ojos en blanco y alargando una de sus manos hacia el pomo, sorprendiéndose cuando a este se le veía imposibilitada la tarea de girar sobre sí—. _Jesucristo,_ ¿cerraste con llave? —refunfuñó, golpeando su frente contra la superficie de la puerta, injuriando mentalmente el haber accedido a asistir a _ese_ psicólogo.

—No fui yo—levantó sus manos en modo de impunidad—, fue Petra—se precipitó en alegar.

—Maldito demente—señaló, malhumorado y comenzando aporrear la puerta con una de sus palmas desnudas con la esperanza de que, al otro lado, la secretaria de Eren o incluso Hanji le escuchase—. ¡Petra, abre la puerta!—demandó, a sus espaldas escuchándose los pasos apresurados del joven muchacho aproximándose.

— ¡Petra, no! ¡Tú también amas _Lucky_ _Charms_! —se sumó, no queriendo reír en el acto.

— ¡Petra, esto es acoso y lo sabes! —sucedió Levi, sus golpes siendo cada vez más demandantes.

— _Dios santo. Cállense los dos, estoy atendiendo una llamada_ —les respondió la amortiguada voz de la fémina, atisbándose tenuemente molesta.

—Bien. Es momento de perder mi dignidad—murmuró para sí mismo, deteniendo por un instante los golpes y ganándose la curiosa mirada del más alto a su lado—. ¡Hanji! ¡Cuatro Ojos, maldita sea! ¡¿En dónde estás?! ¡Mamá Hanji! —reanudó sus manotazos, resintiendo un incómodo hormigueo en la piel de sus palmas que, claramente, comenzaban a doler.

— ¿Qué? ¿La llamas _«Mamá Hanji»_?—confundido, cuestionó sin recibir respuesta alguna.

— _La señorita Hanji está en el baño_ —informó Petra, apresurada, como si la persona al otro lado de la línea telefónica le exigiese su atención desesperadamente.

Acto seguido y, luego de un breve momento de sepulcral silencio, de los finos labios de Eren comenzaron a brotar pequeñas risillas que se convirtieron, más tarde, en ávidas carcajadas que rebotaban en su estómago y se impulsaban a través de su garganta hasta ser manifestadas, llegándole a doler la fuerza con la que se reía del acontecimiento. Realmente le parecía absurdo que, un hombre imperturbable como Levi, actuara de esa forma tan solo porque le insistió en que probara su cereal favorito.

— _Oe_ —instó, girándose hacia él, su semblante luciendo intimidante—, ¿de qué demonios te estás riendo, mocoso? —preguntó, en un tono peligroso.

—Es que—comenzó, no sintiéndose intimidado en lo absoluto y no pudiendo cesar sus risotadas—, ¿estás así solo por un cereal? —logró decir, ahogando un par de risas en el proceso.

—No, tú estás así de lunático por un puto cereal—revindicó—. Carajo.

 **[…]**

En la soledad de la sala de espera, sus delgadas y níveas manos acariciaron acompasadamente su vientre sutilmente abultado, el calor que desprendían sus dedos no perteneciéndole solo a ella y, en vista de ello, sonrió para sí misma al saber y sentir que allí dentro se formaba una nueva vida. En realidad, no se trataba de cualquier vida, sino la de su hijo. Siendo honesta, jamás se imaginó ser madre a una edad tan pronta y sin siquiera haberlo planificado, pero agradecía inmensamente tener esa oportunidad.

En ocasiones, se imaginaba cómo sería cargar entre sus brazos a su pequeño niño, el sentimiento de querer protegerlo y cuidarlo forjándose en su corazón, adhiriéndose en él como acero indestructible. Siempre había sido una mujer maternal, por lo que su instinto materno no había demorado mucho en despertar impetuoso al reparar en que había quedado en cinta.

Al enterarse de la noticia, Auruo había sido el primero en llorar cuan niño pequeño, balbuceando lo inmensamente feliz que estaba al tenerla a ella, su más grande amor, en la espera de un nuevo y maravilloso integrante. Su esposo, en definitiva, era un tonto y un irremediable torpe. Pero aun así, Petra estaba segura de que ese era el hombre que más amaba en ese mundo y, además, tenía la convicción de que sería un buen padre que—

— ¡Petra! ¡Misión cumplida!—le sorprendió Eren Jaeger, su silueta surgiendo de su despacho—. A Levi le ha gustado _Lucky_ _Charms_ —notificó, aproximándose a su escritorio, su mirada brillando como la de un pequeño niño que ha descubierto algo que considera fascinante e increíble.

No cabía duda. Petra Ral se veía rodeada de un montón de niños cautivos en cuerpos adultos.

—Oye—se quejó, tras la ancha espalda de su jefe, un malhumorado Levi Ackerman—, ¿tuviste las llaves todo este tiempo? Eso es jugar sucio, niño—recriminó, señalándole acusatoriamente y ella no pudo hacer más que disimular su diversión por aquel par.

—Aquí vamos de nuevo—resopló el más alto de los tres, girándose hacia el mayor—. No puedes decir que no te gustó, ni siquiera me dejaste un bocado—devolvió, en el mismo tono delator.

—Sí, sí. Lo que digas—bufó, encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia a los reclamos del otro—. No puedes quejarte, ¿bien? Quisiste que probara tu maldito cereal, lo cual hice y, ¿aun así pretendías que te dejara un poco?—y allí iban de nuevo, discutiendo por tonterías.

Peligroso, se dijo a sí misma, siendo espectadora y testigo más cercana de la dinámica de ambos hombres.

— _Ah,_ no debo volver a tomar té con canela—dijo, más para sí misma, Hanji Zoe una vez que habría vuelto a ingresar al lugar—. Quizá sea la edad—continuó, deteniéndose en seco cuando tres pares de miradas, muy distintos entre sí, cayeron sobre ella—. _Oh._ ¿De qué me perdí? —dejó salir, desorientada.

—Tú, Cuatro Ojos de Mierda, ¿por qué demonios tuviste que ir al baño? ¿Por qué no estuviste cuando más te necesité, eh? —abandonando su discusión con Eren, Levi se movió hasta su mejor amiga, el mercurio de su mirada siendo implacable e inflexible.

— _Hey,_ estás siendo dramático—intervino su jefe, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho y colocando los ojos en blanco, resoplando por lo bajo.

—No estoy siendo dramático—replicó.

—Lo estás siendo, inclusive la llamaste _«Mamá Hanji»_ —aseguró, y entonces el rostro de la aludida se iluminó, una sonrisa involuntaria formándose y decorando su rostro unísono sus orbes cafés vibraron emocionadas.

— ¡¿Es eso cierto, mi enano favorito?! —se sorprendió, no esperando una respuesta para abalanzarse hacia el cuerpo más pequeño y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, barbullando palabras inentendibles.

Muy peligroso, nuevamente pensó ella.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los comentarios.**

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, mi querida e inteligente Pieck! :D

JAJAJA Dios santo. Cuánto desearía yo que en mi localidad lloviera más seguido ;-; _#PrayForLore_. Oh, esa es la triste realidad del latinoamericano: siempre se va la pinche luz. Así no se puede, wé. Así no :C

 _¡Yay!_ Yo también los amo inmensamente 3 _Yas,_ me encanta la idea de que Zeke —canónicamente— no le guarde rencor a su hermano, sino que lo reconozca como una víctima de Grisha. ¡Alguien denle su " _me encorazona"_ al Chango! # _PorSiempreAmandoALosJaeger_ 3

Grisha siendo un desmadre incluso en los _fanfictions._ Eso sí es de _gangsters._ jpg pero, tienes toda la razón, mi querida Pieck; Eren siente un poco de remordimiento porque él tuvo lo que Zeke no —y pese a que sea injusto, el _Karma_ se las cobró a nuestro _Tatakae_ siendo que sus abuelos tuvieron preferencia por Zeke y no por él—.

Púes sí wey, no :v _Ah,_ los abuelos de Eren no son del todo malvados, ellos actuaron como les pareció conveniente y, es cierto, lastimaron muchísimo a nuestro _Tatakae-boy._ Sin embargo, con respecto a su orientación sexual, esto se debe sobre todo a que son extremadamente religiosos —por ello castigaron a Zeke y Eren por cantar _«Fuego de Infierno»_ y _«Elefantes Rosas»_ , canciones que se destacan por la mención del pecado o el diablo—.

A grandes rasgos: stos conservadores D:

JAJAJA Zeke y sus teorías, tal y como el _fandom_ de Shingeki No Kyojin —aunque, en realidad, no son tan descabelladas en comparación. Al fin y al cabo, la cuenta bancaria de Erwin da mucho para pensar y, básicamente, Eren se prostituye (¿)—. Aunque no podemos negarle que el hombre es el hermano luchón sobre-protector y… _Oh,_ mierda, parece que Erwin tiene competencia.

¡ _Autsilio_!

( **PD,** definitivamente, si alguien tiene el atrevimiento de herir a Eren, púes… R.I.P —excepto Levi, ese enano sabemos bien que a Zeke lo hace valer verga—.)

JAJAJA _Oh my gosh._ Es cierto. ¡Levi, no dejes escapar a tu Masahiro-waifu! ¡Awantaaa! XDDD —no te preocupes por tus _"tonterías",_ la verdad es que me haces reír un montón y, además, me has hecho tener una imagen mental _muy_ graciosa; Levi corriendo cuan lisiada tras Eren para atraparlo, o mejor, gritando: ¡ _Eren-waifu, yo te elijo_!—.

No podemos estar mucho tiempo sin Mami Hanji, cariño ;-; JAJAJA Eren y sus estrategias bien vergas, ya hasta lo llaman Don Juan Jaeger XDDD

JAJAJA Yo creo que Hanji interrogaría por igual a ambos. Pienso que sería más como la Mamá Shipper con Eren —como has dicho, recomendando posiciones, juguetes, etc. — y simplemente nuestra querida mamá Hanji con Levi, interrogándole sobre su relación XDDD

Oh. Espera.

¡¿Lo imaginas?! Erwin y Hanji serían como los padres de Levi, pero Erwin sería como el hermano luchón sobre-protector de Eren —ste incesto sin ser realmente incesto. Demonios— XD

No hay problema, querida Pieck. Lo que usted diga es ley, carajo (97u7)9

JAJAJA los _fandoms_ son de temer ;-; Aquí entre nos, nunca me interné mucho en el _fandom_ de Free! —no quiero ni imaginarme la arena que me hubiera caído por emparejar a Rin y Haru. Los _shippeo_ y no necesito la aprobación de mis abuelitos ( _me enreferencia_ )— (UnU)r

Los únicos _fandoms_ en los que realmente me he internado son _Marvel, Bleach_ y este; debo decir que el _fandom_ de Bleach era un amor 3 En serio. Siempre y cuando no te interpusieras en las guerras de las _IchiRuki_ e _IchiHime,_ todo estaría bien. De hecho, creo que jamás vi arena alguna entre las _shippers_ de parejas homo de la serie.

Así, podría decirse que _Shingeki No Kyojin_ es el primer _fandom_ que me absorbe cuan zumo de naranja a lo _Evangelion_ y encuentro, en el acto, arena muy suavecita XDDD Luego están _Yuri On Ice_ y _Killing Stalking_ :v

Exactamente, ;-; La gente está ida de la olla XD

JAJAJA es gracioso porque, si lo meditamos bien, uno de los primeros personajes que se nos mostró fue quien hacía _bullying_ de Armin y, a los minutos, murió tras la invasión de titanes. Sta Llama XD Oh, por favor, no. No me recuerdes la muerte de Marco —quienes me digan que fue un personaje relleno, hay tabla :c—, que me duele el corazón tanto como recordar la muerte de Erwin (9TnT)9

JAJAJA Qué pinche desmadre, wé XD

Me encorazonas, linda Pieck 3 Agradezco infinitamente tus palabras y apoyo, entiendo perfectamente el sentimiento —aún sigo esperanzada un _fic_ de Marvel que lleva cerca de dos años sin ser actualizado ;-; Eso por no mencionar mi _record_ de seguir cuarenta _fics_ en _hiatus_ —. ¡Espero leernos muy pronto! Así que, sin más, ¡cuídate mucho, cariño! 3

 **Selene:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia, espero no decepcionarte 3 _Oh._ Esa es una muy interesante teoría. En realidad, Levi se enlistó en el ejército cerca de sus veintinueve-treinta años ;D

No, linda, te agradezco a ti por haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia. ¡Cuídate mucho, espero leernos pronto! 3

 **BelenCatLover:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ muchísimas gracias. Realmente me hace feliz saberlo 3

JAJAJA quién no quiere suculencia entre ese par (¬u¬)r

Oh, no, no. Gracias a ti, por haberle dado una oportunidad a la historia 3

¡Cuídate mucho, espero leernos pronto! 3

( **PD,** he amado tu seudónimo 3)

 **IngridAstrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y comprensión, realmente agradezco tus palabritas. Me enfloreces, wé 3

JAJAJA _Oh no_ … el sentimiento de " _única y detergente"_ me invade. ¡Awantaaa! XD Ok no. Púes muchísimas gracias, linda 3 JAJAJA aprendí de mis errores (¿), aunque la verdad es que sí soy impuntual —en serio. Si me dices para vernos a las dos en punto de la tarde, yo me aparezco a las tres en punto de la tarde porque, además, me demoro un chingo arreglándome— XD

Zeke " _Rompecorazones"_ Jaeger (r¬u¬)r Nadie se le puede resistir 3

JAJAJA Me has recordado el _momo_ de: _quita esa basura de mi vista_ XDDD Pero, cariño, no está tan mal que Eren le dé cereal a Levi… así vemos si crece al menos un centímetro —huye—.

JAJAJA OH. DIOS. MIO. Me he reído como media hora por esa anécdota tuya XD Así no se pinches puede. Así no XDDD Ya mejor me voy quitando la costumbre de decirle " _amén"_ a todo; sobre todo cuando mi abuela es religiosa y sabe que no soy precisamente religiosa. Lol XD

JAJAJA y yo aquí recordando a Kenny cuando buscó a Levi en el bar :v ¿Por qué debo ser tan pendeja? ¿Por qué, señor? ;-; Jaja, púes la verdad es que somos groseros como todo latinoamericano —oh no, recordé la confesión de un tipejo que se quejaba de cómo hablan los mexicanos, alegando que eran groseros. Me emputece—, pero personalmente yo soy _bien_ pinche grosera :c

¡Espero leernos pronto, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Joselinanome:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 **(PD,** Zeke es el dios que todo lo ve. Amén por él, amén (¿) XD)

JAJAJA _gurl, amo_ el pan 3 Son preguntas que no me dejan dormir por las noches. _jpg_ :v Pronto lo sabremos, cariño. Pronto ;) Recuerda lo que nos enseñó Erwin en su trabajo como Capitán América: la paciencia es una virtud XD

JAJAJA C mamó XD Tuve una imagen mental de Zeke en plan de—: «Eren, está bien que seas un poco caprichoso y quieras ganar el suficiente dinero para darte este tipo de gustos pero, lo sabes, traficar con drogas está _muy_ mal. ¿Acaso yo te crie de esa manera? No, por supuesto que no, ¿entonces por qué? »…Ya mejor mátenme por ser tan pendeja XD

Todos queremos que Levi aparezca —le yo pensando en el manga— ;-;

JAJAJA jamás he leído de Harry Potter, pero debo decir que el _Drarry_ no me disgusta (r¬u¬)r

Oh, no, no, no. Eren se fue de casa por la relación tan desastrosa que tenía con sus abuelos y la preferencia de estos —comparándolo constantemente con su hermano, como dijo en su primera entrevista con Levi. No obstante, recordemos que él mismo admite que le relató una mínima parte de su vida a nuestro enano— a Zeke. Mas lo que rebasó el vaso de agua fue, sin lugar a dudas, el rechazo a su homosexualidad.

Como lo dijo en su conversación con Zeke, sus problemas con sus abuelos van más allá que su orientación sexual, ese solo fue el detonante y el impulso para que se fuera de casa 3 Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, linda (9*nun)9

Te entiendo, cariño. Zeke es un amor, yo no logro comprender cómo hay personas que lo odian —canónicamente, él no odia a Eren, sino que lo considera una víctima de los actos de Grisha— (U/U*)

¡Exacto! Los abuelos de Eren no odian al ya mencionado, sino que actuaron como creyeron conveniente y se dejaron llevar por el miedo y el prejuicio, lastimando a su nieto en el camino. Como nuestro _Tatakae_ también admitió, él comprendió mucho después que el error no fue solo de sus abuelos, sino suyo ;-;

¡NOOO! Eso es cruel, mujer :c Yo quiero leer teorías ;-;

 _Ow,_ muchísimas gracias, cariño. Deberíamos planificar el asesinato de Inseguridad-chan c: ¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cuídate mucho! 3


	10. CAPITULO X Errores Impertinentes

**CAPITULO X.** _Errores Impertinentes_

El viento vespertino y ligeramente frío se apreció tan suave como el preludio de la primavera, derritiendo la nieve de marfil o tintando el cielo, ese en el que se movían paulatinamente las perezosas y esponjosas nubes, con tenues pinceladas de vívidos tonos azafrán, violeta y rosa pálido. Además y, siendo el esplendoroso trono del astro mayor, se mostraba permisivo a que el albor de su rey se derramara y ocultase entre los inmensos edificios que colindaba la gran y nueva ciudad.

Así, pues, se marcó sobre las contundentes agujas del reloj el final de otro exhaustivo día.

En este punto, los amplios y límpidos pasillos del edificio Stohess se hallaban desolados siendo que, los versados en ciencias, comenzaban abandonar temporalmente sus lugares de trabajo. Naturalmente, el cuarto piso no fue exento de este fenómeno, en él habitando y conviviendo únicamente la inaccesible presencia de un ex mercenario y su mejor amiga, una extravagante retirada de las Fuerzas Armadas.

Y pese a que la noche pronto enmarcaría el cielo al exterior del lugar, Hanji Zoe se había tomado su tiempo en explicarle a su amigo sobre su conversación con Erwin horas atrás, en ella implicándose su invitación con el motivo de celebrar la nueva sede de su empresa. No obstante e, indiferentemente, Levi escuchaba atentamente lo que ella tenía por decir y, parpadeando lentamente hacia ella, se resignó a la idea que esta le proponía.

—Espera. Espera un momento, Cuatro Ojos—detuvo, convicto de su decisión—. En primer lugar, toma un poco de aire y, en segundo lugar, _no_ iré a su esperada celebración—renegó y, de haberse podido cruzar de brazos, lo hubiera hecho.

—P-Pero Levi, tienes que—

—He dicho que no, gracias—cortó, chasqueando la lengua en una clara señal de fastidio al respecto—. Estoy cansado. Solo quiero llegar a mi casa, comer algo de sopa instantánea y ver alguno que otro de esos programas aburridos y repetitivos de televisión. Ustedes pueden ir y ser felices en su _maravillosa_ celebración, par de imbéciles enamorados—añadió, encogiéndose de hombros y un sutil toque de sarcasmo adornando la entonación de sus palabras.

—Erwin es también tu amigo, Levi—replicó, componiendo una mueca—. No creo que sea lo correcto que le dejes plantado solo porque no quieres salir de tu monótona rutina—razonó a continuación, sus irises café entornándose hacia el más bajo y riñéndole en la calma de sus castañas ocultas tras los cristales de sus anteojos.

—No lo estás comprendiendo, Hanji—exhaló, enfundando su siniestra en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón—. No soy el tipo de persona que guste o siquiera _pueda_ estar rodeado de extraños. Él, siendo un tipo ridículamente pomposo, nos querrá llevar a un bonito _restaurant_ o algún bar y yo, personalmente, no quiero arruinarles la noche con mi incomodidad. Además, así terminan por irse a la cama sin tenerme a mí como estorbo—dilucidó, finalmente.

— _Jesucristo._ Depresión y un carajo, lo que tienes es un fetiche con emparejar a otras personas—barbotó, dejando escapar de entre sus carnosos labios una risilla nerviosa y divertida—. ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que me acostaré con él, eh? —inquirió, curiosa y sin sentir ápice alguno de enfado sobre las ideas que se hacía su amigo sobre su dudosa relación con el Smith.

— ¿No es obvio?—preguntó, retóricamente—. Se gustan—respondió, casi con inocencia y despertando en la más alta su espíritu burlesco, quien peligraba con estallar en carcajadas en cualquier instante.

—No me lo puedo creer—se carcajeó al fin, pareciéndole potencialmente risible la respuesta del otro—. ¿Es eso lo que piensas?—soltó, sin cesar su gracia.

— ¿Acaso debería haber otra razón?—devolvió, frunciendo el ceño y componiendo sus labios en una fina línea, entrecerrado sus orbes color plata hacia la fémina en una cierta mueca que exponía su confusión.

—Tú en verdad no conoces el amor, ¿cierto?—cuestionó, la nostalgia brotando de su voz y cesando, en el acto, sus risas—. El sexo no lo es todo en una relación y, más allá de ello, es un vínculo mucho más íntimo de lo que se piensa—explicó, enseriándose—. El sexo solo será sexo si no hay sentimiento o cortejo alguno de por medio—concretó.

El otro, en respuesta a las palabras de Zoe, se mantuvo en expectante silencio al verse intrigado sobre eso que desconocía y era objeto de su honesta curiosidad. Eso era, ineludiblemente, sentimientos como el amor que le fue desprovisto durante toda su vida. Era ignorante de esa enfermedad que en sus víctimas sembraba la felicidad y el dolor, el altruismo y el egoísmo. Lo que provocaba el amor en las personas, para él, era un completo misterio.

—Yo no quiero tener sexo con Erwin—no pasándole desapercibido el interés de su amigo, optó por continuar—, lo que quiero es hacer el amor con él… sentir su amor emocional y físicamente—confesó, abrazándose a sí misma conforme esbozaba una tímida sonrisa—. Está bien si crees que le intereso, mas eso implica más que verme como mujer porque, de qué podría servirme su interés si desconozco su aceptación sobre lo que concierne a mi pasado o si desconozco sus aspiraciones a un futuro. ¿Acaso aspira al matrimonio, a tener una familia, a tener… un hogar?

Dicho esto, su voz amenazó con quebrarse cuan cristal, temblando al reparar en el amargo sabor de la incertidumbre que llenaba su paladar unísono la inseguridad sacudía las esquinas de su corazón, sabiendo que podía ofrecer el universo mismo si así el magnate lo quisiera, pero no podía ofrecerle una familia ni mucho menos un corazón sin grietas. Moblit fue el gran amor de su vida, y eso _nadie_ podría cambiarlo y, más probablemente, nadie podría aceptarlo tan fácilmente.

—No tienes por qué continuar—intervino Levi, su intención no siendo el que su alegre amiga se hiriese más a sí misma con sus propias palabras o se hundiese en la tristeza que comenzaba a manifestar.

—Como sea—sonrió, restándole importancia a sus aflicciones con un simple ademán—. Estoy en una etapa de mi vida en la que no puedo ni quiero acostarme con alguien que no sea con quien deseo rehacer mi vida, ¿lo entiendes?—suspiró, aun sosteniendo el gesto taciturno sobre sus labios—. Más que sexo ocasional, quiero recibir palabras mimosas, brazos fuertes rodeando mi cuerpo o dedos encajando con mis dedos un domingo—concluyó, y la austera declaración pareció anonadar al más bajo, un inexperto por excelencia en el tópico.

—Creo entenderlo—dijo—, pero no comprendo por qué desconfías de Erwin. Él jamás te utilizaría a ti, en su momento su amiga más íntima, para su propio goce. Si se ha interesado en ti, habrá asumido de antemano que eres una mujer con experiencias de mierda que le han dejado más de una cicatriz con la que él debe lidiar—expresó, sin embargo—. Él no es un tipo cualquiera. Es Erwin Smith.

—Siempre hemos sido amigos. Nunca nos conocimos como personas destinadas a una relación y esa es la diferencia—respondió con simpleza, su tono asemejándose al de una madre que instruye a su hijo sobre un determinado tema—. Como amigo es excepcional pero, como pareja, no tengo ni la más mínima o remota idea—alegó.

—Entonces encárgate de descubrirlo esta noche—animó, colocando sus ojos en blanco, siendo este un intento fallido por fingir desinterés.

 **[…]**

Antes de marchar de su oficina, se colocó en un rápido amago su largo abrigo y, del mismo modo, resopló al advertir sus hombros pesándole casi tanto como sus párpados, el sueño y el cansancio inyectándose peligrosamente en su sistema. Así, su figura emergió de su despacho y se deslizó hasta la sala de espera a un paso lento, enfrentándose a una preocupada Petra Ral quien, aún detrás de su escritorio, parecía esperarle impaciente.

— ¡E-Eren!—se sobresaltó al verle salir, enseguida colocándose en pie y llamando inevitablemente su atención—. He olvidado decirle que le han llamado durante su sesión con el señor Ackerman—informó, cruzándose de brazos y mostrándole un par de orbes inquietadas a su jefe.

— ¿Quién?—consultó, extrañado y entrecerrando sus _Alejandrita_ hacia la pelirroja.

—El señor Smith—se apresuró en responder, nerviosa por algún motivo que incluso ella desconocía—. Primeramente y, más importante, ha dicho que cancela su cita de esta noche debido a que tiene otro asunto que atender—comenzó, y nuevamente tomó lugar en su asiento.

— ¿Y qué más ha dicho?—apuró, curioso. Asimismo, no le sorprendió la noticia de su amante, púes poco se veían últimamente siendo que la relación de este y Hanji comenzaba a progresar a pasos agigantados mientras que, en su caso, su atención la ocupaba Levi Ackerman.

—Escuchó el escándalo que tú y el señor Ackerman perpetraron esta tarde. Preguntó qué sucedía y me vi en la obligación de explicarle—relató—. Me ha dicho que luego hablará contigo sobre ello—finalizó, las esmeraldas del de piel trigueña agrandándose como dos platos, casi horrorizado de lo que su secretaria había dicho.

—Mierda—masculló—. La he liado. Joder. ¿Qué excusa puedo utilizar?—deliberó, farfullando lo suficientemente audible para que alcanzase los oídos de su única acompañante. Luego de muchos años junto a Erwin, Eren _sabía_ que el ojiazul era un hombre estricto y serio que, sabiendo esto, le sermonearía y cuestionaría su profesionalismo en lo que compete a la situación de Levi.

— ¿Qué demonios estás tramando, _Eren Jaeger_?—cuestionó, casi en una amonestación, la pequeña fémina de mirada ámbar que, desde un primer instante, le habían recordado a su difunta madre.

—Nada. No te preocupes—restó importancia, reparando en que estuvo reflexionando en voz alta desde un principio. Acto seguido, en un intento por zanjar el tema de conversación, preguntó—: ¿No irás a casa? Normalmente eres tú la primera en marcharse.

—No, aún tengo que terminar su agenda para el día de mañana. De cualquier modo, mi esposo me recogerá en la entrada—reveló, volviendo a su labor y despidiéndose brevemente del otro, no pecando de ignorancia sobre las artimañas del mayor por hacerle dejar a un lado la espina que comenzaba a puyar sus pensamientos.

En ese sentido, dio por concluida su discusión y la pospuso para otro momento ya que, más allá de ser la secretaria de Eren, era también su amiga y, por ende, creía tener el derecho y la autoridad necesaria para conocer cuáles eran las verdaderas intenciones o motivos del mencionado con su paciente más destacado y cuyo caso era, conjeturó, el más difícil de tratar. Pero, de cualquier modo, era evidente que la atracción que su superior sentía hacia Levi era incontrolable, irreversible e inherente.

Y es que pese a que el muchacho era consciente de que su relación con el otro no debía ir más allá de la de un profesional y su paciente, le resultaba inevitable acercarse al ojiplata como hombre y no como un diplomado. Podía negarlo cuantas veces hiciera falta, podía negarlo en voz alta y en la calma de su pensamiento, pero _esa_ era la realidad de la que aún nadie sospechaba. La atracción que sentía era abstracta y auténtica, fuerte como el acero e inexperimentada como el primer amor.

 **[…]**

Cuando cruzó la pesada puerta de cristal laminado, mantuvo su mirada gacha y la expectativa de no encontrarse con nada ni mucho menos con _nadie_. Y a través de los amplios ventanales, los tonos agridulces del atardecer se infiltraban y enaltecían su atlética figura, creando así maravillosos contrastes sobre su piel bendecida por el astro rey unísono sus _Alejandrita_ desplazaban su color esmeralda por dorado.

Para quien le contemplase, él parecería un dios del engaño, un cruel ángel que iba en busca de un alma que pudiese capturar y enfermar de lujuria. Quizá desconocía este hecho por sí mismo, pero él era exactamente eso; un excelso ángel de belleza común y, por ello, exótico e irresistible para todo mortal que en la oscuridad de su alma conservase el hambre o deseo carnal.

Eren Jaeger solo era un alto y delgado joven de piel canela, su cabello revoltoso como el chocolate siempre lucía desordenado, y ostentaba de rasgos delicados que no deterioraban su aspecto varonil. Largas pestañas y pobladas cejas, heredadas por su madre, exaltaban en él maravillosamente sus almendrados ojos esmeraldas. La sonrisa que era capaz de dibujar sobre su rostro era simplemente estremecedora, de alineadas y brillantes perlitas blancas. Todo esto haciendo de su existencia, en sí misma, una abrumadora presencia.

Ahora y, pensando en ello detenidamente, a lo mejor no se trataba de ningún cruel ángel o dios del engaño. Tal vez solo era un gitano, uno que era capaz de corromper inclusive al inquisidor más devoto a su religión si así él lo quisiese. Sí, probablemente esa era la descripción más acertada para lo que el chico transmitía naturalmente. En realidad, poco le importaba despertar la tentación en otros, pero le era difícil deshacerse de la imagen innata y peligrosamente atractiva que siempre había emanado.

De tal manera, el castaño se movió sobre sus elegantes pasos a través de las inmaculadas baldosas del suelo, alzando su precioso rostro y enfrentando la imagen de la única persona que, aparentemente, era impávida ante sus encantos congénitos. Allí, a una distancia considerable, permanecía la pequeña figura del hombre que robaba sus pensamientos, pero aún no sus suspiros. Fue de ese modo en la que su atención fue atrapada de forma inmediata por aquel mártir de la vida misma.

Le observó, sin saberlo, como la luna que tanto admiraba por las noches. Apreció silenciosa y minuciosamente cómo el hombre mayor se apoyó en la refinada empuñadura de su fuerte bastón, deduciendo al instante que, seguramente, el otro buscaba descansar su pierna izquierda mientras esperaba pacientemente a que el elevador arribase el lugar. Admiró, en el acto y en la lejanía, la belleza singular de aquel personaje cautivante y enigmático.

Pensó en que Levi era muy distinto a él físicamente. El ya mencionado era poseedor de una piel tan pálida como la porcelana y de cabello tan negro como la noche más solitaria de un invierno. En este punto y, a medida que menor era la distancia que compartían entre sí, sus irises menos se veían imposibilitados de contemplar el perfil de aquel pequeño hombre que le superaba por quince años y, entonces, comenzó a encontrar cada rasgo especialmente atractivo en ese ángulo.

Su cabello corto y listo recaía cuan cascada sobre su pequeña frente. Las delgadas cejas negras enmarcaban un par de tenaces ojos rasgados de abstracto tono, pareciendo que en ellos se vertiese la estela etérea de las estrellas. La fina y griega nariz que poseía contrastaba a la perfección con sus finos labios gentilmente rosa, sus altos pómulos, su cincelada mandíbula capaz de cortarle y esa delicada barbilla que siempre mantenía firme y bien en lo alto.

En ese momento, el ojiverde supo que sentía una mínima atracción física a su paciente y, _santa mierda,_ ¿qué demonios sucedía con él?

— ¿L-Levi?—saludó una vez a su lado, sus conclusiones afectándole hasta hacerle tambalear y exponer su gesto casi como una pregunta—. ¿Qué haces aún aquí? Creí que te habías ido ya, ¿en dónde está la señorita Hanji?—quiso saber, extrañado y recuperando su confianza en un carraspeo, ahuyentando cualquier pensamiento sugerente en lo que concernía al aspecto del ojiplata.

— ¿Hah?—dejó salir, volviendo su rostro hacia su repentino acompañante, entornando sus grises irises hacia él—. Se dice: « _hola_ », niño—corrigió, en forma de broma.

—Qué curioso que seas tú quien busque cultivar los modales en tipos como yo—sucedió, en un timbre que se antojó sardónico y, acto seguido, su dulce risa floja flotó en el sepulcral espacio.

—Si no lo hace el tipo malhablado, quién más lo haría, ¿no?—continuó, encogiéndose de hombros y, finalmente, las puertas metálicas del elevador se deslizaron, permitiéndoles el acceso a la pequeña cabina del mismo—. Como sea. En cuanto a tus preguntas, estoy aquí porque le pedí a Hanji que se fuera. Ya sabes, tiene una cita con el Capitán América—desentrañó, acomodándose al interior del reducido lugar.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti?—rio, siguiendo al pelinegro, precipitándose en alargar uno de sus brazos y presionar con su dedo índice el botón que le era asignado a planta baja—. ¿No tienes una importante cita con la Viuda Negra o la Bruja Escarlata?—añadió, las puertas cerrándose y el suelo remeciendo en síntoma de que el ascensor había comenzado a moverse en seguimiento a su dictamen.

—En realidad, tengo una cita con el sofá y un paquete de sopa instantánea—respondió, moviendo sus hombros e inclinando su rostro en un amago casi imperceptible—. Eso es un progreso en mi vida amorosa—bromeó, escuchando nuevamente ese dulce retintineo sobresalir de los labios de Eren.

—En ese caso, deberías apresurarte y no perder tu cita. Como buen samaritano, me ofrezco a llevarte—sugirió incauto, su barítono impostado y mesurado.

—Oh—musitó, encarándole—, ¿me darías ese honor, mocoso mimado?—consultó, burlón.

—Por supuesto, pero antes de ello, tendría que llevarte por algo de comida real—aseguró, y una taimada sonrisa curvó la comisura de sus labios, luciendo así su perfecta dentadura. Simultáneamente, se preguntó por qué invitaba a salir al otro sabiendo las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en acercársele? ¿Qué podría conseguir con—?

— ¿Y luego qué, me llevarás a un costoso hotel o a tu casa?—inquirió, sus delgados labios componiéndose en una discreta mueca que el otro no fue capaz de ver.

—Lo que surja, amigo mío—se encogió de hombros, riendo. ¿Acaso estaba coqueteando descaradamente con un hombre que, en su momento, pudo ser capaz de asesinarle porque sí?

—Vamos Eren, ¿en serio me estás invitando a salir entre coqueteos?—dudó, enarcando una de sus finas cejas hacia él—. No sé si eso es muy listo o muy tonto.

Sí, no cabía duda… estaba coqueteando con Levi _"_ _Fucking_ _Face"_ Ackerman.

 **[…]**

—Disculpa por el desorden. En ocasiones duermo fuera de casa y debo cambiarme en el auto, u otras veces me retraso lo suficiente para tener que desayunar dentro—se disculpó, las puertas de su vehículo súper-deportivo elevándose y mostrando a su invitado un montón de ropa aquí y allá, envoltorios de comida rápida y botanas acompañando el hecatombe en el que, no quiso pensar, hubiera insectos.

—Estás loco, Jaeger—espetó—. No entraré allí a menos que limpies tu desastre. ¿Acaso no te da repelús siquiera pensar en que pueden haber cucarachas allí dentro, incluso ratas?—se asqueó, y dedicó un despreciativo miramiento al interior del auto, sintiéndose nervioso de siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de roedores allí dentro.

—No seas exagerado, Levi—replicó—. Puedo asumir que mi desastre es el festín de los insectos, pero no de las ratas o ratones. ¿Cómo podrían—?

—Existe algo que llamaron Teoría de Generación Espontánea, ¿acaso no te enseñaron sobre eso en la escuela, niño?—interrumpió, frunciendo sus cejas hacia su entrecejo y componiendo en una fina y tensa línea sus labios, la presión que ejerció en ellos siendo tal que se volvieron pálidos como su nívea piel.

—Eh, que limpié el coche hace una semana—

— ¡¿Hace una semana?! _Jesucristo,_ no quiero ni imaginarme cómo será tu departamento—increpó, escandalizado y dedicando una mirada al más alto, quien colocó sus ojos en blanco en respuesta a su queja—. No subiré allí. Me largo a casa—sentenció, girándose con mínima dificultad sobre sus pasos en disposición a marcharse.

— ¡No!—se alarmó, apresurándose en alcanzar al hombre y encerrar los dedos de su diestra en uno de los fuertes brazos del primero, impresionándose sutilmente al sentir los tonificados músculos del mismo bajo la tela de su prenda—. L-Lo limpiaré—fue lo primero que dijo, liberándole de su agarre—. En serio. Solo siéntate y yo limpiaré todo—discernió, desviando sus fascinantes ojos del Ackerman, quien dedujo que se sentía avergonzado.

—Bien—accedió, suspirando resignado—. Tan solo apresúrate—condicionó, por algún motivo sintiéndose conmovido de la expresión del muchacho que, de un momento a otro, lucía como un joven quinceañero, tímido y apenado que despertó en él una diminuta y cálida flama en su pecho.

— ¡S-Sí!

Sorpresivamente, Eren Jaeger no era bueno únicamente transformando en un basurero personal su auto de tan solo dos asientos, sino que también lo era limpiando. En un tiempo mínimo a veinte minutos, el chico se había esmerado en reunir cada envoltura olvidada en el alfombrado del lujoso _Lamborghini_ y la había desechado en el bote de basura más cercano. Prosiguió, posteriormente, en hacerse de su abrigo y en él depositar cada prenda desperdigada al interior del medio, reuniéndola y envolviéndola en la gabardina como si de un paquete se tratase.

Levi, al situarse irremediablemente en el asiento co-piloto, había verificado _muy_ de cerca el proceso y le hubo dado el visto bueno una vez dada por terminada la tarea. De tal modo, el chico no se demoró mucho en ubicarse detrás del volante y dar la orden de cerrar las puertas del súper-deportivo, no titubeando en insertar la llave en el conmutador de arranque y, ulteriormente, pisando el acelerador con el único propósito de escuchar la excitante melodía del motor rugir cuan mordaz bestia.

— _Mimado_ —bufó su acompañante, en modo de broma y sucedido esto.

— ¿Celoso?—esbozó una amplia sonrisa, una genuina risilla entre dientes flotando y llenando sus oídos en ese pequeño compartimiento, donde solo eran ellos dos y sus sosegados latidos.

—Ya quisieras, Eren Smith—resopló, y la menta de un par de orbes se entornaron agitadas hacia él, luciendo inquisidoras—. Conservas una botella de perfume aquí—dispuso en explicar, toda intriga que pudo haber despertado la reacción del menor siendo empujada a un lugar recóndito de su pensamiento—. Erwin es exactamente igual. Parece que no puede vivir sin tener cerca algo con lo que perfumarse. Si eso no es ser metrosexual, no sé qué lo sea—concluyó.

—Oh, ya veo—musitó, relajándose notablemente, acción que no pasó desapercibida para su compañero—. Estás siendo dramático—rio, casi en una suave exhalación.

—No, no lo estoy—aseveró, sin embargo—. Él _en serio_ se esfuerza por cuidar su apariencia. Busca el mejor _shampoo_ _,_ utiliza cremas y demás productos para que esté suave y brillante. Lo peor del asunto es que hace exactamente lo mismo con sus cejas—relató—. ¿Has visto sus cejas, Eren?

—Sí, son… peculiares—cabeceó, dubitativo.

—Dan miedo, Eren. Sé honesto—determinó, pequeñas risas comenzando a brotar del más joven—. A veces pienso que sus cejas volarán de su frente y me asaltarán. ¿Me imaginas con sus cejas, niño? Por supuesto que no. Yo estoy bien con mis cejas, van de acuerdo a mi rostro. Quiero decir—

De repente, detuvo sus palabras al reparar en que su psicólogo se había vuelto hacia la ventanita aledaña a su respectivo lugar, cubriendo sus labios con una de sus manos y reprimiendo, en el acto, un par de carcajadas. Era innegable, púes la respiración del chico se atisbaba entrecortada y sus hombros vibraban levemente. Se estaba riendo. Sí, definitivamente lo estaba haciendo.

—Te estás riendo—no fue una pregunta, sino una afirmación—. ¿De qué te estás riendo, eh?—inquirió seguidamente, frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose desorientado y confundido.

— ¿Qué? No, yo no me estoy riendo—mintió, girándose hacia el mayor, su expresión delatándole—. Es solo que…—intentó explicar, pero la diversión había sido suficiente para hacerle reír estrepitosamente, perdiendo cualquier ápice de autocontrol.

Eren _sabía_ lo cierto que era el que su amante fuese tan meticuloso con respecto a su propio aspecto. Incontables habían sido las ocasiones en las que, en el baño de este, había encontrado productos para el cuidado del cabello, la piel e inclusive cera para la depilación. Por si esto no fuera suficiente, en él no ayudaba el imaginarse a Levi con las cejas del rubicundo, siendo acompañado de ese permanente ceño fruncido.

—Tu sentido del humor ha de ser pésimo para poder reírte de mí—indicó, suavizando su semblante malhumorado y descansando sus hombros en el respaldar de su acolchado asiento, su mirada perseverando hacia el frente y sopesando que _eso_ estaba mal. Que Eren le invitase a salir, que le sonriese tan brillantemente, el que su risa le pareciese una melodía digna de la admiración de _Bethoveen_ o _Franz Liszt,_ el que también riese de lo que él dijese estaba mal. _Muy_ mal.

—Eren—instó, luego de un fugaz momento de mutismo en el que el ya mencionado recuperaba el aliento y normalizaba su respiración tras haberse carcajeado como poco solía hacerlo—, sabes que esto está mal, ¿cierto?—quiso comprobar, con la mirada al frente y, en su corazón, coexistiendo un cambio.

—Lo sé—asintió, su rostro sereno e incluso afable.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los comentarios.**

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _¡Oh sí!_ He regresado 3 JAJAJA esas son preguntas que no me dejan dormir por las ;n; JAJAJA Sta Madre Naturaleza y su desmadre :c

JAJAJA Tienes toda la razón, querida Pieck. Nuestro gatito gruñón — _¿quién te conoce, Plisetsky?_ — ha dejado a un lado su actitud defensiva, abriendo su corazoncito a nuestro sensual adicto al cereal. _Ay Dios mío,_ debería ser ilegal que me encorazonen tanto (9TuT)9

Exactamente, (¬u¬) Su relación es lenta, de ello no cabe duda. Sin embargo, ha cambiado; poco, pero lo ha hecho ;u; Levi, pese a sospechar el resentimiento que tiene Eren hacia su labor en el pasado, confía en el chico e inconscientemente busca que asuma que _nada_ puede cambiar el pasado 3

¡Exacto! Eren entiende que todos cometemos errores y comprende, además, que Levi no tuvo opción pero, para él, es imperdonable que una persona asesine a otra por dinero. Aunque él lo comprenda, sus ideales luchan contra la razón y la sensatez. Básicamente, él tiene una lucha interna entre aceptar el pasado de Levi o resignarse a él.

Hanji es preciosa. La amo. ¡Que el mundo entero lo sepa! ¡Amo a Mamá Hanji, carajo! —huye antes de que Erwin le pegue—. Lo cierto es que Hanji se enamoró, pero está insegura porque no es una jovencita de dieciocho o veinte años que tiene una vida por delante. Ella es una mujer de cuarenta años, viuda, estéril y con una vida muy dura a sus espaldas.

Ella, pese a su actitud siempre alegre, tiene miedo de amar a Erwin y perderlo, como también tiene miedo de que este le rechace o, de establecer una relación, no puedan sobrellevar sus cicatrices ni saber complementarse. _¡Agh!_ Amo tanto la relación de este par. Tanto en el _fanon_ como en el manga. _¡Aiuda!_

JAJAJA me alegra muchísimo, cariño 3 Levi estaba preguntándose por qué demonios había accedido a asistir a _ese_ psicólogo que, seguramente, estaba más loco que él XD # _RelacionesBienVergas._ JAJAJA momentos tiernos de Levi: cuando llama a Hanji como su mamá luchona. Amén 3

Eren tenía que aprender algo del malévolo y calculador Armin, ¿no? (r7u7)r

 _Baia baia._ Escenas candentes en el consultorio… ¡Fuera impulso de idiotez! D: Jaja, pero sí, Papá Erwin tampoco es tonto y, aunque su atención esté muy centrada en su precioso interés amoroso, se dará cuenta poco a poco de lo que sucede en su entorno. Esto es, querida Pieck, un pinche desmadre XD

( **PD,** acabo de recordar que, en la historia, Zeke y Pieck están casados :O)

JAJAJA lo más gracioso es que Erwin se parece muchísimo en ese aspecto a Hanji, siempre busca avergonzar a su niño como buen padre que es 3 En cambio, con Eren, es sobre-protector cuan hermano. _Jesucristo._ ¡Hanji, es tu alma gemela, carajo! JAJAJA ¡te entiendo! A mí también me da muchísima gracia imaginarlos. _Ah,_ necesito a esos padres juntos (¬n¬)

 _Ah,_ el arco de las Noches —inserte voz del narrador x2—. La verdad es que _amé_ todos los arcos del _anime_ —a excepción de los arcos de relleno, claro está. Creo que el único arco de este tipo que me encantó fue el de las Zanpakuto. Muramasa ;-; —. La verdad es que yo emparejaba a Ichigo con todo lo que se moviera.

Emparejé a la fresita muchísimo con Rukia —tanto que yo deseaba que terminasen juntos siendo que, a mi parecer, tuvieron más desarrollo—, con Inoue también lo emparejaba —poco, pero lo hacía. Aunque _amaba_ UlquiHime—, también lo emparejé con Tatsuki. Con hombres, bueno, lo emparejé con casi medio _casting:_ Grimmjow, Byakuya, Aizen, Renji, Uryuu, Shirosaki, Zangetsu, Tensa, Kokuto, etc. _Dios santo._ Qué terror XD

 _Agh,_ te entiendo. La verdad, no me hubiera molestado que la historia hubiese acabado con Ichigo e Inoue juntos pero, carajo, ¿mucho costaba cerrar todos los huecos argumentales que quedaron? ;-; Tite quiso terminar Bleach tal y como Naruto, algo que definitivamente no quedaba. Pero, qué podemos hacerle. ¡Isayama, en ti confío, caray! —aunque, siendo sincera, Shingeki No Kyojin parece más un seinen que un shonen—.

JAJAJA sí, creo que la arena se concentró tanto en las _ships_ hetero que las homo valieron madres y, púes, vivimos en paz y armonía. Qué tiempos ;u; JAJAJA yo siempre me salté esa parte. _Ah,_ Ulquiorra /3 Amaba a ese cara de piedra. En serio. Me robó el corazón —lo que es irónico—… no me duele. ¡Me quema, me lastima!

Te entiendo completamente. Es realmente molesto cuando comienzan a sobre-explotar una historia —por ejemplo, yo pienso que Bleach hubiera terminado bien con el final del _anime_ o, mejor, con el final del arco de Karakura y, de ser franca, mi _headcanon_ era que la historia terminase con Grimmjow e Ichigo reencontrándose y luchando como se habían prometido—.

Jaja, yo también ando ocupada con Shingeki No Kyojin. La historia me atrapó desde un primer momento y tengo mis expectativas en lo alto con Isayama 3 Hombre hermoso, hombre malévolo (9*YuY)9 JAJAJA todo _anime_ deportivo tiene algo de gay. Jamás terminé de ver _Haikyuu_ siendo que, normalmente, este tipo de series me aburre —no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo terminé _Free_ y, en el caso de _Yuri On Ice_ , debo confesar que quien me enamoró fue Yuri con sus problemas existenciales (/.\\*)—.

R.I.P Franz ;-; Ste Isayama. Él luce como una persona serena, inocente e incapaz de matar a una mosca pero, cuando lees su manga, reparas en que _no_ es así. Es malévolo. ¡Malévolo digo! ;n; Same, querida Pieck. Marco se ganó nuestros corazones y, siendo objetivas, sabemos lo importante que fue él para el desarrollo de personaje de Jean y los guerreros. Así que, si me dicen que el pecoso esponjoso era un bueno para nada, púes hay tabla de hierro I:c

JAJAJA yo debo admitir que lloré terriblemente con esos capítulos. La verdad es que aún no he superado su muerte y ni mucho menos he superado la promesa de Levi. No me duele, ¡me quema, me lastima! (9TnT)9 Un minuto de silencio por el Cejotas que, en mejor vida, sacrificará hasta a los ángeles ;-;

Púes aquí te esperaré, querida Pieck (r¬u¬)r ¡Espero que te recuperes! 3 JAJAJA somos una pareja explosiva y no necesitamos la aprobación de Mare (r7u7)r

JAJAJA, púes nos leeremos pronto, cariño. ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Nameless:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA lo siento, es que me he acostumbrado a las biografías de _amor-yaoí._ Allí la gran mayoría de biografías son extensas 3

¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Selene:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Muchísimas gracias, linda. Realmente me hace muy feliz saberlo 3 _Ow,_ muchas gracias. Es que Erwin y Hanji son preciosos juntos (UuU*) Necesito más de ellos, caray (/.\\*)

Nos leeremos entonces, cariño. ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **PD,** ¡viva el RiRen! Amén porque la Llama haya creado a dos personajes tan preciosos —física y psicológicamente— 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA tú en plan de: _púes, ¿sabes qué? Me vale madres ser bien pinche grosera y malhablada. En más. Me. Vale. Verga. Soy un hombre camionero encerrado en el cuerpo de una_ sensual _mujer_ XD

 _Ah,_ yo siempre siendo pendeja, ¿no? (/n\\) Aunque, la verdad, no suelo ser grosera delante de mis padres. A pesar de todo, los respeto y por ello me incomoda siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de expresarme como realmente lo hago con ellos. Así que, para ellos, soy bien pinche señorita. La cosa es que, cuando estoy con mis amigos, ya me ves siendo una camionera :v

Así no se pinches puede. Así no :c

 _Ow,_ en serio que saber eso me llena de felicidad (/u\\*) Es lo más inspirador y romántico que alguien podría decirme en la _laif_ x2. Si quieres, puedo enviarte el documento por MP c(UuUc)

¡Lo sé! Son preciosos. Los amo un montón. Los amo tanto que son mi _bro-otepé_ hetero en Shingeki No Kyojin —ya que, como bien sabes, el _AruMika_ es mi _otepé_ hetero—. Es realmente bonito compartir _ships,_ wé. En serio. A veces siento que las personas se enfocan tanto en el _EruRi_ que dejan de lado la hermosa relación que tenía Hanji con Erwin o incluso Mike y Erwin.

( **PD,** Mike necesita más amor, carajo ;n; El hecho de que él fuera uno de los primeros en sospechar de las verdaderas intenciones de Erwin dice mucho.)

Eso no se pinches hace D: Está bien que la página sea de una _ship_ en específico, pero no sea mamón y traduzca todo :C Pero, personalmente, creo que Erwin era importante para Hanji porque él era un hombre digno de admirar —fue el símbolo de la libertad. Fue un hombre de muchos avances—. Ella le tenía un gran respeto y admiración —he de suponer—. Al fin y al cabo, ambos no eran tan distintos entre sí.

No intento menospreciar las demás _ships_ que involucren a este par, pero siento que la relación de Erwin y Hanji era preciosa. De hecho, ella fue quien estuvo más cerca de él durante el arco de la insurrección — _oh sí. Se nos vienen los EruHan y EreRi/RiRen feels en la tercera temporada_ —. Tengo el _headcanon_ de que ellos pudieron sentarse hablar sobre una cantidad extraordinaria de temas, conociendo a través de sus propias reflexiones y debatiendo entre un tema y otro. [ _Cries in spanish_ ]

Se me hace una pareja muy madura e inteligente. No lo sé. Pienso que pueden complementarse el uno al otro sin problema alguno. Y qué decir de ese arte oficial en el que Erwin coloca su mano sobre la de Hanji mientras esta le sirve, deduzco ha de ser _whiskey_ , con una sonrisa unánime él conversa con Levi. Dios santo. Cómo amo ese arte, aunque no hay mucha información sobre él.

( **PD,** no he encontrado mucha información ni en el _fandom_ en inglés, ni en el de español. De hecho, en el de español solo encontré dos _post._ Uno en el que buscaba mermar la arena que había, ya que las EruHan habían comenzado a decir que su pareja era canon a partir de este arte, y otro que se titulaba: _¿EruHan canon? En tus sueños_.)

JAJAJA ¡Exactamente, preciosa Ingrid! Así veo su relación. Aunque, nunca he pasado por ese tipo de situaciones —sobre todo porque mis amistades más cercanas no beben alcohol y yo, aunque me encante la bebida, no suelo embriagarme. Podría decirse que tengo muy buena resistencia—. Pero, ahora que lo menciones, me has recordado este dato en el que Isayama decía que cuando Hanji estaba sucia, Levi la bañaba personalmente XD Ya hasta se parece a mí, caray.

 _#FunFact:_ cuando era niña tenía una aguda obsesión por la higiene al punto que, de tocar el suelo o algo que yo creyese sucio, me lavaba las manos tres veces. La cosa es que, en ese tiempo, solía pasar mucho tiempo con mi prima y ella era… normal. Sucede que, en muchísimas ocasiones, yo le enviaba a lavarse las manos o ducharse cuando sospechaba que estaba sucia porque, el que lo estuviera, implicaba que también ensuciaría mis juguetes.

 _Ah,_ qué pinches recuerdos :)

¡ _Yay_! Los amo tanto c(UuU*c) Finalmente comienzan a tener un acercamiento y, por el amor de todo lo que es santo, creo que todo New York sospecha que esos dos terminarán juntos XD Esa actitud sí se puede ver (r¬u¬)r Lo cierto es que, en mi corazón, ellos dos están casados y tienen hijos. ¿Cómo? No me preguntes, solo sé que tienen hijos 3

JAJAJA ya ves, preciosa, el cereal puede unir vidas en sagrado matrimonio XD Si quieres enamorar a alguien, tan solo dale un poco de tu cereal favorito. _#ComprobadoPorErenJaegerExpertoEnSeducciónConSuSensualYGordoTrasero._

JAJAJA ¡apruebo esa táctica! Podría decirte que yo haría lo mismo, pero no vivo con mi hermano y ese niño come más que mi propia madre —literalmente, esa mujer come tres platos de comida y no se llena. Lo más chistoso es que no pinches engorda D: —. Y ahora que lo pienso… esa táctica funcionaría conmigo porque, caray, soy la única en la familia que no come ;-; Pinches desórdenes alimenticios, :v

 _Ow,_ muchísimas gracias, linda. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado (/u\\*) ¡Nos leemos, cuídate mucho! 3


	11. CAPITULO XI ¿Quién te salva a ti?

**CAPITULO XI.** _¿Quién te salva a ti?_

 _«—Oye, Levi—instó, el distante recuerdo de aquella jovial voz perteneciendo a su antiguo compañero de habitación—, tengamos sexo—dijo, en un tono tan natural y desinteresado que podría comparársele con un rudimentario saludo._

 _—_ _No—renegó, sus enigmáticos orbes no abandonando ni por un instante las vetustas páginas del libro que leía con auténtico esmero y pasión—. Kenny sigue despierto—añadió, sereno y monótono, siendo esta su única explicación ante la negativa de compartir pieles con su amante ocasional._

 _—_ _Vamos—bufó—. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar, que nos descubra?_

 _—_ _Ya sabes cómo es—se encogió de hombros, frunciendo suavemente el ceño—. Para comenzar, no deberíamos estar despiertos. Sus órdenes son incuestionables y, de irrespetarlas, nos toca cumplir un castigo. En nuestro caso, sería doble trabajo ya que, de tener tiempo para "divertirnos", debemos tener tiempo para traer más dinero a—_

 _—_ _Vale, vale. Lo he entendido—interrumpió, balanceando sus piernas fuera del colchón correspondiente a su cama en un aspavientos, en el acto tomando asiento al borde de la misma—. Es que, joder, no he estado con ninguna chica desde hace un par de semanas—excusó, enfrentando al otro y no vislumbrando cambio alguno en el impasible rostro del aludido._

 _—_ _Farlan, allí hay un baño en el que puedes tener una ardiente cita con tu mano—señaló, deteniendo su lectura con el propósito de encarar al ya mencionado, dedicándole un par de fulminantes irises grises que lucieron fríos como su corazón agrietado._

 _—_ _No es lo mismo—aseveró, llevando una de sus manos hacia su cabello, sus dedos enredándose con las hebras de oro y halándolos en síntoma de desesperación, como si se sintiese frustrado de la incomprensión de su indiferente compañero._

 _—_ _Oh, ya veo—dejó salir—. Creo entender lo que quieres—expresó, dejando su libro a un lado y cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho—. Mira, puedes ir al baño y separar tus piernas lo suficiente para exponer tu entrada. Luego, lubricas dos de tus dedos y te penetras hasta tocar tu próstata—disertó, la burla acariciando cada palabra dicha—. Finalmente, dale una cálida y mojada bienvenida al orgasmo, amigo mío—finalizó, sardónico._

 _—_ _Vamos Levi, tú tampoco has estado con nadie últimamente—_

 _—_ _La cosa es que yo, Farlan, no soy un necesitado como tú—cortó, tajante—. Pero si tanto insistes, púes bien. Vamos a follar—accedió, dándose por vencido y deslizándose fuera de su propia cama._

 _—_ _¿Te he dicho que eres un buen amigo?—inquirió, en modo de broma y dejando salir una risa floja unánime el otro se encaminaba hasta su lugar a pasos lentos, la expresión en su semblante siendo la de un hombre frío y calculador, incapaz de sentir la calidez de sentimiento alguno._

 _—_ _Sí, sí. Lo que digas, imbécil—farfulló, colocando sus ojos en blanco.»_

Su labor como asesino a sueldo demandaba constantemente disposición, dedicación, tiempo y disciplina. A causa de ello, jamás tuvo ni deseó el tiempo para tener un interés romántico o una relación. Además y, desde una temprana edad, Kenny le había instruido que sentimientos como el amor eran inconcebibles e inadmisibles para ellos, púes les hacían débiles. Y cada vez que aquel viejo hombre le explicaba esto, adquiría una taciturna mirada que le transmitía una profunda e inexplicable soledad.

Hartas fueron las ocasiones en las que se preguntó qué había perdido su tío para que en su dura mirada presidiese la soledad. ¿Acaso hubo perdido un amigo, un amante, su familia? ¿ _Qué_ había perdido exactamente? Sin embargo, la respuesta jamás llegó, mas comprendió a través de distintos sucesos acontecidos en su vida que, los sentimientos para un hombre como él, esposo de la muerte y amante del dinero, estaban prohibidos. Pero _sentir_ era inevitable. Esa era la naturaleza del ser humano, después de todo.

En el pasado, cuando era joven e inexperto, había sido capaz de reprimir sus emociones satisfactoriamente. Poco a poco dejó su humanidad a un lado, adaptándose a la expectativa de su tío y siendo obediente al designio que le habían otorgado al programarle. Debía ser el más fuerte y apto de los hombres, debía ser el mejor en el arte que sugería el asesinato, debía morir en la línea de fuego. _Ese_ había sido el propósito que le había ofrecido Kenny, llenando el vacío de su existencia.

Pero, ese objetivo en la vida se había convertido en un propósito obsoleto, sin razón ni fundamento para seguir coexistiendo en su espíritu ni pensamiento puesto a que ya era independiente de aquella olvidada programación. Ya no vivía en ese inhóspito y turbio mundo en el que la luz era un sueño o un delirio, ahora vivía en un mundo distinto en el que se sentía perdido, sin un motivo por el cual vivir, sin una luz propia que admirar.

No, estaba equivocado.

Sí había una persona cuya luz era tal que iluminaba incluso su vida, persistente en darle un motivo para continuar viviendo en ese extraño y desconocido mundo. Definitivamente, esa persona también le irritaba. Sí, le irritaba _muchísimo_. La sola existencia de esa persona le fastidiaba, le enfermaba, le impacientaba y quizá también era un masoquista al admitir en la calma de su pensamiento que, de algún modo, le era inverosímil pensar en la idea de _no_ acercarse a él, de _no_ volverlo a ver, de excluirlo de su vida.

 _Ese mocoso._ Era absurdo siquiera pensarlo. Ese chico quince años menor que él, ese chico que se había demorado quince años en nacer y cuya presencia era anodina hasta hacía un par de meses atrás, se estaba convirtiendo en una persona esencial en su vida sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. De hecho, ninguno de los dos era realmente consciente del vínculo que habían comenzado a forjar y que estaba destinado a mucho más que una relación profesional o una amistad.

A lo mejor, el término más acertado para ambos era el de «almas gemelas», vidas destinadas la una a la otra.

—Tu sentido del humor ha de ser pésimo para poder reírte de mí—señaló, suavizando su semblante. Acto seguido, se hundió en el espaldar de su acolchado asiento y relajó sus hombros, su mirada perseverando hacia al frente conforme sopesaba el que todo aquello estaba _muy_ mal.

De ser franco consigo mismo, sentía cólera de ser espectador de las sonrisas de Eren u oyente de la melodía que producía su tintineante risa. Le provocaba náuseas la forma en la que las comisuras de los labios del aludido se afilaban en un genuino gesto agraciado, exponiendo sus alineadas e impecables perlitas. El dulce retintineo de su risa le inducía en un estado de estupor del cual era incapacitado de huir, y le mareaba la manera en la que el chico entrecerraba sus hipnóticos ojos y en sus largas pestañas danzaban diminutas lágrimas.

Se sentía envenenado, y odiaba esa sensación.

—Eren—el nombre escapó de sus labios, la confidencia siendo tal que pareció el susurro de un amante—, sabes que esto está mal, ¿cierto?—quiso saber, sosteniendo su mirada hacia el frente y su corazón dio un brinco inesperado, en él habiendo un cambio.

—Lo sé—afirmó, quieto. Y en el reducido espacio se escuchó el murmullo que supuso el deslizar sus dedos sobre el volante, sus manos cayendo sobre sus muslos—. _Lo sé_ —siseó por lo bajo y para sí mismo, sus almendradas _Alejandrita_ bandeando de su regazo hacia el exterior del vehículo, allí donde los demás autos le daban la espalda y conformaban una perfecta columna de la que él también formaba parte.

—Y si eres consciente de ello, ¿por qué te involucras conmigo sabiendo que está mal?—cuestionó, refiriéndose a su relación con el más joven y girándose hacia él, sus irises mercurio escudriñándole mordaces e implacables.

— ¿Quieres que te sea sincero, Levi?—preguntó, retóricamente y en un resignado suspiro—. Tomé la decisión de atenderte porque puedo utilizarte a mi favor, porque tengo un motivo personal y oculto para ello. Fallé desde un comienzo, ¿lo entiendes?—aclaró, vahído de pensamiento—. Inclusive te dejé ver un poco de mí mismo porque creí que así confiarías más rápido en mí—dicho esto, sintió la ansía de reír amargamente.

De tal modo, se inclinó hacia adelante y cruzó sus brazos sobre el volante del coche, apuntalando su barbilla sobre ellos y la cobardía acelerando su pulso cardíaco. Mas así, tomó una bocanada de aire con sabor a valor y optó por continuar—: Todo esto ha estado mal desde un principio y, desafortunadamente, ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mi juicio sobre ti ha cambiado. No puedo ser objetivo respecto a ti y tu situación porque me he involucrado personalmente contigo—concluyó, no queriendo enfrentar al otro.

—Ya veo—asintió, comprensivo—. Me estás utilizando como a una herramienta, ¿cierto?

—No—negó, casi sin pensárselo—. He encontrado en ti la salvación a mí mismo. Todo lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros ha sido real. Me importas, Levi—afirmó—. Tal vez, para ti, yo no sea más que—

—Eres importante—se precipitó, impresionándose a sí mismo por ello— para mí—no obstante, completó avergonzado—. Yo tampoco he sido sincero contigo, Eren—desveló, cabeceando pensativo y contemplando allí en la lejanía las arreboladas nubes que, arremolinándose entre ellas mismas, se movían perezosas en el vespertino nirvana de aquella tarde.

El joven muchacho, pues, guardó silencio expectante. De esa manera y, en la espera de que Levi continuase, el alivio se inyectó en su organismo y corroyó el remordimiento resultado de su propio egoísmo e interés.

—Lo cierto es que yo no creo que puedas ayudarme—finalmente, se dispuso en sincerarse—. La razón por la que he continuado nuestras sesiones es porque estoy exhausto de la preocupación innecesaria de Erwin y Hanji—confesado esto, inspiró profusamente—. Yo no puedo ser ayudado, eso no ha cambiado. Pero no quiero seguir causándoles molestias a mis amigos—exhaló, carraspeando por lo bajo en señal de incomodidad.

—No me sorprende escucharlo—rio, divertido—. Llegaste a mi consulta con la barbilla en lo alto, con ese ceño fruncido que siempre te traes y me evadiste despiadadamente. Era evidente que _no_ querías estar en mi consulta—determinó, afable—. Pero, sin saberlo, estás siendo ayudado—se enserió, el par de abstractos orbes entornándose hacia él, curiosos e intrigados.

—No me siento de esa forma—contrarió, átono—. ¿Sabes, Eren? Se puede aprender a vivir con la sensación de ser una basura pero, eventualmente, llega un momento en el que te sientes cansado de ello. En ese momento, en _ese_ maldito momento, decides cambiar. Es allí cuando reparas en lo difícil y casi imposible que es. Entonces, se toma la decisión más cobarde y valiente que se puede tomar: acabar con la vida de uno mismo—dilucidó, la entonación de sus palabras denotándose apesadumbrada—. Nadie. Absolutamente _nadie_ merece todo lo que he hecho.

—Probablemente has causado mucho daño. Yo también lo he hecho—concilió, enderezándose—. Nadie tiene la obligación de lidiar con nosotros pero, quienes se toman la molestia de ayudarnos a sobrellevar nuestras aflicciones, es porque verdaderamente les importamos y desean que le cedamos un poco del peso que se ha endurecido sobre nuestros hombros.

Seguidamente, se detuvo por un ínfimo instante su aducción y sopesó lo que a continuación diría unísono reanudaba la marcha de su vehículo.

—Podríamos decir que esas personas son como Simón de Cirene, ayudándonos a sobrellevar nuestra propia cruz—concretó, y las esquinas de sus labios se curvaron en una ladina sonrisa, causando estremecimiento en el hombre a su lado—. Dime, Levi, ¿me dejarías ser tu Simón de Cirene? Es un servicio gratuito, sin fines de lucro—añadió, riendo discretamente.

Así, pues, ocasionó en el inescrutable hombre la fina sensación de cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago, la sensación pudiéndosele comparar con la que provocaría la pluma de un pavo real sobre la sensible piel de su vientre.

 **[…]**

En la calma y oscuridad de su habitación, contempló a través del límpido cristal de una de las ventanas la excelsa y etérea noche. La melancólica luna imperaba en lo alto del cielo, desbordando ríos de plata y deslumbrando en su ceniciento vestido cuan fiel amante de los solitarios y los románticos, de los ermitaños y los amantes. Allí, siendo la inspiración de los poetas y los filósofos, era orbitada por la ambigua imagen de los diamantes cuya luz se habría extinguido mucho tiempo atrás y, aun así, eran las quimeras en las que las personas depositaban sus deseos.

El misticismo y la belleza de la noche era digna de admiración y culto, la atracción que desataba pudiendo ser objeto de comparación con el canto místico y seductor de las sirenas. La noche, como las aguas misteriosas del Triángulo de las Bermudas, era capaz de atrapar las almas y los corazones de los hombres como las artimañas de la ninfa Lorelei. Era bien cierto que los antiguos egipcios estaban en lo correcto al venerar y admirar cada mínimo aspecto de la Madre Naturaleza.

Hanji y Eren entendían esto muy bien. Seguramente —e inconscientemente—, ambos compartían este tipo de reflexiones que concernían a esa reina de belleza incomparable a la que siempre murmuraban sus deseos, a la que mostraban el rostro que nadie más estaba autorizado de observar ni juzgar. Y allí, en el silencio sepulcral de su pieza, los orbes enamorados de Zoe vagaban sobre el manto abismal en el que algunas luciérnagas brillaban atrapadas en él.

Para miradas ajenas, la fémina era una obra de arte, idónea para enmarcar una fascinante y misteriosa pintura de Leonardo Da Vinci en algún museo de renombre, o a lo mejor en el hogar de quien era preso de su corazón y desamor. Ella, sentada al borde de su desolada cama, admiraba la noche tras los cristales de sus anteojos, luciendo un vestido negro y un par de altos zapatos blancos _Louboutin,_ paciente y en la espera de que su cita le recogiese.

Finalmente y, en un suspiro, el mensaje que esperó encendió la pantalla de su teléfono móvil y, entonces se determinó su partida de casa, esperanzada de encontrar durante su velada un amor sincero e incondicional. En esa cita, en ese día aun marcando su éxodo, seguiría el consejo de ese solitario y gruñón amigo con el propósito de desvelar las respuestas que comenzó a buscar sin saberlo hasta ahora, para descubrir una nueva senda en la que la felicidad y el amor volviesen a resplandecer.

Es por ello que, cuando habría abandonado el edificio en el que residía y hubo halado la manilla de la puerta que convenía al asiento copiloto del vehículo a su espera, saludó a su aún amigo con una sonrisa honesta en sus apasionantes y rojos labios.

— _Hey_ —se limitó en articular, deslizándose sobre su correspondiente asiento y, tras cerrar la puerta del coche, encaró al hombre que le recibió con risueños celestinos.

—Estás perfecta, como ya es de esperarse—halagó, con voz profunda y la comisura de sus labios curvándose en un discreto gesto.

— _A-Am_ , gracias—titubeó, nerviosa. Definitivamente, al amor no le importaba experiencias o edades, de hacerte débil… lo haría sin preguntar—. Me disculpo por Levi. Ha de estar holgazaneando en su sofá, comiendo alguna de sus tonterías instantáneas y viendo algún maratón aburrido de _Grey´s_ _Anatomy_ —se apresuró en decir, y el suelo bajo sus pies remeció, el automóvil induciéndose al asfalto de las atestadas calles de la gran New York.

—Parece que tenemos una nueva excusa para allanar su departamento. ¿Qué dices, madrugada o a la mañana?—bromeó, las castañas de la fémina cayendo sobre sus fuertes manos, esas que se deslizaban seguras sobre el volante del vehículo. La mujer se preguntó, en ese instante, ¿cómo se sentirían esas cálidas manos sobre su cuerpo?

—Madrugada. Podríamos asustarle o, ya sabes, sorprenderle cuando despertase—respondió, pensativa y dejado escapar una risa floja—. Pero eso podemos conversarlo luego. Por el momento, me interesa saber a dónde llevarás a tu cita—inquirió, incauta y ahuyentado sus taimados pensamientos.

—Al _karaoke_ —reveló, restándole importancia y esperando la estrepitosa carcajada de la otra.

— ¿Te pensabas llevar a Levi también a un _karaoke_? Erwin, ¿acaso quieres sacrificar su poca paciencia?—cuestionó, riendo.

—Quién sabe—rio, la gracia de su amiga siéndole contagiada. A continuación y, de la emisora que se había mantenido distante de ellos, comenzó a flotar la rítmica melodía de una canción que bien conocían desde su juventud y sacudía las esquinas de su corazón con emoción—. Oh. Hanji—

— ¡Lo sé!—exclamó, efusiva y adivinando lo que diría el rubicundo—. _La noche en la que nos conocimos supe cuánto te necesitaba. Y de tener la oportunidad, nunca te dejaría ir_ —entonó, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose llevar por esa canción que siempre le hubo gustado, su voz entremezclándose con la propia de las autoras de la melodía y siendo acompañada por la del hombre a su lado.

— _Te haré feliz, bebé_. _Solo espera y mira_ —escuchó el gutural barítono pronunciar y, sucedido esto, percibió cómo un par de zafiros caían sobre ella, como si estos le dedicasen aquel verso—. _Por cada beso que me des, yo te daré tres. Oh, desde el día que te vi he estado esperando por ti. Sabes que te adoraré por la eternidad_.

 **[…]**

—Qué romántico, ¿no crees?—comentó—. Es una maravillosa noche para comer un par de _hot_ _dogs_ con… _esto_ —señaló, componiendo una mueca y recibiendo la atención del chico enfrentado a él—; un mocoso que se ha ensuciado la camiseta y el rostro con mostaza. _Dios,_ ¿qué he hecho para merecer esto?—gesticuló, un par de _Alejandrita_ entornándose hacia él.

—No seas dramático—bufó, dirigiéndole una mirada en blanco—. Soy un desastre con la comida. Le agradecería que no me juzgue, su majestad—se excusó, burlón.

Francamente, Levi desconocía aquel lugar que se ubicaba, más exactamente, al extremo de la gran y nueva ciudad. El aroma salado del mar le confrontó y aturdió su sentido del olfato del mismo modo en el que los dedos húmedos del viento que este constituía acunaban su rostro. Era un lugar tranquilo, modesto y, sobre todo, alejado del bullicio constante que suponía vivir en New York. En realidad, no le disgustaba y, de hecho, sería incluso capaz de volver allí.

Eren le había explicado que aquella agradable zona —sorprendentemente perteneciendo a la gran ciudad— la había conocido debido a la recomendación de una amiga suya que, mencionó, estaba obsesionada con la comida. Y lo cierto era que, pese a ser un austero puesto de comida rápida con algunas mesitas y sillas rodeándole, la comida no estaba mal y la armonía que propiciaba era, ciertamente, algo invaluable para un neoyorquino.

—A propósito—habló el más joven, engullendo su último bocado conforme alargaba uno de sus brazos hacia el pequeño recipiente que contenía algunas servilletas y se hacía lugar al centro de la mesita—, ¿quién es Isabel?—preguntó, curioso y procediendo en limpiar sus manos con una de las servilletas adquiridas—. La mencionaste durante la consulta—añadió, fingiendo desinterés.

— _Mm,_ eres un mocoso entrometido, ¿no es así?—aludió, entrecerrando sus rasgados y mordaces ojos hacia el otro—. Pero supongo que ha sido mi falta—reconoció, cabeceando.

—Debe ser alguien importante para que quieras evadir—

—Es mi hija—soltó, casi sin pensárselo y, en respuesta a su contestación, contempló cómo la mandíbula del muchacho se desencajaba unánime mostraba sus esmeraldas tanto como fue posible, estas amenazando con salir de sus orbitas y rebotar de la impresión causada—. Es broma. Relájate—rectificó, atreviéndose en resoplar divertido de la reacción del castaño, quien le miró fulminante.

— ¡Levi!—se quejó, frunciendo sus espesas cejas hacia su entrecejo y, en afinidad, formó una pequeña bolita de papel con la servilleta que previamente habría utilizado y la asestó hacia el rostro del ya aludido.

—No eres más que un niño—murmuró por lo bajo—. Isabel fue, en el pasado, una de mis mejores amigas junto a Farlan Church, mi compañero de habitación. Él y yo la conocimos durante una de nuestras misiones. Ella insistió en acompañarnos y, tiempo más tarde, fue reclutada—optó por enseriarse, confiando en el muchacho que le escuchó atento.

— ¿Ella…?—quiso preguntar pero, al reparar en que el otro conversaba en verbo pasado, intuyó cuál pudo haber sido el desenlace de esa distante amistad y, así, calló abruptamente.

—Murió—tajó en un suspiro, como si la realidad del hecho le pesase—. Ella falleció en la línea de fuego y Farlan le acompañó al suicidarse tras ser capturado por el enemigo—indicó, Eren pudiendo denotar en su dicción el matiz de la amargura y la nostalgia.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención recordártelo—se disculpó, deseando que el ojiplata le cediese parte de sus dolencias con la única y refinada intención de hacerle más llevadero el dolor que se había aferrado a él con garras de acero, orillándole a anhelar el descanso infinito pese a ser un hombre de fuertes convicciones e ideales.

—No hay nada que disculpar—chasqueó, sopesando en la calma de su espíritu agrietado que no tenía caso lamentarse por algo que había sucedido muchos años atrás y era habitual en ese escabroso mundo en el que se había formado—. Además, ellos lo merecían. Farlan fue vendido a mi tío e Isabel era huérfana. Crecieron en mundos en los que tener sueños como asistir a la escuela o la universidad, casarse y tener hijos eran delirios propios de un esquizofrénico.

Acto seguido, se encogió de hombros, dejando que le envolviese aquel halo de soledad que una vez envolvió a Kenny cuando este le instruía sobre lo fútil e innecesario que era amar. Y Eren lo notó. El chico fue capaz de ver a través de la mirada de acero, comprendiendo el dolor que danzaba tras las pupilas del mayor.

—El sueño de ambos era llegar a ser libres algún día—continuó—. Debo admitir que lo lograron. Quizá ahora son esas malditas palomas que cagan las ventanas de mi departamento todo el tiempo. En serio. ¿Qué demonios les pasa?—bromeó, en un intento por restarle importancia a su relato. Era doloroso, sí. Pero su intención no era evidenciar cuánto le seguía hiriendo aquel suceso—. Como sea. Al menos ellos cumplieron sus sueños, ¿no lo crees?

—Siempre tan elocuente—rio, suavemente—. Seguramente los extrañarás siendo que habrán sido como un par de hermanos para ti. Yo no me imagino mi vida sin Mikasa o Armin—meditó, sus ojos verdes bandeando la superficie de la mesita de hito a hito, tímido.

— ¿Son tus amigos?—inquirió, reclinándose sobre su asiento y apuntalando sus codos sobre la mesa.

—Sí—mantuvo en su rostro una genuina sonrisa—. En ocasiones pienso que ellos se creen mis padres sustitutos o algo por el estilo—dejó escapar una risilla nerviosa, su corazón ardiendo de solo recordar a sus dos mejores amigos de la infancia, esos que, como Zeke, eran sus hermanos—. Ambos son un estable matrimonio, lo cual me hace pensar en que soy un completo perdedor—se carcajeó—. Veinticinco años, soltero y—

—Y siendo un desastre con la comida—completó, divertido—. Pero, ¿sabes?, no deberías preocuparte tanto. Quiero decir, míranos a Erwin, Hanji y a mí. Estamos solteros, aún—concilió, el dulce retintineo del otro reverberando y nuevamente acechándole con aquella sensación de cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

—Supongo que tienes razón—corroboró, aun riendo—. Pero, dejando de lado un poco el tema, ¿puedo saber si tienes algún sueño?—consultó, desviando sus _Alejandrita_ del otro, sintiéndose avergonzado de su atrevimiento y perenne necesidad por conocer más y más del hombre enfrentado a él, de ese depredador que lo dominaba a él.

— _Oi_ , te estás excediendo—gruñó, y antes de que el menor pudiese replicarle o disculparse, sus irises mercurio cayeron sobre un desconocido que se posó junto al joven psicólogo—. ¿Y quién demonios eres tú?—escupió, frunciendo el ceño tanto como pudo y, alzando su barbilla en un gesto despectivo, el muchacho se giró extrañado hacia el sujeto que, al encararlo, heló su sangre por completo.

— ¿Eren? ¿Tú eres _Eren Kruger_?—articuló, y los ojos del castaño se mostraron horrorizados, casi consternados ante esa presencia que le retrotraía al pasado. En el acto, sintió su cuerpo entero temblar, los dedos de sus manos crispándose y la respiración dificultándosele. Lucía asustado, temeroso como lo estaría un pequeño niño que ha sido víctima de una pesadilla.

« ¿Por qué vuelvo a escuchar ese nombre?», se preguntó.

 **[…]**

Las hebras de su cabello chocolate oscilaron en el aire y resplandecieron cuan bronce bajo el cálido albor que derramaban las luces que colgaban del techo del pasillo, ese en el que se hizo camino y le conducía a su departamento. La planta de sus pies, carentes de calzado alguno y expuestas al peligro, se desplazaron sobre el alfombrado que se extendía sobre el suelo unísono sentía su piel fría, el sudor secándose sobre su brillante piel y dejando al tacto una sensación de pegajosidad.

Probablemente y, de estar presente, Levi le amonestaría; pero quien estaba verdaderamente a su lado, su respiración siendo suficiente para abrazarla, era el hombre que impacientaba su corazón e inquietaba su constante y calmo pensamiento. Ella, que tanto había presumido ser una mujer de lógica, se había dejado caer nuevamente en las redes indestructibles del romance y la pasión que este sentimiento suponía.

—No recordaba que fueras tan buen bailarín de salsa, Erwin—comentó, esbozando una afable sonrisa. Seguidamente, asomó su rostro lo suficiente para enfrentar al magnate, quien compuso una varonil risa que reverberó burbujeante y gutural en su pecho.

—Solo intenté seguirte el ritmo. Eres una excelente bailarina, he de decir—aludió, girándose hacia la fémina—. Solo hay que mirarnos para saberlo. Tú, que muy elegantemente habías vestido, llevas en tus manos el calzado que tanto adoras y tu cabello nuevamente luce desarreglado. Cualquiera pensaría que fuiste asaltada aunque sigas luciendo esplendida—dilucidó, admirando cómo las mejillas broncíneas tomaban una maravillosa tonalidad carmín.

—Estás muy adulador esta noche—volvió su mirada al frente, sintiendo cómo la sangre comenzaba a bullir furiosamente en su cuerpo y cómo el calor se concentraba en su rostro, conllevándola a sopesar la idea de que su reacción era el resultado de haber ingerido una generosa cantidad de alcohol que, en cuestión, le había hecho susceptible al coqueteo del más alto.

Habiendo sucedido esto y, a un par de pasos de la puerta de su _dulce y solitario_ hogar, Hanji Zoe se vio arrinconada entre dos fuertes brazos, su espalda impactando contra la fría pared del amplio pasillo. Así, dedicó un par de sorprendidos irises café al responsable de ello, entreabriendo sus labios aún más impresionada por los voraces celestinos que le observaron, en ellos no pudiendo ver más que una intención descarada. Y entonces su pecho dolió al recibir la verdad.

— ¿A qué estás jugando, Erwin?—cuestionó, armándose de valor y manteniendo la compostura, orgullosa y conservando su dignidad.

— ¿A qué te refieres?—devolvió, enarcando una de sus espesas cejas en síntoma de confusión.

—En nuestra primera cita me dijiste que debía volver amar—comenzó, esforzándose por _no_ distraerse en consecuencia a la cercanía del hombre que aun amaba y deseaba—, pero sabes bien que Moblit lo fue todo para mí. Me has invitado a salir sabiendo esto, sabiendo que no puedo volver a entregarme en cuerpo y alma. Así que, te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿a qué estás jugando? —reiteró, luchando por no ceder al anhelo de devorar la boca ajena.

—Moblit. Moblit. Moblit—remedó, y su siempre autoritaria voz se apreció quebrada—. Él está muerto, Hanji. Está bajo tierra y no volverá para amarte. Tú, en cambio, estás sola y viva—

—Tu juego no me es divertido—cortó, desviando su mirada ahora cristalizada que amenazaba en cualquier momento con dejar caer saladas lágrimas, las heridas que creyó cicatrizadas volviéndose abrir dolorosamente—. Agradecería que pararas—murmuró, desvaída.

—Es la realidad—afirmó, convicto.

—Erwin, por favor—

El magnate se sintió arrinconado, sin respuestas y siendo víctima de la inseguridad que le ocasionaba el no saber si estaba lo suficientemente preparado para aceptar las condiciones de la otra parte para permitirle amarle. Además, y por si no fuera suficiente, el exceso de alcohol obnubilaba su juicio mismo. De tal modo y, abandonado el recato que tanto le caracterizaba, se precipitó a los labios sin color de la mujer.

Quiso fundir su aliento embriagado con el de ella, deseó hacerle consciente de su desamor mediante un desesperado beso y anheló que fuese correspondido con la misma pasión y necesidad. Sin embargo, la ojicafé se conservó estoica incluso si lo deseaba. De ese modo, contuvo la respiración y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, no sometiéndose a la fuerza de su corazón y reuniendo el valor necesario para empujar al más alto.

—Hanji—

—Y un demonio, Erwin—exclamó dolida, el otro tambaleándose sobre sus pasos y respirando con dificultad una vez haberse separado de la otra—. ¡¿Me escuchaste?! ¡Y un demonio! Además de estar ebrio, ¿pretendes solucionar todo con un beso? ¿Qué iba a seguir, llevarme a la cama? ¡No soy tu maldito juguete!—continuó, sollozando y resquebrajándose al fin, las circunspectas lágrimas haciendo su camino sobre sus mejillas.

De esa forma, ella se marchó y se resguardó en su departamento, ahogándose en la soledad y el recuerdo. Él, por otra parte, la dejó ir sabiendo que había sido su error. Y en conclusión, aquellos dos tontos enamorados y ebrios cuyos sentimientos desbordaban, habían explotado y terminado su maravillosa velada en una tragedia romántica.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los Comentarios.**

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA ¡Aguante _the_ _current_ _mood: Shinji-kun_! Pero me alegra que estés bien, linda 3 Ahora podemos darle al desmadre al 100% en plan _One For All_ 3

¡Lo sé! Son un amor (/u\\*) Los amo tanto. Ellos me recuerdan un poco a mi amistad con una de mis mejores amigas. Yo soy un poco más como Levi y ella como Hanji. Ya nos ves siendo un desmadre, discutiendo todo el tiempo pero, al final del día, siempre terminamos sentándonos y conversando sobre aquello que nos aqueja 3

JAJAJA en tu corazón y en mi corazón hay un Yuri, en todos —incluso en el de las fans de JJ. #ReferenciasVergas—. _Oh,_ sí. Hanji es más dada a expresarse que Levi, pero su apodo como Mamá Hanji no se lo ganó porque sí (¬u¬)r Ya veremos a nuestro gatito gruñón desahogándose con su mamá favorita —perdóname, Kuchel—.

#PrayForMamáHanji. A pesar de que tiene cuarenta años, es consciente de que aún podría dar una familia si fuese fértil, mas no lo es y eso le tiene consternada. Por otra parte, ella solo quiere que Erwin sea sincero y le diga qué es lo que quiere y, sobre todo, que le diga si será capaz de amarla pese a que ella no pueda quererlo con todo su corazón y alma.

Verga, güey. Me duele el _EruHan_ ;-;

Deberíamos visitar el departamento de Erwin y decirle que se deje de mamadas, que siga los consejos de Eren y sea franco :c

JAJAJA así no se pinches puede, así no. ¿En dónde quedó tu autoridad, Cejas? ¡¿En dónde?! ¡¿En el trasero de Eren?! D: Levi controla mejor a esa fiera sin ser nada de él, caray XD —bueno, cariño, recordemos que Erwin es un suicida y Eren es un _bastardo_ suicida. Ya ves, es una constante lucha entre suicidas en donde sacrifican su dignidad como bastardos (¿qué? ¿Qué acabo de decir?)—.

Espera. Espera un momento allí, Pieck. Déjame estrechar tu mano, ¡opino exactamente lo mismo! :O

Como te había dicho en otra oportunidad, no soy _shipper_ EruRi —en realidad, es mi _no-otepé_ —. Esto se debe principalmente a sus fanáticas, pero también a que mi percepción sobre ambos ha cambiado conforme he leído la historia —sí, en un principio los emparejaba. Me parecían una pareja bien fundamentada y atractiva visualmente—.

Siendo honesta, cariño, ahora en ellos no puedo ver más que una relación entre hermanos o padre e hijo. Para mí —y debo aclarar que respeto a quienes los emparejan—, lo que hace especial a esta pareja es el vínculo Ackerman, el cual considero más un instinto de los mismos que algo realmente especial.

" _Hey, Lore, pero Erwin es irremplazable para Levi. Además, ambos se tenían una profunda confianza."_ No lo voy a negar. Erwin es irremplazable hasta para mí, y la confianza existente entre Levi y él es innegable e irrefutable pero, ¿qué me dices de Mike o Hanji? Siento que no les ponen mucha atención a ellos dos.

En fin. Esa es un poco de mi visión sobre el EruRi y, he de aclarar, no es como si estuviera diciendo que el _EreRi/RiRen_ es lo mejor de lo mejor porque, en efecto, no lo es. Incluso y, cuando solo había visto el _anime,_ yo creía que era una pareja tóxica. Por supuesto, esta idea cambió drásticamente cuando leí el manga y comencé a ver material oficial referente a ellos dos, cayendo en cuenta inmediatamente de que _son-unos-rollitos-de-canela._ Fuck.

( **PD,** me disculpo por haberme desahogado sobre esto, pero tenía esa espinita desde hacía algún tiempo ;-;)

( **PD,** debo confesar que, al comienzo, emparejaba a Eren con Mikasa, Annie, Armin, Jean y todo aquel que se cruzase. A Levi únicamente le emparejé con Erwin —hasta me sentí decepcionada de no ver tanta interacción entre ambos—. #DesventajasDeSerMultishipper.)

En cuanto al _EreRi_ y el _RiRen_ , la verdad es que no le pongo mucha atención a ello. Me da igual siempre y cuando ambos estén juntos pero, he de reconocerlo, en el _RiRen_ suelen manejar muchísimo mejor a los personajes y, por ende, le prefiero. Excepto por _SailorHeichou,_ esa mujer maneja a ambos personajes excepcionalmente e independientemente de si es RiRen o EreRi.

Y sobre Erwin x Eren x Levi… tengo que decirlo: me encanta. El _EruRen_ es una pareja _crack_ —o eso creo. Aunque, si lo meditamos, ambos están idos de la olla—, pero me fascina. No los veo románticamente, pero sí sexualmente. A mí denme _doujinshis_ EruRen y RiRen y seré feliz. _Ah,_ y si es un trío en el que Erwin y Levi le den a Eren, bienvenido sea 3

JAJAJA ese Eren sí que sabe cómo enamorar, ¿no? Si algún día encuentro a un hombre o a una mujer que limpie su basurero por mí, ese día me casaré y le daré los hijos que desee. Sabiendo esto, la pregunta es: ¡Levi, ¿qué demonios estás esperando?! ¡Atrápalo cuan Sangwoo a Bum! ¡AHHH! —inserte momo de Pepe la Rana—.

JAJAJA Eren solo intenta enamorar a Levi demostrándole lo buena _waifu_ que es, pero Levi no cae en cuenta de ello :c #PrayForEren.

JAJAJA nuestros niños van a sus citas y nosotras nos quedamos aquí, esperando a que suceda un milagro ;-;

 _Ah,_ cariño, eso lo veremos conforme sucedan los capítulos. Claramente, el resentimiento de Eren va más allá. Él lucha constantemente consigo mismo porque a él le importa Levi, pero una parte de él rechaza su pasado —aun sabiendo que lo hizo porque no tuvo opción—. Pero, _hey,_ nuestro enano es consciente de ello y es por eso que siempre le deja en claro a Eren que era su profesión y nada más 3

( **PD,** debemos recordar que Levi es quince años mayor que Eren, por lo que tiene muchísima más experiencia y madurez que nuestro _Tatakae.)_

No te preocupes, linda. Lo cierto es que yo también sobre-pienso muchísimo las cosas, así que te entiendo muy bien 3 Tú solo di lo que debas decir que yo estaré aquí para leerte :D

JAJAJA _Ah,_ mi época en el _fandom_ de Bleach fue un desmadre. Lo cierto es que yo sí veía a Ichigo como el de abajo —tengo debilidad por estos chicos que son fornidos y con carácter, pero que se dejan dar bien duro—. JAJAJA Es que a esa fresa lo hicieron para ser el saco de cemento del _fandom_ como a Deku :v —stos _shonen_ —.

Es que Isayama es… es uno de mis _crush,_ lo confieso ;-; Sé que es el amante de la muerte —¡Thanos, te quieren quitar a tu mujer!—, pero lo amo y confío en él ;-;

Exactamente, Pieck 3 Creo que eso es lo que sucede. Los _shonen_ están dirigidos a un público juvenil y por ende está atiborrado de _clichés_ —y no me quejo porque, de hecho, _Boku No Hero_ tiene sus defectos pero, caray, lo amo—.

A lo mejor por eso me sorprendí tanto con _Shingeki No Kyojin,_ porque yo no me esperé una trama como la que lleva —aquí entre nos, lo que me atrapó verdaderamente fue la mentalidad de Eren, el cómo él pensaba a su corta edad que el estilo de vida que tenían en las murallas era un asco—. Hasta el momento, el _fandom_ ha acordado que es un híbrido entre _shonen_ y _seinen_ XD Ya ni sabemos qué pinches es, no sea mamón, Isayama :c

JAJAJA a mí me disgusta un poco la actividad física, los únicos deportes que he practicado y me gustan son gimnasia y natación. En cuanto al patinaje artístico, debo decir que me fascina, pero nunca he tenido un interés por practicarlo. E incluso así me aburren excesivamente los _anime_ relacionados a ellos. Me atrevo en mencionar que el único que me ha encantado es _Yuri On Ice_ —y no, no es por la pareja en sí, es por Yuri. Caray, esa depresión y esa ansiedad. _I feel him!_ —.

Es gracioso si lo pensamos porque a ti no te gusta el deporte, pero amas los _anime_ relacionados a ellos y a mí me gusta medianamente el deporte, pero no me gustan mucho los _anime_ relacionados a ellos. _Jesucristo._ Qué desmadre, ¿no? XD

( **PD,** el _fanservice_ de Free es sagrado 3 Amén.)

JAJAJA ¡Te entiendo completamente! Cuando comencé a ver el _anime_ fue como: _bueno, aquí vamos, otro anime con fanservice y una ship más que no será canon._ Entonces, al cabo de las semanas, se vuelven canon XD Ya me veías a mí chillando de la emoción ;u;

 _Ow,_ muchísimas gracias, preciosa esposa 3 Usted siempre tiene la razón, por eso es que se le quiere y es _waifu_ de casi todo el _fandom_ —bueno, de los que _no_ odian a los de Mare ;-; —. Nuestra sensualidad no tiene barreras, querida (¬u¬) Deberíamos decirle a Isayama que nos vuelva canon XD —ok no. Nada de canon en la historia porque, admitámoslo, el _fandom_ ardería—.

¡Muchísimas gracias, linda! ¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ gracias, linda. Si lo deseas, puedo enviarte todo lo que traduzca y así chillamos las dos por la _otepé_ hermosa y perfecta 3

JAJAJA _Jesucristo._ No tienes idea de cuánto me he reído con ello XD Sería algo como:

[ **Erwin con Levi** ]

— _Oi,_ ¿de qué mierda te ríes? — _este hijo de su pinche madre. Es mi persona especial, daría mi vida por él y… ¡y solo me ignora! ¡Yo también me quiero reír, pendejo! ¡No me rio desde que Kenny se cayó de su silla! Ya entiendo cómo te sientes, Bienes Raíces._

[ **Erwin con Mike** ]

—A mí no me vengas con tus chingadas, pendejo. Dime la verdad. Hasta aquí huelo tus pinches mentiras.

—Púes sí wey, no mames. Tienes razón.

Conclusión: Erwin se pasa de verga :c

 _Ow,_ querida Ingrid, te entiendo ;-; Ellos hubieran sido perfectos juntos. ¿Imaginas a Mike y Erwin o Hanji y Erwin jodiendo la paciencia de Levi? Hermoso 3 Ellos necesitan más atención y amor por parte del _fandom,_ wé (9TnT)9

No me duele. ¡Me quema, me lastima! /3 Pero no importa, cariño, en nuestros corazones son _canon_ 3 _Ah,_ la verdad es que me da un chingo de sentimiento porque, _caray_ , cuántos artes sugerentes hay de Eren y Levi, pero al EruHan me lo retiran. Pinche _EreRi/RiRen_ por vender tanto :c —no me quejo, pero no sean mamones—.

 _Oh sí_ (r¬u¬)r Levi conocerá el amor emocional y físicamente [screams in fangirl] 3

JAJAJA Oh Dios mío. ¿Sabes? Una de las razones por las que me he reído tanto con tu comentario es que, si bien Eren se fijará y fijó en el mejor amigo de Erwin, lo mismo sucedió con Marie. Creo que Erwin no se ha fijado en Hanji porque ella sea perfecta, sino porque dijo: " _ah, no pinches mames, todas mis parejas se van tras mis amigos. Ahora yo iré tras mi propia amiga."_ XD

Soy pendeja, lo sé ;n;

JAJAJA púes es cierto. Esas cejas solo le quedan a Erwin Smith 3 Hombre hermoso, hombre perfecto. Yo sería heterosexual si Erwin existiera —aunque, de existir Erwin, tendría que existir Mikasa o Hanji, y allí volvería a ser bisexual. Ay caray— XD

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3


	12. CAPITULO XII Corazones Ebrios

**CAPITULO XII.** _Corazones Ebrios_

Los años habían sucedido su curso con una sorpresiva tranquilidad, él hubo abandonado un estilo de vida auto-destructivo y se había acomodado en una zona acaudalada de la gran ciudad. Las probabilidades de que un encuentro así tuviese lugar en una velada perfecta como aquella eran menos que pocas y, aun así, había sucedido durante esa noche en la que la luna deslumbraba en el firmamento y en la que los orbes de plata del hombre de armas le pertenecían solo a él.

Entonces se preguntó por qué ocurría un encuentro como ese que, naturalmente, jamás hubiera podido anticipar. Era como si el pasado volviese con el único propósito de recordarle el que sus errores y pecados cometidos estaban escritos, siendo irreversibles, indiscutibles e inescrutables para sí mismo y para la persona enfrentada a él que apresaba sus pensamientos y era, además, quien se mostraba hostil ante el desconocido, su presencia emitiendo un aura mordaz y aplastante hacia este mismo.

Levi no sabía quién era ese hombre o por qué le llamaba « _Eren Kruger_ », y eso le preocupaba. La única persona capaz de comprender una situación como esa y era conocedor del origen del apellido « _Kruger_ » era, sin lugar a dudas, Erwin Smith. Esto último siendo el resultado y consecuencia del modo en el que se habían conocido e incluso convirtiéndose en el auténtico motivo del empresario para haberlo convertirlo en su « _Sugar_ _Baby_ ».

Sin embargo y, para su propia mala suerte, la persona delante de él no era Erwin, sino Levi. Sabiendo esto, ¿qué podría pensar el pelinegro si llegase a descubrir su sucio secreto? ¿Le consideraría asqueroso, o tal vez repulsivo y retorcido? ¿Cómo le vería? ¿Acaso le vería como un cobarde, como un bueno para nada? ¿Cómo? Ciertamente, le frustraba el solo hecho de pensarlo.

— ¿Eren? ¿Eres tú Eren Kruger?—consultó el individuo, la mención helándole la sangre por un ínfimo instante y posteriormente bullendo violentamente en su organismo, acelerando su corazón afín sus músculos se retorcieron y tensaron bajo la delgada tela de su vestimenta.

Amplió sus irises esmeraldas tanto como le fue permitido, desencajando su mandíbula y sus dedos crispándose al reconocer la persona a su lado como _uno_ de _ellos_. Le percibió como un hombre delgado y tan alto como su hermano, el perfume que emanaba su caucásica piel antojándosele repugnante e intolerable en todo el sentido de la palabra y, asimismo, los recuerdos volviéndose hacia él cuan vendaval de invierno.

—N-No—titubeó, nervioso y falto de aliento—. Ha de ser una equivocación—se apresuró en rectificar, tragando duramente saliva y evitando el contacto visual con el otro. Le costaba pensar o siquiera respirar, pero aun así intentó recomponer su compostura y tomar las fuerzas necesarias para reincorporarse de su asiento.

— ¿Una confusión?—musitó el extraño, desorientado. A continuación, el chico empujó torpemente el borde de su silla con la parte trasera de sus rodillas y se tambaleó hacia un lado de la misma, finalmente encarando el rostro del más alto—. Es imposible—espetó, casi con desprecio y burla—. Jamás podría olvidar una mirada como la tuya, o esa habilidosa boca. Me acosté muchas veces contigo, niño. Fue una verdadera lástima que—

— ¡Basta!—interrumpió, su corazón martilleando dolorosamente contra sus costillas, su cuerpo remeciendo y cediendo al temor—. Por favor, detente—murmuró luego, en un tono suplicante.

« _¿Qué pensará Levi sobre esto? ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Cómo podría desmentir algo tan evidente?_ » Se cuestionó desesperado, aterrorizado y sintiendo su espíritu mismo escapar de su cuerpo, perdiendo su autonomía ante la conmoción de un nuevo encuentro con el recordatorio de lo que una vez fue, anhelando algún día poder sepultarlo y olvidarlo.

—Vamos precioso, no tienes por qué—

— _Hey_ —increpó Levi. De tal manera, procedió en colocarse en pie, ayudándose de su bastón y no siendo esto un impedimento para dirigirle una atemorizante e intimidante mirada a su interceptor—. El chico te ha dicho que _no_ te conoce, ¿o acaso no te has limpiado la mierda de los oídos?—escupió, sus palabras tan afiladas y venenosas como la espada de Laertes.

Las delgadas cejas del más bajo se fruncieron hacia su entrecejo, el gesto siendo tal que parecieron estar a unos pocos milímetros de volverse una sola. Sus ojos entrecerrados irradiaban severidad y un aura asesina que le hizo pensar que, aun inválido, aquel hombre continuaba siendo un perfecto asesino. Su mirada era implacable e incapaz de sentir calidez alguna del sentimiento, esto convirtiéndose en objeto de su impresión, alimentando en él la flama de admiración y de lo inexplicable en su pecho.

—Señor Ackerman—instó, temeroso de lo que pudiese ocurrir de allí en más—. Debemos irnos—añadió, y el aludido reparó en las manos trémulas del ojiverde, seguidamente confrontando el brillo de la consternación danzando sobre las preciosas _Alejandrita_.

—Está bien—asintió, accediendo a la opción de marcharse sin generar más conflicto, sopesando el que esperaba que esa fuese la primera y última vez que veía a Eren Jaeger, el lunático de _Lucky_ _Charms_ _,_ en un estado tan vulnerable y fuera de sí que, para ser honesto consigo mismo, le inquietaba y oprimía su estómago.

Le resultaba desconcertante e inaceptable que ese jovial muchacho se mostrase tan patético y pequeño, pudiendo ser comparado con un diminuto ratón que huye de ser devorado por algo mucho más grande que un gato. Es decir, por algo inefable, circunspecto y desconocido. No obstante, a lo mejor esa era la verdadera forma de Eren Jaeger: la de un pequeño niño que había sido forzado a crecer y madurar, desprovisto del afecto y en la mira del rechazo cuya alma seguía siendo la de un infante huérfano, uno de corazón tan agrietado como el suyo.

En ese sentido, podía atreverse en afirmar que todo apuntaba a que el joven psicólogo y él no eran tan distintos entre sí. Quizá la razón por la que empatizaban y se veían irremediablemente atraídos el uno por el otro era esa misma, y es que pese a que ambos no se conocían hasta hacía unos pocos meses, la confianza entre ellos había brotado espontáneamente, su vínculo estrechándose y fortaleciéndose rápidamente.

Reflexionó, suspirando pausadamente, el que era fácil asumir que ellos no estaban hechos o destinados para mantener una relación profesional, limitándose a ser solo un psicólogo que vivía de salvar a otros y un paciente con graves problemas que requerían inmediata atención. No, ellos estaban destinados a ser mucho más que eso, aunque de ello fueran inconscientes los dos —o al menos quisieran pretender ser ciegos e ignorantes de dicha verdad—.

Mas la única diferencia que lograba distanciarlos el uno del otro era, sin discusión alguna, la diferencia de edad existente entre ambos y sus personalidades. Pero incluso siendo esto así, no podía atribuírsele este hecho completamente como un obstáculo puesto a que les unía de algún modo u otro.

Levi era quince años mayor que Eren, había vivido muchísimo más que este último y toda experiencia obtenida le habían otorgado considerable paciencia y fuerza, y a través de la experiencia, había aprendido a reprimir sus emociones y demostrar muy poco de lo que sentía en verdad. En primera instancia, él aparentaba ser una persona escéptica, apática y orgullosa, esta imagen distando de lo que era verdaderamente. Él solo era un hombre en busca de un propósito, un hombre que además desconocía lo que era el mundo y la poca calidez que ofrecía.

En contraste a ello, Eren era joven e inexperto, por ende impulsivo y susceptible a que su coraza se resquebrajase cuan frágil cascarón. Aún tenía un extenso camino por recorrer, atiborrado de dificultades y lecciones que en un futuro le serían de utilidad. A su vez, él solía dejarse ver ante los demás como una persona llena de energía, perseverante y obstinado cuya determinación era imparable, aunque en su corazón siempre vacilase la incertidumbre y el vacío.

Ambos eran distintos en personalidades y actitudes, pero sus corazones no eran tan diferentes entre sí. Se les podía describir como dos corazones agrietados que pueden complementarse el uno al otro y ser uno solo. Ellos podían ser eso si se lo permitían y si dejaban atrás recato alguno.

Como ahora, el ojiverde necesitaba a una persona que esclareciese su camino, que le comprendiese honestamente y le asegurase que todo estaría bien sin importar qué. Eren necesitaba a una persona lo suficientemente paciente para respetar su espacio personal, de alguien que desprendiese serenidad, madurez y sabiduría. Levi podía ser esa persona, púes a pesar de no gozar enteramente de aludidas virtudes, él definitivamente podía complementar y guiar a Eren si este así lo necesitase.

Por otra parte, el muchacho también era apto para complementar al hombre mayor, quien _no_ necesitaba de una persona de su misma edad que compartiese un historia de abundantes experiencias, sino a una persona de personalidad y actitud explosiva, una persona joven con quien pudiese hacer re-descubrimientos, una persona que le devolviese el color a su vida con risas y tonterías propias de un chiquillo de diez años e, irónicamente, Eren Jaeger encajaba en ese perfil.

Sin saberlo y, de esforzarse equitativamente, ambos podían ser el uno para el otro y tener una relación que funcionase que, más allá de ello, pudiese perdurar a través de los años. Podían tener un amor sincero, aunque en primer lugar debían caer en cuenta de ello por sí solos conforme sucediese el tiempo.

Habiendo dicho todo esto, Levi Ackerman se acomodó en el asiento copiloto del vehículo súper-deportivo, observando de soslayo cómo el propietario de mencionado medio enredaba sus temblorosos dedos alrededor del volante del coche. Ulteriormente, el menor insertó con torpeza la llave del automóvil en su respectivo conmutador de arranque, esperando intranquilo el rugido del motor reverberar violentamente.

¿Cómo debería confortarlo? Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, y ahora más que nunca las necesitaba para tranquilizar a quien le acompañaba allí, a su lado.

—Er—

Mas cualquier intención que pudo haber sentido por conversar sobre el tema o de reconfortar al más joven, fue silenciada por el inesperado chirrido que protagonizaron las ruedas del _Lamborghini_ al derrapar sobre el asfalto de las solitarias calles de la zona. La intensidad del sonido que hubieron provocado fue tal que le aturdió por un momento, ambos al interior del lujoso vehículo moviéndose impetuosos, la aceleración y forma errática de conducción provocando la inercia en su cuerpo.

— ¡Eren!—exclamó, en un intento desesperado por llamar su atención. Acto seguido, su espalda se hundió en su asiento y, cuando el automóvil giró sobre sus ruedas en manera de cruzar una de las calles, su cuerpo impactó contra la puerta aledaña a su lugar—. ¡Eren, maldita sea! ¡Escúchame!—bramó, componiendo una mueca al recibir las oleadas de dolor desde su hombro derecho, su pecho agitándose y su respiración dificultándose como consecuencia de la adrenalina que le fue inyectada en su sistema.

— ¿Ah?—musitó para sí mismo, vahído de pensamiento y de tormento. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en _esa_ persona. Esa persona había sido _uno_ de _ellos,_ y el problema en sí mismo era el que este mismo individuo le había reconocido pese a haber sucedido poco menos de ocho años. Aquel había sido su más grande error, ese del que actualmente se arrepentía y temía que otros lo descubriesen.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No tenía una respuesta exacta para ello, simplemente ocurrió. A lo mejor fue la desesperación, el orgullo o la sed de venganza. Sin embargo, lo había hecho y no había retorno, no había manera de volver al pasado y decirse a sí mismo que no lo hiciera, que no accediera, pero de qué otra forma hubiera conocido a Erwin, quien había sido un factor clave para haber conocido a sus amigos en Stohess y, más que eso, a Levi.

¿Por qué temía a que su sucio secreto saliese a la luz? El que se supiese implicaba una grave repercusión en su reputación como Jaeger y como psicólogo. No había—

— ¡Eren, ¿pretendes matarnos?! ¡¿Acaso buscas volver con tus jodidos padres?!—sorprendido, abrió sus ojos y fue devuelto a la realidad, su mirada cayendo sobre el tablero de su auto y horrorizándose a sí mismo al verificar la velocidad con la que conducía. Sus acciones habían sido precipitadas e irresponsables, impropias de un hombre cuya vocación era salvar vidas.

— ¡Mierda!—dejó salir, apresurándose en pisar el freno del súper-deportivo, la parte trasera del mismo bamboleándose unánime las ruedas chirriaban una vez más al deslizarse sobre el asfalto, incitando bullicio y humo al detener tan abruptamente el medio. Así, ante sus ojos se mostró el fugaz recuerdo de las fotografías de quienes una vez fueron sus padres, quienes se figuraron en ella como dos cuerpos inertes, desfigurados y vestidos en vívidos tonos escarlatas.

Él no quería terminar así.

A continuación, se giró hacia su acompañante, entornando sus fascinantes esmeraldas hacia el hombre que allí se mantenía a su lado y quien además respiraba con dificultad, sus músculos considerablemente tensos y la línea de su mandíbula pareciendo ser más afilada unísono se recuperaba de lo que fue y pudo ser. Se preguntó qué pensaría sobre él tras un incidente como ese, mas se hacía la idea de que, muy probablemente, estaría molesto como resultado de su imprudencia.

— ¿Estás bien?—inquirió el ojiplata, enfrentándole y en su neutra voz atisbándose la sincera preocupación.

— ¿E-Eh?—titubeó, sorprendido—. S-Sí, eso creo—respondió, dubitativo y frunciendo el ceño en síntoma de confusión. ¿Por qué no estaba molesto con él?

—Bien—asintió, relajando sus hombros y dejándose caer en su asiento, sintiéndose notablemente aliviado—. No te pediré explicaciones innecesarias que tampoco tengo el derecho a exigir—comenzó, dudando sobre su habilidad nimia para alentar a otros—. Solo necesito y te pido que te relajes—concretó, inseguro de si estaría haciendo lo correcto o no.

Como la cocina, las palabras no entraban en su grupo de virtudes. Por ello, era proclive a ser malentendido en múltiples ocasiones. Esto era un hecho, y es que en el pasado nunca requirió de una gran habilidad para comunicarse, tampoco le dio mucha importancia a esto o a su carencia de tacto hasta ahora ya que, como pocas veces sucedía, deseaba ser de ayuda para el chico que a su lado parecía ser acechado por un ataque de ansiedad, nervios o pánico. Quién demonios lo sabía.

¿Sus motivos? No había motivos reales tras su intención de ayudar. Tal vez solo se trataba de empatía.

—En serio, Eren. Luces terrible—mencionó, desviando la mirada del muchacho al sentirse avergonzado de lo previamente dicho y, posteriormente, recibió como respuesta esa burbujeante y meliflua risa de su acompañante, esa que era como un suave soplido, retintineando desde su pecho y transformándose en una melodía al ser manifiesta.

La misma se le antojó gentil y cálida como la despedida de la primavera, llenando y vigorizando su espíritu mismo mientras que, en su cuerpo alguna vez inmune al amor, incursionaban las sensaciones desconocidas que entorpecían su lengua y desembocaban los ríos de su corazón, en él revoloteando algo cálido.

—Algún día—se detuvo, tomando una bocanada de aire con sabor a valor, inconsciente de la hecatombe del otro—. Algún día podré decírtelo. Después de todo, ahora somos amigos, ¿no?—dijo, adoptando una expresión taciturna y tímida, sus orbes perdiéndose en el alfombrado del auto al sentirse incapaz de enfrentar al otro.

—Parece que eso somos y seremos, mocoso—exhaló, resoplando lo que pareció ser una risa floja y fugitiva de sus alineadas perlitas—. Dime, Eren—retomó su turno de palabra tras un breve instante de mutismo, una idea premeditada atacando su pensar—, ¿eres gay?—consultó, tan repentinamente que incluso él se sorprendió a sí mismo, golpeándose mentalmente por haber dejado salir la pregunta sin haberla meditado debidamente.

— ¿Tan obvio soy?—murmuró, retóricamente y no sintiéndose impresionado por la deducción—. Sí, soy gay—afirmó, en un largo suspiro y alzando débilmente su barbilla—. Lamento no habértelo dicho, no era mi intención ocultártelo, pero tampoco pretendo que creas que tengo otras intenciones contigo. Yo solo—

— _Jesucristo,_ Eren—chasqueó, colocando sus ojos en blanco—. No tienes por qué excusarte, es algo completamente normal—tranquilizó, encogiéndose de hombros en un amago por restarle importancia al asunto, reprimiendo en su boca el que nadie podría fijar sus ojos en él—. Te lo dice el tipo que se acostó con su compañero de habitación cada vez que estaba aburrido o estresado—concluyó, el castaño dedicándole un par de _Alejandrita_ perplejas.

Así estaba mejor. El chico estaba volviendo a lo que era realmente.

— ¿Farlan?—recordó, atónito—. Pero—

—Fue un par de años antes de conocer a Isabel—indicó, adivinando lo que diría el más alto—. Éramos jóvenes, no había muchas mujeres en la mansión y Kenny era jodidamente estricto con nuestras relaciones. Si tenías el tiempo suficiente para revolcarte, entonces tenías el doble de tiempo para trabajar—dilucidó, la comisura de sus labios afilándose en una discreta sonrisa al remembrar ese pasado, al recordar a quien consideró su padre.

— ¿Y por qué terminaron?—indagó, curioso y deshaciéndose de cualquier ápice de temor por lo ocurrido hacía unos momentos durante su cena. Finalmente se había tranquilizado por completo, su atención centrándose en Levi, quien parecía satisfecho con el cambio en su estado de ánimo.

—Él comenzó a sentirse confundido sobre sus sentimientos por mí—tajó, frunciendo suavemente el entrecejo—. Los sentimientos son inaceptables para un asesino a sueldo. Son debilidad—aseveró, suspirando resignado—. De cualquier modo, él era mi mejor amigo. Así que decidí alejarlo un poco de mí para no herirlo—reflexionó, chasqueando la lengua.

Una vez dicho esto, reparó en que habían estado observándose el uno al otro, importándole menos el tiempo en el que lo hacían y sin apartarse incomodados de ello. Simplemente estaban allí, conversando con una naturalidad extraordinaria aun luego de un desagradable encuentro con un hombre que aún intrigaba sus pensamientos o de haber estado orillados a una muerte casi segura en un maldito _Lamborghini Aventador._

Solo eran ellos dos, en un pomposo vehículo a mitad de una solitaria calle de _New York,_ siendo abrigados por el manto de la reina etérea. No había nadie a su alrededor, y la tranquilidad exorbitante le hacía cuestionarse cuándo pudo haberse sentido así en el pasado. ¿Acaso _esa_ era la tranquilidad de la que conversó Hanji mucho antes de acceder a su primera entrevista con un psicólogo?

A grandes rasgos, sentía en ese momento que, tanto Eren como él, estaban conectados por algo que iba más allá de su comprensión. Era como si en ellos coexistiese una inmarcesible conexión, como si se conociesen de más vidas o su amistad contase con muchísimos años de confianza como era el caso de su amistad con Erwin y Hanji. Pero este _no_ era el caso de Eren Jaeger puesto a que se habían conocido hacía unos pocos meses. Entonces, ¿qué era lo que los hacía tan cercanos?

O, más exactamente, quién era Eren para él y quién era él para Eren.

—El incidente en la cena, el conducir lo suficientemente rápido para recrear la muerte de Paul Walker, ¿por qué no estás molesto conmigo? —preguntó, acortando la distancia entre ambos en manera de conferirles confidencialidad a su conversación.

El ojiplata se mantuvo en silencio, centrando su atención en el más joven y admirándolo hasta perderse en sus ojos, buscando diluirse en los misterios de aquel chico. Le escrutó como nunca antes lo había hecho, y el otro hizo exactamente lo mismo. Contempló tras los irises mercurio la confusión moviéndose en modo de _vals_ y fugazmente pensó el que esa mirada era completamente distinta de la que le pudo haber dedicado a _esa_ persona. Esta mirada era… viva.

— ¿Sabes, Eren? Tengo la impresión de que vives para salvar a otros. Incluso te esfuerzas por salvar a un hombre sin salvación como yo pero, quién te salva a ti—desentrañó, sin apartar la mirada de ambos Urano que le observaban atentos, siendo enmarcados por largas y rizadas pestañas que se batían paulatinas hacia él.

—Tú—soltó, sin pensárselo unísono emitía una nerviosa risilla de entre sus finos labios, sus mejillas sonrosándose preciosamente y admirando el rostro ligeramente sorprendido de Levi Ackerman ante ello. Era la primera vez que le mostraba esa expresión, incitando en él el deseo de conocer más de esas facetas que desconocía del hombre que, allí inadvertido, le miraba desconcertado.

Su confesión no debía tomársele como romántica, púes en ella había egoísmo. Pero, ¿no era el amor egoísta y altruista en la misma medida?

Así sucedió lo inconcebible y lo insensato. Urano y la Luna convergieron en sus miradas, la riqueza de la esmeralda y la plata fusionándose y volviéndose uno espléndidamente. Ambas almas trascendieron el tiempo, situándose en un lugar donde este no existía. Una maravilla del universo para ellos que ocurría en un reducido espacio que les confería una grata intimidad, una privacidad en la que nadie más debía o podía intervenir. Ese momento se había vuelto suyo y solo para ellos.

No existían palabras por decir, aunque lo cierto es que resultaba mejor así. La distancia entre ambos rostros no era mucha, sus alientos pudiéndose arremolinar en un beso incorpóreo del que nunca serían conscientes. Ambos, por igual, podían escuchar sus propios latidos del corazón junto a sus oídos y sentir sus respiraciones pausadas en el ambiente, el oxígeno faltándoles o siéndole muy denso. Todo esto sucediendo en cuestión de minutos o quizá segundos.

No eran más que dos hombres extraviándose en sí mismos.

Levi caviló que la mirada de Eren era peligrosa, semejante a la de un joven tritón en la capacidad de seducirte y embaucarte con un par de ojos en los que fácilmente podías ahogarte y perderte para siempre, siendo estas las auténticas aguas misteriosas y profundas de las que los piratas y corsarios discutían en la antigüedad. Probablemente, su visión acerca del chico era mística y digna de los cuentos de hadas, pero no podía ver al muchacho de otra manera que no fuera como una obra de arte.

Sin embargo, Eren tenía una visión un poco más realista y menos extraordinaria que la del pelinegro hacia él. Para él, Levi se acercaba a lo que era un músico ermitaño. En soledad componía melancólicas sonatas en las que expresaba lo que no podía con palabras, adoptando el silencio como una amada esposa y la música como una encantadora amante de la que se había vuelto adicto. Las teclas blancas y negras, como las armas, se habían convertido en una pasión por la que vivía y para la que vivía que, sin saberlo, le volvieron un esclavo.

¿Podría él quebrar esas cadenas?

—Yo—optó por articular, intrigado y repentinamente sintiéndose inseguro sobre sus propias reflexiones.

— ¿Sí?—exhaló, calmo. No demostró atisbo aparente de conmoción o incomodidad, era como si estuviese hipnotizado con su mirar, escudriñándole y dejándole la sensación de estar desnudo ante su par de mercurios. Ni siquiera Erwin lo miraba con tanta intensidad, pensó el menor—. ¿Ocurre algo?—azuzó, inclinándose hacia el más alto.

—N-No, es solo que…—vaciló, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. ¿Qué debía decir en un momento como ese? ¿Cómo debía actuar luego de un acercamiento tan íntimo?

No obstante y, antes de poder continuar deliberando, su teléfono móvil comenzó a retorcerse y vibrar bajo la fina tela de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón de pinza. De él flotó un rítmico tono que le notificó una llamada entrante, devolviéndoles a ambos a la actualidad y dejando en el aire la duda de qué había ocurrido o por qué todo se había vuelto de esa manera. No supieron cuánto tiempo hubieron estado de ese modo, pero tampoco tenía relevancia alguna.

—Lo siento—se disculpó apresurado, por fin reuniendo las fuerzas necesarias para desviar su mirada de la del mayor, esta cayendo sobre su bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón—. Debería atender, ¿no?—rio, entre dientes y vislumbrando cómo la luz de la rectangular pantalla del móvil traspasaba la tela del pantalón.

—Adelante—asintió, devolviéndose a su asiento—. Puedo salir del auto y—

— ¡No!—renegó, más emocionado de lo que esperaba—. Yo saldré. No te preocupes—carraspeó, nervioso. Acto seguido, haló de la manilla de la puerta correspondiente a su asiento y esta, en el acto, se elevó—. Ya vuelvo—dijo, apeando del vehículo e inspirando profundamente, recuperando el aliento y la estabilidad que Levi le robó con, literalmente, una mirada.

En este punto, enfundó una de sus manos en el bolsillo en el cual descansaba su bullicioso artefacto y se hizo de él, sus ojos repasando las letras blancas que se dibujaban en la pantalla y correspondían al nombre de quien había emitido el llamado. En cuestión, quien había interrumpido su velada y también le salvaba de un momento bochornoso era—

« _Sugar_ _Daddy_ ».

—Oh—dejó salir, frunciendo sus espesas cejas y preguntándose qué pudo haber ocurrido con el ojiazul para que este le llamase aun si había salido con Hanji—. Joder—masculló, dudando sobre si debería atender o no. Estaba completamente descompuesto, con el corazón aún en la garganta y el recuerdo de los orbes grises en su mente. Atender a Erwin era un suicidio.

De tal modo, su dedo pulgar vagó entre presionar el pequeño símbolo rojo o hacer lo propio con el símbolo verde. Si no atendía la llamada, luego debía dar una excusa sostenible de por qué no lo había hecho siendo que a esa hora solía estar en casa, cenando o viendo televisión. Y si atendía la llamada, debía hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantener su compostura y no dar ninguna sospecha de que estaba con quien _no_ debía estar.

—Y una mierda con todo esto—bufó, decidiéndose en presionar el pequeño círculo verde y, seguidamente, ubicó el auricular del teléfono junto a una de sus orejas—. _Hey,_ ¿qué pasa?—intentó escucharse casual, pero la respiración entrecortada del otro le sonsacó inmediatamente.

—Eren—la voz grave de Erwin Smith no se escuchaba segura y confiada, sino quebrada y como si pendiese de un añejo hilo—, ¿puedo ir a tu casa?—inquirió, dejando al otro boquiabierto ante la petición y la pesadumbre que habría depositado en ella.

—L-Lo siento, pero no estoy en mi departamento. Estoy con unos amigos—mintió, comenzando a preocuparse por el estado del rubicundo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le hubo escuchado en ese estado? Sinceramente, no lo recordaba ya.

—Eren, por favor. Necesito dormir contigo—insistió, y finalmente se rompió. El magnate que siempre admiró, que le dio todo lo que necesitó estaba allí, al otro lado de la línea, sollozando como si fuese un niño pequeño. Su corazón no pudo hacer más que devolverse a su lugar, encogiéndose y doliendo como resultado de esto último.

—Ve a mi departamento y espérame en el pasillo. Por favor, ve en un taxi—fue lo primero que dijo, una de sus manos siendo llevada hacia su cabello desordenado, peinando y halando las hebras achocolatadas en síntoma de ansiedad y desesperación al no saber qué estaba ocurriendo—. Solo me despediré de mis amigos, pero iré enseguida—farfulló, disponiéndose en subir al vehículo.

—Eren—

—Todo va a estar bien, ¿sí? Solo espérame y no muevas tu inútil trasero de allí, ¿lo has entendido?—ordenó, cortando la comunicación y deshaciéndose de su teléfono móvil una vez hecho esto—. Lo siento, Levi. Debo dejarte en tu departamento. Me ha surgido una emergencia—explicó, escuetamente.

—No te preocupes, mocoso—colocó sus ojos en blanco—. Siempre andas disculpándote por todo. Deja de hacerlo, es molesto—añadió, sin la intención de escucharse irritado—. Pero te agradecería que no nos mates. Quiero morir, pero no quiero quedar como un cúmulo de piel con—

— ¡Bien! ¡Lo entendí!—se carcajeó, interrumpiéndole y arrugando su nariz al imaginar lo que había narrado su acompañante—. A veces eres muy gráfico con lo que dices, ¿lo sabías?—continuó, suspirando brevemente en un intento por relajarse un poco pese a que en él punzase la intriga sobre lo acontecido con su amante.

—Solo dices eso porque nunca conociste a Kenny—soltó, frunciendo el ceño—. Qué hombre tan desagradable. Solía tener algún tipo de fetiche con los chistes sobre la mierda, y describía con mucho detalle lo que para él era la mierda—relataba, la mueca que compuso causando gracia en el otro.

—No te rías, Eren—advirtió, en vista de que el otro no dejaba de carcajearse aun habiendo puesto en marcha el coche—. El respeto con los demás no se ganaba por la cantidad de asesinatos cometidos o tu destreza para ello, sino porque fueras lo suficientemente valiente para sentarte a comer con ese hombre y pudieses soportar sus chistes—determinó, en conclusión.

—Ya veo, ¿de él has heredado tu sentido del humor?—quiso saber, cesando su diversión por un ínfimo instante.

—Te agradecería que no me metieras en el mismo saco que ese tipo—aseveró—. Él podría estar orgulloso de saber que su sobrino es tan asqueroso como él, pero yo no y… ¡deja de reírte!—bufó, el otro reanudando sus risas estrepitosas que, ciertamente, le habían distraído y tranquilizado de todo lo sucedido esa noche.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los Comentarios**

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ muchísimas gracias, linda 3 Todo sea por las otepé, bella y sensual Ingrid (9TuT)9

JAJAJA es que _ste_ Cejas de la Libertad :c Ignora a su _kohai,_ pero esto ya será cosa de las personas que escogen los Ackerman para seguir porque, no pinches mames, primero fue Eren y ahora Erwin —no se diga más, a _shippear_ EruRen—. Y a mí que no me venga el Cejas con: " _es que me gustan más altos que yo"_ porque los derechos de autor sobre esa excusa pertenecen a Levi, y se le perdona por enano (r¬n¬)r

Yo ya no sé cómo sentirme con ellos, cariño ;-; Me siento ultrajada siendo que, bien, no hay mucho material oficial de Erwin & Hanji o Armin & Mikasa, pero me dan material de la _otepé_ y yo… yo no sé qué hacer, wé (/n\U)

Comprendo tu dolor, hermana. ¡¿Por qué, señor?! ¡¿Por qué ignoras a unas de las _ships_ más hermosas y perfectas en este planeta?! ¡¿Es porque no creo en ti, eh?! ¡Eso es discriminación, weón! ¡Injusticia! (9TnT)9

 _Hey,_ apoyo esa idea c(¬u¬c) Yo digo que… ¡Ingrid como presidenta, caray! ¡Por un mundo en el que la otepé se una en sagrado matrimonio, tengan sexo salvaje y nos den muchos bebés gordos! 3

 _Oh._ Yo… yo no estoy llorando. ¡Tú estás llorando! (/n\\*) He de admitir que sería muy bonito, en verdad lo sería pero, a su vez, también sería muy doloroso /3 Uno de mis más grandes _Headcanon_ con la historia conciernen al final de la misma y a ellos ;-; El primero es lo que yo espero que suceda, y el segundo es lo que yo espero que suceda de ocurrir un milagro :v

Pienso que sería precioso que Levi —tras cumplir la promesa de su _senpai-al-que-solo-le-gustan-los-altos-x2_ — muera rodeado de todos nuestros bebés (Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, Hanji) porque es lo que él merece, cerrar sus ojos una última vez rodeado de las personas que lo estiman y aprecian. O, de sobrevivir —espero que no. En serio. Este hombre ya ha tenido mucho sufrimiento—, acompañe en su último aliento a Eren junto con Armin y Mikasa.

En caso de suceder un milagro, me encantaría que ocurriese este mismo escenario, pero que Levi exteriorizase lo que piensa y siente acerca de Eren. Que estuviese sobre su regazo, respirando con dificultad y esforzándose en decir cuánto lo admiraba —creo que Eren, como un monstruo, inspira eso en Levi; además del temor, por supuesto— y cuán orgulloso estaba de él, de todos. Acto seguido, que Eren le dijese que siempre ha sido su héroe y moriría siéndolo.

Ambos escenarios son parecidos, pero el segundo se inclina más a una canonización —puede que desee que ninguna _ship_ sea canon, pero definitivamente sería precioso el tener una escena así—.

¿Sabes qué, querida Ingrid? Ignora mi comentario. Bórralo de tus pensamientos. No lo sé, pero es que está bien pinche _sad c_ (TnTc*)

Erwin es un suicida. Simplemente _eso,_ cariño. Él metió la pata, pero lo positivo de ello es que, de un modo u otro, le ha acercado más a Mamá Hanji. El problema en sí es, en estos momentos, conocer si Erwin estará dispuesto a asumir que Hanji no lo amará como amó a Moblit. _Chan. Chan. CHAAAN._

JAJAJA tú has quedado en plan de: _mi instinto shipper me lo dice_.jpg 3 Púes sí wey, no mames :c Ellos deben resolver sus problemas y seguir adelante… juntos, llenándonos de vida (9*TuT)9

JAJAJA _son preguntas que no me dejan dormir por las_ XD Pero, pronto lo sabremos, cariño 3

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, eh! ¡Cuídate mucho, linda! 3

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

JAJAJA _Anumá._ Besto alias, mi perfecta _waifu,_ Pieck (r¬u¬)r

Entiendo el sentimiento ;-; ¿Por qué son así, wé? ¿Por qué? Cada vez que quiero tomarme un tiempo para mí misma —escribir, leer, ver alguna película—, ahí pinche vienen a joderme la paciencia con: _hey, te necesito. Tengo un problema._ Y yo en plan de: _¿me ves cara de psicóloga o qué?_ :c

¡Exactamente, mi querida Pieck! 3 Ellos son tan… ¡ _ugh_! Tan torpes, tan tiernos, tan… perfectos. Incluso canónicamente lo son. Fíjate que recordé que Levi, nuestro gato gruñón, comparó una vez a Erwin con Eren —esto lo vi en una página EruRi, pero aún me falta verificar la fuente de esta información. Vi un _screenshot,_ pero es mejor tener toda la información en manos, ¿no?—.

Sabiendo esto, Levi se percató de que probablemente esto se escuchó como un cumplido y le dice a Erwin que no lo tomase como tal. No lo sé, cariño, pero a mí se me hace muy tierno este dato. Además, alimenta mi _Headcanon_ de Erwin como papá/hermano mayor de Levi puesto a que Erwin se quedó en plan de: _baia baia_. Ya es… ¿la tercera ocasión en la que alimenta esa idea mía, quizá? 3

Por parte de Eren, bueno, ya sabemos que el chico solo quiere la atención de su capitán pero, quién no la querría. Podrá ser un _gnomo,_ pero está para darle contra todo lo que presuma ser sólido (r¬u¬)r

 _Oh, **amo**_ ese _Headcanon._ En serio. Hay un DJ´s (AU) en el que Eren y Levi están saliendo y Eren conoce a Isabel, nuestra bebé cuestionándole cuáles eran sus intenciones con _SU_ hermano mayor. Aunque también hay otro que me ha roto el corazón y cada vez que le leo lloro bien pinche feo.

A grandes rasgos, comienza con Levi pidiéndole a Eren que le traiga un té que, en realidad, estaba descontinuado. Como buen chico, nuestro castaño recorre el mercado hasta dar con una misteriosa tiendita en la que ingresa y le reciben dos personajes bastante peculiares —sí, Farlan e Isabel— que le dicen que regresase el día siguiente. La cosa es que esa noche Levi le dice a Eren que no salga y, por si esto no fuera suficiente, ambos discuten.

Al día siguiente, Eren _sale_ porque quería complacer a Levi a toda costa así que, una vez en la tiendita, Farlan e Isabel le aconsejan de cómo tratar a _su_ persona especial. Al final, cuando ya estaba cerca de dar un paso fuera, Isabel le grita a Eren que cuide de su hermano mayor. Acto seguido, la tienda desaparece y la Policía Militar comienza atacar a Eren. Aquí es cuando Levi le salva y ambos se reconcilian.

Luego, ya en su cuartel, Eren prepara el té para Levi —quien le había explicado que probablemente era falso siendo que, tras el ataque a Shiganshina, no hubo más producción de él—. Pero, _sorpresa,_ el té era real y Levi queda completamente fuera de sí. Le preguntó a Eren en dónde lo había conseguido, pero el castaño no lo recordaba así que le dijo que solo sabía los nombres de los dependientes: Farlan e Isabel.

[ _Dies in spanish_ ]

JAJAJA Eren no se anda con mamadas, él conquista a su hombre con cereal y puestos de comida rápida porque quiere y puede XD JAJAJA _Anumá._ No había pensado en eso (OnO) _Ste_ Eren y sus indirectas alemanas — _bad joke_ —.

Eso último me recuerda un poco al CD drama, ese en el que Levi le dice a Eren que le sirva un gran plato. Lo cierto es que yo estaba pensando en cochinadas en plan de: " _Mm, ¿quieres que te sirva un plato grande, Levi? Puedes tener de plato principal my long dick y de postre my fat ass in your dick, boi."_

La pregunta es: ¿por qué somos así? Inconscientemente, tú eres Pieck y yo soy Zeke… lo que quiere decir que _yo_ estoy shippeando a _mi_ hermano con la persona que es protagonista de mis pesadillas y tú, preciosa Pieck, estás shippeando a tu cuñado con _mi_ pesadilla. Así no se puede, cariño. Así no ;n;

JAJAJA Eren Jaeger — _aka,_ besto Don Juan "Maestro de la Seducción"— heredó sus dotes seductoras de Grisha (r¬u¬)r Ya sabes, porque se casó con Dina y luego se nos fue de fiesta a Erdia y, _bam,_ Carla Jaeger. Además de que, debo admitirlo, Grisha estaba para darle contra todo lo que se le pueda considerar sólido —lo siento pero… ¡ _a mí me gustan mayores, de esos que llaman señores_!—.

Podría leer todo el día tu retraso, cariño. Me haces reír como foca retrasada XD

JAJAJA oh Dios mío, pero mira esas teorías. Besto teorías (r¬u¬)r Oh. Creo que he tenido una imagen mental de Eren siendo _stripper_ y _no me desagrada en lo absoluto_ c(OuOc)

JAJAJA ¡Sí! Erwin se nos fue de verga con su instinto suicida. _Ah,_ pero nuestro sensual rubio se sintió acorralado, sobre todo porque… ¿él podrá con el hecho de que Hanji _no_ lo amará como amó a Moblit? Pero Hanji también fue un poco ruda, ella se ha encerrado mucho en su propio dolor y se ha resignado a darle la oportunidad a otra persona de entrar en su vida. ¿Por qué? Aún no lo sabemos ;-;

No me duelen. ¡Me queman, me lastiman! /3 Moblit ha de estar en el cielo en plan de: _sé que no debería shippearte, querida; pero lo hago. ¡Déjese querer por el cejón que hasta yo me dejo querer por él!_ XD

¡Exactamente, Pieck! ¡Tienes toda la razón!—creo que no hay comentario en el que no inserte este meme—. Ambos tienen que ceder, aunque también debemos recordar que ambos estaban bajo los efectos del alcohol —más Erwin, por supuesto— y eso les hizo sensibles.

Lección del día: no deben ingerir alcohol, niños. Pueden cagarla con su _crush_ y allí sí valieron verga. No sigan el ejemplo de Erwin. Por fa —inserte voz de Barbie en Toy Story 2—.

JAJAJA _Ste_ Levi. Ya debemos dar por perdido el liderazgo de Erwin en su relación con el _amante-hermano-menor-incesto-no-incesto._ Levi respira y Eren ya está babeando. ¿Qué pasó, Erwin? ¿Antes eras el preferido? — ¿algún día pararemos con el _bullying_ a Erwin? No. Jamás— XD

Te entiendo, cariño. Fíjate que hace poco mi sis y yo estuvimos conversando sobre una relación poliamor entre Kirishima, Deku y Todoroki. Debo decir que me encanta, pero si a ello le sumas mi debilidad por el Grimmjow x Ichigo x Aizen, Erwin x Eren x Levi o el Kenny x Eren x Levi —perdóname, Diosito—, púes me siento bien pinche cochina también XD

Lo he dicho. A mí denme DJ´s con Erwin y Levi dándole duro a Eren y yo seré feliz 3

Exactamente, linda. Todos tienen derecho a emparejar y, como siempre he dicho, toda _ship_ en este _fandom_ tiene su fundamento. " _Ay Lore, pero el EruRen es crack."_ Me vale verga, weón. Erwin es un **_suicida_** y Eren un **_bastardo suicida_** , ¿qué más quieres? ¿Pollo asado con Aoba en traje de baño? Ok no. Ya ves que soy pendeja ;-;

La cosa es que, sí, como venía diciendo; toda _ship_ tiene su fundamento e Isayama no tiene problema con eso —lo que me hace no comprender por qué la fanaticada es tan delicada con respecto a ello. Aprendan de Bleach, niños— :c

JAJAJA yo me he encontrado con varias chicas que se toman _muy_ en serio defender su _ship_ hasta morir, diciendo que otras _shippers_ son arenosas cuando ellas mismas lo son. Está bien que defiendas a tu _otepé_ , pero no seas testigo de Jehová, wé. La única palabra del señor que acepto en mi vida es la Evangelion y Monster. Al resto les dedico un amable: telocicoprro D:

¿Sabes? Leí ese pequeño fragmento de tu comentario y me dije: _si yo veo a Mikasa como una madre para Eren y a Erwin como un padre para Levi, ¿por qué no shippeo a Mikasa y Erwin?_

Luego busqué _fanarts_ y no hay —parece mentira, pero es verdad ;-;—, así que medité un poco más las cosas y llegué a la conclusión de que _shippeo_ al trío Shiganshina con el trío de veteranos. En serio. Fíjate que mi _otepé_ es RiRen/EreRi, pero también _shippeo_ EruMin y MikaHan. Ya ni sé qué hago con mi vida XD

JAJAJA oh Dios mío. Amé ese _Headcanon._ Pero es cierto, Eren admira cuan colegiala hormonada a Levi, y no dudo que haya tenido algún sueño húmedo con tal hombre. Hasta yo lo tendría de ser él — _ah no. Lore, si vas andar con tus heterosexualidades, entonces no puedes jugar_.jpg—.

Aunque, meditémoslo —teorías cósmicas se aproximan. Más increíbles que las de _Yuri On Ice_ —. En los CD drama, Eren ha soñado con Levi y Mikasa —el que ambos luchen por limpiar su habitación, Mikasa advirtiéndole a Levi que no le cederá su hermano a ningún hombre como él— y tenemos un arte oficial en el que Eren y Levi se están bañando uno junto al otro.

Conclusión: el _Headcanon_ es posible.

Conclusión pt. II: Eren, si vas andar con tus homosexualidades, entonces no puedes

( **PD,** nueva teoría cósmica. Comienzo a pensar que mi querida Pieck es de República Dominicana o Venezuela.)

Tienes razón una vez más, querida Pieck. El _anime_ no es malo —de hecho, me encanta. Aunque por obvias razones opto por el manga— y ha hecho una excelente adaptación en esta segunda temporada, es muchísimo mejor que la primera temporada —siendo honesta, me sorprendí bastante al leer el manga y ver las verdaderas personalidades de nuestros amados personajes. Fue como, _whoa,_ ¡¿qué?!— 3

Aunque me jode muchísimo que a Mikasa la sigan manteniendo como una novia obsesiva cuando… cuando es la _waifu_ más hermosa en este planeta —ok no. Todas las chicas de _Shingeki No Kyojin_ son _waifus._ Amén, Isayama—. Espero que en esta tercera temporada le den su verdadera esencia, la de esa chica rota que daría su vida por proteger a su familia —Eren y Armin—, que se preocupa por sus camaradas y ha aprendido del enano.

Espero, encarecidamente, que retraten correctamente la relación de Mihogarcito con Jean y Armin porque lo _necesito_ ;-; /3

( **PDx3** por eso somos un matrimonio, Pieck; para apoyarnos el uno a otro.)

¡Ahuevo! 3

JAJAJA ¡Sí! Yuki Kaji es la voz de Shouto. Me encorazona a niveles inimaginables 3 Aunque también me encorazona que la voz de Aizawa es la de Suwabe (r¬u¬)r Conclusión del estudio: Yuki Kaji convierte personajes en _bottom_ para darles bien duro contra todo y Suwabe en _tops_ suculentos —recordemos que Suwabe es también la voz de Viktor, Undertaker y Grimmjow—.

JAJAJA eso me recuerda un poco a mi ex _crush._ Ella no era buena en los deportes, creo que una vez me mencionó que no le gustaban porque solía cansarse muy rápido y era propensa a desmayarse —tal y como yo tras mis desórdenes alimenticios—. La cosa es que un día estábamos sentadas la una junto a la otra y se dio el tema cuando, de momento, ella dice que al menos los _anime_ de deportes le han sido de utilidad XD

Pieck, estamos destinados, pero no le digas a mi hermano que me gustan los deportes bien artísticos porque me acusa con su esposo y me tacha de femenino o me hace _bullying._ Ese enano ;n; Está bien que hagas feliz a mi hermano, pero tampoco seas así conmigo solo porque te quité a tu _senpai_ :c

JAJAJA yo recuerdo que cuando se emitió el primer capítulo, vi los primeros quince segundos y me quedé como: _oh, that´s pretty gay, boi._ Luego, cuando Viktor mostró sus nalgas de oro, ahí fue cuando dije: _oh, esto estará full de fanservice._ Pero grande fue mi sorpresa cuando la _ship_ principal se hizo _canon._ Weón, ¡se hizo pinches canon! ¡AHHH! XD

No, no, no. Pieck, no son los momentos que _pasamos,_ porque esos momentos van a volver. El _fandom_ de Free resurgirá este próximo año —y espero que terminen los fics que seguía de ese _fandom._ Jaja, no es como si estuviese esperando por ellos desde hace dos años o quizá más. Jaja. Por supuesto que no [cries while laughs]—.

 _Ah,_ no te preocupes, amada Pieck. Si te consuela, mi cerebro siempre está a un pésimo rendimiento (OnOU) Los _haters_ pueden irse a la chucha, yo bailaré sobre la arena que ellos dejan y haré una parrillada porque, _why not_ , mientras coloco CD drama BL de mi otepé y leo DJ´s (¬u¬) JAJAJA No, no. No digas eso que ahí sí se le antoja XD

( **PD,** bueno, el _fandom_ no se enojaría si hicieran _canon_ JeanKasa —a lo mejor las EreMika se molestarían, pero incluso ellas saben que Eren de cualquier modo morirá— o Zeke x Pieck.)

Nos leeremos entonces, cariño. ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

( **PD,** _anumá._ Me tomó cinco páginas responder a tu comentario. El desmadre no tiene límites. ¡Ahuevo, triunfó el mal!)


	13. CAPITULO XIII Erwin Smith

**CAPITULO XIII.** _Erwin Smith_

La angustia devoró su corazón, este sometiéndose a la intriga y la duda que desbordó la calma en él, transformándola y retorciéndola en algo más que simple preocupación. Con estos sentimientos remeciendo el centro de su cuerpo y las esquinas de su pecho vibrando en angustia, se deslizó fuera del elegante elevador del edificio en el que se ubicaba su departamento, apresurándose en girarse sobre sus pasos y encaminarse hacia el extremo del ancho pasillo que le recibió en el penúltimo piso.

Eren Jaeger caminó bajo la tenue y cálida luz que era derramada de los faroles de las suntuosas lámparas que colgaban del techo, sus pasos denotándose impacientes sobre el alfombrado cereza que se extendía sobre el suelo y su fornida figura pareciendo muy pequeña entre altas paredes de color pastel. Recordó que, incluso ese lugar que sentía suyo y llamaba «hogar», había sido tiempo atrás un regalo de su adinerado amante.

Siempre necesitó de él. Siempre dependió de él para así poder sobrevivir y alzar sus alas por sí solo. Erwin fue quien le dio un hogar, estudios, trabajo y, sobre todo, fue quien le ofreció amablemente el calor humano que necesitó para saciar su interminable sed de sentirse amado tras haber huido de casa de sus abuelos. No obstante, ahora y distinta de otras situaciones, era Erwin Smith quien necesitaba de él, de su aliento, de su calor y su capacidad de alejar las dolencias.

Así, pues, se aproximó a la semi-delgada silueta de un hombre situado junto a una modesta puertecita de un precioso azul celeste, descansando junto a una botella del más fino _whiskey._ Ese caballero capaz de cautivarte con una sonrisa, de amarte con una mirada y silenciarte con apasionados besos estaba allí, sentado en el suelo y sin importarle mucho su aspecto, tan solo sintiéndose miserable, derrotado y destrozado.

Al contemplarle, su corazón se encogía en su pecho y un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta. Las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus inmensos ojos, desbordando al ser espectadoras de lo que el desamor y la desesperación suponía. Se sintió sobrecogido, pareciéndole inaceptable e injusto el recibir al exitoso empresario en un estado tan lamentable. Quizá pudo haber cometido muchos errores, pero no dejaba de ser el hombre que le sacó de las calles y le dio una buena vida.

—Erwin, ¿qué ha sucedido contigo?—murmuró en un tono dulce y melódico, esforzándose por no romperse y su distancia del mencionado siendo ya casi nula—. ¿Estás ebrio?—inquirió con suavidad, de esta forma disponiéndose en acuclillarse de manera tal en la que pudiese enfrentar al otro, sus muslos descansando sobre sus talones y resintiendo su propio peso.

—Un poco… o eso creo—respondió, dubitativo y componiendo una mueca confusa. La profunda voz que portaba, esa que siempre se caracterizó por ser confiada y segura, no pudiendo ser comparada con más que un frágil hilo desgastado que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier instante.

En este punto, el ojiverde estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para examinar el estado del magnate. Encontró su cabello rubio pálido completamente desordenado, hebras de oro aquí y allá; los majestuosos zafiros del hombre vagaban en algún punto del suelo, extraviados en un constante vaivén de pensamientos y el aroma fétido del alcohol que desprendían sus desastrosas ropas se entremezclaba con la esencia del vómito que oprimió duramente su olfato, casi pudiendo sentir cómo el olor golpeaba su estómago y le hacían querer devolver su cena.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido?—preguntó esta vez, enarcando una de sus espesas cejas unísono alargaba su diestra hacia la botella de alcohol que reposaba a un lado del mayor. Y antes de que el otro pudiese contestar, añadió—: Parece que has bebido más que poco—asió el recipiente entre sus manos, el contenido sitiado por alargadas paredes de cristal agitándose y revolviéndose al interior. Dedujo de inmediato que no llenaría ni la mitad de una copa.

—Tal vez—reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros en síntoma de desinterés. Acto seguido, levantó el rostro con el objetivo de encontrar paz en el fresco bosque que albergaban los orbes de su joven amante y, en ese sentido, sonrió tristemente—. Es una lástima que no pueda enamorarme de ti. Somos muy distintos—mencionó tras haberle observado detenidamente, su grave barítono apreciándose roto.

—Todo sería más sencillo, ¿no lo crees?—exhaló, y esbozó una taciturna sonrisa sobre sus finos labios—. No tendríamos porqué lidiar con todo lo que lidiamos ahora. Tú no estarías sufriendo por una mujer que es incapaz de superar la muerte de su esposo y yo—consiente de lo que diría a continuación, se detuvo un momento y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, sintiéndose avergonzado—. Yo no me sentiría confundido por la mirada de _ese_ hombre. Me volverá loco—confesó, suspirando.

—Enfermarse de locura no es tan malo si lo haces por la persona correcta—dejó salir, riendo amargamente ante su propia afirmación—. Una vez que te pierdes en la mirada de otra persona, no hay escapatoria alguna. Son las puertas del alma, Eren. Y si te pierdes en el alma de otro, ¿cómo podrás salir ileso de allí?—aseveró, un par de curiosas y asustadas _Alejandrita_ volviéndose hacia él.

En ese instante, el muchacho dejó la botella nuevamente en el suelo y fue incursionado por los fugaces recuerdos de aquellas noches en las que su padre le conversaba sobre su madre y cómo había enfermado de amor por ella. Ese fue un amor del que jamás dudó, púes estaba seguro de que los sentimientos que se profesaron el uno al otro fueron auténticos. Y es que cuando Grisha hablaba de Carla, su mirada oscura se iluminaba y una sonrisa inconsciente se formaba en su rostro.

Si lo pensaba bien, su padre jamás fue dado con las palabras o la poesía pero, al hablar de su madre, la forjaba mejor que los poetas de la antigüedad.

Eren siempre se hizo la idea de que el amor era algo así, mas nunca lo había experimentado. Jamás tuvo la oportunidad de amar de esa manera en la que pudiese sonreír de solo pensar en esa persona, en la que su mirada pudiese perderse en cada nimio movimiento o gesto que esta realizase, o en la que su rostro se iluminase al pronunciar su nombre. Para él eso era el verdadero amor, algo inocente e inescrutable.

A lo mejor su concepto sobre tal sentimiento abstracto era un poco ambiguo, definiéndolo como una fuerza altruista capaz de empujarte a sacrificarlo todo por la felicidad y bienestar de esa persona que, en el acto, te hiciese también lo suficientemente egoísta para desear que su corazón fuese tuyo y de nadie más, apoderarte caprichosamente cuan niño pequeño de sentimientos puros como ese. Eso, _eso_ debía ser el amor.

Sin embargo, ¿había posibilidad alguna de que se enamorase de Levi? Debía reconocerlo, entre ambos existía una atracción inevitable e incontrolable, mas no destacaba por ser sexual o romántica. O eso creía. Tampoco sentía que pudiese enfermar de locura por su propio paciente, amigo o lo que fuese en ese momento. Su vínculo no iba más allá de una inesperada amistad, y así debía continuar.

¿Salir a una cita con Levi Ackerman? ¿Tomarse de la mano, compartir besos y caricias, o peor, tener sexo con él? No, no y no. Era un gran hombre, lo quería, lo respetaba y hasta le admiraba pero, ¿enamorarse de él? Definitivamente no.

—C-Como sea—titubeó, inseguro e intentando deshacerse de las ideas que cruzaban sus pensamientos—. Será mejor que entremos a casa—indicó enseguida, frunciendo sus espesas cejas hacia su entrecejo.

Quiso ignorar esa pequeña y remota posibilidad que se asomaba y brillaba, alimentando y nutriendo cuidadosamente la flama que ardía en su pecho. Quiso ser ignorante del rotundo _sí_ que orbitaba en la probabilidad de caer en las redes por Levi Ackerman, de fallar como el domador de tal bestia del pantano y los ríos. Aunque, siendo franco consigo mismo, a esas alturas quién estaba siendo realmente domado. ¿Quién era el gato o quién era el ratón?

Pensando en ello, se reincorporó sobre sus pasos y llevó una de sus manos hacia los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón con el propósito de tantear con sus dedos los mismos, verificando en cuál de ellos se localizaba las llaves de su departamento. Una vez dicho esto, se encargó de enfundar una de sus manos y asir el pequeño aro metálico que tenía por llavero y, ya en sus manos, escogió rápidamente la llave más pequeña.

— ¿Puedes ponerte en pie?—consultó, insertando el cuerpo de la pequeña llavecita en la cerradura de la puerta, la misma escupiendo un suave _click_ tras haber accionado el mecanismo del cerrojo hasta permitir el libre acceso a un amplio lugar que, por el momento, permanecía en calma y oscuridad.

—Eso creo—caviló, cabeceando ligeramente conforme intentaba colocarse en pie y, en el proceso, sintió cada una de sus extremidades débiles unánime en su cráneo coexistía una intensa presión, como si una persona ajena estuviese amasando y puyando su cerebro, infringiéndole un insoportable dolor de cabeza y mareo—. Mierda—masculló, sintiendo el suelo moverse bajo sus pies.

— ¿Estás seguro? Acabas de decir una mala palabra, y eso no es propio de un caballero como tú—dijo, en modo de burla. No obstante, en sus palabras resbalaba el matiz de la sincera preocupación—. Puedo ayudarte, aunque debes poner de tu parte. Quiero decir, eres bastante—

—He dicho que yo puedo, Eren—tajó, gesticulando un movimiento con sus manos con la intención de restarle importancia a su estado. Sucedido esto, una involuntaria risilla brotó de los finos labios de su único acompañante, esto como resultado del inmarcesible y persistente recuerdo de Levi en las memorias del ojiverde.

—Mientras más viejos, más tercos—dejó salir, resoplando divertido mientras negaba para sí mismo, dándose por vencido—. Ven aquí, anciano. Te ayudaré—determinó, acortando una vez más su distancia y prosiguiendo en rodear con uno de sus fuertes brazos la cintura del más alto, sosteniéndolo y echando el brazo izquierdo de este alrededor de su cuello.

—Estás muy hablador—comentó, y el menor se tambaleó al intentar reanudar su camino cargando consigo el peso que suponía el cuerpo del empresario—. Incluso pareces relajado—agregó, pensativo e ignorando los quejidos del otro.

—Nunca estoy relajado, Erwin. Mucho menos si te tengo a ti en este estado—expresó, apresurándose en cruzar el arco de madera blanca que custodiaba la entrada de su casa—. Pero la razón por la que te parezco tan hablador es porque _tú,_ querido amigo metrosexual, estás ebrio y a la mañana no recordarás ni cómo llegaste aquí—explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Eres un descarado y un aprovechado—señaló, soltando una risa floja que reverberó en su amplio pecho, el castaño dejándose contagiar con la gracia.

—Nunca te ha disgustado el que lo sea, ¿no es cierto? Al fin y al cabo, siempre has terminado entre mis piernas—alegó en su defensa, su tono pudiéndose atisbar aterciopelado y coqueto.

Así, Erwin y Eren cruzaron un alto umbral de madera blanca que custodiaba la puerta que respectaba a la entrada, la cual se cerró por sí sola una vez sucedido esto. De este mismo modo, el más joven de los dos alargó su único brazo libre, no demorándose mucho tiempo en accionar el interruptor de luz que se situaba a un lado, o más exactamente, en una de las paredes del pequeño recibidor en el que ahora se encontraban.

En cuestión de segundos, una fina y dorada iluminación descubrió un gran y solitario espacio en el que una elegante cocina de estilo americano compartía lugar con una modesta sala de estar. El mobiliario era considerablemente costoso y la decoración era moderna, atrevida y extraordinariamente frívola. La sensación que dejaba no era la de un hogar, no había calor en él o siquiera la esencia de Eren Jaeger.

Parecía ser tan solo un sitio en el que podías descansar, comer y adecentarte para marcharte al día siguiente sin remordimiento alguno. Aun si su consciencia era vaga, Erwin tenía esta impresión y estaba seguro de que su amante no dudaría en entregarle las llaves del departamento si en algún momento dado quisiese devolvérselo o él mismo se lo pidiese así. No existía un apego real y es que, después de todo, Eren siempre disfrutó de lo austero.

El chico nunca necesitó de grandes lujos para ser feliz. En su niñez como en la adultez, le daba igual tener riquezas o no siendo que, en comparación al afecto o al cariño, esto no tenía valor alguno. Pero el Smith siempre quiso creer que el ofrecerle un elevado estilo de vida a su amante podría llenar el vacío que sentía al no poder amarlo, al no poder darle lo que él quería y necesitaba. No estaban destinados, no eran compatibles.

Las personas suelen tener en común mucho más de lo que piensan. Y así como Eren y Hanji tenían una filosofía bohemia sobre la noche, Erwin y Hanji compartían el mismo pensamiento sobre sus amigos. Eren y Levi eran, en la misma medida, ermitaños que se encerraban en su dolor y se resignaban férreamente a darse la oportunidad de vivir su momento. Eren no encontraba a nadie que atrapase su interés e hiciese latir su corazón, y Levi creía que su vida había acabado —de hecho, así él lo deseaba—.

En ese aspecto, ambos hombres se asemejaban. A lo mejor y, si en el departamento de Levi existiese la calidez que implicaba la presencia de una amorosa pareja, la esencia del mismo cambiaría. Lo mismo podía aplicarse a Eren. Esto le conllevó a pensar que quizá el problema no era el lugar, sino la sensación que dejaba a todo aquel que se adentrase en él. En sí, la problemática, era la esencia que dejaba su dueño.

La frivolidad, el vacío y la soledad eran, muy probablemente, la esencia que Eren había dejado en su propio hogar. Si el aludido llegase a encontrar algo que le diese color a su vida, tal como una persona a quien amar y cuyo sentimiento fuese recíproco, entonces la esencia de su hogar podría cambiar porque en él se sembraría la felicidad, el amor y el calor. Por supuesto, esta tan solo era una teoría suya que, en realidad, deseaba comprobar lo más pronto posible.

—Te daré una maldita ducha porque, joder, a este paso me ahogaré en tu mierda—le sonsacó el muchacho, sus celestinos cayendo sobre esa cabellera desordenada y castaña bajo su axila, su dueño sosteniéndole con fuerza.

En ese momento, sopesó el que ciertamente confiaba en Eren como si este fuese un amigo íntimo para él. Siempre estuvo para escucharlo y ayudarlo en todo lo que pudiese, incluso si era menor unos quince años en comparación consigo mismo. Le consideró una persona seria y madura, haciéndose la idea de que todo esto se debía a su vida antes de él que, afirmó, no debió ser en lo absoluto fácil. Cuando lo conoció hubo sabido esto.

Dieciocho años. Eren tenía dieciocho años cuando lo conoció, y el peso que cargaba sobre sus hombros era mucho mayor que él. Siempre lo había sabido. Aquello había sido algo que fue capaz de reconocer en esos fascinantes irises esmeraldas que siempre hospedaban la neblina de la melancolía y el profundo deseo de ser querido, de ser _alguien_ para otro _alguien._ Solo dieciocho años y ya tenía una larga historia por contar.

—No huelo tan mal—se quejó, soltando una sutil carcajada. Quiso ahuyentar la nostalgia que comenzaba a envolverle, desconociendo si esta nacía de un burdo efecto del alcohol o era consecuencia de una nueva etapa en la que se adentraban ambos, el momento de finalmente separarse tocando sus puertas. ¿Qué sentía exactamente con ello? ¿Felicidad, tristeza o una mezcla de ambos?

—Por supuesto que no—bufó, sardónico—. Solo hueles a alcohol, vómito, llanto y desgracia. Dime, ¿es esa la nueva fragancia de _Hugo Boss_?—continuó, colocando sus ojos en blanco pese a que el más alto no pudiese verle y, acto seguido, se trasladaron hacia la habitación principal.

Se preguntó en la calma de su pensamiento si ya era el momento indicado para terminar con su retorcida relación y continuar por sendas separadas. Lo cierto era que amaba a Eren, y no como a un amante o como a un amigo, sino como algo más puro y refinado. Lo que sentía por el chico era inefable, pero el decir que le quería como a un hermano sería muy poco en comparación. A grandes rasgos y, de terminar ese superficial vínculo, temía que el otro no pudiese alcanzar la felicidad.

Tal vez lo estaba subestimando y sobreprotegiendo, y es lo que cierto era que Petra Ral tenía razón al decir que, de alguna u otra manera, Eren siempre generaba preocupación en quienes lo rodeaban. La razón de esto era simple, púes irónicamente, el versado en psicología aun si comprendía el comportamiento humano nunca exteriorizaba lo que verdaderamente sentía. Nunca quería involucrar a otros en sus problemas y eso, en sí mismo, ya era un problema.

¿Existía alguien que pudiese salvar a Eren Jaeger de su propia destrucción?

 **[…]**

La confianza que habían forjado ambos hombres era la suficiente para que un momento tan íntimo como aquel resultase rudimentario y monótono, siendo indiferentes de la desnudez o el decoro. Y en ese sentido, las trigueñas manos de Eren enjabonaron con esmero la ancha y semi-musculosa espalda de su adinerado amante, la yema de sus dedos repasando las líneas que dibujaban cada músculo sobre la pálida piel que se atrevía en decir que la conocía mejor que nadie.

Incontables fueron las ocasiones en las que tuvo la oportunidad de besar, morder y rasguñar esa piel que jamás le perteneció ni le pertenecería nunca. Sin embargo, ahora se tomaba el tiempo de recorrer cada centímetro de esa misma piel, y sus hipnóticos orbes esmeraldas seguían de cerca cada movimiento que él mismo realizaba, en el acto perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos. Él tampoco había tenido un buen día, meditó.

Seguidamente, sintió bajo sus palmas cómo el empresario de zafiros desvaídos se estremecía, este exhalando un mesurado suspiro como resultado del delicado tacto de las manos que, ajenas y de la misma manera, se deslizaban desde su espalda baja hasta su cuello. En afinidad a esto, se dejó envolver por la melodía que predisponían las diminutas y traslúcidas gotitas de agua que, cayendo e impactando contra el suelo de la ducha, componían una sonata semejante a la de la lluvia otoñal.

—Erwin, sabes que puedes confiar en mí—murmuró, su juvenil barítono apreciándose arrullador cuan canción de cuna—. Sé que es difícil para ti establecer una relación tras lo sucedido con Marie. Sé que la amaste mucho, pero las relaciones son así. Nacen, crecen y, de ser necesario, mueren—continuó, esta vez enjabonando los fuertes hombros del más alto.

—Tuvimos una de nuestras mejores noches—dijo, apesadumbrado como si la sola mención le doliese—. Fuimos al _karaoke_ y luego a algunos _clubs_ de la zona. Perdí la cuenta de lo que había bebido. Vino, whiskey o ron, me daba igual. Estábamos disfrutando de nuestra noche, estábamos celebrando—comenzó, y suspiró exhaustivamente—. Cuando le acompañé hasta su departamento, me abalancé hacia ella. No sé por qué lo hice. Yo simplemente—

—Lo entiendo, Erwin—interrumpió, dejando que el retintineo de una risa floja escapase de entre sus finos labios—. No tienes porqué intentar excusarte conmigo. No te voy a juzgar, eso lo sabes muy bien—añadió, las comisuras de sus labios sosteniendo la genuina sonrisa en su rostro—. Dime, ¿qué sucedió luego?—animó, sus brazos serpenteando y rodeando el cuerpo del otro en un afectuoso abrazo.

—Me preguntó cuáles eran mis intenciones y aseguró que no volvería amar a otro hombre como amó a su esposo—explicó, agradeciendo el gesto del más joven—. Estaba nervioso. No supe qué hacer, Eren. No lo supe—se detuvo, la voz se le quebró y sus celestinos fueron invadidos nuevamente por la tristeza al rememorar lo acontecido esa noche—. La lastimé. Nunca le vi tan molesta… ni tan herida. Hice todo mal.

— ¡No!—se exaltó, acertando aún más su agarre al sentir los circunspectos sollozos de su amante—. El error no ha sido solo tuyo. Ambos son humanos y se equivocan, pero ustedes podrán solucionar esto. Estoy seguro de ello—aseveró, su propio corazón agitándose al sentir el abatimiento del mayor y, de ese modo, reposó su frente sobre la húmeda espalda del primero.

—Espero que ella pueda perdonarme por todo lo que he hecho—musitó afligido, y así cerró sus ojos en un amago por dejarse llevar por el tranquilo ambiente del baño. A continuación, descansó una de sus manos sobre las de Eren, advirtiendo cómo estas temblaban incesantes.

— ¿Sigues estando ebrio?—indagó, tras un breve intervalo de mutismo y enredando los dedos de su diestra con los del ojiazul.

—Algo. No lo sé—vaciló, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño en síntoma de desconocimiento—. Ya lo sabré mañana—determinó, encogiéndose de hombros.

 **[…]**

Refunfuñó para sí mismo, ocultándose bajo el cobertor de su cama. No quería despertar. Quería continuar durmiendo y tomarse el día libre, mas no podía ignorar sus responsabilidades. Debía trabajar. _Tenía_ que trabajar. Así que, azuzándose a sí mismo y parpadeando reiteradamente, se deshizo del cobertor y enfocó su mirada hacia el inmaculado techo de su habitación mientras dedicaba un largo y adormilado bostezo que evidenciaba lo poco que había dormido esa noche.

Gruñó tanto como pudo, injuriando el no haber descansado lo suficiente y entrecerrando sus ojos al percibir los incandescentes rayos de luz que derramaba el astro rey, estos filtrándose a través de las ventanas que se acomodaban a cada lado de su cama. Aun así, rápidamente logró acostumbrarse a la nueva luminosidad y balanceó sus piernas fuera del colchón, estas dibujando un perfecto arco en el aire e impulsándole a sentarse inmediatamente a las orillas de su mullida cama.

Sintió la planta de sus pies retorcerse al frío contacto con el suelo de su pieza, mas ignoró este pequeño detalle y apuntaló sus codos sobre sus muslos. A juzgar por el clima de ese día, reflexionó el que el verano se aproximaba raudo y consigo arrastraba las memorias de un trágico pasado del que aún no lograba deshacerse. Así era cada año, cada verano. Lidiar con pesadillas, recuerdos y preguntas que le atestaban en todo momento. ¿Cuándo acabaría todo aquello?

—Como sea—espetó, colocándose en pie conforme revolvía su cabello chocolate con frustración, disponiéndose a salir de su habitación—. ¿Erwin? ¿Aún sigues aquí? Creí que ya te habrías marchado al trabajo—se sorprendió, la silueta del ya mencionado moviéndose tras la cocina al otro extremo del departamento, seguramente en lo que sería la preparación del desayuno.

— ¡Oh, Eren! Has despertado—le recibió, girándose sobre sus talones—. El desayuno pronto estará listo—informó, esbozando una amable sonrisa. Parecía ser el mismo de siempre.

—A-Ah, sí—asintió, cruzando la espaciosa sala de estar y encaminándose hacia su cocina—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?—inquirió, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho una vez estar junto al ojiazul.

—Tuve que tomar un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza—soltó, sin pensárselo mucho—. No recuerdo mucho de lo que sucedió anoche, pero al menos sé que estuve como la mierda y espero no haberme acostado con nadie—señaló, frunciendo sus tupidas cejas hacia su entrecejo en una expresión pensativa.

—Conmigo no te acostaste y, aunque lo hubieras hecho, no debes preocuparte de un hijo no deseado—se aventuró en bromear, escuchando una burbujeante risa provenir del otro—. Pero, si quieres mi opinión, dudo muchísimo que te hayas acostado con alguien en ese estado—determinó, franco—. No te había visto así en—

—Eren, preferiría no hablar sobre ello—interrumpió, y las _Alejandrita_ le enfrentaron instantáneamente.

— _Tienes_ —enfatizó—. Debes hablar con ella, explicarle lo que sucedió y ser honesto sobre tus sentimientos. Dile lo que realmente sientes. No puedes pretender que ella adivine lo que aspiras o lo que quieres, quizá está esperando una señal de que tú vas en serio—razonó, endureciendo sus orbes esmeraldas hacia el rubicundo.

—Eren, tú no lo—

—Los entiendo a los dos—cortó, perspicaz—. Sé honesto contigo mismo y dime si podrás asumir el que ella no te amará como amó a su esposo—acotó, los cerúleos del otro observándole impresionados, casi perplejos ante sus palabras y Eren supo, en ese instante, que había dado en el clavo.

—Yo…—vaciló, desencajando su mandíbula sin saber qué decir—. No lo sé—optó por responder, sus labios componiéndose en una fina y tensa línea.

—Debes averiguarlo y, una vez haberlo descubierto, decírselo—aconsejó—. Si no eres capaz de asumir esa verdad, entonces deberás despedirte de la idea de establecer una relación con ella—concluyó, exhalando un resignado suspiro. ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser confesar tus sentimientos?

—Le pediré tomarnos un tiempo para pensar en lo que queremos—platicó el otro, sincerándose por fin—. Puede que tengas razón, después de todo—reconoció, regresando a su labor de preparar el desayuno—. A propósito, tú y yo tenemos algo de lo que hablar—mencionó, alargando sus brazos hacia la alacena en la que la vasija tenía lugar, dedicándole una mirada de soslayo a su joven amante.

—E-Eh, c-claro—titubeó, dejando caer sus brazos a ambos costados de su cuerpo y en sus irises brillando el reconocimiento. Eren _sabía_ de lo que Erwin tenía que hablar con él y, naturalmente, _no_ quería hablar sobre ello—. Pero, ¿sabes?, tengo trabajo y no quiero retrasarme más de la cuenta. Así que—

—Eren Jaeger—increpó, la voz de mando que hubo empleado causándole escalofríos—. Si hemos tenido tiempo para hablar de mi _muy_ interesante vida amorosa, entonces también tenemos tiempo para hablar de tus sesiones con Levi Ackerman—sentenció, en el mismo tono que le heló la sangre, petrificándole e imposibilitándole la tarea de huir incluso si así lo desease.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los Comentarios:**

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Oh por Dios, ¿por qué sentí que eso fue una referencia a Anastasia? O peor, ¿por qué veo referencias en todo lugar? Jamás debí seguir las palabras del Capitán América (9¬n¬)9

JAJAJA ¿algo así como María la del Barrio y su maldita lisiada? XD

[ _Gasps_ ] ¿En serio ha sido tu favorito? Eso me llena de alegría. Quiero decir, ya sabes cómo es mi inseguridad, así que no considero este uno de los mejores capítulos (/n\\*) Así que me alegra muchísimo saber que te ha gustado 3

JAJAJA esa persona equis se nos pasa de verga :c Que respete a nuestra nueva reina de las murallas. Ow, es que Levi es un amor c(UuUc*) Él solo defendió a su futura _waifu_ porque sabía que la persona equis nos lo estaba alterando. Levi _besto mini-husbando_ — _mini_ porque, ya sabes, es _enanín_. Ya, mejor me callo— 3

Isabel está aplaudiéndole a su _aniki_ desde el cielo mientras Farlan la sostiene para que no se caiga de entre las nubes XD

El segundo lo leí en inglés, no lo he encontrado en español ;n; JAJAJA sta Isabel (/u\\) La amodoro. ¿Imaginas el desmadre que sería el que Isabel y Hanji ayudasen a Levi a confesarse a Eren? Allí sí ya valió verga el chico XD

¡Te entiendo completamente! Amo esos momentos, se me hacen tan lindos y mágicos; más cuando se trata de la _otepé,_ me emocionan más que algún acercamiento sexual entre ambos 3 Si yo hubiera estado en el auto con ellos, me hubiera salido con la única excusa de que el romance estaba bien pinche fuerte y me iba a ahogar en sus romanticismos XD

JAJAJA sí, cariño, sus _otras_ cabezas aún están tranquilas… pero eso es solo por ahora (¬u¬)

Levi es un hombre quince años mayor que Eren, por lo que él mejor que nadie entiende que el chico tiene una vida y en la que no puede entrometerse. Si Eren tiene una vida sexual activa, eso está bien para él, pero el problema en sí es que Eren no se está acostando con cualquiera, sino con su mejor amigo. Así que, de no manejar bien las cosas, ambos pueden salir lastimados.

Por otra parte, Eren es bastante desconfiado y suele tener miedo de no ser aceptado por la otra persona. Él sabe que lo que hizo en el pasado _no_ estuvo bien, reconoce que puede afectarle en la actualidad y tiene miedo de alejar a Levi o incluso a sus propios amigos.

En el caso de Erwin y Hanji sucede algo similar, pero no tanto. El miedo en ellos es recíproco y puede desvanecerse con una conversación en la que ambos establezcan qué es lo que quieren, mas es difícil al tomar en cuenta que son amigos desde siempre y puede haber un punto en el que su amistad pueda verse afectada por los sentimientos románticos que sienten el uno por el otro.

Es decir, si Erwin no está dispuesto a aceptar que Hanji no lo va amar como amó a Moblit, entonces deberá deshacerse de la idea de querer una relación con ella y, de suceder esto, tendría que distanciarse de Mamá Hanji siendo que ella también siente algo por él y la convivencia solo complicaría las cosas. No sé si me estoy explicando. ¡Aiuda! :c

( **PD,** creo saber cuál es. La verdad es que he visto un montón de páginas para encontrar a tu _Sugar Daddy_ o _Sugar Mommy_ XD)

Ese Grisha está para darle, y sus hijos aún más. Aunque, por supuesto, los genes de Grisha y Carla dieron luz a un _Sugar Baby,_ como diría mi sis, _rechupete._

( **PD,** bendito sea el trasero de Kenny. Amén 3)

Se pasan de verga ;n; Es un verdadero desmadre cada vez que quiero buscar algo de material de mis _ships_ no tan conocidas. Yo así no puedo. Así no (9TnT)9 Pero al menos hay bastante material MikAnnie (r¬u¬)r

Ymir, apiádate de nosotras (9UnU)9 Es que no me puedes pedir que ignore un trío de Kenny x Eren x Levi si los Ackerman están para darles. Es como si me pidieras que ignorase un Aizen x Ichigo x Grimmjow. ¡Es imposible! ;-;

Espera. Espera un momento. No había pensado en ese trío de Zeke x Armin x Erwin. Me gusta, me gusta más de lo que debería y, no, no creo que sea loco. Después de todo, yo shippeo algo de Zeke x Erwin—lo siento, esposa mía, es que el Sacrificios Locos es irresistible— 3

Querida Pieck, tú siempre tienes la razón. Tienes el poder de shippearme con quien quieras aunque, aquí entre nos, yo solo te shippeo conmigo y con Galliard (UnU)r

Como ya mi hermano es mayor de edad, al enano le vale madres si le doy consentimiento o no. Ya hasta me amenazó con Mihogarcito, quien sí les dio consentimiento. Así no se pinches puede. Así no. Ignoran la sangre de uno. ¡Yo también soy un Jaeger! :c

Ok no, basta de mame. La verdad es que ahora sí se viene lo chido, cariño. Ya hasta te secuestraron por ser muy sensual. Qué pinche falta de respeto, ni siquiera te secuestraron conmigo ;-;

Erwin rompe mi corazón en miles de pedacitos. ¿Sabes? A veces olvido que él es realmente un sentimental. En el retorno a Shiganshina se nos mostró lo deprimido y triste que estaba por todo lo ocurrido bajo su mando. ¡Ya basta, Isayama! ¡Deja de hacer sufrir a todos los personajes que amo! ¡AHHH! (9TnT)9

Como Levi se entere, pateará el trasero de ambos o los encerrará en una habitación diciendo: o resuelven sus problemas como dos adultos, o se quedan allí cuan Verdezuela.

Prepara el violín más pequeño y toca la melodía de La Mujer de Sherlock. [ _Cries in dominatrix_ ]

Anumá, teorías bien vergas. Es que, linda, las buenas madres tienen un sexto sentido. Mikasa, como buena madre que es, sabe que su hijo no es muy heterosexual que digamos; sobre todo si el chico es un completo _fanboy_ de Levi y tiene una colección de muñecos con la apariencia de su capitán XD

JAJAJA pobre de mi amada esposa ;n; No olvides que ambos—el seiyuu de Levi y Eren— también trabajaron juntos en Noragami. ¡¿Coincidencia?! ¡No lo creo! Ok no XD

Suwabe es un domador (¬u¬) Ese hombre me encanta. Sus actuaciones son muy buenas y, en serio, no me explico cómo puede ser la voz de Viktor y Grimmjow. Quiero decir, cada vez que escucho algún tema musical de Grimmjow, recuerdo que él también trabajó en Yuri On Ice como Viktor y es como: K H É :v

JAJAJA por supuesto que no. De hecho, yo soy exactamente igual. Cuando estoy en confianza, hablo sobre cualquier tontería y cambio el tema de conversación cada cinco segundos :c

JAJAJA yo no terminé de ver la película, me quedé dormida ;n; Y es una suerte que no la haya terminado de ver. Es decir, como tú con Makoto, yo estaba con Haruka. Así no se puede. Así no ;-;

Esas son preguntas que no nos dejan dormir por las noches :v Pero al menos somos un matrimonio feliz, ¿no es cierto? (UuU)r

Raios. Es que los latinos utilizamos muchas palabras similares entre sí y yo así no puedo D:

Muchísimas gracias, cariño 3 Agradezco inmensamente tu apoyo y, sobre todo, que me protejas del enano ;-; ¿Por qué Eren se nos tuvo que casar con mi peor pesadilla? ¡¿Por qué?! Ya no puedo dormir sin pensar en que saltará a matarme por haber asesinado a su senpai pero… ¡pero no es mi culpa que su senpai hubiese sido un suicida! ;n;

Si Isayama nos hace canon, debemos preparar nuestro funeral porque nos uniremos a Ymir e Historia, pero estaremos felices porque seremos canon 3 Ah, pero sí tendremos que huir porque puede que sí haya arena puesto a que tú y yo seremos canon siendo una pareja nueva y, púes… ya sabes cómo es el pinche fandom :c

¡Nos leeremos entonces, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **PD,** es que eres especial c(UuUc) 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Oh, linda. Lamento muchísimo que te haya sucedido eso ;n; Tú solo diste tu sincera opinión, debieron respetarla siendo que ni siquiera estabas insultando a nadie :c Ven aquí, yo te apapacharé 3

Ow, no te preocupes por mí, cariño. Son cosas que pasan y una tiene que afrontarlas aunque lastimen /3 Me disculpo por hacerte preocupar tanto, no te pinches merezco (9TnT)9

Te entiendo completamente ;-; Eren también me quema y me lastima, pero al menos tiene a Levi que nos lo consuela y le saca un par de sonrisas 3 Son un par de rollitos de canela 3

¡Muchísimas gracias, linda! (9UuU)9 Realmente me ha hecho muy feliz tu comentario lleno de azúcar y no me cansaré de decir que amo tus comentarios, aunque estos me hagan correr el riesgo de sufrir diabetes o me hagan explotar de amor c: Como ya sabes, soy _muy_ insegura y, cada vez que recibo un par de lindas palabritas, me quedo sin saber qué decir exactamente. Así que lo único que puedo decir es que te amodoro con la intensidad de una galaxia entera (¿) 3

Erwin solo se nos deja llevar por el despecho ;n; #PrayForLasCejasDeLaLibertad /3 Uy, Eren es el _besto_ psicólogo _ever_. Sus terapias son 100% real no fake (r¬u¬)r

Oh.

Yo no estoy llorando, ¡tú estás llorando! Esta noche no dormiré pensando en ello y es que, ¿sabes?, en el _blog_ que te envié—si mal no recuerdo— había un _post_ en el que una chica explicaba un _headcanon_ en el que Levi se colocaba la llave de Eren tras su muerte. De hecho, había un fan-art de ello /3

Lo más chistoso es que luego vi una viñeta del manga del arco del retorno en la que Eren estaba en su forma titán sobre la muralla y Levi le miró, su carita vislumbrándose _muy_ preocupada. ¡Awantaaa! (9TnT)9 Ese momento incómodo en el que tu _otepé_ es fluff, pero la mayoría de _headcanon_ son angst. ¡¿Por qué, Isayama?! ¡¿Por qué?!

Me han pasado situaciones similares ;n; A veces no me acerco a las personas porque simplemente tengo un mal presentimiento. No lo sé. De hecho y, es curioso, pero recuerdo que cuando vivía con mi madre y su marido—quien no me desagradaba—, yo solía tomarle odio por alguna extraña razón y, días luego, mi madre me explicaba qué había sucedido o él simplemente se marchaba de casa. Era extraño, algo así como un presentimiento, pero creo que no me supe explicar :c

También he tenido déjà vu desde muy niña, aunque a veces son… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Sueños que tuve con anterioridad y se vuelven realidad? Es muy extraño e increíble, pero me ha pasado :c

JAJAJA quizá sentiste lo que él sentía o reprimía (¿) No lo sé, es solo una teoría mía D: No te preocupes, cariño. De hecho, gracias a ti por no pensar que yo estoy loca c:

[ _Gasps_ ] ¿Levi x Lore es canon?—huye de Eren—. Ok no. Sabes que te loveo, querida y preciosa Ingrid 3 A este paso te haré un altar y te nominaré a presidenta, o mejor, ¡a la nueva reina de las murallas! (¬u¬)

Muchísimas gracias por tu comprensión, cariño. ¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Jessica Rocinante:**

#TerapiasVergas. Son 100% efectivas XD

 **Guest:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Ow, ¡muchísimas gracias! Estaré por un buen tiempo aquí, así que no debes preocuparte, ¿sí? 3 Aunque, ¿por qué te deprimen las historias? No quiero hacerte sentir triste o algo por el estilo D:

 **Guest:**

¡AHHHHHH! 3

 **Guest:**

Petra es una _besto waifu_ 3


	14. CAPITULO XIV Sin retorno

**CAPITULO XIV.** _Sin retorno_

Si tuviese que describir al chico con una palabra, «demasiado» sería poco. A través de los años había aprendido que, con el único fin de adaptarse, Eren mostraba distintos rostros a las diferentes personas con las que se relacionaba. Jamás permitió que otros le conociesen enteramente, reprimió en varias oportunidades aquello que le afligía o emocionaba pero, incluso siendo esto así, su sed por algo de cariño jamás fue fácil de ocultar.

¿Existía persona alguna que pudiese ver más allá en ese muchacho que se esforzaba por parecer seguro? ¿Había persona alguna que pudiese conocer cada recóndito e ínfimo lugar de su corazón?

En el pasado, Erwin Smith obtuvo un alto rango en las Fuerzas Armadas y se le consideró un modelo a seguir, la confianza y autoridad que inspiraba antojándose inquebrantables para todo aquel que estuviese bajo su mando. Él era una figura que fácilmente querrías seguir hasta tu último aliento y es que, siendo un líder nato, jamás requirió de mucho más que una mirada para ser capaz de paralizar tu cuerpo, hacerte entrar en razón o reprenderte.

No obstante y, pese haber confesado abiertamente su admiración, Eren Jaeger jamás le escuchaba. Aunque, sinceramente, ¿a quién escuchaba realmente? El más joven era un espíritu libre, desafiante e indomable; una bestia que no escuchaba o cedía a las órdenes de nadie por lo que, para que su palabra se hiciese escuchar en los oídos del menor, el ojiazul _siempre_ debía recurrir a su última opción: emplear su voz de comando y sembrar la quietud que, ciertamente, en ocasiones puede resultar terrorífica e inquietante.

—Eren Jaeger—increpó, el profundo y grave barítono provocando que la mismísima existencia del ya mencionado vibrase—. Si hemos tenido tiempo para conversar sobre mi _muy_ interesante vida, entonces también tenemos tiempo para hablar sobre tus sesiones con Levi Ackerman—aseveró, y el cuerpo del castaño se estremeció hasta casi retorcerse en efecto a lo previamente indicado.

—No hay nada de lo que debamos hablar—replicó, tragando duramente saliva y formando puños con ambas de sus manos, las uñas de sus dedos enterrándose en la sudorosa piel de sus palmas y el dolor no significando nada. Sin siquiera ser consciente de ello, relamió el contorno de sus labios con auténtico nerviosismo y contrajo cada uno de sus músculos, manteniendo su posición sin ser capaz de moverse. ¿Por qué su cuerpo no reaccionaba? ¿Qué le ponía tan ansioso?

— ¿Es así?—cuestionó, dejando toda actividad para volverse hacia él con penetrantes orbes celestinos. De tal modo, se aproximó cauto hasta su lugar, los pasos lentos desesperándolo y la mirada zafiro escudriñándole, orillándolo a creer que el verdadero objetivo del otro era perforar su cráneo—. ¿Podrías decirme en qué beneficia a Levi un cereal para niños? O más exactamente, ¿puedes explicarme de qué va tu metodología?—continuó, interrogativo.

Habiendo dicho esto, el ambiente se volvió tenso cuan cuerdas de un violín, y Eren supo de inmediato que debía mantener la calma. Meditó además el que no debía ni _tenía_ que explotar como siempre solía hacerlo, púes las palabras con las que ahora se expresase podían significar el fin de su relación con el ex sicario en el que había encontrado su propia salvación. En ese punto, le convenía tomar una bocanada de aire de insípido sabor y sostener su posición firme.

Así que, endureciendo sus facciones y, con aparente serenidad, dejó salir—: Estás cuestionando mi profesionalidad, ¿por qué?—y a continuación, frunció ligeramente sus espesas cejas hacia su entrecejo en demostración de lo mucho que le irritaba la situación.

—Levi lleva meses bajo tu cuidado y no ha demostrado progreso alguno. Tiene la iniciativa para asistir a tu consulta, pero—

—Lo que yo decida hacer con Levi tras las puertas de mi despacho no te concierne, Erwin—cortó, sin titubeos y cruzándose de brazos. Cualquier atisbo de nerviosismo que pudo haber sentido fue desplazado por la cólera, el abrasador calor expandiéndose en el centro de su cuerpo como resultado de la desconfianza que comenzaba a manifestar el más alto.

—Por supuesto que me concierne—discutió, componiendo una mueca—. Es mi amigo.

—Y es mi paciente—acotó, inclinándose suavemente hacia adelante y, entrecerrando sus almendradas _Alejandrita,_ se animó en determinar—: Debo mantener confidencialidad, pero te pido que no lo trates como a un niño ni me culpes a mí por su condición. Como tú, él es un adulto. Es por eso que debes asumir que si no quiere ser ayudado, no puede serlo—dijo, y su rostro no hizo más que deformarse al son de la furia que ahora sentía hacia sí mismo.

En un principio, la obviedad había tentado con resbalar sobre cada sílaba pronunciada, pero la duda se infiltró en sus pensamientos y le hizo cavilar en lo que sucedería si no lograba ayudar a Levi. Lo quería y conservaba el profuso deseo de salvarlo de su propia destrucción, de verlo alzar su barbilla y continuar con su camino, mas no podía hacer verdaderamente _algo_ si el ojiplata no estaba en la disposición de querer cambiar.

Sintiéndose frustrado al pensar en ello, acertó el agarre de sus manos sobre la delicada y trigueña piel de sus brazos cruzados afín desviaba ensombrecidas olivas de profundos océanos. Acto seguido, tomó una mesurada bocanada de oxígeno y su pecho se llenó del incorpóreo antes de poder exhalarlo a través de sus finos labios, atrapando más tarde el inferior de los mismos entre la hilera superior de sus alineados dientes y presionándolo posteriormente contra la propia inferior.

—Nunca has interferido en mis asuntos—retomó el turno de palabra, encogiéndose de hombros en un amago apesadumbrado—, y espero que eso no cambie—tajó, suavizando su expresión y así, pues, encaró una vez más a su caucásico amante.

—Si su progreso ha sido nulo, ¿por qué continúas atendiéndolo? ¿Acaso no sientes que estás perdiendo tu tiempo?—indagó, observándole en silencio y estando atento a cualquier cambio en el lenguaje corporal del menor.

—No lo estoy—aseguró, las comisuras de sus labios afilándose en una agraciada y tímida sonrisa—. Él es un paciente que no necesita ser recetado de anti-depresivos o que le recuerden en un diagnóstico cuál es su problema. Lo que Levi necesita es deshacerse del mundo en el que creció y adaptarse a este. Es por eso que su progreso es tan lento que parece casi invisible—disertó, en sus fascinantes ojos verdes fulgurando la ilusión cuan escarcha.

El joven psicólogo no podía explicarle al Smith cómo hubo ignorado su legítima posición como profesional para pretender ser un amigo de su mejor amigo, cómo el nimio progreso que pudo haber presentado su peculiar paciente fue más allá de las puertas del edificio Stohess o cómo Levi no necesitaba de un especialista que le mintiese y dijese que todo estaría bien, sino que precisaba de una persona que pudiese escucharlo y conversar con franqueza sobre lo que ocurría.

Eren comprendía cómo se debía sentir el más bajo al despertar constantemente la preocupación y angustia en sus dos mejores amigos, conllevándolos incluso a que lo sobre-protegiesen y tratasen como a un niño por su condición. A lo mejor esa era una de las principales razones o motivos por los cuales no se molestaba en asistir puntualmente a sus sesiones, ni tampoco ponía mucho esmero en alejarlo luego de que intentase dar un acercamiento impropio e íntimo.

De ese modo, recordó cuánto había descubierto de ese gruñón y malhablado hombre durante los últimos meses. Sabía que Levi era pésimo en la cocina, por lo que su dieta se basaba en comida instantánea de la que estaba seguro _no_ poder quemar. Asimismo, podía testificar que el mayor tenía una especial afición por los chistes sobre la mierda, conservaba un sincero cariño por su tío y madre, gustaba del té y tenía una obsesión por la higiene y la limpieza.

Aún no quería separarse de él, quería continuar conociéndolo y tener la oportunidad de reír a su lado. Sin embargo y, para que esto sucediese, debía ayudarlo y dejar de ser egoísta al pensar en su propio beneficio. Levi _no_ era una herramienta que utilizaría a su antojo, de alguna u otra manera se había convertido en una persona importante para él. Definitivamente no permitiría el que fuesen separados el uno del otro y, para impedirlo, debía ser egoísta una vez más y mentir.

—Lo quiero ayudar—confesó, enseriándose y dejando a un lado sus reflexiones—, pero no puedo hacerlo si debo encasillarme en la misma metodología que aplico al resto de mis pacientes. Debo inspirarle la confianza que inspiraría un amigo—razonó, queriendo enmascarar el error que cometió al tener múltiples acercamientos personales con el pelinegro.

— ¿Estás siquiera escuchándote?—le cuestionó, enarcando ambas de sus tupidas cejas, su semblante reflejando la inédita sorpresa—. Te escuchas como un hombre y no como un profesional, ¿estás seguro de no tener otras intenciones con él?—exacerbó, y el chico lució abatido tras escuchar tal declaración.

— ¿Por qué preguntas algo así de repente?—devolvió, su corazón deteniéndose sobre sus latidos conforme un frío y enervante escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal ante la posibilidad de ser descubierto—. Quiero ayudarlo, no dudes de eso—sentenció, el tono de su voz atisbándose iracundo. _Debía_ mantener la calma, _debía_ —

—Al comienzo te negaste a atenderlo, lo trataste como a una basura—insistió, y fijó sus genuinos zafiros sobre los irises esmeraldas que trepidaban asustados, nerviosos y furiosos hacia él—. ¿Puedo confiar en que te estás tomando esto en serio? Porque ahora pareces muy entusiasmado con la idea de—

—Erwin, estás yendo muy lejos. Detente de una puta vez—amonestó, girándose sobre sus talones con el único propósito de encaminarse hacia su habitación y escapar de las verdades que su amante soltaba casi sin pensárselo—. No permitiré que dudes de mí. Si tanto desconfías, pídele a Levi que cambie de psicólogo—acordó de espaldas, dudando sobre sí mismo y sus capacidades. ¿Estaba realmente tomándose en serio su trabajo?

Antes de haberlo conocido y aun luego de su primera entrevista, Eren siempre había velado por su propio interés y en lo que podría depararle el atender al ex sicario. Empero, su pecho se oprimía y el inexplicable deseo de ayudarlo como hombre ardía impetuosamente al recordar esos enigmáticos mercurios que, observándole como nadie más lo había hecho en el pasado, le miraban desinteresadamente y sin hambruna de su piel.

—Eren—instó, alertándose cuando la delgada silueta del aludido comenzó a distanciarse—. ¡Eren, espera! ¡Maldita sea!—exclamó, frustrándose al intentar llamar la atención del menor unísono se disponía en seguir sus apresurados pasos.

— ¡¿Crees que solo hago esto por dinero?!—se detuvo abruptamente, no pudiendo reprimir ni por un instante más la cólera que le fue inyectada en su organismo y bullía violentamente contra cada vena y arteria del mismo—. ¡¿Has olvidado cuál era mi vocación?! ¡¿Eh, Erwin?!—continuó, su garganta doliendo como resultado de la fuerza con la que había hablado.

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes?—rebatió, tranquilo en comparación—. Si algo le sucede a alguno de ustedes dos, jamás podría perdonármelo. Sé cuánto podría dolerte no poder ayudarlo pese a que no te importe como persona—argumentó, dejando caer sus hombros y apartando cualquier impertinencia suya con respecto a la profesionalidad de su amante.

—No finjas que te importo—espetó, girándose hacia el rubio y entornando sus ojos hacia él—. Solo soy tu juguete sexual, el único que te importa es él y eso está bien. Así que déjate de cortesías y llévalo a otro lugar en el que lo atiendan mejor que yo si es eso lo que quieres, ¿sí?—casi bramó, no queriendo conversar más sobre ese hombre que despertaba en él lo inefable e inexperimentado.

— ¿Es así? ¿Ahora discutiremos quién eres para mí, es esta tu táctica para evadir el tema?—rio, en el gesto apreciándose la seca amargura—. Púes bien—accedió, gesticulando sus hombros y manos en síntoma de derrota—. Hablemos de quién eres para mí. Eres la persona en la que he invertido más dinero que en mi maldita empresa—señaló, y apuntó al muchacho con uno de sus dedos índice.

— ¿Ahora me estás reprochando? Mira, lo siento por ser una molestia, pero yo no te pedí que—

—Escúchame—interrumpió, acallando las palabras del otro—. Te he dado todo para que salgas adelante. No estoy reprochándote nada, solo quiero que veas por ti mismo lo que he dado por ti—dio un paso hacia adelante, endureciendo su semblante.

A continuación, Eren Jaeger fue consciente de que sus deliberadas palabras habían molestado al pacífico empresario, mas guardó silencio en la espera y expectativa de lo que ojiazul tenía por decir.

—Si solo fueras un amante para mí, me hubiera limitado a ofrecerte un departamento más pequeño y te hubiese ofrecido un buen puesto de trabajo en mi empresa—tal y como lo había predicho, el mayor había vuelto hablar—. Nos conocemos desde hace ocho años, para mí te has convertido en mucho más que un amante. Eres más como un hermano menor—puntualizó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Repentinamente, el ojiverde se sintió pequeño y se avergonzó de lo que él mismo había ocasionado. Dejó caer ambos de sus brazos a los costados de su torso, entreabriendo sus labios con la intención de decir algo más que un susurrante «gracias», pero nada salió; ni siquiera pudo emitir un jadeo o un suspiro. No sabía qué debería decir y es que, ver a Erwin en medio de su departamento con un aspecto tan vulnerable, le había dejado completamente sin habla.

Lo había herido.

— ¿Por qué?—quiso saber en un murmullo—. ¿Por qué te sentirías así por un extraño? Solo nos acostamos un par de veces antes de que me propusieras tener una relación « _sugar_ », o como sea que se llame—farfulló, la curiosidad venciendo la vergüenza y el arrepentimiento.

—Porque yo entendía tu situación—contestó, exhalando una considerable porción de oxígeno a través de la nariz—. Mi padre me abandonó a las puertas de un orfanato tras la muerte de mi mamá. Crecí allí y vi cómo todos se marchaban. Era el mayor de todos, ¿quién demonios querría adoptarme?—inquirió, retóricamente—. Me sentí muy solo, pero tuve comida y un techo bajo el cual dormir hasta que decidí enlistarme. Tú estabas en una situación similar, ¿no?

—A diferencia de ti, yo tuve opciones. Todo lo que hice—inspiró profundamente, llenándose de valor—, lo hice porque quise—finalizó, dejando escapar un exabrupto suspiro.

—Vamos Eren, no tenías opción. Nadie quería darte un empleo—deliberó, aproximándose hasta el ya mencionado—. No tenías un hogar, tus abuelos te rechazaban, tus padres estaban muertos y solo tenías en tu poder una pequeña parte de la herencia que ellos te habían dejado. Solo sentí empatía por ti. Además, teníamos intereses comunes, ¿cierto?—consultó, esbozando una amable sonrisa en un intento por levantar los ánimos del otro.

— ¿Deberíamos llamar «intereses comunes» al ahogar nuestras penas en el sexo?—bromeó, el sepulcral silencio en el gran lugar acallando el retintineo burbujeante de una risa floja.

—Se escucha mejor—admitió, imitándole—. ¿Sabes? Las personas tienen en común más de lo que imaginan. Es bastante aburrido si te sientas y lo meditas cuidadosamente—reflexionó, apoyando sus grandes y fuertes manos sobre los hombros del más joven, inclinando su rostro para enfrentarlo adecuadamente.

—Últimamente has tomado la costumbre de contradecirte a ti mismo—comentó, y enarcó una de sus achocolatadas cejas mientras sostenía una genuina sonrisa—. Primero me has dicho que somos muy distintos, y ahora me dices que todos nos parecemos—explicó, breve y mezclando el verde de sus viridián con el azul de los cristales que perseveraban en leer lo que había más allá de su mirada.

—La diferencia está en lo que aspiramos a un futuro y cómo digerimos nuestras experiencias—cabeceó, pensativo—. Yo quiero tener estabilidad, un hogar e hijos de ser posible. En cambio, tú eres joven y tienes mucho por conocer o descubrir. Una unión debe darse por más que el mutuo sentimiento de amor, ¿lo entiendes?—dilucidó, el más bajo comprendiendo y asintiendo en cuestión—. Debes encontrar a una persona que te complemente mejor que yo.

« _Debes encontrar a una persona que te complemente_ ». Súbitamente, la imagen de Levi Ackerman cruzó fugazmente en sus pensamientos, el cabello negro como la noche y los agudos orbes que contenían lunas de plata recordándole los eventos que habían acontecido la noche anterior. Entonces, la duda le asaltó y le hizo preguntarse si ese hombre ermitaño podría complementarlo y, de ser así, ¿era ese el motivo por el cual les era inevitable acercarse? ¿Podría encontrar en él la felicidad que tanto ansiaba?

De esa forma, rememoró la manera en la que sus miradas se habían fundido maravillosamente, perdiéndose el uno en el otro. Evocó el reciente y preciado recuerdo de sus risas y malas bromas, de la voz y expresión que hubo empleado Levi al defenderlo del " _desconocido_ ", en cómo le tranquilizó y se hubo preocupado por su estado. Recordó lo cerca que estuvieron sus rostros, sus labios a un par de centímetros de rozar y sus alientos entremezclándose.

¿Podría ser—?

—La diferencia de edad es también otro factor clave—el seguro barítono de Erwin le devolvió a la realidad, sus irises azules fijos en los suyos que, sin saberlo, vagaban sobre el suelo bajo sus pies—. Las relaciones en las que existe una considerable diferencia de edad no suelen fun—

Sí, ellos podían complementarse el uno al otro espléndidamente. Eren era joven, tenía una insaciable sed por descubrir y explorar lo que Levi tampoco conocía del todo. Es decir, el mundo. El retirado de las armas era sereno, sabio y experimentado en mucho más que él. Sin embargo y, siendo un desahuciado abandonado en ese insano y desprolijo mundo, vagaba sin un propósito. Eran iguales y distintos, pero en ellos había una marcada diferencia de edad.

¿Debía ser eso un impedimento? No, por supuesto que no.

—Estás equivocado—objetó, volviendo sus esmeraldas hacia el rostro de aquel que ligeramente impresionado le observaba—. La diferencia de edad es solo un número. Si el amor es real, podrá contra eso y mucho más—el más alto se enderezó, interesado e intrigado sobre lo que su amante había dicho tan premeditadamente.

— ¿Cómo puedes saber algo así?—preguntó, contemplando cómo las esquinas de los finos labios del menor se curvaban en una discreta sonrisa.

— ¿Has visto lo felices que son los niños? Ellos aman desinteresadamente, todo lo que ven les parece fascinante y cada emoción que sienten es intensa—dice, involuntariamente ensanchando su sonrisa al recordar el ya lejano día en el que acompañó a su paciente a hacer las compras—. Cuando crecemos nos volvemos insensibles, y es tal vez por eso que amar es convertirte en un niño junto a esa persona—concluyó, risueño.

Seguidamente, el magnate dio por consumada su discusión, las palabras que parecían brotar de una persona que ya ha padecido la enfermedad del enamoramiento tan solo despertando y agudizando la intriga latente en su pecho. Se preguntó si Eren estaría padeciendo los síntomas de la temida «locura» y, más allá de ello, quién podría ser el responsable de tan ardua tarea.

 **[…]**

 _«— ¡Hijo!—instó una melódica voz, el llamado derritiéndose en sus oídos cuan dulce y dorada miel. Aun así, no respondió—. ¿Levi?—insistió extrañada, la poseedora de aquel melifluo timbre deslizándose fuera de su cocina en un grácil movimiento y, acto seguido, se dirigió hacia el pequeño espacio que correspondía a la sala de estar de su austero hogar._

 _Allí, su mirada rasgada cayó sobre una desordenada cabellera negra, los expresivos ojos de su hijo pareciendo ensimismados y extraviados en las figuras, luces y colores que emitía el viejo televisor que había adquirido recientemente. Apuntaló sus manos a cada lado de su cintura, colocando sus brazos en jarra y sus codos apuntando afiladamente a distintas direcciones, esperando a que el chiquillo cayese en cuenta de su presencia._

 _—_ _Levi—se rindió—, te he estado llamando. ¿Es que acaso estás sordo?—le reprendió, el rostro del infante volviéndose hacia ella, el cariz inocente en sus orbes platinados esfumando cualquier atisbo de impaciencia. No tenía remedio, pensó._

 _—_ _¡Mamá!—saludó, en el gesto vislumbrándose la trepidante emoción—. ¡Mamá, ¿has visto cómo le lanzó por los aires y lo venció?! ¡Yo también quiero ser un héroe!—declaró, sonriendo ampliamente conforme se precipitaba sobre sus pasos hacia su madre, abrazándose a sus piernas y manteniendo su barbilla en lo alto, enfrentando a la fémina con la que compartía un increíble parentesco físico._

 _—_ _Y lo serás, mi niño—aseguró ella, imitando la sonrisa del menor y siéndole contagiada su alegría—. ¿Por qué no vamos a la mesa a comer? Comer bien te hará tan fuerte como un héroe y podrás vencer a todos los villanos que debas—azuzó, los delgados y níveos dedos de sus finas manos enredándose en los cabellos negros de su hijo.»_

—Mamá—musitó, sobre cada letra pronunciada pesando la nostalgia, la misma quebrándole y provocando que su corazón se oprimiese dolorosamente bajo sus costillas—. Maldita sea—masculló, odiándose.

Tenía cuarenta años. Cuarenta años en los que pasó tan solo unos cinco años junto a su madre, era absurdo pensar en que _ella_ regresaría y le acunaría entre sus maternales brazos, apoyándolo sobre su pecho. Había vivido lo suficiente para saber que _no_ merecía el calor de otra persona, ni siquiera el de su añorada madre. Quién podría quererlo a él. Su vida estuvo constituida por innumerables errores, manchó sus manos de sangre incontables veces e incluso había quedado discapacitado.

Amarlo era difícil, amarse era difícil. Estaba condenado a continuar la senda, limitándose a ser solo un fantasma solitario que nadie tiene porqué conocer y del cual nadie debería preocuparse. Eso estaba bien para él, púes no existiría arrepentimiento alguno si decidía suicidarse esa noche, el día siguiente o la semana próxima. Sus amigos podrían superar su muerte y, aun si le querían, podrían olvidarlo.

Un héroe, eso aspiró ser de niño. «Salvar a otros» no era una idea que se escuchase mal. Después de todo, los héroes no deben ser extraordinarios para llevar ese título. Un policía, un bombero, un médico o un profesor podían llamarse a sí mismos «héroes», y en su infancia había aspirado a una de esas tantas profesiones en las que pudiese llevar justicia y ayudar a otros. No obstante, se había convertido en la contraparte de un héroe.

« ¡Asesino!» Lo era.

« ¡No mereces vivir!» No lo merecía.

« ¡No tienes derecho a arrebatarle la vida a otros!» No lo tenía.

Le había dicho a Eren que asesinar era un acto natural, un instinto del que ni siquiera el ser humano se puede deshacer. Intentó convencerse de que solo adelantó la hora de defunción de sus víctimas, y una parte de él lo había creído. Al fin y al cabo, cometió su primer asesinato por encargo tras haber cumplido los diez años, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a asumir que era " _normal"_ y que no tenía otra alternativa. Él solo debía cumplir su labor, y así lo hizo.

«Me das asco.» Lo daba.

«Solo tomaste el camino fácil.» Quizá.

«Solo has avergonzado la memoria de tu madre, basura.» Definitivamente.

Aquella hubo sido la cínica realidad que le recibió al despertar en medio de una habitación que pareció haberse ampliado un par de metros, en él induciendo la atemorizante sensación y el deseo de huir para siempre de ese interminable abismo cuya tranquilidad resultaba desconcertante. De tal modo, le faltó el aliento y sus mercurios bandeaban de un rincón a otro, fatigándole el solo encontrar oscuridad aquí y allá.

«Muérete.»

—Suficiente—siseó, tosiendo ásperamente al sentir un peso hundirse en su caja torácica, impidiéndole respirar correctamente—. _Suficiente_ —menudeó, flexionando su única pierna y prosiguiendo a reposar su frente contra la piel de su muslo. Dolía. La dualidad en sus pensamientos dolía.

«Muérete.»

—Debería—aceptó, su cuerpo estremeciéndose bajo el efecto de la incertidumbre, de la duda—. _Debería_ —dejó salir, alargando una de sus trémulas manos hacia el cajón de la mesita de noche aledaña a su cama.

«Muérete.»

—Esta vez lo haré—prometió, girándose hacia el cajón en el que descansaba el arma que marcaría el final de _todo_ —. Lo haré.

« _Nuevo mensaje de número desconocido._ »

Retorciéndose sobre la lisa y gélida superficie de la mesita de noche, la rectangular pantalla de un inadvertido teléfono móvil relumbró con auténtica fiereza. Instintivamente, su mirada cayó sobre el artefacto que desesperó por llamar su atención, de esa manera ahuyentando el pensamiento pesimista de un adiós que, ciertamente, le dejó la impresión de estar en un Déjà Vu que verdaderamente le intrigó.

Así, pues, revindicó su siniestra hacia el costoso artilugio, haciéndose de él. Frunció el ceño al observar la notificación, no demorándose mucho tiempo en presionar el ícono de vívido color verde y deslizarlo ágilmente sobre la pantalla táctil que le exigió marcar la contraseña. Sucedido esto, desbloqueó el móvil y automáticamente ingresó a la aplicación de la que provenía el sospechoso mensaje del desconocido, mas mayor fue su sorpresa al—

— ¿«Hey»?—se cuestionó al leer el breve mensaje, componiendo una mueca que reflejó su incertidumbre—. ¿Quién demonios eres tú?—gruñó, como si tuviese la respuesta para ello.

« ¿Quién mierda eres?» Redactó, la yema de ambos de sus dedos pulgares accionando las letras que, manteniendo un distinguido trazo ecuánime, aparecían a una velocidad prodigiosa al interior del inmaculado espacio de texto. Una vez satisfecho con su respuesta, envió el mensaje que apareció en cuestión de segundos en el cuadro de conversación y esperó impaciente una respuesta.

No tomándose su tiempo, la burbuja de que contenía la respuesta del anónimo destinatario emergió sobre el monótono fondo de mensajería y, contento con ello, el pelinegro prosiguió en leer: «qué grosero es usted, su majestad. Pero supongo que está bien, tendré que darle una pista.» Seguidamente, chasqueó la lengua y colocó sus ojos en blanco, recibiendo entonces un archivo adjunto que descargó sin meditárselo demasiado.

Al haberse completado la descarga, accedió a la fotografía en la que perseveraban dos almendrados e hipnóticos ojos verdes que reconoció en un instante. Esa era la mirada de un dios del engaño, de un chico que sin saberlo manejaba el arte de seducción de los gitanos y las sirenas. Sus inmensas _Alejandrita_ eran enmarcadas por largas pestañas castañas, convirtiéndola en una mirada imposible de olvidar y que podrías reconocer en una multitud de personas.

—Idiota—resopló, sonriendo para sus adentros, inesperadamente sintiéndose enfermo al padecer nuevamente de inciertos cosquilleos a la altura de su vientre que, sorpresivamente, desplazaron la intención del último adiós.

¿Quién era Eren Jaeger para él?

* * *

 **Respuestas a los comentarios.**

 **Jessica Rocinante:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Ow, lamento haberte hecho esperar—sé que últimamente me demoro un poco en actualizar— /3 Me alegra muchísimo que te guste el rumbo de la historia y espero no decepcionarte en el camino que nos queda (9*TuT)9 ¡Daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

¡Muchísimas gracias! Me alivia un montón saber eso siendo que la historia no es _EruRen_ y ya me ves a mí de pendeja incluyéndolos ;n;

Agradezco infinitamente tu comprensión y apoyo, cariño. Por supuesto que me casaría contigo (*UuU)

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Así no se pinches puede. Alguien dígale a la Llama que deje de hacer personajes tan _sexys_ que luego nos nace esto: Erwin x Eren, y yo así no puedo :c JAJAJA son tal para cual. Son _sexys,_ son suicidas, tienen su propio lema—nótese el _Tatakae_ y el _Shinzou wo sasageyo_ —, ¿qué más podemos pedir?

¡Te entiendo, linda! A mí también me encorazona a niveles inimaginables 3 No sé por qué, pero tengo una debilidad por ver a esos hombres bien varoniles—como Erwin o Mike— en su modo más débil, siendo solo una masita de sentimientos que necesitan que los apapachen ;u;

 _Anumá._ No te preocupes por ello, cariño. Me encanta hablar contigo—aunque el _internet_ nos joda la vida. ¿Por qué es así?—, más bien yo siento que no te merezco :c Pinche Ingrid, tan solo haces que mis niveles de azúcar se vayan a la verga. _Diablos._ Siempre dices cosas tan lindas, nunca en mi vida me habían dicho algo así. Mi corazoncito no puede. ¡Te loveo con la misma intensidad con la que loveo a la _otepé_! 3

( **PD,** ¿sabes? Cada vez que leo algo como: " _no te freseas",_ pienso en dulces de fresa y me da hambre. Qué falta de respeto, aunque no me guste tanto la fresa y prefiera tener una sobredosis de chocolate. Sí, querida, así de pendeja soy XD)

JAJAJAJA c mamaron. En mi caso y, como mi mejor amiga es bastante parecida a mí en ese aspecto, yo le decía y ella se quedaba en plan de: no mames, ¿otra vez?—y viceversa—. Qué falta de respeto, ¿no?—ya se me pinches pegó decir eso— XD

¡Espera, Ingrid! ¡¿Acaso quieres alterar el orden natural de las cosas?! :O Ok no. Usted es libre de dejar salir a su Hanji interior a que explore 3

No es por nada, cariño 3 Estaré aquí tanto como pueda y, en cambio, debería yo agradecerte por haber hecho tu esfuerzo por leer cada capítulo y comentarlo pese a que estás en una situación similar a la mía ;u;

JAJAJA ¡exactamente! Erwin que se deje de mamadas y vaya con su mujer perfecta, hermosa y _besto waifu_ mientras Eren se va con Levi e intentan hacer muchos bebés (r¬u¬)r

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cuídate mucho! 3

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Querida Pieck, no te debes preocupar por cambiarme el sabor que bien eres tú la que toma las decisiones en esta casa c(UuUc*)

JAJAJA no, no, no. Odio Cincuenta Sombras de Grey, así que… sí, me refería a la película infantil. Es que, ya sabes, hay una escena en la que Vladimir habla sobre Sophie y la describe como un montón de postres que ya ni recuerdo. Sí, soy muy _nerd_ :c

Qué falta de respeto, ¿no? Una creyendo que María la del Barrio era bien pinche dramática y nos viene esta novela turca a decir lo contrario. JAJAJA anumá. Llevo algún tiempo sin ver vídeos de Dross por mis problemas con el _internet._ No me duele. ¡Me quema, me lastima! /3

La verdad es que yo solía ver sus vídeos temprano, cuando despertaba—así se me pasaba cualquier susto conforme sucediese el día—. Te recomiendo no _ver_ sus vídeos, sino escucharlos. No lo sé. Esa es mi estrategia para no traumarme porque soy bien pinche miedosa. #ConfesionesDeLore XD

Cariño, _lo hará._ El _fandom_ enloqueció con el capítulo noventa y nueve, ¡enloqueció he dicho! Y yo también enloquecí… porque te secuestraron, mi querida Pieck (9TnT)9

( **PD,** ¡sí! No puedo ni creer que ya estemos por el capítulo número cien. _Agh,_ espera, eso me recuerda que quedarían doce capítulos para el final de la historia. [Cries in Spanish])

Ow, realmente me llena de felicidad saber que te ha encantado el capítulo 3 Me siento orgullosa; de mi esposa, por supuesto (r¬u¬)r

( **PD,** te puedes reír de mí, pero me imaginé el corazón de Erwin con dos espesas cejas. Ya, mátenme por ser tan pendeja. ¡Ya basta de que el mundo tenga a personas como yo, carajo!)

¡Te entiendo completamente, cariño! Tengo debilidad por ver a este tipo de personajes fuertes—como Erwin, Mike, Levi o Zeke— en su estado más vulnerable y humano. Pinche _fandom_. Los Ackerman no son fuertes, son personajes bastante emocionales ;n; ¡Ellos necesitan amor, comprensión y cariño! (9TnT)9

 _Ugh,_ te entiendo, querida. Suelo dejar toda historia que transforme _tanto_ las personalidades de estos preciosos personajes. Simplemente no comprendo por qué deben desaprovechar a tan bonitos personajes como Erwin, Levi o _Mikasa._ Son personajes que me encantan y que son bastante humanos. Pese a que Erwin y Levi se les muestra como dos personajes fuertes y pragmáticos, ambos son bastante sensibles.

Un cambio tan drástico en Mikasa me resulta insoportable. Mira, seré franca. Quien se meta con Mihogarcito, hay tabla. Ella es una de mis más adoradas _waifu_ —además de ti, querida Pieck. Sabes que mi amor fraternal me puede—, es un personaje tan precioso que no merece que le denigren a ser solo una antagonista o una loca obsesiva. Ella merece todo el universo 3

[Gasps in Spanish] Muchísimas gracias, cariño. Me tomaste por sorpresa, he de admitirlo—bueno, siempre me toman por sorpresa comentarios tan lindos como el tuyo—. La verdad es que siempre he pensado que mi forma de adaptar a los personajes es bastante OoC, así que realmente me llena de diabetes—por el amor y el azúcar— el que te guste mi manejo de personajes. Demonios. Me largo a llorar ;u;

JAJAJA ¡entiendo cómo te sientes! Cuando redacté la escena de la ducha, me quedé como: ¿deberían besarse? Quiero que se besen, pero no deben. ¡AHHHH! ¡KAKAROTO!—inserte grito de Vegeta—. El _EruRen_ me encanta, linda. Me pinches encanta. Qué falta de respeto ;n;

No nos pueden culpar de que nos gusten tríos fuera de la _otepé_ si tenemos a personajes tan sensuales como Erwin, Eren y Levi. Aunque, tienes toda la razón, Eren ya tiene dueño (r¬u¬)r

JAJAJA ¡se prendió esta mierda! Esto es lo que nos ganamos por dudar de las capacidades de Erwin como domador de Tatakaes. Ahora Levi deberá reclamar su puesto como _husbando supremo_ de Eren. ¡Awantaaa! #ErwinSeHizoValerCarajo. ¡Corran por sus vidas! XD

¡Exactamente, Pieck! ¡Tienes toda la razón! Erwin no es un hombre _tan_ generoso para haber invertido tanto dinero en Eren. Le ha dado lo mejor de lo mejor sin importar si el chico se ha acostado con él o no. Su relación nunca fue del todo sexual y, a través de los años, ellos han estrechado su vínculo. Ellos realmente se quieren, pudiendo a sentir miedo de la inminente ruptura.

Aunque, si quisieran cortar cualquier tipo de comunicación, no podrían siendo que sabemos que Eren terminará siendo la _waifu_ de Levi n(ºuº)n

Y yo espero no decepcionarte con ello, cariño 3

JAJAJA me gusta tu forma de pensar, esposa mía. Siendo tan sabia como siempre, ¿eh? C(TuTC) Pero, por supuesto, Mikasa es una _husbando._ En cualquier relación ella lleva los pantalones, incluso con Annie que es también una _husbando._ Stas mujeres de Shingeki No Kyojin son todas unas _dominatrix._ Es imposible no amarlas 3

( **PD,** estoy segura que las EreMika saben que Mikasa es la activa de la relación, pero ahora deben estar dudando tras haber visto a un Eren tan ya-no-soy-princeso-soy-reina-perras.)

 _Agh,_ es que el GrimmIchi y el AiIchi son mis _otepé_ en Bleach. Me encantan y, ya sabes, a eso le agregas un trío y me tienes contenta por mil años. ¡No mames! Nunca se me había ocurrido el Byakuya x Ichigo x Renji—lo que es bastante extraño porque, vamos, emparejo a Ichigo con todo lo que se mueva—. Me gusta ese trío. Lo anotaré en mi lista y, en ello, se me ocurrió el trío de Byakuya x Ichigo x Aizen o Byakuya x Ichigo x Grimmjow :O

Cariño, además de ser una pareja explosiva, somos una pareja de shippers con extraños fetiches (9TuT)9

 _Uh,_ he de admitir que no puedo emparejar a Yurio con Viktor o Yuuri—tengo el _headcanon_ de que son los padres/hermanos mayores de Yurio—, pero lo que sí puedo emparejar es Otabek x Yurio x JJ (r¬u¬)r

Por eso te amo, esposa mía. ¿Qué sería yo sin ti? Seguramente Levi me descuartizaría por matarle al _senpai_ y llevarme a su fan número uno pero es que, cariño, debo admitir que sí me paso de verga XD

Amén porque exista Yuki Kaji 3 Creo que el único personaje que es un poco activo es Shouto Todoroki, pero por algo existe el DekuTodo :v Yuki, deja de hacer pasivas a tus personajes XD

Suwabe debió _amar_ a Viktor, después de todo se apega más a él (*UnU) ¡Te entiendo! Cuando supe que él interpretaba a Undertaker me quedé en plan de: _K H É._

Entiendo el sentimiento, a mí no me gusta el _shota._ No lo sé. He intentado leerlo, pero me es imposible. Excepto con el SebasCiel. Lo siento, padre; he pecado ;n; _Agh,_ es que Ciel es... ¿existe alguien que pueda odiarlo? Porque incluso Sebastián cayó rendido a sus pies. Así no se puede. Así no :c

( **PD,** [inhales] Sebastián x Ciel x Undertaker. ¡Ya llévame ONU!)

Ren es una cosita tierna. Me encanta—aunque dejé de seguir _Super Lovers_ hace bastante tiempo—. ¡Quién te conoce, Haru! ¡Nosotras nos quedamos con Ren el casi legal!

Conclusión: no me hagan sufrir más a mi preciosa Pieck, por fa.

JAJAJA ¿sabes? Acaba de formularse en mi cerebro del tamaño de una pasa el _headcanon_ de Pieck y Zeke viviendo juntos, pero que sean vecinos de Eren y Levi. La cosa es así:

Un día, siendo como cualquier otro, Pieck le pregunta a su esposo qué tal está Eren. Zeke se levanta del sofá y se asoma por la ventana, viendo cómo su hermano y cuñado discuten por la limpieza. Entonces, escucha desde el otro extremo de la casa cómo su hermana (Mikasa) está discutiendo con Armin porque escuchó a Eren gritar y " _su hijo"_ puede estar en peligro. Por lo que, concluyendo brevemente, Zeke se queda sin saber qué decir.

Lo sé, es bastante estúpido… pero debía decirlo :c

Debemos verle el lado positivo, querida. Serán nuestros mejores cinco minutos [cries in Mare] (9TnT)9

¡Nos leeremos entonces, cuídate mucho! 3


	15. CAPITULO XV Mariposas en el estómago

**CAPITULO XV.** _Mariposas en el estómago._

— ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?—se preguntó en un suave murmullo, sus confundidas esmeraldas perdiéndose sobre el suelo bajo sus pies. _Esa_ era una mala idea, definitivamente lo era. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué estaba allí?

Luego de haber discutido con Erwin, en su corazón se instaló la desesperante y acuciante necesidad de estar más cerca de Levi, de aminorar un poco más la distancia que los separaba. _Necesitaba_ y, sobre todo, _deseaba_ estar a su lado. Deseaba comprenderlo y ser su apoyo, ser con quien pudiese desahogar sus aflicciones, con quien pudiese aspirar honestamente y con quien pudiese expresar su auténtica naturaleza.

No lo entendía del todo, mas tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo. Tuvo la impresión que, de ese modo, era más inteligible que verdaderamente comprendiéndolo. Resultaba hilarante. Aun si dedicó cinco años de su vida en estudiar el comportamiento y la complejidad de la mente humana, todo esto continuaba siéndole un misterio casi indescifrable. Los sentimientos, las emociones, los pensamientos de una persona… _todo_ continuaba pareciéndole abstracto.

«Las personas tienen en común más de lo que imaginas». Aquellas habían sido las sabias palabras de Erwin, y debía reconocer que el adinerado empresario tenía la razón. Los seres humanos son semejantes entre sí, convirtiéndolos en seres aburridos e irónicamente en seres extraordinariamente distintos; y es que lo que hacía a un individuo distinto de otro era, precisamente, el cómo asumía sus experiencias y lo que aspiraba a un futuro.

¿Por qué estaba allí? Había sido una decisión _suya,_ una idea _suya,_ un impulso _suyo._ Sin embargo, el «por qué» continuaba allí, y solo podía encontrar una temporal tranquilidad en darle por explicación la indescriptible atracción que sentía hacia su paciente y la discusión que había tenido con su amante días anteriores, percatándose de cuán importante era Levi en la vida de ambos, en _su_ vida.

Se había acostumbrado al malgenio del ex sicario, a sus pésimos chistes y a su ceño fruncido a una velocidad alarmante, generando en él la duda de cómo pudo haber sido posible algo así. Entonces, como hubo ignorado la razón para dejarse llevar por el incorpóreo destino, teorizó que lo mejor era simplemente _sentir_ y no pensar mucho en ello. Así y, en ese sentido, la idea de perderlo comenzó a tomar forma, atemorizándole tanto que sintió su pecho doler.

La muerte de sus padres le había dejado una cicatriz irreversible que punzaba constantemente, por lo que no estaba en la disposición de perder a nadie más en su vida. Eren Jaeger no quería volver a tener la agobiante sensación de pérdida, ni tampoco quería tener porqué adjudicarse a la idea de no volver a ver a una persona que le era importante. Por ende, no se permitiría ni perdonaría el que Levi se marchase.

— _Oi,_ mocoso—le sorprendió una grave voz, el propietario de tan profundo barítono sonsacándolo de sus reflexiones, obligándolo a levantar el rostro de inmediato—, parece que has llegado temprano—comentó, las _Alejandrita_ encontrándose con sus orbes de plata y no demorándose mucho tiempo en fundirse con ellos.

— _Hey,_ Levi—devolvió, la comisura de sus labios deformándose en una sonrisa unísono enfundaba sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón de mezclilla, con nerviosismo balanceándose sobre sus propios pasos.

«Te escuchas como un hombre y no como un profesional, ¿estás seguro de no tener otras intenciones con él?» Por supuesto que sí, las tenía. Siempre las tuvo. No obstante, había dejado de velar por su propio interés, ahora velando por el bienestar de ese hombre que se había convertido en una persona esencial y que, además, apreciaba castamente. Quería ayudarlo, y definitivamente esto no se debía a que encontrase algún beneficio en ello, sino porque… sí, lo quería.

La noche anterior meditó sobre esto con esmero, la conclusión pareciéndole increíble y aterradora. Quería a Levi, ¿pero le veía como a un amigo o como a algo más? La respuesta a esta pregunta podía apresurar lo que eventualmente sucedería: enamorarse de él, y sopesado esto, fue acechado por la incauta soledad que ahuecó su estómago y le dejó en el ojo de un huracán de intrascendentes pensamientos que, acumulándose, le comenzaron a marear.

De tal modo, se preguntó si existiría la posibilidad en la que sus desprolijas sendas se encontrasen, sus caminos volviéndose uno y guiándolos al esplendoroso horizonte uno junto al otro. Finalmente y, luego de varios meses de haberle conocido, comenzaba a ser consciente de los inefables sentimientos que el mayor despertaba en él, tratándose de los principios del astuto e intrépido amor. Ante ello, quiso reír y llorar, temiendo y deseando tal maravilloso sentimiento.

Incluso si no merecía conocer algo tan puro y refinado como aquello, anhelaba poder experimentarlo y probar de ese excelso néctar que enloquecía a los mortales, transformándolos en hombres débiles y fuertes, egoístas y generosos, felices y tristes. Intrigado, pensó en que aquel era un sentimiento extraño y lleno de contradicciones pero, ¿por qué se sentiría así por Levi? ¿Qué lo hacía distinto de otros hombres? ¿Qué lo hacía especial?

Siendo motivado por la incertidumbre que estas reflexiones dejaban en él, optó por contactar con su aún paciente y acordar verse ese día, la necesidad de verlo y huir de su indómita soledad logrando franquear cualquier ápice de autocontrol o ética que aún pudiese conservar. Aun si podía llamar a sus amigos y acordar una salida grupal, sabía que ellos tenían una vida y familia de la cual responsabilizarse. Muchos de ellos estaban casados, y él no tenía el derecho a entrometerse en ello.

Tampoco podía tomarse la libertad de llamar a Erwin ya que, después de todo, ambos tenían mucho de lo que pensar tras haber discutido la última vez. Sus encuentros habían cesado considerablemente, encontrándose ocasionalmente para cumplir sus papeles como «sugar daddy» y «sugar baby». Pero algo así ya no le satisfacía, hacía falta mucho más que una hora para colmar la soledad que suscitaba un interminable vacío a la altura de su pecho.

Reconoció que su relación con el ojiazul se había tornado un poco forzada, lo que le hizo suponer que era el momento adecuado para terminar su absurda relación con él. Ambos dependían el uno del otro, viviendo en el pasado y encontrando una frágil calidez en sus encuentros carnales en los que no había sentimiento alguno de por medio. No había un motivo por el cual continuar con Erwin, ni siquiera necesitaba de sus atenciones o su dinero.

Sumado a ello, el sexo comenzaba a parecerle aburrido y sin sentido, siéndole indiferente al único refugio en el que alguna vez encontró calor. Probablemente ya era su turno de que sentase cabeza, obligándose a separarse del magnate y avanzar pese a que eso pudiese significar un inminente adiós para la figura que siempre admiró. Si esto era necesario para superarse a sí mismo, entonces así debía ser.

—Eren, ¿sucede algo?—inquirió, la suavidad con la que habló devolviéndole a la realidad—. Si te desplomas allí, haré como si no te conozco y me devolveré adentro—se aventuró en bromear, cruzándose de brazos sobre su amplio pecho y su par de mercurios entornándose hacia el más alto.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—se exaltó, desenfundando ambas de sus manos y mostrando sus palmas hacia el otro, dando un respingo en su lugar—. Q-Quiero decir, no sucede nada. Es solo que…—comenzó a vacilar, gesticulando exageradamente sus manos—. ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Sí, eso! Me pediste que llegase temprano—farfulló, rectificándose a sí mismo.

—Ya, ya lo entendí—gruñó, dedicándole una mirada en blanco—. A propósito, ¿qué traes en esa mochila? No me digas que piensas acampar en mi departamento, porque no tengo la paciencia para lidiar contigo todo un día—dijo, disfrutando silenciosamente de la tímida y meliflua risilla que brotó de entre los dientes del menor.

 _Ah,_ otra vez tenía _esa_ sensación. Era un sutil cosquilleo que se concentraba en la boca de su estómago afín sentía su corazón acelerarse y en su espalda se derramaba un placentero escalofrío.

—No, solo he traído un par de cosas—se encogió de hombros, aferrando sus manos a las azas de su mochila—. Comida, ropa y algunas películas. Ya sabes, no pienso almorzar comida instantánea solo porque tú quemas todo lo que pongas sobre la estufa—explicó, el otro asintiendo y haciéndose a un lado, permitiéndole el acceso al acomodado departamento.

—Oh—dejó salir, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta principal una vez que su invitado hubo ingresado—. Me disculpo encarecidamente por no satisfacer sus exigencias culinarias, su majestad—chasqueó, ignorando por completo lo que el chico provocaba en él.

—Eres un grandísimo idiota, ¿lo sabías?—bufó, riendo conforme sus curiosas _Alejandrita_ exploraban y recorrían el nuevo lugar, maravillándose por su sencillez—. Y dime, ¿qué es lo que planeas ha—?

—Limpiar—se precipitó, el castaño percibiendo cierto cariz de emoción en el timbre del más bajo, no pudiendo hacer más que girarse hacia este y enfrentarle entre extrañado y sorprendido. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso había dicho: «limpiar»?

 **[…]**

Resopló con suavidad en su lugar, el cálido aliento pasando desapercibido al ser acallado por el abrumador silencio que allí imperaba. Seguidamente, compuso una mueca al resentir cómo su sentido del olfato era aturdido en efecto del odorífero aroma que emitían los productos de limpieza, mas continuó su labor al asir de un pequeño y húmedo paño sobre la lisa superficie del mesón que ocupaba la cocina.

A continuación, observó de soslayo a su único acompañante, este dedicándose a limpiar el mobiliario de la espaciosa sala de estar. El más joven de los hombres, sonriendo para sus adentros, contempló con diversión la enseriada expresión del de afilada mirada. Delgadas cejas fruncidas hacia el entrecejo y los labios tensos en una fina línea, el más bajo parecía realmente esforzarse en desaparecer cualquier partícula de polvo por mínima que esta fuese.

— _Oi,_ deja de mirarme y concéntrate en limpiar—le sorprendió, sin siquiera inmutarse al respecto—. El polvo es una hija de perra, se adhiere a todo cuando menos te lo esperas y se esconde en cada maldito rincón—masculló, endureciendo sus facciones como si de haber visto algo desagradable se tratase.

—Te tomas _muy_ en serio esto de la limpieza, ¿cierto?—dejó escapar una involuntaria risa floja, volviendo a su actividad—. Personalmente, la limpieza jamás fue lo mío—se encogió de hombros, su diestra sosteniendo el húmedo paño y deslizándolo con destreza sobre la superficie del mesón, asegurándose de eliminar cualquier indicio de suciedad.

—Aun así, se te da muy bien—declaró, un poco dubitativo y sin apartar su par de magníficos orbes de su área de trabajo.

— _Vaya_ —exhaló, ligeramente impresionado. ¿Estaba bien suponer que aquello era un halago?—. Gracias, Levi—murmuró, ladeando su rostro unísono sostenía una gentil sonrisa sobre las comisuras de sus labios, importándole menos que el ya mencionado no le mirase.

—Sí, sí. Lo que sea, mocoso—tajó, intentando restarle importancia al asunto—. Solo apresúrate y termina con la cocina, debemos movernos hacia las habitaciones y luego hacia los baños—determinó, carraspeando por lo bajo y la vergüenza infiltrándose en las grietas de su viejo corazón, sacudiéndole en síntoma de confusión.

Así que, reprimiendo un suspiro resignado en sus pulmones, intentó convencerse y recordarse a sí mismo que aquel chiquillo se había demorado _quince_ años en nacer, la diferencia de edad que los separaba siendo considerable. No debería sentirse como una jodida colegiala siendo que solo había hecho un cumplido que Eren agradeció. Eso había sido todo. _Jesucristo._ No tenía por qué sentirse avergonzado.

—Y…—dudó, alargando la sílaba de manera insinuante—. ¿Qué tal si colocamos algo de música?—consultó, desplazándose fuera de la cocina.

—Adelante—accedió, sin pensárselo mucho—. Allí hay un equipo de sonido, solo debes encenderlo y conectar tu teléfono por vía _bluetooth_ —instruyó, girándose sobre sus pasos y señalando en un ademán el mueble apilable que se situaba al extremo opuesto del salón.

—Genial—asintió, encaminándose hacia el mueble de estructura sencilla, en él predominando algunos libros y decorativos que iban a juego con el color y material del resto del mobiliario. Posteriormente, reconoció la silueta de un sofisticado televisor de última generación y debajo de este, en una de las repisas, el moderno equipo de sonido que había indicado Levi.

Esbozó una sonrisa triunfal, encendiéndolo y extrayendo su teléfono móvil de uno de los bolsillos traseros de su pantalón. Al asir el frágil artefacto, presionó el único botón que este contenía y esperó a que la rectangular pantalla de bloqueo se iluminase, exigiéndole una contraseña que no dudó en ofrecer. En este punto, ingresó a la sección de «ajustes» y se apresuró en enlazar el móvil con el equipo.

Acto seguido, accedió en un rápido movimiento a la «biblioteca musical», sus esmeraldas vagando sobre los títulos de las canciones que la aplicación le mostraba. Consideró escuchar « _Bad_ _Reputation_ » de Shawn Mendes, pero desistió de la idea al cavilar que contenía una letra _muy_ personal con la que le era fácil identificarse. Incluso si no necesitaba de una razón para gustar de esta canción, sentía que aún no podía escuchar algo así en compañía de Levi.

Luego, en la rectangular pantalla se exhibieron los títulos de « _Habits_ » de Tove Lo y « _Trust_ _Issues_ » de Olivia O'Brien, en la indecisión de su pensamiento menudeando la misma reflexión que le fue aplicada a « _Bad_ _Reputation_ ». Así, pues, suspiró derrotado y dejó que la yema de su dedo pulgar deslizara la lista de canciones, repentinamente encontrándose con el título de « _You Should be Dancing_ » de Bee Gees. Esa era una buena opción, meditó.

Durante su niñez había aprendido a disfrutar de lo que reinaba en los _clubs_ en décadas pasadas y reconoció como música disco. Su madre solía escuchar frecuentemente grupos como _Bee Gees_ o _Earth,_ _Wind_ _and_ _Fire_ _,_ avergonzándolo al mostrarle sus _"mejores"_ pasos de baile que, desafortunadamente, había aprendido a la perfección. El escuchar una célebre melodía como « _You Should be Dancing_ » le retrotraía a esa época en la que su madre aún vivía, llenándole de una agridulce nostalgia.

—Parece que tenemos a un John Travolta por aquí—se atrevió en bromear el ojiplata, volviéndose hacia el más joven—. Es curioso escuchar esa canción en sábado—agregó, rodeando el gran sofá al centro del salón y tomando asiento en él, una discreta e imperceptible sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

— ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un _remake_ de la película?—inquirió, riendo. En afinidad a ello, sostuvo en lo alto su teléfono móvil y se dejó llevar por las notas musicales del vocalista del afamado grupo, su delgado cuerpo moviéndose al compás de la rítmica melodía—. Vamos Levi, ¡es Bee Gees!—insistió, imitando los movimientos que Carla una vez le hubo enseñado y los pocos que recordaba de la película « _Fiebre de Sábado por la Noche_ ».

—Eren, es suficiente—atajó, la emoción y diversión del ya mencionado siéndole contagiada—. Te ves ridículo, necesitas parar—alegó, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa que dejó ver sus alineados dientes blancos, las esquinas de sus labios ensanchándose y entre ellos escabulléndose el tierno retintineo de una reverberante carcajada.

Escuchando el grave y ronco timbre, el castaño se detuvo casi de inmediato. Ignoró por completo la música y se dijo a sí mismo que era imposible, que aquello no podía estar sucediendo en verdad. Levi había sonreído. No, de hecho, había _reído_ de _sus_ tonterías. ¿Cuán impresionante era eso?

—No puede ser—se detuvo, jadeando falto de aliento—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Tú… tú has sonreído!—exclamó, apuntándole con su afilado dedo índice. Sintió un incesante cosquilleo recorrer las paredes internas de su estómago, la auténtica alegría colmando su corazón y acelerando sus latidos inusitadamente.

El ojiverde jamás se imaginó que un gesto como ese pudiese verse tan hermoso en una persona, una que, de hecho, era especialmente malhumorada. Quiso admirar cada detalle, grabar con fuego en su retina la manera en la que el hombre entrecerraba sus enigmáticos mercurios, sus pálidas mejillas tornándose de un espléndido color carmín y, más allá de todo esto, quiso asegurarse de perpetuar en su memoria cómo esa sonrisa contrastaba a la perfección con las suaves facciones de Levi.

Eren sopesó que, en ese mismísimo instante, no estaría mal enamorarse del más bajo. En él nació y creció el deseo de ver más de esa sonrisa, de conocer más de ese hombre que desde un principio le había cautivado. La flama en su pecho se nutrió, no siendo ya admiración o alguna otra simpleza, sino algo más complejo y excelso, algo de atemorizante belleza. Eren quería a Levi, y quizá este sentimiento fuese puramente romántico.

— ¿Y qué con eso?—cuestionó, una vez más la vergüenza sacudiendo su pobre y frenético corazón—. ¿Acaso no tengo derecho a sonreír?—refunfuñó, su intención muy lejos de querer molestar al chico. Se sentía aún más avergonzado que antes, obligándose a desviar su mirada del otro y a carraspear por lo bajo para deshacerse de la sonrisa más sincera que había esbozado en años.

—No, es solo que…—titubeó, enternecido por la reacción del pelinegro—. Es solo que… tu sonrisa es hermosa—soltó, sintiendo su rostro arder y sus mejillas arrebolarse en consecuencia a su confesión—. Nunca la había visto—declaró, sin saber qué decir o hacer exactamente luego de ello.

—C-Como sea—resopló, los hipnóticos orbes aguamarina encarándole curiosos, seguramente percatándose de su vacilación—. Debemos continuar con la limpieza—añadió, quejándose en silencio de lo que el menor hubo dicho tan de repente. Su sonrisa era normal, no tenía nada de especial.

Eren Jaeger era una persona extraña, como todo aquel que le rodeaba. Pero Eren era una persona que había insistido en estar a su lado pese a que su primera impresión no había sido la mejor, era una persona molesta con el mundo, una persona egoísta y sincera, una persona que… de algún u otro modo, se había hecho un lugar en su vida. Había llegado como un torbellino, poniendo su mundo de cabezas y dándole uno que otro dolor de cabeza. Ese era Eren Jaeger para él.

Y si él era la salvación de Eren, ¿por qué no podía ser el chico su salvación también?

 **[…]**

— ¡Eren!—instó, su figura asomándose desde las puertas corredizas que comunicaban su habitación con una pequeña terraza—. ¡Eren, maldita sea!—insistió, adentrándose hacia el amplio espacio y colocando sus ojos en blanco al localizar al ojiverde, este examinando las prendas que colgaban en su armario—. Tienes que estar de broma—exhaló, acercándose hacia el más alto.

— ¿Levi?—reparando en su compañía, se giró hacia él y la expresión que compuso pudo comparársele con la que haría un niño al ser descubierto haciendo una travesura—. L-Lo siento, no pretendía más que acomodar, pero—

—Relájate, ¿sí?—tranquilizó, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho—. Es solo ropa.

—Ropa de diseñador—acotó, mas levantó la mirada hacia algún punto alto del armario—, pero lo que hay arriba es…—se detuvo, tragando saliva en seco y detrás de sus pupilas danzando la intriga.

A continuación, Levi imitó a su invitado y fijó sus grises irises sobre lo que reposaba en la alta repisa de su armario, en ella acomodándose una gran maleta color verde olivo y, a un lado de esta, una caja fuerte cuyo contenido ya conocía muy bien. Lo que había allí no era más que el recuerdo y evidencia de lo que una vez fue y nunca dejaría de ser, y a juzgar por el rostro consternado de Eren, intuyó que este había adivinado qué se disponía allí arriba.

—No debes preocuparte por eso—concilió, suspirando—. En la maleta están todas mis armas, Erwin y Hanji me dejaron conservarlas si las mantenía sin cargas—explicó, con voz neutra y pausada.

— ¿Qué hay en la caja fuerte?—preguntó, y tuvo un presentimiento que se materializó en un estremecimiento que recorrió su espina dorsal y erizó el escaso vello corporal que cubría su cuerpo.

—Son expedientes, solo eso debes saber—dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. En fin. Lo que te iba a—

—De tus víctimas, ¿no es así?—indagó, sus palabras pudiéndose apreciar ásperas—. ¿Por qué guardas los expedientes de las personas que tú mismo asesinaste? ¿No te parece algo descarado?—impugnó, frunciendo sus espesas cejas tanto como le fue posible y en sus _Alejandrita_ refulgiendo la cólera.

A través de sus desafiantes ojos verdes, el ex sicario pudo ver más allá de ellos y contemplar el espíritu fuerte del muchacho, atreviéndose en afirmar que era más fuerte que el acero. La forma en la que Eren le observaba era una prueba incuestionable de esto, en esas almendradas joyas fulgurando las fuertes convicciones de un hombre y las heridas incurables de un huérfano que había encontrado la voluntad necesaria para seguir adelante.

Aun así, el chico continuaba teniendo veinticinco años, en su fuero interno pudriéndose el envenenado remordimiento y trepidando el egoísta dolor que corroía esa fuerza que tanto le caracterizaba. Aún tenía mucho por aprender, después de todo.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer—respondió, sereno y sabiendo que su trabajo como asesino a sueldo era un tema delicado y personal para el otro—. Conservo esos expedientes porque son las memorias de las personas a quienes les arrebaté la vida. Solo quiero recordarlas y ser siempre consciente de mis errores—dilucidó, en cada palabra reluciendo la honestidad.

—Lo entiendo, ¿pero no crees que es cruel el conservarlos?—replicó, los orbes de plata luciendo sutilmente sorprendidos—. Solo estás torturándote a ti mismo—puntualizó, las expresivas _Alejandrita_ revelando preocupación y algo más, algo que no comprendía del todo.

—Y yo torturé a sus familias—rebatió, sin embargo—. Yo merezco todo esto, Eren. Lo sabes, estás de acuerdo con ello. Estás de acuerdo con que haya perdido una pierna y probablemente no te importa una jodida mierda si me voy al infierno—aseveró, retrocediendo sobre sus pasos con especial cuidado.

Temeroso de lo que pudiese suceder a continuación, el castaño guardó silencio y se mantuvo siguiendo sagazmente los movimientos del otro, sus músculos retorciéndose dolorosamente bajo su piel hasta agarrotarse por completo. Seguidamente, contuvo la respiración al reparar en cómo el hombre se acercaba a una de las mesitas aledañas a su cama, halando del único cajón y asiéndose con agilidad de una impoluta arma de corto alcance.

— ¿Crees que no lo sé?—dicho esto, quiso reír amargamente. Dejó caer el arma sobre su mullido colchón, la misma hundiéndose entre las espesas cobijas que se tendían allí—. Eres fácil de leer, Eren. Aunque intentes ocultarlo, sé que odias esta parte de mí. Sé que te encantaría deshacerte de ella, hacer como si no existiera, pe—

—Tú no lo entiendes, Levi. Es difícil aceptarlo, como también sería difícil para ti aceptar lo que una vez fui—increpó, aventurándose en dar un paso hacia adelante—. No podemos cambiar lo que fuimos en el pasado, eso es lo que nos ha traído hoy aquí y es lo que nos ha hecho lo que somos ahora. Hemos tenido una vida antes de conocernos, y eso está bien—continuó, sus palabras brotando por sí mismas y tomando sentido una vez habiendo sido pronunciadas.

—El arma—murmuró, quieto y tomando una bocanada de insípido oxígeno—, el arma soy yo. Todo el tiempo lo he sido, debo morir siéndolo—concretó, sus delgados labios tensándose en una fina línea en la que el versado en psicología pudo entrever la pesadumbre.

—No, no tiene porqué ser así—aseguró, dejando caer sus párpados. Se sintió incapaz de poder sostener el inhóspito dolor con el que su paciente lidiaba—. No eres un arma, eres un ser humano… uno que necesita y quiere ser ayudado. Yo quiero ayudarte, pero no como un psicólogo, sino como un amigo—confesó, enfrentándose al etéreo y plateado matiz de la rasgada mirada del ex sicario.

Acto seguido, cruzó a zancadas la habitación, acortando su distancia con el ojiplata y obligándolo a que alzase su barbilla en efecto de la diferencia de altura que compartían. Le miró eternamente, dejando que sus inmensos orbes aguamarina se fundiesen con el mercurio del otro, decidiéndose e imponiéndose la meta de obtener más sonrisas de Levi y menos expresiones tristes como aquella. _Necesitaba_ verlo feliz, _quería_ verlo feliz.

—Permíteme ayudarte—musitó muy bajito, su aliento arremolinándose y entremezclándose con el de su paciente, compartiendo así un beso inmaterial—. Por favor, no lo hagas. No lo hagas—suplicó, la voz quebrándosele unísono rodeaba con fuertes y seguros brazos el cuerpo del más bajo, estrechándolo con cariño en un cálido abrazo.

— ¿El qué?—barbotó, anonadado y advirtiendo cómo cada uno de sus músculos se tensaban al contacto. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que recibió un gesto como aquel?

—No acabes con tu vida—le contestó, aferrándose aún más a su cuerpo y deseando que su abrazo fuese correspondido.

Lo sabía, por supuesto que sabía la respuesta de Eren, pero _necesitaba_ escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué?—consultó, dejando caer suavemente sus párpados y comenzando a ceder al gentil agarre de su invitado.

—Porque eres importante para mí—expresó, y el mayor hundió su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y el cuello del más joven, siendo su turno de rodearlo con sus fornidos brazos—. Eres importante para mí y yo… no quiero perderte—aclaró, la flama en su pecho creciendo al ser por fin correspondido, la respiración de Levi provocándole un agradable cosquilleo sobre la sensible piel de su cuello.

«Pensé que no importaría si no permanecíamos juntos. Y si todo acababa, cariño, eso era lo mejor. Pensé que todo estaría bien, hasta que lo pensé bien. Ahora me doy cuenta que esta no es vida si tengo que vivir sin ti.»

— _I Don't_ _Wanna_ _Live_ _Without_ _your Love,_ de **Chicago**.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **Jessica Rocinante:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Muchísimas gracias, linda. Me alegra que te haya gustado 3 ¡Lo sé! ¡Necesitamos que Erwin y Hanji se reconcilien! ;n;

Leer eso me llena de vida 3 Eren salvó a su hombre sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, pero a su vez es triste siendo que eso significa que Levi está en un punto en el que puede tirar del gatillo en cualquier momento.

 _Yay,_ espero no decepcionarte (/u\\) 3

 _Ow,_ muchísimas gracias, cariño (9TuT)9 Realmente agradezco que te tomes tu tiempo en leer y darle una oportunidad a esta historia—púes sí wey, no mames; ya acepté— 3

Nos leeremos muy pronto, ¡cuídate mucho! 3

 **PD,** muchísimas gracias, querida 3 Pinche Inseguridad-chan, cómo la odio :c

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ ¡amo Hora de Aventura, mi Dulce Princesa!—Zeke en sus momentos más gay— (9TuT)9 3

¡Te entiendo completamente! Ya una no puede tomarse un descanso sin que te jodan la paciencia. Así no se puede, señores. ¡Así no! :c

JAJAJA no te preocupes, cariño; seguro y para el capítulo cien ya estarás al día… espera, eso me recuerda que pronto se publicará el nuevo capítulo. [Crisis existencial] Maldita sea, ya puedo oler la llegada de Ansiedad-chan ;n;

Erwin se dejó de mamadas, vistió sus mejores pantalones y controló a su Tatakae a lo Indiana Jones— _Jesucristo._ Ahora me imaginé a Erwin como Indiana Jones y estoy babeando. ¡Basta, Erwin! ¡Basta!—. Nosotras molestándolo porque no controlaba a Eren y mire nomás, el hombre alistó sus cejas y a darle XD

JAJAJA creo que debo alegrarme por eso, y es que ambos _tenían_ que discutir sobre el tema. La verdad es que te entiendo completamente, sobre todo porque Erwin y Eren discutieron sobre mucho—aunque, ¿sabes?, quise que al final se besaran apasionadamente y se fueran a la pinche cama a discutir sus problemas pero, vamos, eso no hubiera sido lo correcto— ;n;

JAJAJA es la costumbre, carnal. Pero, _hey,_ el chico intentó mantener la calma… ¡Erwin, tú alteraste al muchacho! ¡Discúlpate con Tatakae! Pobre Eren, él solo quiere ser un hombre sereno, pero ahí van y suscitan su Tatakae interior. Qué falta de respeto, ¡qué pinche falta de respeto! Tiran todo su esfuerzo a la basura XD

¡Exactamente, querida Pieck! ¡Tienes toda la razón! Ambos tienen sus razones. Erwin está pensando como un hermano mayor, está velando por el bienestar de quienes lo rodean—Hanji, Eren y Levi— y quiere que su _mejor amigo_ mejore lo más pronto posible. Se le entiende porque, vamos, es difícil dormir pensando en que una persona que quieres está meditando la idea de acabar con su vida.

Sin embargo, Erwin no tiene el derecho a inmiscuirse con el trabajo de Eren tan brutalmente. Aun si el chico sí se ha salido de su ética, nuestro grandulón no puede cuestionar su profesionalidad o insinuarle que tiene _otras_ intenciones con su propio paciente. En cierto modo, Eren se sintió atacado pese a que esa era la verdad.

Por otra parte, Eren reconoce que Levi ha progresado y que este no necesita de alguien que le diga lo que ya sabe, sino de una persona que lo escuche y le haga ver otra perspectiva sin compromiso alguno. Mas también reconoce que Erwin tiene razón en mucho, como lo es en el hecho de que no se estaba tomando muy en serio su trabajo.

En conclusión: soy del #TeamHulk—referencia con B de bergas— XD

Es que Erwin es un gran rollo de canela, lo amo con la intensidad de mil soles. ¡ _Agh_! Erwin, te odio por existir, ¡te odio! Él solo está preocupándose por quienes quiere, y esto está bien 3

¡Exacto! Eren finalmente comienza a ser consciente de lo que siente por Levi. ¡Ya, denle una cerveza a este hombre! ¡Y también una referencia!—referencia con I de Infinity War— (r¬u¬)r

JAJAJA sin Levi no hay historia, eso es lo que nos puede tener un poco tranquilas por el momento :c ¡Agradezcamos al dios de las _Alejandrita_ por salvar a nuestro bebé gruñón! ¡Amén! 3

Evidentemente, usted se Pieckmamó, señorita waifu XD Eren tiene una sensualidad capaz de embarazar a hombres activos sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, pero nuestro Levi tampoco queda atrás. Quiero decir, es chiquito, pero poderoso (r¬u¬)r Levi es como el momo este de «cuando el más bajo de tu otepé es el activo es como: él será pequeño, pero tiene _grandes_ planes.» XD

Y así se te quiere, ama y adora, mi preciosa Pieck 3

¡Te entiendo! Amo cuando colocan a Eren con heterocromía—coff, coff. SailorHeichou. Coff, coff—, aunque amo a Eren con sus inmensos ojos aguamarina. No lo sé, me encanta el aspecto exótico que le da 3 Con morenos así, ¿a quién no le pueden gustar los hombres? :v

¿Sabes? He pensado en algo muy chistoso. La cosa es que Eren le dio cereal sin leche a Levi, lo que quizá pudo ser una indirecta en plan de, si aceptaba salir con él, le llenaría el plato de leche. Ya, mátenme XD

¡Exactamente! ¡Tienes toda la razón, Pieck! Aunque así lo quisieran, Erwin y Eren no podrán separarse del todo, y esto está bien. Quiero decir, ellos son muy buenos amigos y sería una lástima que se separasen :c

Pieck de mi alma, Inseguridad-chan quiere separarme de ti, ¡debes darle una lección al estilo Ackerman! (9TnT)9

Es que la Choza es hermosa y perfecta, la adoro con mi vida 3 ¡Ya basta, Isayama! ¡Deja de hacer personajes tan preciosos porque así yo no puedo! ¡Así no! ;n;

[Le aplaude a su esposa muy orgullosamente] ¡Esa es mi esposa! Odio cuando colocan a Erwin tan… ¡ _agh_! ¡¿Por qué, wé?! Erwin es una criatura hermosa que no merece que me lo pinten como a Christian Grey—te entiendo. Respeto a quienes disfruten de esa wea, pero en serio todo está mal en la relación de Grey y Anastasia—, y lo mismo sucede con Levi y Mikasa :c

¡No pinches profanen a nuestros bebés! /3

Debes relajarte, querida. ¡No permitiré que ninguna tontería estrese a mi amada esposa! ¡Eso sí que no! ¡Con ella no, weón! ¡Con ella no!—Zeke en su modo: esposo-protector-que-aun-así-teme-de-los-Ackerman— (9UnU)9

JAJAJA ¡Te entiendo! Los gustos culposos son silenciosos, atacan cuando menos te lo esperas. Qué falta de respeto. ¡Qué pinche falta de respeto! ;n;

( **PD,** es chistoso, porque hace poco descubrí que tengo un gusto culposo por el Zeke x Eren x Levi. Ya valí madres.)

JAJAJA ¿sabes? Yo solía odiar a JJ, pero eventualmente me enamoré de él :c Me traicioné a mí misma XD

JAJAJA sé de Enzai, pero jamás lo vi o jugué. Nunca llamó realmente mi atención aunque, es curioso, una historia que sí me perturbó—y no porque haya habido algo que me impactase visualmente— es Papa to Kiss in the Dark.

Verás, me gusta el incesto, pero entre hermanos, medio-hermanos, primos y tío-sobrino. Pero, joder, en esa historia el chico era menor de edad—quizá tenía unos doce años, no lo recuerdo— y se acostaba con quien creía que era su padre, sintiéndose muy orgulloso de ello. _Ugh._ En serio, odié ese OVA con toda mi alma :c

Con Boku No Pico me sucedió algo parecido. Nunca le vi completo, pero me daba repelús el que Pico fuese tan femenino y el que… _vaya,_ parece que en serio no me gusta el _shota._ Bueno, todos los días se descubre algo nuevo XD

JAJAJA aquí entre nos, _amo_ Loveless. Es una lástima que haya entrado en _hiatus,_ pero era una buena historia 3

¡Lo sé! Me duele que haya material del Zeke x Frieda, pero no del Zeke x Eren o Zeke x Erwin. ¿Sabes qué? No me duele, ¡me quema! ¡Me lastima! /3

Mare condenó Erdia, pero el _fandom_ condenó a Mare por el senpai… y porque Levi casi me violó, wé ;n; ¡Así se pierde el consentimiento al matrimonio con mi hermano, enano!

JAJAJA ¡eso es cierto! Hanji seguramente estaría como—: ¡cállate, Moblit! ¡Levi está discutiendo con Eren, seguro van a follar luego! XD Oh. ¿Una relación poliamor entre Hanji, Moblit y Erwin? Eso me gusta— _#funfact._ Estaba escribiendo esta última línea y, de repente, comenzó a escucharse _Careless Whisper._ Dios santo, ya es la segunda vez que esto sucede— XD

Si nos pagaran por nuestro madreo, seríamos millonarias D:

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, mi querida Pieck! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Selene:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Ahora sí se viene lo chido entre Eren y Levi (r¬u¬)r

Erwin ha de estar como el momo de trigonometría, preguntándose quién pudo haber enamorado a su Tatakae. Alguien que por favor le dé una referencia a este pobre hombre XD

Muchísimas gracias, cariño; realmente me alegra que te guste la historia. Nos leeremos entonces, ¡cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ la preciosa y sensual Ingrid protecc, but also she attacc 3 Es que Inseguridad-chan es una hija de perra, ¡la odio con toda mi alma! (9TnT)9

JAJAJA Ste Erwin. Le dice a Eren que lo ve como su hermano menor, pero se lo folla bien duro. Qué pinche falta de respeto, Cejas. Qué falta de respeto XD

¡Exacto, querida Ingrid! Anotado en la campaña para la presidencia del mundo mundial. Erwin debe darle la bendición a sus hermanos luchones, o sea, Eren y Levi : )

¡Te entiendo, linda! Eren es todo un husbando que debemos amar y proteger a toda costa 3

Nos leeremos muy pronto, cariño. ¡Cuídate mucho! 3


	16. CAPITULO XVI No somos tú y yo

**CAPITULO XVI.** _No somos tú y yo_

«Se removió incómodo sobre su asiento, su pragmática mirada perdiéndose sobre el alfombrado de la elegante habitación. Rogó porque todo aquello acabase, porque su maldición tuviese un fin y salvación. Si acaso existía un dios que imperase en el nirvana, rezó porque la vida dejase de ser tan fugaz como las escarchadas estrellas en el cielo y porque los humanos dejasen de ser tan frágiles cuan cristal. Lo único que podía hacer era suplicar a lo inexistente.

Reprimió su dolor y desconsuelo como mejor pudo, observando de soslayo el cuerpo que reposaba intranquilo sobre el mullido colchón de la cama situada a un lado suyo, en el acto siendo espectador de algo cuya crueldad le hizo mascullar una maldición, su corazón encogiéndose en su pecho y un inquietante vacío formándose en su estómago. Se preguntó por cuánto tiempo más tendría que lidiar con situaciones de ese tipo, pero la respuesta nunca llegó a sus oídos.

—Te he criado bien, Levi—murmuró el hombre, una risa floja derramándose de entre sus agrietados labios—. Has sido disciplinado y obediente, un buen hombre sin duda—expresó, faltándole el aliento y entrecerrando sus cansados ojos hacia el ya mencionado, de ellos desbordando cristalinas lágrimas en las que su vida se desvanecía paulatinamente.

Recordaba que Kenny Ackerman, el hombre que le acogió y le hubo criado como a un hijo, jamás se caracterizó por ser una persona de sentimentalismos. De hecho, evitaba que otros conociesen más allá de la inquebrantable autoridad e inaccesibilidad que buscaba transmitir, pero ahora no era mucho más que una sombra de lo que una vez fue y jamás volvería a ser. Ahora, en su lecho de muerte, Kenny solo podía sincerarse un poco con su subordinado y protegido.

Y dolía. Para Levi dolía, púes sabía que su _padre_ partiría de su lado para siempre.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto, viejo?—gruñó, endureciendo su expresión y, formando puños con ambas de sus manos, comenzando a ser consciente de cómo la muerte corroía el color en la piel del mayor, tornándola de un crudo matiz ceniciento. E incapaz de encarar el inminente adiós, desvió su mirada de la del otro.

El amor es el auténtico sinónimo de debilidad, meditó.

—Has heredado el carácter de Kuchel—mencionó, dificultándosele cada vez más el simple acto de respirar—. Te adopté y he criado como a un hijo, pero sé que conservas tus inquietudes al respecto—dilucidó, sus oscuros irises desvaídos y su avejentado rostro siendo finamente perlado por el sudor, todo esto resultando de sus esfuerzos por continuar con vida por un poco más de tiempo.

«Kuchel». Ese había sido el nombre de su difunta madre, no había persona en su vecindario que no la conociese pero, ¿por qué Kenny parecía conocerla tan bien? Ella solo fue una joven prostituta que, en un descuido, quedó embarazada y fue lo suficientemente obstinada para tener al niño. ¿Qué relación pudo haber tenido un asesino a sueldo con ella? Constantemente, esta era una incógnita que menudeaba entre sus pensamientos, siempre teniendo la vaga esperanza que Kenny fuese su padre.

— ¿Quién eras tú para mi madre?—se adelantó, reclinándose hacia adelante y en su timbre relumbrando un denuedo que no debería sentir.

—Tonto—musitó, sus oscuros orbes trepidando y delirando, viendo en el muchacho el formidable recuerdo de _ella_ —. Yo solo era su hermano—exhaló, dejando caer suavemente sus párpados y esbozando una tenue sonrisa que se inmortalizó en su rostro, la vida abandonándole en un último suspiro y, así, el chico era abandonado nuevamente en ese ingrato mundo carente de sentido.

Entrenado para ser una máquina de guerra y creciendo con la idea de ser el más fuerte para sobrevivir, Levi optó por dejar morir el clan Ackerman junto a su tío y, posteriormente, enlistarse en el ejército estadounidense, obteniendo impunidad por parte del gobierno al haber accedido a continuar realizando cualquier trabajo sucio que se le fuese encargado.

Supuso que era difícil deshacerse de las viejas costumbres, sobre todo cuando se trataba de un estilo de vida. Desde su más tierna edad se le fue instruido para acabar con la vida de las personas a cambio de una considerable suma de dinero, esto siendo lo único que se le daba bien además de la limpieza. Teniendo treinta años de edad, le era absurda la idea de cambiar su estilo de vida.

Del mismo modo, había aprendido a vivir para y por sí mismo, habiendo vivido lo suficiente para saber y confiar en que nadie estaría a su lado por siempre; su madre, su tío y sus dos mejores amigos eran una prueba fehaciente de ello. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad para despedirse o agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho, por todo lo que fueron. Eventualmente, ellos se marcharon sin excepciones, sin importarles sus promesas o el futuro que les deparaba.

Habiendo comprendido esto, se preguntó qué sentido tendría volver a empezar de nuevo tras la muerte de sus seres más amados. ¿No era mejor evitar el dolor que sugería este abandono al inhibirse del contacto con otros individuos? ¿No era mejor evitar relacionarse con ellos y, de esa forma, no enlazar su destino con el de ellos? ¿No era mejor continuar su vida en soledad, rindiendo honor a la filosofía de su _padre_?

Exhausto de su desasosiego intrascendente, resopló en disposición hacia una de las límpidas y rectangulares mesas que se situaban al fondo del comedor, sosteniendo la idea que, desde ese lugar, ningún soldado podría observarlo y fastidiarle con una fingida cortesía o hambre de ser sociable con un desahuciado como él. Siempre le observaban con criticismo, como si fuese alguna especie de ser alienígena.

Qué patético, bufó.

Acto seguido y, al cuidado innecesario de las miradas de algunos soldados a su alrededor, se deslizó sobre una de las largas banquetas que sitiaban el gran y solitario mesón que había escogido. Colocó sobre la lisa superficie la bandeja en la que reposaba su almuerzo, resoplando desganado al convencerse que su vida se había convertido en una monótona rutina de la que no podía escapar. Ese no era más que otro día en el que _no_ sucedía nada significativo.

— _¡Hey!_ —chilló una voz desconocida, sobre él derramándose la sombra que producía quien dedujo que debía ser una mujer—. Me sentaré aquí con unos amigos—afirmó, el otro obligándose a levantar el rostro y enfrentar a una castaña de anteojos que, no queriendo admitirlo, le inspiró una singular confianza y familiaridad.

— ¿Y tú quién coño eres, Cuatro Ojos?—espetó, casi escupiendo veneno conforme entrecerraba sus afilados orbes de plata hacia la extraña—. Lárgate—demandó, desprendiendo una atemorizante presencia que no inmutó ni por asomo a la fémina que parecía superarle en estatura por diez centímetros.

—Buen apodo. Es algo cliché, pero está bien—reconoció, cabeceando y dejando su propia bandeja sobre la mesa, apresurándose en tomar asiento afrontada al hombre—. Mi nombre es Hanji Zoe, cachorrito—se presentó, las esquinas de sus labios deformándose en una despreocupada sonrisa.

— _Oi,_ ¿quién demonios te crees que eres?—se desesperó, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas hacia el entrecejo tanto como le fue posible.

—Estaba pensando en mezclar algo de salsa _kétchup,_ mayonesa y queso con espaguetti—ignoró, sus almendrados irises café dedicándose a examinar cuidadosamente su almuerzo, a sus espaldas reconociendo las voces del resto de sus amigos y compañeros de armas—. ¿Tú qué opinas?—consultó, pensativa e ignorando la cercanía de quien advirtió que serían Moblit y Erwin.

—Opino que deberías recoger tu molesto trasero y marcharte—soltó, sin pensárselo—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué demonios estás aquí?—refunfuñó, cruzándose de brazos sobre su pecho unísono le dedicaba una mirada en blanco.

— ¿No es obvio?—cuestionó ella, riendo suavemente—. Te veías solo.»

Indagando en los confines inexplorados de su memoria, encontró el distante recuerdo de cómo había conocido a quienes se convirtieron en sus amigos. En ocasiones, la vida contradice las convicciones que una persona pueda tener acerca de _algo_ o _alguien,_ y aun si estaba convencido sobre que no debía involucrarse con otros, la existencia de Hanji y los demás le forzaron a irrespetar su certeza acerca de ello.

El día en el que Hanji Zoe hubo decidido serle un dolor en el trasero por el resto de sus miserables días; Erwin, Moblit, Mike y Nanaba no dudaron en sentarse junto a él y recibirlo con sonrisas y malas bromas, haciéndole sentir _aceptado_ y cómodo entre ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Levi se sentía _cómodo_ en compañía de otras personas y pensó que, a lo mejor, lo que conocía del mundo estaba mal.

En la actualidad, no obstante y, aferrándose al cuerpo de Eren Jaeger, se sentía aceptado por un desconocido que era conocedor de muchos de sus demonios más escabrosos. Una vez más, sopesaba que quizá su visión acerca del mundo era equívoca ya que, ese chico que lo rodeaba con brazos seguros y le murmuraba lo importante que era, le hacía pensar que aún le faltaba mucho por descubrir y recorrer. Vaciló, por ese único momento, sobre si debía quitarse la vida o continuar con ella.

—Tú eres importante para mí… y yo no quiero perderte—le aclaró, el ojiplata hundiendo su rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre el hombro y cuello del más alto, inhalando el delicioso aroma que rezumaba la sensible piel trigueña del otro. Con sus ojos cerrados, degustó de la esencia y se preguntó si estaba bien disfrutar de algo tan nimio como aquello.

— _Gracias, Eren_ —gesticuló sus labios, la palabra no logrando ser expresada de manera audible.

Una sosegadora tranquilidad invadió su espíritu mismo, el aroma impregnado en la piel de Eren logrando aplacar los demonios que pugnaban por escapar de su confín y atormentarlo. Se mantuvo quieto entre sus largos brazos, el indefinido tiempo transcurriendo y ninguno de los dos hombres queriendo ser consciente de ello. Las punzantes agujas del reloj se habían detenido sobre su eje, cediéndoles un momento único e íntimo en el que _nadie_ tenía permitido interrumpir.

La sensación que se dispersó por su cuerpo, abrasando su corazón y hundiendo su estómago, era una cuya había sentido la noche en la que cenó con Eren. Recordaba haberse perdido en sus inmensas _Alejandrita_ , regocijando de su imprudencia y de esa ínfima muestra de afecto que, como ahora, ambos compartieron. Así, pues, se sintió incapaz de romper ese agradable momento, sin saberlo volviéndose un adicto del ojiverde.

Como dos piezas que encajaban entre sí, ambos acoplaron sus cuerpos como mejor pudieron e hicieron cuenta de lo bien que se complementaban, siendo casi como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar el uno con el otro y completar un rompecabezas. En ese sentido, sus corazones se desesperaron y martillearon dolorosamente contra sus costillas, decididos en escapar de sus cuerpos para encontrarse fortuitamente y fundirse para siempre.

Levi no era un hombre muy dado en lo que a sentimientos o afecto compete, mas se dejó llevar por el gesto de un amigo que, como él, intentó comunicar lo que no podía con palabras. Sin embargo, ¿estaba bien sentirse así por un _amigo_? Eren era un chico que siempre lograba des—

« _Me siento muy inseguro, mientras tomo tu mano y te llevo a la pista de baile_.»

—Esto tiene que ser una broma—se carcajeó el más joven, el retintineo de su risa reverberando y siéndole contagiado al otro cuerpo—. ¿Reconoces esa canción?—inquirió, sin deshacerse de su agarre y volviendo a ser consciente de su alrededor, reconociendo la afamada melodía que se dejaba escuchar desde la sala de estar del gran departamento.

— ¿No es George Michael?—dudó, frunciendo ligeramente sus finas y oscuras cejas, notablemente confundido.

—Así es—asintió, su aterciopelado barítono derritiéndose en los oídos del otro—. ¿No sabes el nombre de la canción? ¿Siquiera tienes la sensación de que deberíamos hacer algo atrevido?—cuestionó, su burbujeante risa brotando una vez más de entre sus finos y carmines labios.

— ¿Por qué haríamos algo así?—preguntó, sobre su pálido rostro dibujándose una discreta sonrisa de la que el castaño no pudo ser consciente.

—Levi, es « _Careless_ _Whisper_ » _._ Sería una falta de respeto a la memoria de George Michael desperdiciar un momento como este—dijo, en sus palabras reluciendo una fingida indignación.

—No puedo creer que seas tan idiota, Eren—resopló con diversión, acertando su agarre al moreno.

 **[…]**

Sus orbes esmeraldas resplandecieron espléndidamente, en ellos danzando un gentil haz de un sentimiento inefable. Como una epifanía, las comisuras de sus labios se extendieron en una sutil sonrisa en la que sus alineadas perlitas ribetearon entre sus delgados carmines, las palabras que hubo escuchado grabándose con fuego en su corazón pese a la trivialidad de las mismas.

—Gracias—murmuró, tímido y carraspeando avergonzado por lo bajo—. Q-Quiero decir, no creí que a un hombre como usted pudiese gustarle mi comida—rectificó, la ironía derramándose sobre sus palabras en un intento fallido por encubrir de una manera muy evidente su vergüenza al respecto.

—Eren, por favor, ¿qué esperabas de un hombre que vive de comer sopas instantáneas?—rebatió, su nívea diestra sosteniendo uno de los platos que hubieron utilizado para el almuerzo y, aunado a ello, la restante de sus manos se deslizaba sobre la porcelana mientras sostenía una pequeña esponja de rebosante espuma blanca—. Debes estar _muy_ desesperado si te piensas que mi juicio es lo suficientemente bueno para calificar tu comida—acotó, colocando sus ojos en blanco.

El ojiverde disfrutó de la compañía a su lado, una que jamás sintió con Erwin Smith. Estar allí, acompañando a Levi en una labor tan cotidiana como lo era lavar los platos tras haber comido algo que _él_ mismo había preparado, le dejaba la cálida sensación de estar en casa. El silencio era armónico y hogareño, la sinfonía que entonaba el agua cristalina que decantaba del grifo destacando por ser amena, llevándose consigo la suciedad y la espuma que parecía ser objeto de desagrado para el hombre de menor estatura.

— ¿Es esto complicidad?—pensó en voz alta, de entre sus dientes colándose una ronca y floja risilla—. Tú niegas que te gustara mi comida, pero yo niego el que me avergüence un poco tu halago—explicó, sincero y conforme sus _Alejandrita_ se perdían en los cuidadosos movimientos que el ojiplata realizaba al cumplir con su tarea.

—Lo que digas, Eren—bufó, pinceladas de diversión apreciándose en el gesto unísono se encogía de hombros, no importándole que el chico estuviese tan cerca de sí o incluso si le observaba como si fuese algo _extraordinario._

El castaño no le observaba como lo hubieron hecho los soldados de las Fuerzas Armadas en el pasado, quienes solo tenían el propósito de hacerle sentir como un fenómeno. No, por supuesto que no. Eren le observaba como si fuese… _especial._

— ¿Y bien, mocoso?—llamó su atención, tras un breve instante de mutismo y sintiéndose ligeramente dubitativo por lo que a continuación preguntaría—: ¿Te quedarás hasta la noche o… te irás?—preguntó, tan rápido que pareció que estuviese echando de su departamento al más joven, quien intuyendo la timidez de Levi en determinadas situaciones, supuso que esa no había sido su intención.

—Me quedaré si no tienes problema con ello—respondió, con voz serena—. ¿Te parece bien?—inclinó su rostro hacia el otro, enarcando una de sus espesas cejas.

—No hay problema—asintió, sin dirigirle la mirada y, en cuestión, el más alto volvió a sonreírle.

—Entonces deberás de prepararte para una maratón de películas de Disney y algo de «Anastasia»—anunció, irguiéndose de espalda y su expresión siendo la de un hombre triunfal, los enigmáticos orbes entornándose hacia él en síntoma de confusión y algo de curiosidad.

—Tú no estás hablando en serio—contrarió, como resultado recibiendo un par de inmensos ojos verdes en los que el desconcierto se inyectó—. Mierda. Estás hablando en serio.

 **[…]**

« _Esta vez puedo ver los recuerdos que me envuelven. La canción que escuché una vez en diciembre._ »

Levi se cruzó de brazos sobre su pecho, removiéndose en su asiento y observando de soslayo hacia el extremo opuesto del sofá, encontrando a un Eren Jaeger que estaba en la disposición de ignorar el mismísimo mundo y así diluirse por completo en las coloridas figuras que se movían al interior de la pantalla del televisor, sus irises esmeraldas absortos sobre los personajes protagonistas y el misticismo que abundaba en la escena.

Se sintió sonreír discretamente, la actitud de su jovial invitado antojándosele graciosa y digna de ser rememorada por siempre en su memoria. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, le parecía hilarante el concebir la idea que, ese chico desafiante y de espíritu algo roto, pudiese disfrutar tanto de una película animada. De alguna manera, podría decirse que se sentía _bien_ ser testigo de ello.

« _Me adoraban con fervor. ¡Cómo extraño sentir amor! ¡Quién gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial!_ »

La escena que hubo tenido inicio con una meliflua melodía en la que la protagonista manifestaba cuánta pesadumbre sentía con respecto a su pasado olvidado, inmediatamente se transformó en una fuerte melodía que orquestó una de las escenas más relevantes y preciosas de la película en la que, en cuestión, se presumió de una fluidez de animación y ambientación dignas de una ovación.

«Anastasia» de 1997 fue una cinta animada que compitió con las propias de Disney, tratando un hecho histórico que, ciertamente, derivó controversias que no se desmintieron hasta mucho después de la tragedia de los Romanov y que, además, dio lugar a la Revolución Rusa. No obstante y, aun si la cinta irrespetó varios hechos históricos, fue capaz de representar una incomparable historia en la que la segunda más joven de la familia buscaba ser amada y pertenecer a un hogar.

De ese modo, el ojiplata se giró hacia el frente, contemplando cómo la protagonista de magníficos ojos aguamarina, similares a los de Eren, era espectadora de elegantes y refinadas siluetas incorpóreas que se movían fuera de los retratos enmarcados en el gran salón de bailes del palacio real. La escarcha dorada se esparció y cayó de los ribetes de los suntuosos vestidos de féminas de la alta aristocracia que, acompañadas de adinerados caballeros, danzaban sin igual.

Al compás de la música, las parejas de baile flotaron y descendieron suavemente hasta el suelo, donde emprendieron un _vals_ inmemorial, un velo dorado cubriéndoles y Anastasia luciendo maravillada de la compañía espectral, la repentina presencia de su difunta familia provocándole una incuestionable melancolía.

« _Me adoraban con fervor. ¡Cómo extraño sentir amor! ¡Quién gozaba al bailar un vals inmemorial!_ »

Eren se sumergió en la sublime escena de un reencuentro que, en su niñez, deseó con todo su corazón latiente. Se preguntó qué sucedería si, como Anastasia, pudiese reencontrarse por una última ocasión con sus difuntos y adorados padres, decirles cuánto los amaba y despedirse propiamente de ellos. Realmente no importaba si solo se trataba de un delirio, tan solo anhelaba recordar sus rostros y sus voces. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido ya desde su partida?

Se dejó llevar por la pieza que danzaba la pelirroja y la imagen del padre de esta, los vuelos del vestido ámbar que lucía la aristócrata olvidada revoloteando aquí y allá, su corona refulgiendo y en su voz vibrando el añoro. Acto seguido, advirtió cómo sus _Alejandrita_ eran cegadas y anegadas por pesadas lágrimas, su garganta sobrecogiéndose y doliendo. Quiso sollozar, deseando que su corazón se evaporase y así pudiese dejar de sentir.

—Poco a poco se pierde lo que amé de verdad—entonó, en un susurro quedado y siendo ignorante de la compañía del ex sicario a su lado que, al escuchar el tierno canto, se volvió hacia él—, mas conservo en mi mente la canción que escuché… una vez en diciembre—finalizó, sorbiendo su nariz. El joven muchacho estaba completamente abstraído en su inocente admiración, parpadeando reiteradamente con el propósito de ahuyentar sus inevitables lágrimas.

—Eren, ¿estás llorando?—exhaló, perplejo y ajeno a los verdaderos motivos por los cuales el más joven se veía envuelto en tanta tristeza.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!—se alarmó, llevando una de sus manos hacia su rostro, palpando con la yema de sus dedos las pequeñas lágrimas que se hacían camino en su moreno rostro—. Es solo que…—titubeó, sin saber qué decir—. ¡Se me metió un mosquito en el ojo! ¡Sí, eso!—se apresuró en decir, descolocando al otro por su pobre excusa.

— ¿Un mosquito?—repitió, aún más sorprendido—. ¿Cómo demonios puede ser eso—? ¿Sabes qué? No importa, contigo cualquier cosa es posible—resopló, mostrando ambas de sus palmas en síntoma de derrota.

— _¡Hey!_ —jadeó, fingiendo estar ofendido—. ¡Eso es cruel!

—Sí, sí—farfulló, restándole importancia—. Te traeré algo de agua, ¿bien?—dicho esto, el menor asintió afín y, bajo su atenta mirada, el pelinegro se colocaba en pie con algo de dificultad.

« _¿Un mosquito, Eren? ¿No pudiste decir algo mejor?_ ». Se reprochó a sí mismo, observando cómo la ancha espalda de Levi se alejaba hasta adentrarse en la cocina, preparando lo que había prometido de manera casi mecánica. « _No pudiste ser más estúpido, Eren Jaeger_ ».

 **[…]**

« _París te podrá conquistar. En todo París vas a ver que al caminar, por la calle la_ _vie_ _, la gente prefiere bailar y cantar._ _Ulula_ _,_ _ulula_ _. París te contagia su amor, y nunca te puedes curar. ¡Amor al volar, amor al pasear! ¡Amor es un arte genial! ¡París te podrá conquistar!_ »

El joven castaño sonrió para sí mismo, agraciado de los bailes que emprendían los protagonistas de la escena. Podía sentir la alegría de Sophie, Vladimir y Anastasia, quienes acompañaban y disfrutaban de la cálida bienvenida de París y lo que la ciudad del amor les ofrecía para esa noche. Sin embargo y, a diferencia de todos ellos, un ya distante Dimitri lamentaba la inminente partida de la princesa a partir de ese momento.

—Me duele admitirlo, pero es una buena película—confesó Levi, sus irises de plata siguiendo muy de cerca los movimientos de los personajes, comprendiendo por fin la fascinación que sentía el chico por la cinta.

—Aún faltan un montón por ver. Desde «El Rey León» y «El Jorobado de Notre Dame» hasta «La Sirenita», «Hércules» y «Pocahontas»—respondió, sin apartar la mirada de la televisión—. Puede parecerte un poco raro que a un chico pueda gustarle este tipo de—

—No, está bien—cortó, adivinando lo que el otro diría a continuación—. No está mal, de cualquier modo—añadió, encogiéndose de hombros. En realidad, no le molestaba que Eren estuviese allí junto a él, acompañándole sin compromiso alguno y mostrándole algunas de las tantas películas de Disney que, estaba muy seguro, eran de sus favoritas. A grandes rasgos, se sentía _cómodo_ con su compañía.

« _París ha traído tu paz. Princesa, te pude encontrar. ¿Cómo olvidar si al final tú te irás?_ »

Así, pues, Levi acomodó las largas piernas de su acompañante sobre su regazo que, apoyadas sobre sus muslos, le permitían al más joven extenderse a lo largo del sofá y reposar su nuca sobre el reposabrazos. Por algún motivo y, pese a que pudiese disgustarle tener los pies ajenos tan cerca de sí, esto no sugirió un problema o incomodidad para ninguno de los dos hombres. Tan solo había decidido _estar_ y nada más. Realmente parecía ser que, entre ellos dos, hubiese una gran confianza.

Habían decidido acomodarse así luego de que el ojiverde comenzara a encorvarse en su posición a mediados de la película, alegando que se sentía cansado y, por supuesto, se negó rotundamente a la idea de que Levi se cambiase de lugar y, como él, el pelinegro renegó que el otro reposase sobre su regazo siendo que, naturalmente, le resultaría incómodo el tenerlo sobre la prótesis de su pierna derecha. Así que, como última opción, habían optado por esa posición.

— ¿Sabes, Levi? He estado pensando que tú y yo nos parecemos un poco a Anastasia y Dimitri—comentó, pensativo y sin ser consciente del peso en sus palabras. Asimismo, se removió en su lugar, el calor que emitían las palmas de su amigo atravesando la tela de su pantalón, siéndole agradable la sensación que se esparció lentamente por su sistema y le indujo en una inexplicable serenidad.

—Dimitri está _enamorado_ de Anastasia, y viceversa—se giró hacia él, sus fascinantes mercurios expresando una extrañeza que hizo sensato al más alto de lo que había dicho, avergonzándolo en el acto.

—Oh—musitó, encarando a su acompañante y en sus mejillas inyectándose la sangre que arreboló tenue y preciosamente su broncínea piel—. Yo me refería a que… tú y yo, cuando nos conocimos—comenzó a balbucear, queriendo enfatizar y demostrar su punto a través de exagerados ademanes que solo obnubilaban lo que realmente quería decir y evidenciaban su nerviosismo y torpeza.

—Sí, te entendí—intervino, aunando un ligero gesto de barbilla—. Es solo una broma—admitió, queriendo reír de las reacciones desmesuradas del moreno—. Sé a lo que te refieres. Anastasia y Dimitri comenzaron con el pie izquierdo, como tú y yo. La diferencia está en que, luego de ser amigos, se enamoraron el uno del otro—disertó, encogiéndose de hombros y las esquinas de sus labios ensanchándose en una sutil e imperceptible sonrisa.

—S-Sí, eso. Exacto—afirmó, titubeando conforme un bufido de escabullía de entre sus carmines—. Me refería a eso. Ya sabes. Somos dos hombres, y—

—Eres una persona que fácilmente se avergüenza, ¿no es así?—cortó, enarcando una de sus delgadas cejas y colocando sus ojos en blanco, el muchacho dirigiéndole una severa mirada.

—Tú también lo eres—refunfuñó por lo bajo, siendo su turno de cruzarse de brazos sobre su pecho y desviar su mirada, pudiéndosele comparar con un niño pequeño que ha sido reñido por su madre o padre.

—Quién sabe—asintió, reconociendo en silencio que varias habían sido las oportunidades en las que Eren le hubo avergonzado con sus actos o palabras sin pensar.

« _¡París te podrá… conquistar!_ »

* * *

 **Respuesta a los comentarios:**

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Ya me tienes aquí, amada esposa. Estoy aquí pese a que me fui a la verga en el último capítulo emitido del manga. Quiero decir, la viñeta en la que aparece Zeke marchándose del festival es como—: «qué pena, qué dolor. Pero adiós, perras, ¡adiós!» Lmao.

JAJAJA te entiendo. ¿Sabes? Me has hecho recordar que, cuando era una niña, las navidades eran más coloridas y mi familia se reunía en un solo lugar para celebrar las navidades. Solíamos reunirnos en casa de mi bisabuela, donde siempre se armaba un gran árbol y, mientras los adultos conversaban entre sí, mi prima y yo jugábamos u observábamos la televisión que, a esas horas, transmitían películas navideñas.

Fueron pequeños momentos muy bonitos, sobre todo porque la hora de los regalos era un desmadre. Imaginarás cuántos regalos habrán puesto bajo el árbol siendo que éramos poco más de quince personas. Me provoca nostalgia porque, _hey,_ la situación en mi país es un asco y mi familia se ha ido resquebrajando poco a poco hasta hacerse nada.

Bueno, basta de hablar de mí. La cosa era que, una de mis películas favoritas y que creo que aún transmiten es, sin lugar a dudas, «Santa Cláusula». Carajo, amo esa trilogía y, además de ella, amo una película cuyo nombre no recuerdo y trata sobre un montón de chicos que quedan atrapados en un aeropuerto un día antes de navidad. Jesucristo. Me saca un par de carcajadas el padre del protagonista.

Lo sé, últimamente me he retrasado de forma inevitable y, en verdad, me disculpo por ello. Aunque, por supuesto, me alegra muchísimo el que te haya gustado el capítulo, mi querida esposa _shipper_ 3

Ven aquí, preciosa. Lloremos porque el _EruRen_ ya valió ;n; Te entiendo completamente, el _EruRen_ también me puede—lo más chistoso es que estos últimos días estuve topándome con un montón de _fanarts_ preciosos de ambos—. Pero, tienes razón, la _otepé_ tiene y debe triunfar 3

JAJAJA es que Erwin es una cosita hermosa, no tienes idea del _hype_ que me he estado callando luego de saber que el Cejas ganó la encuesta de popularidad y apareció en el _fake spoiler_ 3 ¡Entendí esa referencia! Pero, ¿sabes?, el Cejas también es todo un símbolo de la paz—cuando tu _waifu_ y tú son lo que todo _fanboy_ intenso de ambas compañías odiaría— (r¬u¬)r

Eren habrá dicho—: «no mames, a este paso me revolcaré con Levi… ¡será mejor que visite mi nueva casa! ¡Levi, papú, prepara todo que mañana te seduciré como buen macho que soy!»

Pero, sí, era algo que se veía venir. Siendo que ya nuestros niños reconocieron ser amigos, Eren 'Don Juan' Jaeger siente que puede acercarse más a Levi, este aceptando sus acercamientos debido a que ya no son psicólogo-paciente. JAJAJA _Komo lo zupo._ Dios santo. Eren y sus estrategias para ligar son de temer, ¿no? XD

Lección del día: si eres el objetivo de Eren Jaeger, huye… ¡huye, carajo, huye! Ese chico no se detiene ni detendrá por nada, weón.

Exactamente, querida Pieck. ¡Tienes toda la razón! Ambos deben encontrar un equilibrio porque, de no hacerlo, puede ser el fin de ambos. Eren no puede depender de Levi, y Levi no puede depender de Eren puesto a que su desarrollo como personas se verá determinado de ello. ¿Qué sucedería si Eren no logra salvar a Levi? ¿Qué sucedería si Levi lastima a Eren? ¿Qué pasaría si su relación no funciona, pero su amor es demasiado?

JAJAJA no tienes idea de cómo he reído con eso, y es que es muy cierto. El verdadero enemigo de Levi no son los titanes o Zeke, sino el polvo. Pero, ¿sabes?, yo pienso al igual que él. El polvo es una maldita plaga. No importa lo mucho que limpies, al poco tiempo vuelve aparecer. Dios santo. ¿De dónde sale el polvo? ¿Acaso se reproduce? Luego no me pregunten porqué limpio todas las semanas o me frustro cuando veo alguna mota de polvo.

JAJAJA ¡es cierto! Tenías razón, querida. Puede que las tácticas de Eren sean efectivas, pero no más que la vieja confiable (r¬u¬)r Seguramente Levi quedó embarazado, aunque en esta historia él sea el activo en la cama. No se diga más, Eren es un pasivo que se da a respetar. Macho de machos, reina de reinas 3

JAJAJA ¡oh Dios mío, no! Odio esa wea, no quieras ver mi cara cada vez que gana un premio. ¡ _Agh_! ¡Te entiendo! Yo suelo escuchar todo lo que coloques—a excepción del reguetón y esas joterías—. Es curioso, pero antes solía escuchar un montón de _metal_ y _rock._ Ahora, sin embargo, le he tomado más manía a las canciones de _Disney_ , la música instrumental y/o clásica, el jazz, las baladas románticas de los años veinte a los sesenta y, por supuesto, la música disco y retro.

Tienes toda la razón, cariño. La música de esta época es un poco… monótona. No es como si no me gustase porque, en realidad, tengo un montón de canciones que me encantan. Hay cantantes que valen muchísimo la pena, como es el caso de Adele, Shawn Mendes, Troye Sivan, Olivia O'Brien, Pablo Alborán, Bebe, Ohashi Trio, entre otros. Las letras de sus canciones son maravillosas, pero a mí déjenme con la música del siglo pasado y antepasado.

No has podido decirlo mejor. Es algo… embarazoso de admitir, pero siempre me ha encantado el _vals._ Cada vez que veo alguna película en la que los personajes bailan una pieza, no puedo evitar pensar en lo hermoso que es cómo los vuelos de los vestidos se mueven y cómo los cuerpos de ambas personas rozan delicadamente, casi como si estuvieran haciendo el amor sobre la tela y con la mirada.

En este caso, hablamos de la música disco y, he de confesarlo, me provoca la misma sensación. Cuando veo las películas de esos años de gloria, no puedo evitar pensar en lo bonito que es. Por ejemplo, en «Dirty Dancing» en el baile de la pieza «The Time Of My Life». _Jesucristo._ Eso sí es un baile 3

 _Ugh,_ es que me encanta verlos en situaciones de ese tipo. No hay nada más bonito que sentirte en casa con otra persona, disfrutar de pequeñeces como escuchar algo de música, ver alguna película o incluso limpiar. Además que, vamos, este par de hombres son muy tímidos. ¡ _Agh_! Ellos me hacen explotar de amor 3

La última escena me ha sido muy simbólica, personalmente. Levi había tenido una mala noche—y no de la forma en la que nos gustaría, aunque en mi mente se está reproduciendo una escena bien suculenta de un _doujinshi_ mientras escribo esto—, en silencio estaba cargando con un peso que le aplastó cuando Eren descubrió sus armas y caja fuerte en el armario, las palabras que este le dedicó siéndole mordaces.

No lo sé… yo mejor me largo a llorar (9TnT)9

Exactamente, querida. Levi aún no se puede deshacer de su pasado, y es que él de algún modo extraña esos días en los que tenía un propósito por el cual caminar. El día que Levi se pueda deshacer de sus armas y, más importante, de la caja fuerte; ese día podemos estar seguras que Levi está tomando un buen camino 3

Eren ha cambiado, nuestro bebé ha cambiado c: Luego de haber discutido con Erwin, Eren se percató de lo importante que era Levi para él y lo poco que se estaba tomando en serio su trabajo. Nuestro bebé dejó a un lado sus deseos egoístas, ahora no teniendo otra meta que ayudar a su paciente como amigo y, muy probablemente, como amante. Eren sabe que es igual a Levi, y es por eso que debe perdonar lo imperdonable.

( **PD,** con imperdonable me refiero a que bien puede ser imperdonable por sus motivos ocultos o porque no tiene porqué perdonar lo que Levi fue y ya ha dejado de ser.)

¡Exactamente, Pieck! ¡Tienes toda la razón! [Cries a lot] Ellos aún tienen un largo camino por recorrer, y deben saber afrontar lo que se les presente a menos que quieran arruinarse a sí mismos ;n;

JAJAJA anumá, eso sería bien pinche ricolino (r¬u¬)r

¡Yo apoyo esa campaña, querida! ¡ **NO** al maltrato de las Chozas! 3 No se diga más, vayámonos de Mare a repartir justicia c(OnOc) _Oh._ Mike, pobre Mike. Es uno de los personajes más infravalorados de Shingeki No Kyojin y, ¿sabes?, aunque haya podido ser un violador del bosque… yo me dejaba dar por él como Erwin lo hubiera hecho :c

Tienes toda la razón, Pieck [cries in bottom] ¿Por qué todos los Jaeger somos bottom? Qué pinche falta de respeto pero, para qué mentir, aun con mi _Ackerfobia_ me dejaría dar por ese enano. Te he fallado, Pieck; y también les he fallado a Erwin, Eren y Colt.

Efectivamente, esa fue una referencia al tío Stan. Usted ha sabido captar la referencia, señorita Pieck 3

 _Ugh,_ Papa to Kiss in the Dark fue uno de los primeros OVA que vi y, caray, me arrepentí mucho. El chico se sentía _demasiado_ orgulloso de acostarse con quien creía su padre—que era en realidad su tío, si mal no recuerdo—. Te entiendo completamente, eso de padre-hijo sí es pasarse de verga :c

 _Ugh,_ las violaciones. Yo puedo leerlas, pero me provoca _cringe_ cada vez que romantizan algo así. Joder, aunque sea ficción, es irracional disfrutar de ello como muchas personas lo hacen. Una violación deja cicatrices en el alma, y muchas personas ni siquiera lo superan por completo. Así que, en conclusión, no mamen :c

Concuerdo contigo, aunque en ocasiones las violaciones forman parte del desarrollo de personaje o tienen relevancia en la historia. Por ejemplo, hay un _doujinshi_ en el que Eren es violado por ser un omega, siendo Levi quien lo salvó y, a partir de ese momento, Eren solo aceptó a ese alfa en su vida. Eren odiaba a los alfas y sentía asco de ellos, pero con Levi fue distinto precisamente porque él le demostró que era distinto y que el mundo no era tan malo como pensaban.

Oh, cariño. Será mejor que olvides y sepultes _Loveless,_ hace años entró en _hiatus_ y, carajo, la historia quedó en su mejor momento. Bueno, no era exactamente su mejor momento, pero comenzaba a serlo siendo que el hermano de Ritsuka comenzó a dar señales de que estaba vivo y que deseaba con todo su ser a su hermanito menor. El incesto es fuerte :v

( **PD,** no estoy muy segura sobre esto. Lo cierto es que leí el manga hace años y, bueno, mi memoria no es muy buena :c)

Erwin es tan _shippeable._ Personalmente, lo amo junto a Hanji, pero también me gusta junto a Mike, Armin, Eren—aunque Eren está reservado para Levi— y Zeke. _Uff,_ imaginas a ese par de hombres dándose bien duro. DI-VI-NO (r¬u¬)r

Plot twist: al principio de la historia, yo también lo emparejé con Nile—te lo digo, preciosa, al comienzo yo emparejaba a todos con todos—. No obstante, al meditar tranquilamente los ideales de Nile y Erwin o el que este era esposo de la mujer que amó Erwin, me dije—: ¿sabes qué, brother? Ahí muere XD

JAJAJA nos leeremos entonces, cariño. ¡Cuídate mucho! ¡Nos leeremos muy pronto!

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ no te preocupes, preciosa. Yo lloré bien pinche feo por ver el pasado de Polar de «Escandalosos», así que eres libre de llorar todo lo que quieras aun si no sabes el porqué :c Eren es un bebé precioso, yo también quiero que alguien me cuide como él ;n; Ese chico realmente ha dejado de pensar en sí mismo, ahora velando por nuestro precioso enano 3

Ay, espera. Me largo a llorar (9TnT)9 Te lo digo, linda. La otepé me llena de tanto amor que me hacen querer llorar :c

¡Muchísimas gracias, cariño! Realmente me hace muy feliz saber que te ha gustado el capítulo y es que, _agh,_ ¡te entiendo! Amo esos pequeños detalles. Sí, sí. El _hard_ es bien delicioso, pero mi corazón también se derrite por esos pequeños gestos: abrazos, tomarse de las manos, miradas. Vamos, querida Ingrid, es imposible no ponerse bien pinche gay con ellos 3

Eres libre de dejar que tu espíritu gay salga de su confín y se exprese por la _otepé_ cuan unicornio mágico 3 ¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **BelenCatLover:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

 _Ow,_ muchísimas gracias, linda 3 No, no, no. Por supuesto que no todo será tristeza, preciosa. La relación de nuestros nenes aún debe avanzar, evolucionar y ser algo maravilloso si ellos así lo quieren (9TuT)9

No es por nada, cariño. ¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cuídate mucho! 3


	17. CAPITULO XVII Un reencuentro inesperado

**CAPITULO XVII.** _Un reencuentro inesperado_

«Si tan solo pudiera hacerle ver que no veo las cosas como él lo hace. No es posible que un mundo que hace tantas maravillas sea… _tan_ _malo._

¿Qué tengo aquí? ¡Qué lindo es! Es un tesoro que descubrí. Es muy simple decir que no hay más que pedir. De lo que ves a tu alrededor, tanta abundancia y tanto esplendor, me hace pensar que yo no necesito más. […] Pero yo, en verdad, quiero más. Yo quiero ver algo especial, yo quiero ver una bella danza y caminar con los, ¿cómo se llaman?, ¡ _ah_ , pies!

[…] No tiene fin. Quiero saber más, mucho más. ¿Qué debo dar para vivir fuera del agua? ¿Qué hay que pagar para un día completo estar? Pienso que allá lo entenderán puesto que no prohíben nada, ¿por qué habrían de impedirme ir a jugar? ¡ _Ah_ , y a estudiar qué hay por saber! Con mis preguntas y sus respuestas. […] Quiero explorar sin importarme cuándo volver. El exterior… quiero formar parte de él.»

— _Parte de tu Mundo,_ de _Ariel_ en «La Sirenita (1989)» de **Disney.**

Un suave y dulce suspiro escapó de entre sus delgados carmines, en ellos adivinándose el añoro y la firme resignación a la idea de marcharse. Habiendo compartido un día junto a la persona que quería y era el responsable de sentimientos inefables e inexplorados, era predecible la incapacidad de su corazón ante la idea de separarse de quien encendía en él lo jamás experimentado. ¿Por qué debía marcharse tan pronto? No quería irse, aún no.

Enfrentó con pena al hombre de menor estatura, percatándose que este observaba el suelo de brazos cruzados. En ese sentido, se sintió sonreír silenciosamente, pareciéndole que el mayor se esforzaba por lucir indiferente a la situación, mas en su mirada desvaída se atisbaba el mismo añoro que él sentía aglutinándose en su pecho y vientre. Así, el más alto de inmensas _Alejandrita,_ estas brillando como nunca antes, se preguntó si podría ser posible que Levi tampoco quisiese que se marchase.

—Lo he pasado genial, Levi—dijo por fin, sus tiernas palabras siendo silenciadas por la indómita quietud que abundaba en el pasillo fuera del departamento—. Espero que podamos volver a vernos de esta forma. N-No es como si quisiera abrumarte, yo solo—

—Eres una persona bastante ansiosa y tímida cuando estás fuera de tu consulta—interrumpió, monótono y aún con la mirada en el suelo, como si tuviese miedo de enfrentarle—. Sé más seguro y entonces podrás volver a mi departamento, ¿bien?—propuso, encogiéndose de hombros y su expresión luciendo como la de un hombre que ha perdido su camino.

— ¿Es esa tu manera de decir que no estuvo mal pasar el día conmigo?—inquirió, en un tono confidencial e inclinando su rostro en la búsqueda de su atención, únicamente pudiendo obtener un casual resoplido que pareció afirmar el mensaje que hubieron dejado sus propias palabras.

—Eren, nos vemos en unos días—encaró, sus grises irises diluyéndose en los suyos verdes, la diversión danzando desde detrás de sus abismales pupilas—. En consulta, por supuesto—aclaró, en su timbre denotándose un ligero cariz de burla y gracia.

— _Ouch_ —compuso una mueca—, esperaba que me dijeras algo más atrevido. Podríamos recoger basura, o bien podríamos ir de compras por algunos de esos productos de limpieza que tanto te gustan—añadió, en modo de broma.

—No escucho « _Careless_ _Whisper_ » por ninguna parte, así que no hay necesidad de ser atrevidos—señaló, las esmeraldas fulgurando y despertando en él los desesperados e inusitados latidos de su viejo corazón—. Pero la idea de ir de compras por algunos productos de limpieza… es bastante tentadora—admitió, el otro dejando salir una ávida carcajada que alcanzó a rozar la nívea piel de su rostro.

Desde su posición y, alzando su barbilla un par de milímetros, fue capaz de apreciar cómo el muchacho reía dulcemente y aparentaba ser más joven de lo que era verdaderamente. Sus espesas cejas achocolatadas se habían fruncido de forma un tanto extraña, sus perlitas ribeteando entre sus suaves labios y sus comisuras extendiéndose hasta formar pequeños y desapercibidos hoyuelos sobre sus trigueñas mejillas.

Era hermoso. Eren Jaeger era jodidamente _hermoso._

Siempre había sabido que la belleza del más joven no era algo que excediese lo simple o cotidiano, pero su apariencia continuaba resultándole exótica como las distantes tierras de Marruecos. Su piel radiante y broncínea como la canela le inquietaba, en él incitando un extraño sentimiento los impresionantes ojos que parecían ser una perfecta mezcla entre la esmeralda y el ámbar, en ellos resplandeciendo los destellos que constataban la fuerza e inexorabilidad de su espíritu.

Definitivamente eso estaba _mal._ Eren era su amigo y su psicólogo. Por ende, él era su amigo y su paciente que, por si esto no pareciese ser suficiente, era discapacitado. Le faltaba una maldita pierna, ¿quién demonios se interesaría en un hombre de cuarenta años al que le falta una pierna y el sentido del humor? Era absurdo sentirse así por ese chico, por sus tonterías y por sus expresiones. « _Estúpido, eres un estúpido_ » _,_ se reprochó en afinidad.

—Solo amigos—murmuró, entonces—. Solo eso debemos ser, Eren. Aun así, nos hemos arriesgado demasiado en ser más que un psicólogo y su paciente—continuó, sin saber muy bien el motivo por el cual hablaba sobre esto tan de repente. Probablemente, esa era la segunda vez en el día que hablaba de más. ¿Acaso se había vuelto tonto por tener al ojiverde junto a él?

Escuchando atentamente sus palabras, Eren guardó silencio y sopesó lo que debía decir a continuación. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su nuca y rascó de ella, despeinando varios mechones de su cabello como un gesto que acostumbraba a realizar cuando estaba nervioso o pensativo.

Reconoció que su relación con el ex sicario no debía ser, incluso podría considerársele ilegal si continuaba atendiéndolo bajo su licencia como profesional. Su profesión y reputación estaban en juego, pero qué importaba si nadie más sabía sobre eso. Además, ya no había retorno para ellos. Ambos se habían acercado como hombres, como amigos y, debido a esto, no podían retroceder y volver a ser nada. Era imposible a menos que tuviesen una máquina del tiempo, por supuesto.

El muchacho creyó que, para ese punto, ambos habían superado esa etapa. Reflexionó por qué Levi hablaba repentinamente sobre eso, ¿era posible que hubiese algo más detrás de su declaración, algo que lo atormentase? Y de ser así, ¿qué podría ser?

—El ser amigos no cambia mis intenciones contigo—afirmó por fin, en un tono pausado e irguiéndose de espalda—. Esto es un secreto entre nosotros dos, y nadie más tiene porqué saberlo—caviló, enseriado y más para sí mismo que para el ojiplata. Advirtió, pues, cómo el remordimiento se arremolinaba en su pecho y su egoísmo le cegaba de las soluciones que se postraban delante de sus narices.

La solución al riesgo que suponía su relación era simple: debía exonerar a Levi de ser su paciente, limitándolo a ser solo un amigo y nada más. Sin embargo, no podía. Esto implicaría que el mayor dejase de recibir ayuda profesional, lo cual le aterrorizaba. Él se hubo comprometido y deseaba ayudarlo personalmente y, pese a que le restó considerable importancia, aún conservaba motivos ocultos con respecto a sus sesiones.

Aunado a esto, se preguntó qué podrían pensar Erwin y Hanji de sus acciones egoístas. Ellos habían puesto sus esperanzas en él, confiando en sus capacidades y esperando que pudiese ayudar a esa persona que ellos amaban como a un hermano.

—Sí, eso supongo—musitó el retirado de armas, tan distante que el castaño se sorprendió ligeramente.

Eren tenía razón. Su amistad era incorrecta en muchos aspectos, pero nadie más debía o tenía porqué interferir en lo que sucedía entre ellos. De cualquier modo, él estaba en sus sentidos y era consciente de las faltas que ambos habían cometido, por lo que una demanda hacia Eren perdía sentido en el caso más desafortunado. El error había sido en conjunto y, ciertamente, las únicas personas que podían descubrir la naturaleza de su relación eran sus amigos más cercanos.

Aun si Erwin, Hanji o Petra los descubrían, era casi imposible que alguno de ellos tuviese el atrevimiento de demandar al versado en psicología ya que, de ser descubiertos, el problema podría ser fácilmente discutido y aclarado. No obstante, si algún empleado de «Stohess» los descubría o delataba, la situación podría llegar a ser insalvable y el más perjudicado sería el más joven de los dos.

Pero incluso siendo esto así, había sido ridículo recordar lo arriesgada que era su relación, sobre todo en voz alta. Tal vez, y solo _tal vez,_ esa había sido una desesperada manera de encubrir lo que realmente se le antojaba una auténtica problemática. E indiscutiblemente, eso era comenzar a concebir sentimientos por Eren Jaeger. ¿Podría ser posible que…?

«Amor»

 **[…]**

Eren Jaeger acomodó el asa de su mochila sobre uno de sus hombros, su diestra empujando la pesada puerta que custodiaba la entrada y salida del edificio en el que vivía Levi. Seguidamente, dio un paso hacia adelante y, ya fuera de la estructura, inhaló una considerable porción de oxígeno con sabor a primavera. Alargó sus brazos sobre su nuca, estirando mencionadas extremidades y sus músculos agradeciendo del gesto, una sonrisa risueña dibujándose sobre su broncíneo rostro.

La ciudad de New York se le apetecía un lugar vacío e hipócrita, colmado de lujos innecesarios y siendo poblado por personas prejuiciosas y egoístas. Mas esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la gran ciudad no le pareció _tan_ falsa. El clima le había recibido fresco y ameno, el firmamento anochecido pudiéndose considerar cuando menos solitario y la luna esplendorosa en su trono casi sonriéndole por algo que, en ese momento, entendía perfectamente.

—Levi—susurró para sí mismo, cada sílaba derritiéndose en su lengua y dejándole un dulce sabor en el paladar. Sí, ese era el nombre de la persona que despertaba en él lo que carecía de coherente explicación y siempre deseó experimentar—. Oh Dios mío. No puede ser—continuó, con una de sus manos cubriendo sus labios en síntoma de sorpresa.

Una sutil y grave risa reverberó entre sus costillas, rebotando aquí y allá hasta caer muy profundo en su estómago, liberando un repentino cosquilleo que nació en su vientre y se esparció por el resto de su cuerpo. El descubrimiento del que era por fin consciente y que no temía negar, ocasionó que su risueña sonrisa se ensanchara en una emocionada que cargaba con un sinfín de emociones. Era imposible. Simplemente quería reír de lo hilarante que le resultaba la situación.

Su corazón latió con fuerza y sus mejillas se arrebolaron maravillosamente, la afirmación ante sus narices resolviéndolo todo. Había entendido y asumido que le gustaba Levi, siempre lo hizo. Finalmente comprendía que no quería al mayor como a un amigo, sino como algo más. Era evidente, obvio como nada más en ese insano mundo. ¿Cómo no pudo haber reparado en ello con anterioridad? Todo señalaba que, desde un principio, le había gustado Levi como hombre.

 _Santo cielo._

A principios de ese año y, cuando Erwin le tendió el expediente del ojiplata con una fotografía tomada hacía muchos años, supo que algo le atraía en ese hombre de letal observar. Pero ahora que comenzaba a perdonar lo imperdonable, sus incógnitas se esclarecían poco a poco. Sopesó que, quizá lo que le había impedido ver la realidad y obviedad de sus sentimientos había sido, indisputablemente, el cegador odio que sentía hacia la profesión que hubo ejercido el otro en un pasado.

Lo había juzgado mal, eso era cierto. El ex sicario no era un hombre sin escrúpulos, soberbio, indiferente o insensible. No, por supuesto que esto no era así. Ese día había descubierto mucho de él sin ser siquiera consciente de ello, y había corroborado que, resultado de las malas experiencias que había vivido, el mayor se vio orillado a construir una enorme e impenetrable muralla de falsa apatía con el fin de evitar ser lastimado y de ocultar lo que era realmente.

Se parecían tanto entre sí. Como él, Levi deseaba ser amado y salvado, pero era también una persona demasiado tímida y temerosa de los sentimientos como para poder admitirlo en voz alta.

—Me gusta Levi—dijo, tan sorprendido que apenas y podía parpadear. Era difícil de creer, pero era tan cierto como que seguramente daría la impresión de estar loco para todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino—Mierda—dejó salir, saliendo de su estupor conforme se movía hacia el _Lamborghini Aventador_ que le esperaba a un par de pasos.

 _Le gustaba Levi Ackerman._

De esa manera, se aproximó hasta su vehículo y rodeó el frente del mismo, situándose junto a la puerta que correspondía al asiento copiloto. En ese punto, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón las llaves del auto y, asiéndose de estas, no se demoró en presionar uno de los botoncitos que ocupaba un pequeño control que colgaba del llavero y permitía que alguna de las puertas se elevase hasta permitirle el acceso.

 _Le gustaba Levi Ackerman._

A continuación, dejó caer su mochila sobre el asiento copiloto y, de ese mismo modo, se deslizó sobre aquel que correspondía al del conductor. Se acomodó en el reducido espacio, alargando uno de sus brazos hacia la puerta aledaña a su posición con el motivo de asegurarla unísono ubicaba sus pies sobre los pedales del súper-deportivo. Luego, y ya en el sepulcral e íntimo silencio, asió una de las llaves e insertó el cuerpo de la misma en el conmutador de arranque.

 _Le gustaba Levi Ackerman._

—Santa mierda—se carcajeó, perplejo y preparándose sin arrepentimientos para regresar a la soledad de su propio departamento. Sin embargo, su incesante alegría fue interrumpida por el ímpetu del impertinente llamado de atención que incitaba su teléfono móvil, este retorciéndose furioso en su escondite y su rectangular pantalla encendiéndose sin reparo, su brillante luz atravesando la tela de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón.

Intrigado y aún sin deshacerse de su sonrisa, descansó su peso sobre el respaldar de su asiento y levantó ligeramente sus caderas, facilitándosele el acceso a una de sus serpenteantes manos que se aventuró hacia su bolsillo derecho, no demorándose en reconocer el contorno del escandaloso artefacto. Posteriormente y, habiéndose hecho del móvil, volvió a su posición y observó con cuidado el objeto ya en la palma de sus manos.

Acto seguido, entrecerró sus ojos y parpadeó hasta acostumbrarse a la incandescente y pálida luz que se reflejaba en la pantalla táctil del artilugio, en él exponiéndose monótonas letras blancas que le revelaron un sencillo: «llamada entrante de: Zeke Jaeger».

— ¿Zeke?—exhaló, componiendo una mueca extrañada—. ¿Qué demonios querrá a estas horas de la noche?—se cuestionó, como si en algún lugar de su recóndito cerebro pudiese haber una respuesta a su pregunta.

Así, pues, resopló ansioso y se dispuso en atender la llamada, ubicando el auricular del teléfono contra su oreja izquierda. Asimismo, afinó su sentido de la audición y escuchó atento lo que sucedía al otro lado de la línea, percibiendo la pausada respiración de su hermano y el lejano tintineo de un par de ollas detrás, por lo que supuso que la esposa del rubio estaría preparando la cena mientras el ya mencionado intentaba entablar comunicación con él.

— _Hey_ —saludó, la pausada respiración de su hermano llevándole a deducir que este se encontraba al aire libre, seguramente fumando—, es extraño saber noticias de ti a esta hora. ¿Ha sucedido algo grave?—se atrevió en consultar, reclinándose hacia adelante y apuntalando ambos de sus codos sobre sus muslos, encorvándose en su lugar.

—Algo así—respondió, taciturno y en su grave voz apreciándose un notable nerviosismo—. ¿Tienes un momento para hablar?—quiso asegurarse, el menor de los Jaeger preocupándose en cuestión.

—Sí, por supuesto—afirmó, frunciendo sus espesas cejas hacia su entrecejo afín se preguntaba qué pudo haber sucedido para que su hermano, quien siempre le recibía con regocijo, ahora se escuchase tan distante al hablar con él—. ¿Qué pasa?—azuzó, removiéndose incómodo en su asiento y agradeciendo la comodidad de su vehículo.

—Hace poco estuve en casa de los abuelos—comenzó, y la mención extinguió cualquier rastro de felicidad en el ojiverde. _Esas_ eran malas noticias; cuando se trataba de sus abuelos, siempre lo eran—. Les comenté que habíamos vuelto a contactar y ellos insistieron en que te invitase la próxima semana a cenar—explicó, el corazón del chico deteniéndose abruptamente en su pecho, quitándole la respiración y su estómago doliendo como si de haber recibido un golpe se tratase.

— ¡¿ _Qué_?!—casi gritó, alarmado y asustado—. ¡No! No, no y definitivamente no. No iré. No hay manera en la que _yo_ acceda a cenar con ellos. Es imposible. No, Zeke. No iré, maldita sea—barbotó, sintiéndose repentinamente mareado y en el inyectándose el frío terror que trepidó en su organismo, su estado de ánimo viéndose aplastado por aquella nueva información.

No estaba preparado para reencontrarse con sus abuelos, aún no. Recordaba que, la última noche en la discutió con su abuelo y se marcó el fin de su estadía en el hogar de los señores Jaeger, el más anciano le había dicho que no regresase nunca más puesto a que ya no sería considerado parte de la familia. Aún le dolían sus gritos, sus palabras hirientes y las lágrimas danzarinas en los cansados ojos de su abuela cuando recogió sus maletas y se marchó.

Luego de esa noche, solo cometió error tras error y, como consecuencia, conoció a Erwin Smith. A partir de ese punto, su vida comenzó a mejorar siendo que su amante le ofreció lujos y riquezas que jamás habría conseguido por sí mismo y, tiempo más tarde, fue invitado a la ceremonia de matrimonio de su hermano, quien muy entusiasmado se habría casado con una mujer de radiante juventud e inteligencia.

Ese día, aun cuando tuvo la oportunidad de reconciliarse con sus abuelos, optó por ignorarlos y dejarse cegar por el resentimiento y la vergüenza.

—Eren, cálmate—sentenció el rubio, adivinando su abatimiento—. Necesito que—

— ¡No! Maldita sea, no me voy a calmar. Me estás diciendo que me relaje cuando me has dicho que nuestros puñeteros abuelos quieren verme—bramó, la sangre bullendo y corroyendo las delgadas paredes de sus venas, su sistema llenándose de todo un poco: ira, dolor, vergüenza, arrepentimiento, añoro.

— ¡Eren!—increpó, incapaz de escuchar insultos hacia las personas que lo criaron con más amor que su padre o madre, mas también comprendía que su hermano menor no había corrido con la misma suerte—. Sé que para ti es difícil, pero has dicho que tenías la intención de comenzar de nuevo. Eren, esta es tu oportunidad, no la pierdas. Ellos realmente quieren verte—razonó, más tranquilo y recuperando su compostura.

«Eres igual que ese bastardo de Grisha, ¿acaso no puedes decepcionar más a esta pobre familia, Eren? ¿Es tan arduo seguir el ejemplo de tu hermano? ¿Por qué no puedes ser como él? Él es un _hombre,_ y tú solo eres un niñato marica», recordó en el acto. Dejó caer sus párpados, sus labios tensándose en una fina línea y su barbilla trémula demostrando cuánto daño le provocaba recordar esa triste faceta de su vida.

—No estoy listo—murmuró, muy bajito y su voz pendiendo de un añejo hilo, amenazando con resquebrajarse cuan cristal en cualquier momento—. No lo estoy. Contigo me ha sido más fácil porque eres mi hermano, siempre has estado allí para mí. En cambio, ellos solo me han provocado disgustos. Sé que la culpa ha sido de todos nosotros, pero duele—confesó, encogiéndose aún más en su asiento.

—Escúchame, Eren—dijo, en un largo suspiro—. No tienes porqué reconciliarte con ellos, nosotros solo compartimos lazos sanguíneos. Tu familia puede ser cualquier persona, pueden serlo incluso Armin y Mikasa. Eso está bien. Pero si quieres unírtenos la próxima semana, te aseguro que serás bienvenido—disertó, su barítono asemejándose al de un padre que instruye a su hijo.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?—inquirió, la voz quebrándosele y sus _Alejandrita_ siendo anegadas por cristalinas lágrimas.

—Porque han pasado los años y ellos se arrepienten de mucho de lo que han hecho—alegó, tomándose un breve instante de mutismo para dar una parsimoniosa calada a su cigarrillo—. Sé que las heridas que han dejado jamás serán olvidadas, pero piénsatelo—acotó, de entre sus finos labios siendo exhalado un fino hilo de humo que incluso llegó al menor.

 **[…]**

Nuevamente sostuvo su teléfono móvil contra una de sus orejas, esperando pacientemente a que la persona al otro lado de la línea le atendiera. _Necesitaba_ hablar con ella, _necesitaba_ que ella le contestase enseguida. No obstante, el cansancio comenzaba a adormecerlo y, hundiéndose en el mullido colchón de su cama entre las fragantes sábanas, cerró sus ojos con el propósito de descansar un poco.

Sin siquiera ser muy consciente de ello, evocó el recuerdo de la sonrisa de Levi y, _Jesucristo,_ nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Tampoco había sentido tanto calor como cuando el mayor correspondió su abrazo, rodeándole con fuertes brazos y su cálido aliento acariciando tímidamente la sensible piel de su cuello. Sin lugar a dudas, esa era una sensación que _nunca_ olvidaría.

—Eren—le sorprendió la melódica voz de su amiga, la misma logrando sonsacarle de sus risueñas ensoñaciones de ermitaña plata.

— ¡Mikasa!—se sobresaltó, inclinándose hacia adelante con torpeza y abriendo sus enormes ojos verdes de inmediato, sacudiendo de su pensamiento cualquier imagen mental del hombre del que comenzaba a enamorarse profundamente—. _H-Hey_ —titubeó, carraspeando por lo bajo—. Hey, hey, hey, hey—farfulló, nervioso.

—Eren, ¿qué pasa?—detuvo la fémina, casi colocando sus ojos en blanco pese a que su amigo no pudiese verle.

—Tengo una emergencia—soltó, sin pensárselo mucho y pasando una de sus manos por su cuello, evitando pensar en lo bien que se había sentido el aliento de Levi sobre su piel morena—. Necesito que Armin, tú y yo nos reunamos lo más pronto posible—dijo, la yema de sus dedos repasando allí donde estuvieron los delgados labios del ex sicario.

— ¿Debo preocuparme por lo que debas decirnos?—indagó, serena—. Si tan importante es, puedes venir o nosotros también podemos ir a tu—

— ¡No!—se precipitó—. No, no. No debes preocuparte, es solo que… han pasado muchas cosas y necesito hablarlas con ustedes—aclaró, pensativo. La última vez que se había reunido con el matrimonio Arlert no había mucho para decir. Era algo gracioso, púes ahora tenía _mucho_ por relatarles.

—Bien—asintió—. ¿Te parece si nos reunimos el martes al almuerzo? Creo que Armin y yo estamos libres. Aunque, de los tres, tú eres el más ocupado—mencionó, el castaño pudiendo percibir la inconfundible voz de su amigo al fondo, la pelinegra murmurándole algo que decidió ignorar al no concernirle.

—Así será—accedió, cuando estuvo seguro que la mujer habría vuelto su atención a él—. Nos veremos entonces—concretó, no pudiendo evitar dar un prolongado bostezo que evidenció lo exhausto que se sentía.

—A pesar de que has dicho que eso que debes comentarnos es importante, pareces relajado—destacó ella, tan de repente que le fue inevitable recordar lo que también hubo mencionado Erwin hacía ya algún tiempo.

— _Mikasa_ —instó, queriendo evitar que la aludida comenzase a interrogarle cuan madre curiosa y sobre-protectora que era—, solo he tenido un buen día—se encogió de hombros, en sus palabras deslizándose la obviedad.

—Un buen día—repitió, sopesándolo detenidamente y llegando a la conclusión que muy pocas eran las oportunidades en las que su amigo admitía tener un buen día—. Ya veo—susurró, y Eren se tomó la libertad de imaginar a la joven mujer componiendo la misma mueca que haría Armin al reflexionar cuidadosamente sobre algo.

—No te preocupes, ¿sí?—buscó tranquilizar, conociendo bien la personalidad de la otra y no queriendo encender sus alarmas. Sabía que en algún momento tendría que conversar con sus dos mejores amigos sobre la existencia de Levi, pero en ese instante solo quería irse a dormir con el recuerdo de una sonrisa y un par de brazos fuertes. No quería pensar en lo que sentía o en las consecuencias de un amorío con su paciente, solo quería disfrutar de lo que había vivido ese día.

 **[…]**

Cabeceó al son de los rítmicos versos de « _I Don't Wanna be in Love_ » de Good Charlotte que flotaron armoniosamente en el lugar, silenciando cualquier rastro de sonido en el espacioso pasillo en el que se situaba su puesto de trabajo. Su delgado cuerpo se movió aquí y allá desde detrás de la barra, preparando con una extraordinaria habilidad las órdenes de sus más recientes clientes conforme tarareaba los coros inolvidables de la canción.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?—se sintió sonreír a sí misma al reconocer la delicada voz, girándose sobre sus talones para enfrentar a una inconfundible Historia Reiss que, desde el otro lado de la barra, le observaba con inmensos ojos celestes unísono apoyaba ambos de sus codos sobre la lisa superficie de la misma, acomodándose a un lado de la caja registradora.

—Nada que no pueda solucionar, preciosa—se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia y girándose un momento para recoger un par de tazas de humeante contenido que recientemente había preparado—. A propósito, ¿no deberías estar en la biblioteca?—añadió, alistando la última orden sobre una bandeja de plástico.

—Tú lo has dicho: _debería_ —respondió, en un tono simple y enderezándose en su posición, disponiéndose en hacerse de la bandeja que reposaba junto a ella y contenía el par tacitas perfectamente colocadas—. ¿Tienes algún problema con que te ayude con esto, amor?—inquirió, las comisuras de sus labios componiéndose en una gentil sonrisa.

—No hay problema—asintió, incapaz de contradecir a su novia—. De hecho, me harías un gran favor si eres tú quien entrega ese pedido a las señoritas de la mesa a las doce en punto—indicó, tintes burlescos acariciando sus palabras. Acto seguido, la más pequeña enarcó una de sus delgadas cejas, volviéndose hacia la dirección que había indicado su pareja y descubriendo a quiénes se refería.

—No te preocupes—dejó salir una risa floja, finalmente encaminándose hacia el lugar previamente señalado—. Aquí tienen su cappuccino y té negro, par de señoritas—se aventuró en bromear, depositando la bandeja sobre la mesita y encargándose de colocar cada taza frente a los dos hombres que le saludaron brevemente.

— ¿El mejor cappuccino de la ciudad entregado por una rubia sexy? Debo decirlo, es un buen servicio—silbó quien respondía al nombre de Reiner Braun, la fémina colocando sus ojos en blanco como respuesta a su comentario.

—Cuidado con lo que dices—se apresuró en advertir Eren Jaeger afín reía suavemente—. ¿Acaso quieres una operación de cambio de sexo a fuerza de mordiscos?—señaló, refiriéndose a la castaña que, distraída en su labor, continuaba preparando pedidos.

—Oh, ¿te estás refiriendo a lo que se le encogió con tantas esteroides?—intervino Historia, esbozando una sonrisa triunfal.

—Quisiera reírme, pero sé que no es así—mencionó el ojiverde, componiendo una mueca—. No está mal, y lo está diciendo un alemán—añadió, sus largos dedos trigueños enredándose alrededor de su taza de humeante té, prosiguiendo a llevarla hasta sus labios e ingerir de la deliciosa infusión.

— ¿Eres alemán?—cuestionó la chica, su entrecejo arrugándose en síntoma de confusión—. Creí que tu familia era estadounidense—confesó, recogiendo la bandeja de plástico y abrazándola contra su pecho, en sus celestinos reluciendo la curiosidad.

—Sí, mi familia es oriunda de Alemania. Mi abuelo y sus padres se trasladaron a los Estados Unidos a principios de la Segunda Guerra Mundial al ser perseguidos por ser judíos—explicó, una vez haber dejado su taza a un lado—. Muchos años más tarde, mi padre viajó a Alemania para estudiar medicina, conociendo a su primera esposa y posteriormente a su amante—concluyó, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya—dejó salir la bibliotecaria, impresionada—, ¿eso quiere decir que eres judío?—preguntó, dubitativa.

—La religión en mi familia es algo complicado—admitió, llevando una de sus manos hacia su nuca en un gesto que reflejaba su nerviosismo. Retorció algunos mechones de su achocolatado cabello entre sus dedos y haló de ellos, meditando las palabras que debía decir a continuación—. Mis abuelos son cristianos-católicos al haberse criado en un ambiente que así lo propició—concretó, sus _Alejandrita_ ensombreciéndose en el acto.

« ¿Crees en Dios?»

Quizá creyó en él cuando era un inocente niño, pareciéndole fantástica la existencia de algo tan místico y omnipotente. Empero, al crecer y haber experimentado tantos eventos traumáticos, Dios no fue más que un maravilloso y mítico relato. Como Odín o como Zeus, Dios solo fue otro más; y es que, si un ser de tal poderío como el suyo existiese, ¿por qué permitiría que los humanos cometiesen tantas injusticias? ¿Por qué condenaría a personas como él?

—Mi hermano y yo, en cambio, no seguimos ninguna religión—seguidamente aclaró, retomando su turno de palabra y en sus _Alejandrita_ relumbrando la melancolía—. Aunque mi hermano cree en Dios a su manera—acotó, ahuyentando cualquier recuerdo de las discusiones con sus abuelos que, motivados por sus creencias religiosas, fueron prejuiciosos con su padre y él.

—Eren…

—Como sea—se precipitó, no queriendo ahondar más en el tema—. No me he tomado un descanso para conversar sobre esto—bromeó, mas su tono de voz careció de carisma y, en cambio, se escuchó plano.

* * *

 **Respuestas a los comentarios:**

 **Guest:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

No te preocupes, linda. En serio. Recuerda que no estás obligada a comentar ni mucho menos, así que no te sobre-esfuerces, ¿sí? 3

 _Ow,_ me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado (¿), aunque, _hey,_ tendremos varios capítulos para continuar disfrutando de este lindo y perfecto par (9TuT)9

¡Te entiendo! Ven aquí, déjame darte un abrazo. Joder, te entiendo completamente. Amo el manga y se está poniendo cada vez mejor, pero también me provoca una ansiedad que es de temer. Puede escucharse tonto, pero es la verdad ;n;

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **PD,** digámosleNOaInseguridad-chan (9UnU)9

 **Millyana:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Preciosa waifu, siempre es una alegría recibirte por aquí. [Inserte corazoncitos gay] 3

Entiendo el sentimiento, hace poco también tuve que salir para " _aprovechar"_ los precios porque, joder, inflación + temporada alta no pueden ir en la misma ecuación, oración o lo que sea. La cosa es que… fue un asco. Odio salir, no tienes idea de mi cara cada vez que me doy cuenta que _debo_ salir. Es un asco. _Es_ un puto asco.

Amaría decir que no celebraré las fiestas navideñas—sobre todo porque, de un tiempo para acá, eso ha perdido sentido para mí. Es decir, ¿de qué sirve celebrar Navidad con personas que consideras extraños y jamás han estado para ti?—, pero tendré que asistir a las cenas navideñas con mi familia si no quiero empezar con el pie izquierdo en enero.

Este año no ha sido bueno en lo absoluto. Ha habido desastres naturales, amenazas de una guerra nuclear, el desmantelamiento de una dictadura en la que nadie hace algo por cambiar dicho régimen, la falta de transparencia en las elecciones hondureñas y así muchos otros casos. Pero, bueno, es tal y como dijo Keith Shadis: no podemos hacer más que observar.

De niña yo _adoraba_ las navidades. La comida, los regalos, las películas, la alegría de las personas. Eran cosas muy bonitas. Además que, como mis padres nunca fueron muy dados a sembrar esa ilusión de la existencia de _Santa Claus,_ me llevaban a las jugueterías a escoger mi regalo y me encantaba ver todos los juguetes. Las estanterías estaban atiborradas de todo un poco. Imagínate cómo me ponía yo al ver las _Barbie_ —siempre las amé—. Era todo un desmadre.

 _ZekeYSuAmorPorLasBarbiesEsCanonCarajo_ 3

[Laughs while cries a lot] El único momento gay que hemos tenido de este par. ¡Yo necesito que se besen, que vayan a la cama e intenten procrear hermosos bebés! ¡Lo necesito! (9TnT)9

[Screams in straight] ¡Te entiendo completamente! Como todo Ackerman que se da a respetar, Kenny robó mi corazón. Adoro su particular humor negro y, más allá de ello, su personalidad. Sin embargo, también amo cuando le plasman como un padre al que se le da muy bien la tarea de avergonzar a su _bebé._

Para mí, Kenny siempre quiso a Levi y a su hermana. Puede que haya abandonado a Levi por miedo a ser padre, pero a cambio le dejó las herramientas básicas para sobrevivir en la Ciudad Subterránea y, del mismo modo, se arriesgó en adoptarlo y criarlo incluso si fue él quien en un principio le dijo a Kuchel que debía abortarlo—otro personaje que robó mi corazón fue Kuchel. Esa mujer lo merece todo—.

( **PD,** ¡apoyo esa moción! ¡Necesitamos más Kenny x Eren x Levi!)

Mi amor por Mamá Hanji quema con la intensidad de mil soles, pero mi amor por su amistad con Levi quema tanto que podría dejarme rostizada cuan Armin. En serio. Amo a esa mujer y su amistad con él, y quise plasmar lo importante que ha sido ella y los demás para el desarrollo de Levi quien, en un principio, era más hermético 3

Básicamente, con Hanji, Levi sintió que no estaba mal volver a confiar en las personas—aun sabiendo que estas se iban a marchar en cualquier momento—y en que su visión del mundo era algo equívoca. No obstante, con Eren siente algo parecido a esto, pero más profundo—se nos enamoró el hombre. Esto no es un simulacro. Repito, esto no es un simulacro— c(UuUc)

Te diré algo, cariño: Eren Jaeger es el puto maestro en el arte de la seducción, ¡cualquier mínimo movimiento puede ser una invitación al sexo duro y al matrimonio! Y lo peor, no da clases los jueves ;n; Así no se puede. Así no. Una quiere conquistar hombres o mujeres buenorros, pero no puede porque Eren 'Fucking Bastard' Jaeger no nos enseña un poco de sus estrategias bien chidoris :c

Bien, es suficiente de mame. Pero sí, nuestro niño insinuó a su hombre que, de casarse con él, no volvería a comer esas cochinas sopas instantáneas. Si eso no es amor, no sé qué lo sea :v

JAJAJA oh Dios mío, me reí feo con eso. ¿Sabes? Me has recordado una situación bastante chistosa y triste. Hace bastante tiempo, yo tenía un crush con una chica y la cosa es que la encontré llorando un día cualquiera y yo, toda pendeja sin saber nada de cómo expresar mi preocupación y apoyo, solo pude tocarle el hombro y estar a su lado hasta que terminase de llorar. Dios santo. Ahora lo recuerdo y no puedo parar de reír XD

Pinche Levi. Tiene un lavadero en su abdomen y sabe que Eren es gay _as fuck,_ pero allí va y le sirve agua. Así no se puede. Así no, Levi XD Aunque lo gracioso es reparar en que ambos son un par de tontos; Eren por sus excusas nada creíbles y Levi por no saber tratar a su futura _waifu._ A ver, vamos a darle clases de cómo enamorarse sin tantas mamadas XD

( **PD,** esas referencias me dan vida 3 Nosotros somos un matrimonio que va en contra de la naturaleza de esos _fanboys._ Vengase, preciosa Pieck, bailemos nuestro _vals_ de boda sobre la arena.)

Cuando la _waifu_ detiene su propio mame para hablar de la palabra del señor. Los modales hacen al hombre… o mujer, en este caso XD

Hace una semana te hubiera dicho que «Anastasia» no es de Disney, pero ahora que Disney compró FOX, púes sí, es de Disney 3 Pero, ¿sabes?, yo odiaba «Anastasia» de niña. La odiaba con toda mi alma, excepto el _soundtrack_ que desde siempre fue mi favorito. No ha sido hasta hace poco que le di una oportunidad y, _boom,_ me di cuenta de lo preciosa que es la película.

Pero, te entiendo, eso también me ha sucedido un montón de veces. Por ejemplo, antes no me gustaba «El Jorobado de Notre Dame» o «Pocahontas», pero actualmente son de mis favoritas por la trama que conservan. Simplemente me encantan y, debo admitirlo, no puedo dejar de verlas y cantar sus canciones a todo pulmón. ¡Exijo más películas animadas así! (9TnT)9

Es curioso. « _Frozen_ » no es de mis favoritas, aunque me ha gustado la idea de mostrar un amor fraternal y el que Ana se hubiese enamorado del chico que vendía hielo y no con quien resultó ser un " _villano"_ —lo siento, pero no puedo compararlo con villanos como Úrsula, Maléfica, Cruella de Vil, etc—. Cada vez que la transmiten por televisión, me es imposible no verla o tararear sus canciones que, he de acotar, están fuera de lugar pese a todo.

Quiero decir, cuando ves las viejas películas animadas de Disney—y las pocas actuales de princesas como «La Princesa y el Sapo» y «Enredados»—te das cuenta que las canciones son acertadas. La mayoría de canciones hablan sobre los sentimientos que embargan a los personajes y, en muchas ocasiones, nos transmiten un mensaje con sutileza.

Por ejemplo, con «Fuego de Infierno», Frollo expresó la ardiente lujuria que sentía por Esmeralda. Él mismo aseguró que la perdonaría la vida a su amigo si ella era suya e incluso estaba decidido en quemar todo París tan solo para que ella accediese a ser suya. Él no estaba realmente enamorado de Esmeralda, solo quería follársela y pretendía utilizar su posición para persuadirle. Punto.

Otro claro ejemplo de esto es «Pocahontas», donde ella intenta darle a entender a John Smith que él no es diferente por ser blanco y provenir de otras tierras. Mediante «Colores en el Viento», ella expresó con fuerza su rechazo a la discriminación y el que todo ser humano debería tener en consideración el que la tierra no nos pertenece, púes nada de lo que forma parte de la naturaleza es nuestro siendo que tiene un alma propia.

En «La Sirenita», Ariel expresa su profundo deseo por conocer la tierra y su frustración por no tener piernas, teniendo que conformarse con lo que encontraba en navíos que hubieron naufragado hacía mucho tiempo. Pese a ser joven, a tener innumerables riquezas y al ser un poco risueña, ella era una exploradora por naturaleza y le dolía no poder ir más allá a descubrir.

En «Mulán» con «Mi Reflejo», nuestra protagonista expresa su desconcierto hacia su reflejo. Mulán sentía que, al verse en un espejo, _no_ era ella. Se preguntó cuándo podría ser realmente ella, mas sabía que podría ocasionar daño si lo era. Admite que jamás sería una buena hija o una buena esposa, sabiendo además que esto significaba la deshonra para su familia y una dolorosa herida para cada uno de ellos.

Es por eso que, tras haber fracasado en la prueba para demostrar ser una esposa apta, decide reemplazar a su padre en las tropas del ejército chino. Por donde lo quieras ver, «Mulán» es una verdadera joya.

«Mi Reflejo» tiene una letra fuerte, un mensaje claro. « _Frozen_ » y su mítico «Libre Soy» contienen un mensaje semejante a este, pero no posee la misma fuerza con la que gritó «Mulán» su mensaje. Mulán no huyó de casa, ella se lanzó a la guerra y luchó con el fin de enorgullecer a su familia, restaurar lo que ella sentía que había dañado. Sin embargo y, al regresar con el reconocimiento de toda China, su padre le confesó que lo único que deseaba era tenerla a ella sana y salva.

También tenemos «Hércules», donde el dios convertido en mortal se sentía rechazado por no ser igual a los demás—chistoso, porque quien hizo su doblaje en español fue Ricky Martín—. Hércules viajó lejos para encontrarse a sí mismo, para encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba y así dejar de avergonzar a sus padres adoptivos.

También está la canción de Megara, donde ella deja ver el miedo que siente de volver amar ya que su ex novio la dejó sin contemplaciones, ignorando que ella vendió su alma a Hades para regresarlo a la vida. Ella simplemente sentía que no podía confiar en los hombres. Así, hay un montón de ejemplos en los que las canciones de los personajes son importantes, dejándote ver una parte de ellos y, en ocasiones, ocultando la cruda verdad detrás de sus palabras.

Desafortunadamente, la única canción memorable en « _Frozen_ » es «Libre Soy» que, para mí, es una copia barata de «Mi Reflejo». No es que esté criticando la película o su banda sonora, pero las cosas como son. Es como si me pidieran que hablara bien de «Descendientes» pese a que me encantan sus canciones. DisneyNerd.

( **PD,** joder, me extendí _demasiado_ con las películas de Disney. Ya ves, cuando digo que _amo_ las películas de Disney, es _muy_ en serio.)

( **PD,** no eres la única en sentirte anciana, cariño. No estás sola, tienes a tu Zeke contigo en esto ;n;)

¡ _Yay_! Es que yo siempre he visto a Eren como ese chico que quiere ser rudo, pero que es jodidamente sentimental. Y como Anastasia tiene mucho paralelismo con Eren en esta historia, po' vamo' a darle :v

Aquí entre nos, Eren no quiere parecer una 'zorra' al abrirse de piernas ante Levi, pero parece que se verá forzado porque el hombre ni cuenta se da de sus insinuaciones. ¡Exijo respeto para nuestra reina de las murallas! D:

¡SÍ! ¡SIII! [Inserte meme de Bob Esponja] Nuestros preciosos bebés ya han superado su etapa de psicólogo-paciente, ahora siendo amigos y, como ya es evidente, terminarán siendo algo más. [Screams in gay] 3

¡Aún tengo traumas! ¡Aún tengo pesadillas con ese pinche enano! ¡Me bioló', Pieck! ¡Me bioló'! [Cries a lot] Las camisetas que haremos tendrán un monito bien caguai' y una perfecta choza, así como la de Blancanieves y los siete enanos… o bien podríamos hacer las camisetas con Blancanieves como Mikasa y los enanos como Levi, aunque eso me traumaría más XD

Me rindo. Yo no sirvo para esto. Tú debes hacer las camisetas, querida ;n;

[Gasp in Spanish] ¡No se diga más! ¡Pieck, vamos a comprarme una lencería de envidia! ¡Recuperaré mi honor (en la cama)! Y claro, tú disfrutarás como buena shipper que eres 3

 _Uff, uff_ y recontra _uff._ He de confesarlo, querida. Me encanta _Viewfinder_ —aunque no es mi favorito, esos puestos los conservan los clásicos como _Ai No Kusabi_ o _Boys Next Door_ —, pero también he de admitir que la relación de Takaba y Asami es _muy_ tóxica. Creo que lo que más me gusta de la historia es el estilo de dibujo y, por supuesto, Fei-Long 3

Exactamente, mi querida y perfecta Pieck. Tienes toda la razón. Por ejemplo, en _Fujimi No Orchesta_ se nos presenta una violación, mas no se romantiza. De hecho, la víctima termina odiando a su agresor puesto a que, además, fue el hombre que le arrebató la mujer que él quería.

Por otra parte, tenemos _Ai No Kusabi,_ historia en la que Iason al ser un _Blondie_ no tenía permitido enamorarse, púes eso implicaba caer tan bajo como un humano. Aun así, Iason se enamoró profundamente de Riki, este amor desesperándolo al no ser correspondido y, del mismo modo, el que Riki haya sido su _Pet_ significaba haber vivido toda una serie de abusos y humillaciones.

Otra historia en la que se incluye la violación es _La Leyenda de los Lobos Azules,_ donde el protagonista es violado y esto funciona como desenlace para la relación protagonista de este mismo con su compañero de habitación.

Aunque, por supuesto, todos estos ejemplos son de los clásicos del BL, en los cuales no había tantos estereotipos—fíjate que los _bottom_ eran de complexión semi-delgada y de rasgos notablemente masculinos—. Sin embargo, cuando son " _biolaciones",_ en verdad que no los entiendo. ¿Qué necesidad puede haber de recurrir a esto si los personajes solo se resisten porque sí? Los weones no son serios y, venga, que la idea de ser el " _chico duro"_ para atraer va fuera de la cama :v

Te entiendo completamente, linda. Me da en la madre que los _bottom_ los pinten de vírgenes—a veces es necesario, hay que aceptarlo—. Aunque el problema radica que, en un principio, el BL nació para expandir las mentes de los japoneses y satisfacer los " _extraños"_ gustos de las mujeres de la época, pero en la actualidad se ha transformado en un género plagado de estereotipos. No todos, porque he leído unos muy buenos, pero muchos sí están estereotipados.

Es como leí hace algún tiempo. Actualmente, muchos BL están llenos de los estereotipos que existen en el romance _hetero_ —mujeres vírgenes y sumisas—, teniendo como diferencia que ambos protagonistas son hombres y uno de ellos es bastante femenino en comparación.

Si te soy honesta, detesto los trabajos de _Nakamura._ La respeto y respeto a sus fanáticos, pero no es para mí. Y no es tanto el hecho de que las relaciones que ha plasmado son algo tóxicas—por ejemplo, Usagi y Misaki—, sino que todo es muy… rosa. Simplemente no soporté que todos aceptaran de tan buena gana sus relaciones y todo tuvieran que resolverlo con sexo. Sí, el sexo es importante en una relación, pero no lo es todo.

Esto mismo me sucedió con _Super Lovers,_ no soporté que todos vieran y aceptaran tan bien que un hombre de ya sus veinte años estuviera besándose y toqueteándose con su hermano adoptivo de siete-diez años. De ser la madre de Haru, le mando a comer verga asada. Pero bueno, qué le vamos hacer.

Yo tampoco tengo _internet,_ querida. Lloremos ;n; Estoy sufriendo porque, joder, quiero ver _La novia del mago,_ que sorprendentemente está animando WIT Studio—he de confesarlo, no me lo esperaba— (9TnT)9 Pero, sí, el hermano de Ritsuka estaba enamorado de él, lo que es triste al tomar en cuenta que Soubi lo amaba también. Pinche triángulo amoroso, no me dueles… ¡me quemas, me lastimas! /3

Te entiendo, cariño. Así no se puede. Así no ;n;

Amén por eso, hermana. Oh. Espera, ¿imaginas una historia en la que Erwin sea un alfa y se enamore de Mike? ¡¿Imaginas lo prohibido y discriminado que sería el que Erwin como alfa se deje dar por su beta?! ¡OH MY GOD! [Dies in Spanish]

Ser _multi-shipper_ es difícil, querida esposa. Te entiendo pero, aunque no lo creas, hay una solución para nuestros problemas: _poliamor._ Ya ves, Moblit, Mike, Erwin y Hanji 3

JAJAJA ste Erwin es todo un _homewreker_ 3 Mi _otepé_ inseparable y fija también son Eren y Levi—junto con Ymir e Historia, aunque estoy comenzando a emparejar a Mikasa y a Armin con Historia—, pero no puedes pedirme que les sea fiel si me propones un suculento trío con Zeke, Erwin o Kenny. Lo siento, pero así son las cosas ;n;

( **PD,** ahora no puedo dejar de imaginarme a Levi dándole a los dos Jaeger. Grisha, lo sentimos.)

Si te soy honesta, yo los emparejé un poco fue por una historia en la que ellos eran la pareja secundaria, pero luego dejé de emparejarlos. Conclusión: el poder del manga es grande XD

Pieck, no podrías darme mejor regalo de navidad 3 Por estas cosas es que deberíamos ser canon :c

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Selene:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

No te preocupes, linda. Es una alegría que tu PC esté de nuevo saludable y lista para desmadre 3 Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado el capítulo y, _hey,_ realmente amo tu teoría. Aunque, por supuesto, solo puedo decirte que el responsable de la muerte de Grisha y Carla lo descubriremos más adelante 3

Puedo asegurarte que, de ser así y en este punto exacto, Eren podría cortar todo tipo de contacto con Levi e incluso haría lo imposible porque este fuese encarcelado :c

Ver a Levi vulnerable pondría a cualquiera como una masita de nervios ;n; Nuestro pobre enano. No me duele, ¡me quema, me lastima! /3

[Screams in gay] ¡¿Te gusta esa película?! Si te soy honesta, es de mis favoritas. La amo con la intensidad de mil soles 3

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3

 **Ingrid Astrid:**

¡Hola, cariño! :D

Me inclino ante ti y tus referencias, preciosa Ingrid 3 Esas referencias sí se pueden ver (r¬u¬)r

#DileNOalSuicidioLevi #DileSIaLaHomosexualidadLevi

[Gasp in Spanish] No he podido estar más de acuerdo contigo, querida 3 ¡Yo te postulo a presidenta del mundo mundial! Tú _debes_ gobernar este mundo y decretar una ley en la que nuestros bebés deban amarse y procrear libremente—eso los incluye a ustedes, Erwin y Hanji— (9TnT)9

JAJAJA sta _waifu-Ingrid_ 3 Eso es lo que más desea mi corazoncito, pero deben conocerse más y quererse para luego conocerse _profundamente._ Do u know what I mean? (r¬u¬)r

¡Nos leeremos muy pronto, cariño! ¡Cuídate mucho! 3


End file.
